


Мое большое американское лето

by TlokeNauake



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Action/Adventure, M/M, Real Mafia, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 18:50:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 81,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20314318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TlokeNauake/pseuds/TlokeNauake
Summary: Настоящего врага можно победить только сообща.





	1. ИТАЛИЯ

**Author's Note:**

> AU (реал!мафия), романс, экшн, щепотка юмора; мафиозный детектив  
Предупреждения: мат, оригинальные персонажи, долгий юст, неграфичные пытки  
Примечание: автор упоролся; Сквало-центрик; аллюзии на «Форсаж»; парочка сюжетных ходов (и персонажей) бессовестно потырена оттуда-отсюда; ООС медицины, физики, правовой системы Италии, канона и здравого смысла в равных долях; некоторые оригинальные персонажи носят имена реальных исторических личностей; авторские фаноны и дроч на героев (на всех помаленьку); отсылки к массовой культуре и не только; местами флафф, фарс и пафос 
> 
> Размещение: автор запрещает добавлять этот текст в сервис "Фанфик в файл" в любом виде.

Лето на Сицилии выдалось адское. От жары плавились стекла и мозги варийских рядовых, которые совсем перестали соображать. 

— Чертово пекло, — выругался Сквало, вытирая пот со лба. Стащил пропотевший китель и с отвращением швырнул его на ближайшую скамейку. 

— Может, позже продолжим, когда жара спадет немного? — предложил не менее потный и заебанный Ямамото. 

— С каких пор противники нападают на тебя только в хорошую погоду? Дерись и не ной! — рявкнул Сквало, которого слова Ямамото только разозлили сильнее.

Хотя, может и стоило подождать до вечера. Начало июня даже для коренных сицилийцев стало серьезным испытанием, что уж говорить о приезжих. И то ли еще будет...

Но Сквало уже наорал на пацана, так что выбирать не приходилось — он вскинул меч и двинулся в атаку. 

На лице Ямамото явственно читалось желание послать семпая куда подальше, но вызов он принял: сжал губы, плавно ушел в сторону, сделал обманный выпад — и почти дотянулся катаной до Сквало, когда по тренировочной плащадке разнеслись звуки виолончели. 

— Подожди! — Ямамото вскинул руку, отступил на пару шагов и вытащил из кармана заливающийся симфоническими руладами мобильник. Не выпуская катаны из рук — помнил, что для Сквало болтовня по телефону вовсе не является препятствием к продолжению тренировки — зажал трубку между ухом и плечом и буркнул: — Слушаю.

Сквало нехотя остановился, про себя отметив, что музыкальный вкус у пацана явно улучшился: у него на звонке по жизни стояла то задорная японская попса, то еще чего похуже. Или может, просто ностальгия по родине прошла. 

— Понял, — бросил Ямамото в трубку. Сунул телефон в карман, закрыл глаза и выдохнул. Опустил катану и виновато посмотрел на Сквало: — Мне надо идти. Неотложное дело, извини. Потом закончим, ладно? 

— Твою мать. Ладно. — Сквало зло сплюнул на траву, подобрал китель и зашагал к особняку.

Гокудера, не по погоде затянутый в деловой костюм на все пуговицы, подпирал дверь столовой и хлебал воду из запотевшей бутылки. 

— Привет, — бросил он, завидев Сквало. 

Тот кивнул в ответ и, сочтя обмен любезностями оконченным, полез в холодильник. Жрать не хотелось, но надо было — когда выпадала возможность, Сквало старался следовать режиму. 

— Хаято, я быстро, только переоденусь, — крикнул Ямамото из коридора и пронесся к комнатам личного состава. 

Сквало придирчиво изучал содержимое холодильника, краем глаза отслеживая ситуацию на периферии — привычка, никуда не денешься, да и мало ли. Всякое бывает. Он предпочитал быть начеку. 

Гокудера пил воду и безучастно глазел по сторонам. Рядовые, под чутким руководством Луссурии давившиеся обедом, поглядывали на него со смесью опасения и любопытства, что понятно — нечасто увидишь в Варии савадиного заместителя, о буйном нраве которого легенды в определенных кругах ходят до сих пор. Сквало и сам немало поспособствовал их распространению, руководствуясь исключительно соображениями целесообразности. Проще говоря — чтоб не расслаблялись. В его личном рейтинге людей, которые при стычке могут создать немало проблем, Гокудера Хаято прочно прописался в первой пятерке. Опасный, непредсказуемый и с мозгами. Нрав его, правда, с годами подостыл, но легенды остались. Нет ничего более живучего, чем слухи, верить в которые хочется. 

Ситуация в холодильнике не менялась. Поколебавшись, Сквало вытащил чудом уцелевший после ревизии Луса стейк, согнал с любимого стула новенького рядового, еще не вкурившего здешних порядков, уселся сам, грохнул на стол тарелку и принялся с остервенением кромсать холодное мясо.

— Все, я готов, погнали. — Ямамото нарисовался в дверях и махнул Гокудере. 

Тот молча выбросил пустую бутылку в мусорное ведро и, не прощаясь, вышел. 

Сквало скрипнул ножом по тарелке.

— Манеры у твоего дружка охуенные, — прокомментировал он. 

— Он не любит здесь находиться. Я приеду на неделе, продолжим, — пообещал Ямамото и умчался. 

Сквало закатил глаза, дожевал последний кусок и сунул тарелку в раковину. 

— Ты нервный какой-то, — заметил Луссурия, когда отослал рядовых и они остались на кухне одни. — Может, чаю с ромашкой для успокоения? 

— С хуяшкой, — отрезал Сквало. — Сам его хлебай. Жара задрала, и этот еще дернул Такеши посреди тренировки, вот я и нервный. А ты чего такой довольный? Нагоняй от босса цели не достиг? Могу добавить.

— Достиг, — вздохнул Луссурия. — Черт его знает, как так получилось вообще, все ведь рассчитали, продумали, все должно было гладко пройти. М-да...

— Нихрена мы, значит, не рассчитали и не продумали, — сказал Сквало, которого откровенно задолбало это соплежуйство. Проебали они миссию, вчистую проебали, и даже то, что закончилось все в итоге благополучно… относительно, ситуацию не спасало. 

На утреннем разборе полетов досталось всем: Леви за херовую разведку; Лусу за то, что невовремя полез на рожон и в итоге подставился сам и подставил отряд; Бельфегору за безалаберность — не проверил тачку, и та заглохла на полпути к убежищу; пришлось ее бросить вместе с трупами, по которым их при желании можно было вычислить. 

Но больше всех досталось Сквало, который, оказывается, должен ходить за всеми по пятам и жопы подтирать, как будто у них тут детский сад, блядь, а не элитный отряд наемных убийц. Сильнее всего бесило даже не это, а то, что работали они по наводке Вонголы. Фактически — по личной просьбе Савады, которому приспичило именно руками Варии и именно сейчас пришить конкурента со всеми его приближенными. По таким серьезным заказам Сквало всегда занимался сбором данных сам, но в этот раз пришлось ликвидировать всплывший некстати в Марокко старый должок, и времени на то, чтобы лично провести разведку, не осталось. 

— Это уже тенденция, тебе не кажется? — Луссурия уселся напротив с дымящейся чашкой в руках. 

Сквало невольно повел носом: ему нравился запах кофе, но если жрать его литрами, как Лус, то недолго и мотор посадить. Роскошь послать к херам последнее здоровье он себе позволить не мог. Не чертов босс, в конце концов. Он не нанимался быть руками и мозгами Варии, просто так уж оно вышло.

Зря, пожалуй, от чая с гребаной ромашкой отказался — нервы в последнее время ни к черту.

— Это не тенденция, это позор, — процедил он, глядя в стену. — Я-то, кретин, думал, что все здесь люди взрослые и способны хотя бы свои прямые обязанности нормально выполнять. Но нет, блядь. И ладно бы только Бел облажался, он еще сопляк, но вы-то с Леви опытные бойцы. Какого хрена ты полез под пули? Погеройствовать захотелось?

— Да ты сам тоже хорош: меч взял, а пушку нет, — не остался Лус в долгу. — Скажи спасибо, что я запасливый, а то отсиживался бы в тачке.

— Спасибо, — тоном, больше подходящим для посыла нахуй, отозвался Сквало. — Может, еще миссии вместо меня планировать будешь теперь, раз такой предусмотрительный?

— Нет уж. — Лус нервно усмехнулся. — Стратегический капитан у нас ты, и в твою кухню я полезу только если сам попросишь. Но ты не просишь, так что я и не лезу. 

Они помолчали. Лус помешивал сахар в кофе. Сквало неимоверно раздражал стук ложки, и он хотел уже было заорать, но тут Луссурия внезапно спросил:

— Сколько миссий за последние полгода прошло без косяков? 

Серьезно спросил, без подъеба, и Сквало — тоже внезапно, что уже само по себе было плохо, поскольку означало отсутствие однозначного положительного ответа — задумался. 

Заказов было много, плёвых и посерьезнее, но он вдруг с неприятным удивлением понял, что почти все они так или иначе на каком-то из этапов оказывались на грани провала. Мелкие, досадные просчеты в планах, что-то не учел, где-то ступил, где-то спустил на тормозах то, что спускать нельзя было…

Блядь. Раньше такого не случалось.

— Вот-вот, — кивнул Луссурия. — Можешь не отвечать, сам все вижу. — Он помедлил и добавил с сомнением, как будто не был уверен, стоит ли говорить вообще: — Я знаю, что советов ты не слушаешь, но скажу. Нельзя все время вот так, как ты...

— Как? — резко спросил Сквало, испытывая острое желание, как босс в сложные моменты, грохнуть о стену стакан.

— Без продыха, — в тон ему ответил Лус. — Я понимаю, что у тебя нет времени на то, чтобы разгрузить голову, но лучше бы его найти. Пока живой. 

Он встал, ополоснул чашку под краном, вздохнув, помыл оставленную Сквало тарелку и молча свалил восвояси.

Сквало понял, что сидит, сжав левую руку в кулак на колене, и медленно выдохнул. Похоже, Лус был в чем-то прав. Может, ему действительно не мешает...

— Сквало! Ко мне, твою мать! 

Расслабишься тут, как бы не так. Сборище психов с лужеными глотками, а не серьезная организация. 

Сквало вскочил и, на ходу натягивая китель, помчался наверх, к Занзасу.

***

Неделя пролетела незаметно. Сквало мотался по делам, муштровал рядовых, тренировался, орал, опять тренировался, привычно переругивался с Занзасом, пару раз пил с ним же — в общем, ничего нового.

Ямамото так и не объявился, так что в воскресенье вечером Сквало, потеряв терпение, позвонил сам.

— Ну и куда ты проебался? — поинтересовался он вместо приветствия. — Когда приедешь?

— Завтра, — бодро отозвался Ямамото. На заднем фоне орала забойная музыка, слышались крики, смех, резкие сигналы клаксонов и рев машин, короче, общий гвалт стоял такой, будто Ямамото ошивался рядом с оживленной трассой в час пик.

— Ты где? — заинтересовался Сквало. 

— Да так, отдыхаю, — уклончиво ответил Ямамото и вдруг спросил: — Развлечься хочешь?

— Смотря как, — в тон ему отозвался Сквало. Числившиеся в анамнезе в качестве совместного «развлекалова» пьянки, драки и телки Сквало сегодня не прельщали. 

— Я за городом, тут интересно, — загадочно отозвался Ямамото и продиктовал адрес. — Приезжай. 

Сквало удивленно вскинул брови. Насколько он помнил, неподалеку от Фондо ла Роза находилась заброшенная промзона, причем, заброшенная давно и прочно, даже земля в том месте никого особо не интересовала — по крайней мере, не по той цене, которую за нее загнули. Какого дьявола там забыл Ямамото?

— Босс, я поеду проверю кое-что и вернусь, — крикнул он, проходя мимо кабинета Занзаса.

Прилетевшая в ответ пустая бутылка разбилась о косяк открытой двери. Сквало машинально уклонился от осколков, отметил, что босс все еще не в духе, и счел это веской причиной свалить от греха подальше. Постоял в гараже перед выстроившимися в ряд тачками, поддавшись порыву, выбрал желтую «камаро» Бельфегора — все равно та пылилась без дела, придурок даже ездить толком так и не научился — и проигнорировав удивленный взгляд Луссурии, умчался.

Уже подъезжая к месту назначения Сквало понял, в чем дело. Мимо него то и дело сновали тачки всевозможных расцветок и понтов, а от навешанных на них неоновых мигалок рябило в глазах. Орущая из динамиков на столбах музыка, куча баб разной степени раздетости, подозрительные типы с пушками за поясом широких штанов и намалеванная на асфальте надпись «старт» довершали картину.

Сквало усмехнулся и притормозил, пропуская вперед черный тюнингованный форд «мустанг». Вот, значит, как нынче Ямамото, балбес великовозрастный, развлекается. Гонки, значит. Слава Мадонне, хоть не бейсбол.

Сквало довольно долго кружил по территории в поисках места для парковки — сегодня здесь намечался аншлаг. В конце концов он пристроил свою «камаро» между красной ламборгини и зеленым доджем «вайпером». Вышел из машины и огляделся. На его тачку, да и на него самого косились с интересом, но с вопросами не приставали. Сквало подумал, что сменить варийскую форму на джинсы и рубашку было хорошей идеей, подкинул в руке ключи и прошелся по территории, прощупывая почву. Все было относительно спокойно, не считая предвкушения отличной заварушки, витавшего в воздухе — даже он проникся. Невольно вспомнилась бурная юность, первые серьезные заказы, пьяные шумные вечеринки и гонки на пару с Занзасом и копами на хвосте. 

Дух свободы, чтоб ее. Безбашенные, веселые времена... 

Так, вот уж хватит. Сквало тряхнул головой, отгоняя неуместные мысли. Хорошо, что у него вечно находились дела поважнее и не было возможности тоскливо думать о том, как же, блядь, прекрасно было раньше.

Ностальгия — страшная вещь.

Сквало потолкался среди байкеров, расфуфыренных девок в катастрофически коротких юбках, послал нахер какого-то бугая, невовремя подвернувшегося под руку, и завертел башкой в поисках Ямамото.

Тот обнаружился неподалеку в компании кучи баб.

И Гокудеры. 

Сквало хмыкнул. И этот здесь. В последнее время они прямо не разлей вода. 

Ямамото заметил его и помахал. Сквало, огибая тачки и людей, подошел к ним. 

— Не знал, что ты увлекаешься такой херней, — сказал он.

Девки покосились на него с явным интересом, но на кукольных красоток у Сквало стояло только в случае отсутствия альтернативы. Его привлекало что поинтересней, а такое во все времена было в дефиците. 

Видимо, все эти чувства отразились у него на лице, потому что телки поспешили свалить. И правильно сделали. 

— Не я, он. — Ямамото подбородком указал на Гокудеру. 

Тот кивнул Сквало, как будто только что увидел, зубами вытащил сигарету из пачки и закурил. На этот раз вместо костюма придурок напялил драные джинсы и кожанку, даром, что на улице дышать было нечем, да побрякушками увешался, как рождественская елка: серьги в ухе, на руках кольца и напульсники, на шее шнурки с кулонами. Удавился бы уже ими или в задницу себе засунул, хотя, может, у него и в заднице пирсинг, Сквало слышал, есть эстеты. Он убил бы, если бы кто-нибудь из рядовых заявился к нему на глаза в таком непотребном виде, а это, блядь, правая рука Десятого Вонголы, великого и ужасного. Не поймешь, то ли цирк, то ли психушка, то ли детсад на выгуле. Тьфу. 

— А я думал, вы давно из этой херни выросли, — усмехнулся он. — Выходит, ошибался. 

— И это говорит человек, который в двадцать первом веке ходит на дело с мечом, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Тебе никто не говорил, что огнестрел — это как минимум менее палевно? 

Ямамото красноречиво кашлянул, но на него не обратили внимания. 

— Предпочитаю ближний бой, слышал о таком? Впрочем, засунуть ствол тебе в глотку мне это не помешает, — намеренной двусмысленностью парировал Сквало и с удовольствием отметил, что глаза Гокудеры зло вспыхнули. 

Он открыл было рот, но тут Ямамото закашлялся уже вполне натурально — хоть и с опозданием, но тоже допер. Удивительное дело, но до него такие вещи все еще туго доходили. 

— Хаято, давай на гонке сосредоточимся, — перемежая кашель словами, выдохнул он и адресовал Сквало укоризненный взгляд. 

— Да там одни лузеры. — Гокудера затянулся и со смаком выдохнул дым. — Я их сделаю, даже не напрягаясь.

— То есть, дотянешь до финиша хотя бы предпоследним? — хмыкнул Сквало. Он сам не понимал до конца, какая шлея ему под хвост попала цеплять придурка. Хотя, пикироваться с ним было забавно, за словом Гокудера никогда в карман не лез. Скорее всего, дело было в атмосфере этого места — разнузданной, дерзкой, азартной, из-за чего так и подмывало творить какую-нибудь развеселую херню.

— Спорим? — ровно спросил Гокудера, но Сквало видел, что спокойствие его — сплошная показуха. 

Повелся, весело подумал он. Ну и кретин же ты, Гокудера Хаято. 

— Ты так в себе уверен? — вскинул он бровь.

— Если выиграю, «камаро» моя. Идет? — Гокудера протянул руку, удерживая его взгляд. 

Сквало с трудом сдержал смех. Давненько никто не пытался развести его таким примитивным способом. А еще Гокудера заметил, на чем он приехал. Отслеживал, значит. Интересно. Спроси у Ямамото, на чем катается семпай, и тот угадает только если в него врезаться.

— Идет. А если проиграешь? 

— Этого не случится. 

— В жизни всякое бывает, — философски заметил Сквало. 

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. — Гокудера на мгновение задумался. — Желание загадаешь. Любое, но в рамках разумного. И единовременное, а то знаю я вас. Думай, пока я гоняю, но смотри, сильно губу не раскатывай, все равно обломаешься.

— Идет. Такеши, разбей. — Сквало откинул за спину мотающиеся на ветру патлы и с силой сжал руку Гокудеры. Рукопожатие у того оказалось неожиданно крепким, мужским, несмотря на то, что ладонь была узкой, с длинными тонкими пальцами. Точно, он же музыкант хренов, вспомнил Сквало, по крайней мере, в прошлом. 

Ямамото закатил глаза, но разбил. Гокудера победоносно вздернул подбородок. 

— Домой пешком пойдешь, — пообещал он Сквало. — К утру доберешься, если не будешь тормозить.

— Мне-то похуй, а вот если ты будешь тормозить, то у меня скоро появится личный раб. — Сквало указал подбородком на толкущийся около старта народ. — Похоже, веселье начинается.

— Вижу. Попрощайся пока с тачкой. — Гокудера затоптал окурок и размял шею. — А я пошел.

Ямамото улыбнулся и хлопнул его по плечу. 

— Удачи, дружище. 

— Спасибо.

Сквало проводил его взглядом и прищурился, рассматривая готовящиеся к старту автомобили. В тачках он разбирался получше многих. Ага, черный «мустанг», по ходу, тот, на который он наткнулся на въезде. неплохое корыто, хотя можно было и поудачнее что-нибудь подобрать; хотя, опять же, смотря какая там начинка — некоторые оригиналы умудряются такого под капот понапихать, что от родного движка только название остается. Рядом с ним — красная винтажная альфа ромео с крутым принтом на левом крыле: голова дракона в языках пламени, все настолько детально и профессионально прорисовано, что Сквало невольно засмотрелся. Завершала первый ряд серая ауди R8, которая на фоне остальных тачек смотрелась совершенно непритязательно. 

Во втором ряду слева порыкивала мотором желтая феррари 488 Spider. Сквало даже сглотнул, вспомнив, как сидел однажды в такой на тест-драйве. Черт, зря он, все-таки, зажал тогда бабла, надо было ее брать, и плевать, что гоночная тачка ему нахрен не нужна. Огонь ведь, а не колеса: разгон до ста километров за три секунды, семьсот двадцать коней под капотом, битурбированный восьмицилиндровый движок, о, Мадонна, от одного описания характеристик можно кончить! От покупки остановило только то, что он никогда особо не любил ни купе, ни кабриолеты, а эта модель выпускалась только в двух модификациях кузова. Ну и без штанов можно было остаться после такого капиталовложения. Плюс слишком помпезная колымага, приметная. Занзас тогда глаза закатил и на весь автосалон рявкнул, чтоб не страдал херней. 

— Чьи колеса? — спросил он у Ямамото, кивнув на феррари.

— Сынок губернатора, — ответил тот и поморщился. — Занесло его к нам невовремя, блин. Прискакал сразу, как узнал о гонке. 

— И как он? — поинтересовался Сквало, уже примерно зная ответ.

— Полный лузер, — фыркнул Ямамото. — Систему нитро от коробки передач не отличит.

Сквало на это только вздохнул. Вот так всегда — дуракам везет. Ему, конечно, грех было жаловаться на доходы, но даже гонорары крутого наемного убийцы не все хотелки обеспечивали. 

В середине второго ряда — крайне не удачная позиция — стояла красная мазда RX-9, рядом с которой, привалившись к капоту, курил Гокудера. Сквало усмехнулся. Японская тачка, ну конечно. Дань уважения разлюбезному боссу, не иначе, чего-то такого он от придурка и ожидал. По характеристикам мазда значительно уступала феррари, но в конечном итоге все зависит от водителя. Видел он чайников на суперкарах, да далеко ходить не надо — Бел за руль своей «камаро» на памяти Сквало всего пару раз садился, предпочитая ездить пассажиром, потому что тупо боялся скорости, а нахрена еще нужна такая тачка, если не гонять на ней так, чтобы ветер в ушах свистел?

Справа от мазды скромно примостился черный ниссан GT-R. Сквало окинул скептическим взглядом сидевшую на капоте девчонку в шортах и майке, совсем миниатюрную — ей восемнадцать-то хоть есть, интересно? — и перевел взгляд на Гокудеру. 

Тот провел ладонью по капоту, криво ухмыльнулся усиленно строившим ему глазки телкам, махнул девчонке на ниссане, как хорошей знакомой, и, крутанув на пальце ключи, уселся в машину. 

— Какой маршрут? — насилу оторвавшись от облизывания взглядом феррари, спросил Сквало.

— Сегодня все по-быстрому. — Ямамото вытащил из кармана куртки планшет и сунул ему. На экране центр Палермо опоясывала неровная красная линия, а в точке, где она замыкалась, замерли шесть разноцветных стрелок — тачки. — Старт и финиш здесь, маршрут не фиксированный, единственная проблема — копы, но они редко встревают. Догнать не могут. — Ямамото ухмыльнулся с таким видом, будто тихоходность автомобилей полиции была исключительно его заслугой. 

— Ставка?

— Две штуки с рыла. Победитель забирает весь банк. Зря ты, кстати, с Гокудерой поспорил. Он на сегодняшней гонке в фаворитах. У него, хм, — Ямамото почесал в затылке, — своя стратегия. 

— Посмотрим. В крайнем случае меня ждет серьезный разговор с Бельфегором, — сказал Сквало и на удивленный взгляд Ямамото пояснил: — Тачка-то его. 

Ямамото расхохотался. Сквало, решив, что ситуация действительно забавная, заржал тоже. 

В сгустившихся сумерках один за другим зажглись фонари, осветив стартовую площадку и нетерпеливо взрыкивающие моторами автомобили. Стоявший неподалеку тип — тот самый, которого Сквало обматерил, едва приехав, — вытащил из кармана рацию и гаркнул в нее:

— Все чисто. Запускайте камеры.

— Камеры? — заинтересовался Сквало.

— Да, тут… — начал было Ямамото, но договорить ему не дали.

— Экстремально крутой вечер сегодня, да? — заорал кто-то за их спинами.

Сквало обернулся и увидел Сасагаву Рехея, еще одного кретина из свиты Савады. Тот, лыбясь во весь рот, подскочил к ним и со всей дури хлопнул обоих по плечам. Сквало, не ожидавший такого напора, пошатнулся и едва сдержал порыв врезать кретину между глаз. Интересно, по какому принципу Савада отбирает себе людей? По всему следовало, по принципу наибольшей ебанутости.

— Привет, — обрадовался Ямамото. — Я уж думал, не придешь.

— Да как я могу не прийти, когда тут такое экстремальное веселье намечается! — заорал Рехей, перекрывая рев толпы, и замахал руками. 

Сквало на всякий случай отступил на шаг — устраивать мордобой не хотелось, а если идиот ему вмажет ненароком, придется — и повторил вопрос:

— Так что там с камерами?

— Есть двенадцать квадрокоптеров, по два на машину, — ответил Ямамото. — Шесть дежурят на старте, шесть на середине маршрута, ну, сам понимаешь, им за тачками не угнаться. Можно было бы, конечно, подключиться к городским камерам, но организаторы решили, что так удобнее транслировать заезд в реальном времени. Вон, смотри.

Над замершими на старте тачками действительно зависли несколько дронов. Сквало хмыкнул. Тип с рацией тем временем выудил откуда-то, кажется, из воздуха небольшой кожаный чемоданчик и уселся с ним на землю. В чемоданчике обнаружился ноутбук, по клавишам которого тип принялся стучать со скоростью сбрендившей стенографистки.

— Эй, Тедж, а что с копами? — окликнул его Ямамото.

Тот отмахнулся.

— Я их на вызов об ограблении Монте дей Паски сплавил, — ответил он, не отрываясь от ноутбука. — Пока доберутся туда, пока разберутся, что к чему, мы уже закончим.

Он поднял голову и подмигнул им, весело сверкнув золотым зубом. Сквало задумчиво хмыкнул. Какие, оказывается, интересные люди, эти орги уличных гонок. Интересные и изобретательные: тут вам и трассу перекрыть, и наблюдение организовать, и радиоволну дорожного патруля перехватить, чтобы на ложный вызов отправить. Прям на все руки мастера, это вам не какая-то там мафия, все по-взрослому. Сквало так и подмывало съязвить что-нибудь на тему собственной отвязной юности, когда все проблемы приходилось решать самим, но в его голове это подозрительно смахивало на стариковское брюзжание из разряда «вот в наше время...». Так что не стал он язвить. 

— О, начинается. — Ямамото потянул его за рукав. — Пошли, повыше поднимемся, оттуда обзор лучше. 

Обзор с полуразвалившейся стены здания бывшего авиастроительного завода действительно был что надо. Правда, Сквало, пока лез, пару раз наступил себе на волосы, уделал в древней пыли штаны и раз двадцать проклял Ямамото и всю его родню до седьмого колена за гениальные идеи потомка. 

Но зато отсюда было отлично видно и трассу, и застывшую на стартовой решетке девчонку с черно-белым платком в руке, и азартно волнующуюся толпу.

И красную мазду во втором ряду. 

Сквало прищурился. 

Девчонка подняла руку и что-то прокричала. Толпа замерла, все шесть тачек, как одна, взревели — и сорвались с мест, стоило только платку рассечь воздух перед ними. 

— Дай. — Ямамото отобрал у него планшет, что-то там потыкал и вывел на экран изображения с камер. Квадрокоптеры летели за тачками, как привязанные, поднявшись над домами, но потихоньку начинали отставать. Ямамото привалился плечом к Сквало, вперившись взглядом в планшет. С другой стороны от него напряженно сопел Рехей. Сквало с удивлением обнаружил, что тоже ерзает от нетерпения, и заставил себя сидеть спокойно. 

Лидер обозначился сразу — тот самый «мустанг». Мгновенно вырвался вперед, выиграв себе приличную фору, и помчался по узким улочкам, срезая углы. Второй шла феррари, за ней, отставая на один корпус — ниссан. Мазда плелась в хвосте. 

Сквало с видом «никогда не спорь с семпаем» посмотрел на Ямамото.

— Еще не вечер, — показушно зевнул тот. 

— Уже ночь, — заметил Сквало. 

— У этого придурка на «мустанге» сейчас движок взорвется, — с видом знатока сказал Ямамото. — У него закиси азота под капотом — на десять тачек хватит, но ее еще грамотно расходовать нужно научиться, а он, судя по прошлой гонке, не умеет.

— Пацан, ты не заболел? — Сквало даже лоб ему пощупал. 

— В смысле? 

— Дохуя умничаешь сегодня. — Сквало ткнул пальцем в планшет. — От дружка своего нахватался? 

— А, ты об этом. Я с ним уже давно здесь тусуюсь, так что волей-неволей подцепил всякого. — Ямамото широко улыбнулся и вновь стал похож на себя. Ямамото Такеши, придурок обыкновенный, нравился Сквало куда больше Ямамото Такеши, придурка умничающего. 

— Смотри что-нибудь венерическое не подцепи, — буркнул Сквало, но Ямамото на это только рассмеялся. 

Как он и пророчествовал, «мустанг», миновав треть пути, внезапно резко сбросил скорость, в момент потеряв преимущество, а потом, дернувшись пару раз, как припадочный, вовсе остановился и съехал на обочину. 

Минус один. Освободившееся место лидера сразу же попыталась занять феррари, но лузер-водитель на радостях поторопился — тачка на повороте ушла в крутой занос, зацепив шедшую впритык альфа ромео, и обе они, крутанувшись, неподвижно замерли посреди дороги, не доехав до финиша ровно половину. Оставшиеся на плаву конкуренты, обогнув неожиданное препятствие, помчались дальше, причем теперь первым шел ниссан. 

— Гляди! — Ямамото ткнул его локтем в бок. — Сейчас начнется.

Сквало неопределенно хмыкнул в ответ. Мазда, до сего момента все еще тусовавшаяся в хвосте процессии, внезапно рванула вперед, причем, скорость набирала не хуже давешнего «мустанга». Вот же сукин сын, значит, ждал удобного момента. Ямамото что-то там говорил про его стратегию, и она, оказывается, заключалась в том, чтобы возбудить и не дать. Все ставившие против него однозначно уже возбудились, да и Сквало тоже уже почти, представив савадиного заместителя в роли личного раба. А этот самый заместитель внезапным оказался, как трезвый Занзас пятничным вечером.

— Вон они. — Ямамото встал во весь свой немаленький рост — он даже Сквало обогнал почти на полголовы — и потянул его за куртку. — Давай, самое интересное пропустишь, ну!

Сквало, бурча ругательства, поднялся, скрестил руки на груди и тоже, как идиот, уставился на дорогу. 

По которой уже метался свет фар. Тачки рвали когти к финишу, шли практически корпус в корпус, — мазда, ниссан и ауди, — но Сквало не понаслышке знал, что порой даже жизнь и смерть вопрос долей секунды. 

Гокудера притормозил на последнем повороте, поддал на прямой, вновь легко обошел одного, другого и помчался вперед, оставив соперников безнадежно позади. 

Сквало удивленно покачал головой — а вонгольский мусор хорош. Черт, действительно хорош, как бы ни хотелось ему по окончании представления позубоскалить на эту тему. Смелость, страсть, несомненный талант, необходимый в любом деле — сегодня сошлось все, это чувствовалось угадывалось — по уверенному и мягкому, даже плавному скольжению автомобиля по дорожному полотну, по четким, рассчитанным маневрам и ровному рычанию движка. Уже и «камаро» не жалко было ему отдавать. Гокудере это корыто точно больше пригодится, чем Бельфегору, а вместо проебанной тачки Сквало купит ему велосипед.

Хорошо, что не на своей поехал. 

— Хэ-э-эй, дава-а-ай! — заорал во всю глотку Рехей — Сквало уже и забыл о его существовании — и полез вниз с облюбованных ими развалин, утянув за собой Ямамото. Спрыгнув на землю, они помчались к финишной черте — навстречу красной мазде, которой до нее остались считанные секунды.

Сквало ухмыльнулся. Сегодня Акела определенно промахнулся. 

Гокудера победил. Под ор толпы и шумные аплодисменты пересек финишную черту, затормозил на развороте, взметнув вокруг кучу пыли вперемешку с мелкими камнями, и остановился поперек дороги. Выпендрежник хренов, мать его. Вылез из машины, отыскал взглядом Сквало, криво усмехнулся и подмигнул, подбросив в руке ключи. На него немедленно навалились Ямамото и Рехей, хлопали по плечу, что-то одобрительно орали, а он, судя по морде лица, был бы больше рад, если бы все разом сгинули к дьяволу. Кое-как сбросил с себя друзей, вытряс из пачки сигарету, забрал у подскочившего к нему хмыря с пушкой выигранные деньги. Привалился задницей к капоту «мазды» и с видимым удовольствием закурил.

Сквало дождался, когда рассосется толпа, слез со своего насеста и направился к Гокудере. 

— Как ощущения, победитель? — язвительно поинтересовался он. 

— Ключи, — бросил Гокудера и протянул руку.

— Шустрый ты, — сказал Сквало, проигнорировав его. — Значит, теперь Вонгола мается нелегальными гонками. 

— Не Вонгола. Только я. Имею право, — пожал плечами Гокудера. Видимо, должно было получиться небрежно, но получилось почти с вызовом.

Интересно.

— Не спорю. Имеешь. На, держи, уговор есть уговор. — Сквало вытащил из кармана ключи от «камаро» и кинул ему. Гокудера ловко поймал их левой рукой и сбил пальцем пепел с сигареты. — И давно?

— Что давно? 

— Гоняешь давно?

Гокудера неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Точно не скажу. Пару лет, может, больше. Да и то время, пока учился нормально ездить, можно не считать. 

— Ну, тогда давай прокатимся. — Сквало ухмыльнулся, шагнул вперед и бесцеремонно отпихнул его от машины. — Посмотрим, на что способно это распиаренное корыто с болтами. Садись давай, пока я не передумал.

Гокудера удивленно вскинул брови:

— Ты серьезно?

— Я похож на долбаного клоуна? 

— Н-нет. — Гокудера почесал репу и, махнув рукой, плюхнулся на водительское сиденье «камаро». Опустил стекло и спросил: — Куда едем? 

— Стартуем от того дерева. — Сквало махнул рукой в сторону корявой сосны на обочине. — Гоним через центр до театра Массимо, оттуда к Вонголе. Кто первый, тот и молодец.

— Ставка? — деловито спросил Гокудера. 

— Мне нравится твой подход, — развеселился Сквало. — Какой у вас стандартный взнос? Две штуки? 

— Ага. Предлагаю поднять.

— Черт с тобой. Пять. Ты все равно сегодня банк сорвал, да и я не бедствую. 

— Принято. — Гокудера пристегнулся, откинулся на спинку сиденья и покатил к старту. 

Сквало проводил его долгим взглядом и с удивлением понял, что едва не подпрыгивает на месте от нетерпения. Он кожей чувствовал азарт Гокудеры, его волнение, его кайф и все это, как ни странно, передавалось ему самому. Предвкушение хорошей гонки жаром обдало изнутри, и Сквало понял, что чего-то такого ему и не хватало — давно, очень давно. Проехаться с ветерком, прочистить мозги, показать, что способен не только махать мечом да на рядовых орать, пропустить через себя все до единой лошадиные силы, спрятанные под капотом — и хоть на несколько секунд отключить голову, вновь почувствовать себя свободным. 

Похоже, он начинал понимать, почему Гокудера вообще во все это ввязался. 

Он ухмыльнулся, плавно вдавил педаль газа и медленно подъехал к их импровизированному старту.

Две тачки замерли нос к носу. Сквало высунулся из окна, подозвал одну из девчонок и велел ей дать отмашку. Та оказалась понятливой, только усмехнулась и заняла позицию между их машинами. Вокруг сразу стал собираться народ: кто-то выкрикивал что-то ободряющее, кто-то просто разглядывал тачки, кто-то с интересом пялился на Сквало, который про себя отметил в следующий раз надеть на голову пакет. 

В следующий раз. А он будет?

Гокудера показал ему поднятые вверх большие пальцы и поднял стекло. Девка откинула за спину длинные волосы, крутанулась на месте и указав на Сквало, крикнула:

— Ты готов?

Тот в ответ только приподнял бровь. Все эти показушные выкрутасы были ему до лампочки. 

Девчонка рассмеялась и переключилась на Гокудеру:

— Ну уж ты-то точно готов, победитель!

Тот кивнул и поддал газу. Толпа с готовностью взревела. 

Сквало только головой покачал. Балаган, да и только, а ведь он хотел все сделать тихо.

— На старт! — скомандовала девчонка. — Приготовились! Три. Два. Один. Гонка! — и рубанула рукой воздух.

Две тачки одновременно сорвались с места и помчались в ночь.

Сквало учил водить Занзас. Вернее, водить-то Сквало умел и до него, и вполне неплохо, но именно у Занзаса перенял манеру и стиль, научился ловить кайф от процесса, расслабляться, доверяясь скорости, и чувствовать любую тачку так, будто отъездил на ней не одну тысячу миль. И в отличие от Занзаса, который ездил агрессивно и постоянно нарывался на каких-то уебков на дороге, Сквало был куда осторожнее и ни разу не угодил ни в одну, даже мелкую аварию. Видимо, сказывалось все то же гребаное чувство ответственности, которое редко позволяло полностью расслабиться. 

Но сейчас хотелось. Нужно было. Мелькающие за окнами дома, деревья и палисадники слились в одну сплошную муть — скорость они с Гокудерой набрали приличную и пока не уступали друг другу, виртуозно лавируя между редкими автомобилями и игнорируя светофоры. Страха не было. Сквало всегда знал, что разбиться ему не грозит — как и любая другая легкая и быстрая смерть. Мазда шла просто отлично, на раз слушалась руля, с минимальным заносом входила в повороты и в целом полностью оправдывала вложенные в нее деньги, несмотря на то, что Сквало никогда не доверял рекламе, а эту модель пиарили — будь здоров. В салоне чувствовался горьковатый запах табака и резкий, свежий — мужского парфюма, в зеркале заднего вида то и дело мелькала желтая морда «камаро», но Сквало отчего-то был уверен, что Гокудера скоро окончательно подчинит себе тачку и уж тогда обставит его в два счета. Похоже, для него это было делом чести, а для Сквало — просто возможностью переключиться. Внезапной, но, как оказалось, необходимой. Здесь и сейчас, мчась по ярко освещенным сотнями фонарей улицам ночного Палермо, он впервые за много лет позволил себе ослабить хватку вечного контроля, в которой сам же себя и держал. Откинулся на спинку кресла, сосредоточился на дороге и понял, что улыбается. 

До Вонголы оставалась пара миль пустой трассы, когда «камаро», наконец, обогнала его и, вильнув задом, помчалась вперед. Сквало восхищенно присвистнул, с сомнением покосился на систему подачи закиси азота, но решил не рисковать. Как-нибудь потом. Пусть Гокудера сперва расскажет, что здесь к чему, а после можно и на его феррари такую приблуду присобачить. Ну и к тому же, на «камаро» никаких апгрейдов не стояло, а Сквало в таких случаях предпочитал играть честно. Но совсем уж всухую продуть тоже не мог, так что на последней миле все-таки прибавил скорости. 

Гокудера обошел его на полкорпуса. Затормозил перед самыми воротами Вонголы, изрядно напугав дежурных, которые повыскакивали им навстречу с выпученными глазами и пушками наперевес. Идиоты. 

— Все нормально, парни, — махнул им Гокудера, высунувшись из окна. Те, помешкав, все-таки свалили обратно в будку и пялились на них оттуда, прилипнув к окну. Гокудера, сделав знак Сквало следовать за ним, направил машину к небольшому озерцу в паре сотен метров от ворот. 

Сквало аккуратно пристроил мазду нос к носу с «камаро», выбрался из машины и обошел ее навстречу Гокудере. Тот уселся на капот, поджав под себя ногу, и закурил. 

— Неплохо, — заключил Сквало. Странно, но разочарования он не чувствовал. Скорее уж еще больший азарт и желание повторить. 

— Ты тоже ничего, — сказал Гокудера, не глядя на него. — Для человека с мечом. 

— Вот спасибо, я прям охуенно польщен, — расхохотался Сквало. — Значит, гонки. — Он задумчиво хмыкнул. — Тебе адреналина, что ли, не хватает? 

— Адреналина у меня как раз до жопы, — ответил Гокудера. — Прям не знаю, куда от него деваться порой. 

— Тогда что? — допытывался Сквало. Самое забавное, что ему действительно было интересно.

Гокудера остро глянул на него и, помедлив, пожал плечами:

— Не тот это адреналин. После него не то что душевный подъем испытываешь, а наоборот, удавиться порой хочется. Да что я тебе рассказываю, ты по-любому знаешь — все в одной каше варимся.

Он снова посмотрел на Сквало. Странно посмотрел, почти затравленно, будто коря себя за невольную откровенность и ища поддержки. И Сквало кивнул, показывая, что да, понимает, и да, такую информацию ему доверить можно.

— У меня бывает, что накатывает, — заметно расслабившись, добавил Гокудера. — И хрен его знает, что случится, если не выпустить пар. — Он невесело усмехнулся. — Предпочту не проверять. 

— Других способов сбрасывать пар человечество не изобрело? 

— Сигареты не помогают уже. Бухать не вариант, на мне все расчеты, встречи и организация, если что забуду или проебу, потом Десятый проблем не оберется. Да и не особо люблю я это.

Сквало закатил глаза. По его мнению, на том Десятом пахать надо было, и чем интенсивное, тем лучше. 

— Взорвать что-нибудь раньше помогало. — Гокудера щелчком выбросил окурок. — Но просто так динамитом кидаться неинтересно, а на миссиях я с таким арсеналом больше не свечусь. 

— Короче, то, что у тебя засада с выходом эмоций, я уже понял, — сказал Сквало. Гокудера, кивнув, вытряхнул из пачки новую сигарету, подкурил, затянулся и выдохнул дым, прикрыв глаза. — Но тогда мотоциклы, не тачки. Драйва больше, опаснее, злее, разве не так? 

— Мотоциклы и были сперва, но потом Цуна узнал и наорал на меня, что расшибусь. Не люблю заставлять его волноваться, у него и без моих загонов дохрена проблем, — на этих словах Сквало только скривился. Гокудера усмехнулся и закончил: — Так что тачки — это компромисс. Не то же самое, но лучше, чем все остальное. 

— И часто гоняешь? 

— Пару раз в месяц, иногда чаще. Все зависит от свободного времени. Ну и от того, что на кону, конечно. — Гокудера независимо вздернул подбородок. 

Сквало усмехнулся:

— Не размениваешься не мелочи? 

— Не размениваюсь, — неожиданно серьезно отозвался Гокудера, и похоже было, что говорил он не только о тачках. — А что? Тоже хочешь? 

— Пожалуй, — согласился Сквало. Покрутил на пальце ключи от мазды, сжал их в кулаке. — Тачку завтра пригоню, не парься, да и чековой книжки у меня с собой нет. Как-то не планировал, что меня сегодня без штанов оставят, а мы даже не в Лас-Вегасе.

— Не прибедняйся, — рассмеялся Гокудера. — И готовься раскошеливаться, следующая гонка через пару недель. Там ставки повыше и соперники посерьезнее.

— Я подумаю, — в тон ему ответил Сквало. И, уже садясь в машину, бросил: — Дату сообщишь. Посмотреть точно приду.

***

В общем, как-то так все и началось. Сквало до конца не определился, что именно подразумевал под этим масштабным «всем», да и хрен с ним, в общем-то. В его жизни просто появилось нечто новое. Появилось — и вписалось в ее ритм настолько органично, что удивительно было, как умудрялся без этого обходиться.

Раньше в перерывах между миссиями он занимал себя тренировками, муштрой рядовых, форс-мажорами да мелкими делами, которые по большей части навешивал на себя сам — чтобы левые мысли в башку не лезли. 

Теперь все изменилось. Кто-то может заявить, что не очень и кардинально, но скажите это человеку, привыкшему изо дня в день выполнять кучу отработанных до мелочей действий. Менеджеру из телефонной компании, мамаше с тремя детьми, продавцу в супермаркете за углом. Или вот, Сквало скажите, только попробуйте, блядь, и узнаете, что будет. Сам-то он даже себе боится признаться, что миссии для него стали рутиной, ведь действительно достойные, опасные и интересные среди них попадались нечастно. 

Смешно, но теперь он использовал любую возможность, чтобы смыться из Варии и погонять на пару с Гокудерой по пустынным пригородам, по побережью, по ночному Палермо назло карабинерам, и находил это занятие потрясающим в своей безбашенности. Получалось, впрочем, редко: рабочие графики у них не совпадали, но каждого раза Сквало ждал, как манны небесной. Не то, чтобы они сразу стали не разлей вода, нет, конечно. Но вечный неприязненный напряг, неизменно сопровождавший их встречи, постепенно сошел на нет. Однажды, когда Гокудера был уж слишком сильно занят, Сквало попробовал проехаться в одиночку, но в итоге сделал вывод, что это совсем не то. Фишка была в другом: в бешеном азарте, в жажде скорости, в общности единомышленников, в противоборстве с равным, даже превосходящим по силам соперником, в адреналине, от которого вскипала кровь и сердце срывалось с места в карьер. 

В гонке все как в драке. Только без кровопролития. 

Он нашел отдушину, терять которую не хотелось. Менять партнера по ней — тоже. 

Это было в новинку. Людей он не любил. Большинство из них были тупыми ограниченными уебками, такими родились, такими и сдохнут, туда им и дорога. Лус часто подъебывал его, называя мизантропом и социофобом, но Сквало не обижался — по сути, так оно и было. 

Гокудера оказался слеплен из другого теста. Может, сказывалось тяжелое отрочество — насколько Сквало знал, в том возрасте, когда они с Занзасом под крылом дона Тимотео чувствовали себя пупами земли и вели себя так же, Гокудера выживал на улице, — может, бурный темперамент вкупе с мозгами и непредсказуемостью, благодаря которым он удостоился места в первой пятерке расстрельного списка Сквало. Точно и не скажешь. 

Просто было в нем… нечто. Притягательное, интригующее даже, какое-то хмурое обаяние, ореол опасности и тайны, которую хотелось узнать. И то, как постепенно он раскрывался, давал узнавать себя, не поймешь, то ли невзначай, то ли намеренно, действовало, как катализатор. Ну и мозги, конечно. Сквало и раньше знал, что котелок у Гокудеры варит как надо, но только пообщавшись с ним, оценил, какую пользу он приносит Вонголе и своему слюнтяю-боссу. Как-то даже мелькнула мысль, что неплохо бы перетянуть его к себе под крылышко (главное подальше от Луссурии). Мелькнула — и испарилась, потому что смешно и глупо, хоть и заманчиво. Они оба были преданы боссам, как псы, до последней капли крови. В этом Сквало его понимал и воду не мутил даже в шутку. 

Порой, опустошив бензобаки и стерев резину в хлам, они останавливались в стороне от главных дорог или вовсе у моря — отдохнуть, подумать, переброситься парой фраз. Сквало сам не очень понял, как «пара фраз» трансформировалась в пару сотен фраз, а потом в пару часов, а то и больше вот таких вот разговоров ни о чем. И как вышло, что трепаться с человеком, с которым, вроде, и общим интересам неоткуда взяться, оказалось интереснее, чем с прочими. Быстро выяснилось, впрочем, что в общих интересах они и не нуждались, умудряясь говорить о чем угодно, не касаясь скользких тем. 

Типа работы — ее они, не сговариваясь, обходили стороной. И не только потому, что пока не доверяли друг другу настолько, чтобы свободно обмениваться важной информацией, но еще и потому, что вся их жизнь была одна сплошная работа, о которой порой адски хотелось забыть. Временами у Сквало даже проскальзывали малодушные мысли бросить это все к хуям собачьим и свалить на какие-нибудь Гавайи от всех боссов и мафий вместе взятых. И пусть кто-нибудь попробует его там достать. Но потом долг и ответственность брали верх, и Сквало гнал от себя эти мысли, как чуму. О подобных минутах слабости он вспоминать не любил, чувствуя себя едва ли не предателем, несмотря на то, что эмоции подчинить себе не мог. 

Что, впрочем, не мешало им нет-нет да накатывать снова, так что возня с Гокудерой пришлась как нельзя кстати. Дешево и сердито, еще и внакладе никто не оставался. Сквало и сам пару раз поучаствовал в заездах смеха ради, даже отжал у какого-то хмыря тачку — пижонскую красную мазерати «Гран Кабрио», которую сразу же сбагрил Гокудере, справедливо рассудив, что в Варии за такое засмеют. Босс бы по-любому больше всех ржал, сволочь. Так что мазерати он сплавил Гокудере, несмотря на все протесты, а себе оставил чувство глубокого морального удовлетворения от того, что его пока рано списывать со счетов. 

Иногда его, впрочем, цепляло что-то, подозрительно похожее на угрызения совести, или стыд, или все вместе. Дергало, как нерв в недолеченном зубе: надо же, придумал себе блажь, а еще Ямамото балбесом великовозрастным обзывал. 

Но отказаться добровольно от этой «блажи» уже не смог бы, пожалуй.

***

— Надо отвезти в Вонголу кое-что. — Занзас отправил по столу пухлый конверт.

Сквало вопросительно вздернул бровь.

— Компромат на Рико, — пояснил Занзас. — Мы там уже закончили, он все подписал, теперь пусть савадины юристы отрабатывают свою жратву. 

— Та канитель с заводом по утилизации отходов? — удивился Сквало. Вот те раз. Помнится, мудак рогом уперся, продавать не хотел, пяткой себя в грудь бил, что у него все под контролем. Да и Вонгола с серым рейдерством предпочитала не связываться. 

Занзас молча кивнул.

— И нахуя? — Сквало недоуменно нахмурился. — Альянс же, вроде, против был, чтобы Вонгола в этом участвовала? 

— Да. Рисков много. На первых порах затратно. Земля, правда, дешевая, и в перспективе прибыль неплохая, но только в перспективе. — Занзас побарабанил пальцами по столу. — Дался Саваде этот завод, блядь, как будто других проблем мало. Бучу в СМИ он все равно уже не замнет, если только профсоюзам откатить, чтоб заткнулись, но тогда нахрена воду мутить было вообще?

— Хочет быть хорошеньким для всех? — фыркнул Сквало. 

— Угу. Распинался на Совете про новые рабочие места, пользу для репутации Семьи, еще какую-то высокопарную хуйню нес, я не слушал.

Занзас встал, подошел к бару, вытащил бутылку виски и стакан. Задумчиво посмотрел на этикетку, махнул рукой и сунул все обратно. Прошелся по комнате, остановился напротив Сквало и оперся задницей о стол. Посмотрел в глаза задумчиво и тревожно. 

Сквало ждал. 

— Не нравится мне все это, — наконец сказал Занзас. — Савада совсем зарвался, нихуя не слушает, делает все по-своему, как будто назло. Бизнесмен хренов. Это может нам всем выйти боком.

— Нам? — уточнил Сквало. 

— Да. Нам. 

— С каких пор мы — это мы и они? — с нажимом спросил Сквало. 

— Не строй из себя оскорбленную невинность, так всегда было. — Занзас уставился в окно. — Я и сам не пойму, какого хрена так парюсь из-за этого ублюдка. Да и не из-за него вовсе. Вонгола вместе с ее проблемами у меня уже в печенках, но я не могу дать идиоту все разбазарить из-за его чистоплюйства. Слишком много я в нее вложил, жалко теперь, знаешь ли. 

— Стареешь, босс, — с непередаваемым сарказмом сказал Сквало. — Совсем размяк. 

На самом деле, он отлично понимал, из-за чего тот парится, и подкалывал скорее по привычке. Славные времена открытого противостояния Вонголы и Варии давным-давно закончились, и даже Занзас махнул рукой на закидоны Савады. Как бы там ни было, Вонгола была их жизнью, тем, от чего они никогда не отступятся. И не отмоются тоже уже никогда. 

— Зато ты, я вижу, в детство впал, — неожиданно сказал Занзас. 

— Не понял, босс? 

— Не прикидывайся. Ты за идиота не сойдешь даже если очень постараешься. 

— Нет уж, лучше объясни, — сказал Сквало. О чем речь, он сразу догадался. Удивляло только то, что босс в принципе завел об этом разговор. 

Занзас махнул рукой, обошел стол и уселся в кресло. 

— Через три дня прибывает груз из Штатов. Встретишь, определишь, куда надо. Гонорар Гвидиче обычный, можешь накинуть сверху за срочность. На твое усмотрение, в общем.

— С таможней он утряс, или будем рвать жопу в последний момент, как в прошлый раз? — спросил Сквало, проигнорировал то, как резко Занзас сменил тему. 

— Я с ним разговаривал позавчера, божится, что все будет в идеале. Но напомнить не помешает. Мирч готовит вторую партию к отправке через неделю. Так что на досуге вместо того, чтобы окучивать савадиного отброса, займись-ка делом и пни всех, кого надо пнуть. 

Сквало уставился на него с интересом. Откуда хренов босс знает про Гокудеру? Отродясь не интересовался тем, как Сквало проводит досуг, а тут на тебе. Следит, что ли? С него станется.

Занзас только глаза закатил в ответ на невысказанный вопрос. 

— Луссурия. Ему по своим каналам доложили. А ты молодец. — Он криво усмехнулся. — Сменил одного кретина на другого? Трахни его и успокойся уже, а то носишься, как малолетка, по нелегальным гонкам. Самому не смешно? 

— Тебя ебет? — ровно спросил Сквало. Допрос с пристрастием на тему личной жизни — это что-то новенькое. 

— Не особо. Пока это не мешает делу, мне похуй, чем ты маешься, но сейчас оторви зад от тачки и реши вопрос с товаром. С Герра и неустойкой я сам разберусь, в крайнем случае, привлеку Леви с Белом. Теперь вали. 

— А сам? 

— К мэру поеду. Надо подумать, что делать с новым прокурором, чтоб его. — Занзас встал и надел пиджак. — От всей этой истории с его назначением просто смердит большими проблемами.

— Пьетро Грассо? Мутный хрен, — согласился Сквало. — И слишком активный. Может, популярно объяснить ему, что ссоры с нами могут плохо отразиться на его здоровье? 

— Ты такой умный, я хуею. Босс Стидды вон так же думал, и теперь его подручный с двумя капитанами кукуют в Уччардоне в ожидании приговора.

— Не знал, что все настолько хуево. — Сквало нахмурился. — И что ты планируешь делать?

Занзас неопределенно пожал плечами. 

— Пока не решил. Перетрем с мэром, там видно будет. На крайний случай у меня есть ты. — Он усмехнулся, но Сквало видел, что сейчас ему точно не до смеха. 

— Только скажи, и от него мокрого места не останется, — с готовностью кивнул он.

Хотя, он с гораздо большим удовольствием посмотрел бы на то, как Занзас превращает очередного заносчивого столичного мудака в свою послушную сучку, жрущую с рук все, что дадут. Это всегда было одним из любимых развлечений Сквало. 

С некоторых пор его потеснили сумасшедшие гонки с одним не в меру борзым мусором, но должно же в жизни быть хоть какое-то разнообразие. 

— Ладно, я погнал. — Он подхватил с кресла китель и направился к выходу, но на пороге обернулся и ехидно оскалился: — Может, тебе тоже трахнуть Саваду, чтобы перестать за него трястись?

— Это бы решило немало проблем, но он не в моем вкусе, у него сисек нет, — заржал Занзас. — Давай по-быстрому туда и обратно, ты мне еще нужен сегодня.

***

Добравшись до Вонголы, Сквало прошел к прямиком в кабинет Савады, швырнул бумаги на стол перед ним и скрестил руки на груди.

— Это по Герра, — без предисловий сказал он. 

— И тебе тоже здравствуй, Сквало. — Савада вздохнул, всем видом изображая великомученика. 

Сквало в ответ только закатил глаза. 

Савада внимательно изучил бумаги и покачал головой. 

— Занзас умеет быть убедительным. 

— Ага, в отличие от некоторых. 

Вот всегда так: когда не видишь его долго, забываешь, какой он идиот, но стоит только пересечься, как сразу вспоминаешь. 

— Цуна, я поговорил с Инганнаморте. О, Сквало, привет. 

Сквало обернулся. 

Гокудера закрыл за собой дверь, в три шага пересек кабинет и шлепнул перед Савадой стопку бумаг. Кинул на Сквало мимолетный, но выразительный взгляд, и тот кивнул в ответ, ловя себя на странной радости от его внезапного появления. Сквало определенно нравилось, как тот двигался: без колебаний и лишних телодвижений, быстро, стремительно, под стать тачке, на которой ездил. 

А вот то, что сам он пялится на придурка, Сквало понравилось уже меньше. Он одернул себя и уставился на старинную гравюру на стене, изображавшую уробороса на фоне какого-то цветка. Потрясающее зрелище. У себя в кабинете Сквало бы в жизни такое уродство не повесил. Если бы у него был кабинет, конечно. Вернее, теоретически, кабинет-то был, но Сквало уже забыл, как тот выглядит, не говоря уже о том, какие там картины висят, и висят ли вообще. 

— Они будут готовы начать передачу собственности на следующей неделе, но все документы надо подписать сегодня, — сказал Гокудера. — Лучше прямо сейчас. 

— Сквало, ты подождешь? — спросил Савада. 

— Может, мне еще и выйти? — фыркнул он.

— Это не обязательно, — сказал Гокудера. — Эта сделка не такая большая тайна, к тому же, Занзас нехило нам с ней помог.

Сквало отметил про себя переговорить с Занзасом. Босс на полном серьезе задолбал с гуманитарной помощью Вонголе.

— Ладно, подожду, хрен с вами. — Он сунул руки в карманы и перекатился с пятки на мысок. 

— Можешь присесть, если хочешь, — любезно предложил Савада. Учитывая, что Сквало торчал в кабинете уже минут пятнадцать, выглядело особенно смешно. 

— Сам разберусь, — отрезал он. Прошелся по кабинету и уселся на диван, развалившись, как дома. — Шевелитесь давайте, у меня время не резиновое. 

Савада переглянулся с Гокудерой и принялся черкать в документах. 

Сквало сдержал тяжелый вздох — идиот он и есть идиот. Попялился на стены, не обнаружил там ничего выдающегося, как и на потолке, обвел глазами комнату напоследок и наткнулся на внимательный взгляд. 

Гокудера усмехнулся и, помедлив, сел рядом. 

— Ты что здесь делаешь? — тихо спросил он. 

— Документы привез по фирме Герра. — Сквало скривился.

— Рико пошел на наши условия? 

— Он на любые условия был согласен после того, как мой босс с ним поработал. Тачку новую обкатал уже? 

— Вчера попробовал. Огонь. — Гокудера улыбнулся, обнажив ровные белые зубы, оскалился даже, как сам Сквало в момент триумфа. — Раньше времени не было, мотался по делам на материк. Трассу заприметил по пути к Багерии, мы же там, вроде, не гоняли еще? 

— Нашел, у кого спросить. — Сквало покачал головой. — Не помню.

— Там есть участок, где в сторону от основной трассы уходит ветка с новым асфальтом, вдоль побережья. По дороге на Аспру от Фикарации. Для дрифта идеально. — Гокудера выразительно посмотрел на него. — Если когда-нибудь надумаешь. Даже тачку одолжу, так и быть, — он ехидно усмехнулся, вот же сучонок. 

— Ты давай полегче, а то заберу колеса назад.

— Подарки не забирают.

— Я забираю. Если одаренный слишком сильно выебывается.

— Ладно, молчу. — Гокудера примирительно поднял руки, и Сквало ухмыльнулся.

Краем глаза он заметил, что Савада наблюдает за ними с изумлением. Прикинул, как их с Гокудерой общение смотрится со стороны, и сам едва не заржал — да они, по ходу, представляли собой просто идиллическую картину встречи двух друзей. 

— Все готово, Хаято, — сказал Савада. — Ты сейчас к ним едешь? 

— Через час у меня встреча с кризисным менеджером. — Гокудера встал и забрал бумаги со стола. 

— Если возникнут проблемы, звони. 

— Конечно, босс. — Гокудера улыбнулся ему и, кивнув Сквало, вышел из кабинета. 

Сквало, выразительно скрипя зубами, дождался, пока Савада изучит документы, убедится, что там все в порядке, и подпишет соглашение. Вария и Вонгола в последнее время все чаще работали вместе, и не как раньше, на чисто коммерческих условиях, а, как бы это сказать помягче, на началах гребаного партнерства. Сквало это не особо нравилось, но его, во-первых, никто не спрашивал, а, во-вторых, он был не идиотом и отлично понимал, что в условиях, когда каждый норовит тебя сожрать, лучше держаться вместе с теми, кто точно не враг. Не друг, конечно — но и не враг. Савада, по ходу дела, спит и видит, когда окончательно сможет прибрать Варию к рукам как штатную единицу. 

Что, впрочем, маловероятно. Сквало был уверен, что такой расклад не особо устраивает Занзаса, который свою независимость не променял бы теперь даже на гребаную Вонголу. Босс, мать его, вырос и наконец понял, что к чему. Сквало это понимал всегда и постоянно капал Занзасу на мозги, чтобы плюнул и растер, и до него, наконец, дошло. Лучше поздно, чем никогда, блядь. Хотя, безусловно, реши тот побороться за Вонголу, Сквало пошел бы за ним, не задумываясь, как и всегда. 

Но босс, слава яйцам, больше не хотел. Вонгола была его большой нереализованной амбицией, но чем старше становился Занзас, тем лучше понимал, сколько выиграл от того, что она досталась Саваде. Тот теперь сидит в ней связанный по рукам и ногам, как паук в паутине, и по полной программе фильтрует и базар, и действия перед каждым встречным-поперечным. 

Но насколько Сквало мог судить по долетающим до него отголоскам новостей и тем редким совещаниям Альянса, на которых имел, кхм, честь присутствовать, даже репутация образцового гражданина и главы крупнейшей корпорации Италии уже не особо помогали Саваде поддерживать авторитет. Босс Вонголы стремительно терял позиции в Альянсе, и Вария, по сути, была единственной надежной гарантией его власти. 

До тех пор, пока этого хотел Занзас. И Савада, не будучи полным кретином, это прекрасно понимал. 

А еще гораздо лучше своего хренова босса и его самого во всех этих подковерных делах разбирался Гокудера, рядом с которым Сквало в последнее время испытывал смешанные чувства. 

Не неприятные точно. 

Хрен его знает, что такое. 

Сквало сбежал по лестнице на первый этаж и, чеканя шаг, вышел из особняка.

Гокудера курил, привалившись к багажнику мазерати. Решил дождаться, значит. 

Хм.

— Тебе никогда не хотелось стукнуть Саваду чем-нибудь тяжелым? — весело спросил Сквало, подходя к нему. 

Гокудера удивленно посмотрел на него. 

— Нет. Но я знаю, что тебе хочется. 

— Точно. — Сквало представил, как это было бы прекрасно. Видимо, вся гамма эмоций отразилось у него на лице, потому что Гокудера рассмеялся и шутливо пихнул его локтем в бок. 

— Да ладно тебе, Цуна просто устал. И ты сам прекрасно знаешь, что ему по долгу службы положено по максимуму обходить острые углы. Это твой босс может швыряться стаканами и орать сколько душе угодно — все привыкли. Десятый больше анализирует и молчит, чем действует в лоб. 

— Твой Десятый на нас пялился, — сказал Сквало. — Когда мы о тачках трепались. Тоже, видимо, молчал и анализировал. 

Гокудера непонимающе уставился на него, а до Сквало внезапно дошло. 

— Ты ему не сказал? — спросил он. Чисто для проформы, потому что вопросом это уже не было. 

— Насчет чего?

— Не знаю, насчет гонок и того, что мы периодически на них пересекаемся?

Гокудера пожал плечами. Застигнутым врасплох он не выглядел. 

— Про гонки он и так в курсе, а с кем я там тусуюсь и что еще делаю в свободное время, в общем-то, его не касается. Это не в ущерб Семье и бизнесу, так что тут я чист.

Сквало задумчиво покивал. Надо же.

— А ты думал, я ему обо всем докладываю? — усмехнулся Гокудера. 

— Типа того, — не стал отпираться Сквало.

— Ошибаешься. Должна же и у меня быть хоть какая-то личная жизнь.

От того, что Гокудера назвал его своей личной жизнью, Сквало едва не заржал. А потом подумал и решил, что, похоже, так оно и было. 

Охуенные дела. 

Знакомьтесь, Гокудера Хаято, Правая рука Савады, мать его, Цунаеши, и по совместительству — личная жизнь капитана Варии Супербии Сквало. 

— Чего ржешь? — Гокудера недоуменно вскинул брови. 

— Анекдот вспомнил, — отмахнулся Сквало и уселся в свою машину.

— Расскажешь? 

— Потом как-нибудь, — пообещал Сквало, рванул с места и, только выехав за ворота Вонголы, расхохотался. 

Охренительный получился бы анекдот. 

Приходит как-то Гокудера Хаято по делам в Варию, а там его личная жизнь с боссом текилу глушит.

***

Едва Сквало переступил порог варийского особняка, как сразу понял: что-то случилось.

— Ску, быстро к боссу! — крикнул пронесшийся мимо Луссурия — при полном параде и даже со стволом. 

— Твою мать. — Сквало потер пальцами виски. Он две ночи просидел в засаде, выслеживая «заказ», и сейчас мечтал только о душе и кровати, но похоже, и то, и другое откладывалось на неопределенное время. 

Он взбежал по лестнице в кабинет босса. Самого Занзаса там не оказалось, но остальные были в сборе, и судя по крайне сложным рожам, не по поводу великого праздника. 

— Что стряслось? — спросил он. 

— Ты вовремя, — сказал вошедший в кабинет Занзас. Сел в свое кресло и тяжело оглядел всех. — Стряслось то, что кто-то разинул пасть на наш кусок. 

— Подробности. — Сквало упал на диван и прикрыл глаза. Башка трещала, как с бодуна.

— У нас из-под носа увели партию крайне интересного товара. Спецзаказ Вонголы.

Сквало вскинулся. Сон как рукой сняло. Занзас перехватил его взгляд и кивнул. 

— Именно. 

— Босс, кончайте говорить загадками, — встрял Луссурия. — Мы нихрена не понимаем. Если это товар Вонголы, то пусть сами и разбираются, разве нет? 

— Какой ты умный, блядь, — спокойно сказал Занзас.

Его спокойствие было только кажущимся. Сквало давно научился различать малейшие оттенки его настроения, и мог дать на отсечение живую руку, что сейчас босс был вне себя от ярости. 

— Скажем так, это наш совместный заказ, — продолжил Занзас. — Помните заварушку в Каталонии два года назад? 

— «Заварушку»? — Бельфегор нервно заржал. — Скорее, мясорубку. 

— Помним, и еще как, босс, — пророкотал Леви. 

Сквало тоже отлично помнил эту операцию — хотя бы потому, что в такую жопу они не встревали со времен последней попытки передела сфер влияния. Спасибо Верде, по наводке которого они сунулись в эту дыру. Сунулись в полной уверенности, что их ждет легкая добыча — и напоролись на отряд неебически сильных бойцов, вооруженных стволами с суперкрутой системой самонаведения и какой-то новомодной взрывчаткой, о которой даже Гокудера впервые слышал. 

Попали они тогда, конечно, так, что мало никому не показалось. Бел и Лус чудом не погибли, у Леви до сих пор красовался шрам на полрожи, а Ямамото едва кони не двинул от потери крови. Гокудера, с которым на пару они прикрывали отход, впервые на памяти Сквало истратил весь свой запас динамита, а Занзас — матов, что само по себе уже говорило о многом. 

— Самое интересное вы тогда пропустили, — сказал Занзас. — Пока вы валялись в отключке, мы со Сквало и парой савадиных отбросов вышли на ублюдков, которые поставили мудакам Сандеро это оружие. Забрали разработки, а их самих отправили к праотцам. Верде нужны были исходники, нам — результат. Я счел это достаточно выгодным предложением, но для того, чтобы дело выгорело, нужны были ресурсы Вонголы. 

— Ого. Как вы о нас заботитесь, босс, — восхитился Луссурия.

— А нам чего не сказали? — надулся Бельфегор. — Не доверяете?

— Мы не были уверены, что все получится, поэтому решили просто работать и если дело выгорит, поставить вас в известность по факту, — сказал Сквало, пока Занзас в своей обычной манере не послал нахуй всех особо чувствительных. — Оно и выгорело, только не по наши души. 

— То есть, сейчас этот крутой груз в руках у не пойми кого, а мы остались с голой жопой и, возможно, под прицелом? — подытожил Луссурия. — Потрясно, Ску, босс, просто потрясно. Может, вам напомнить, почему мы едва унесли оттуда ноги?

— Про голые жопы это прям твое, — хихикнул Бельфегор.

— Заткнитесь. Оба. — Сквало потер пальцами виски и на мгновение зажмурился, переживая приступ острой ноющей боли.

— Потеря действительно значительная. В этот проект вложено слишком много средств. — Молчавший до этого Маммон задумчиво пометил что-то в блокноте. — Отряд из семи-десяти бойцов, вооруженный по разработанной Верде системе, станет не просто силой, а непобедимой силой, которая всегда бьет точно в цель. 

Сквало встал и со всей дури врезал кулаком левой руки по стене. Та прогнулась, заскрипели доски. 

Два года. Два гребаных года они работали над этим, и все зря. Груз было не просто жаль. Они конкретно и безоговорочно облажались, и если в ближайшее время не вывести виновных на чистую воду, Вонгола и Вария потеряют не только деньги. Они потеряют преимущество, а в нынешних условиях это может оказаться фатальным. 

— Когда это случилось? — спросил он, повернувшись к Занзасу.

— Полчаса назад. Марко успел нажать на тревожную кнопку, когда на них напали. Гвидиче отправил туда своих ребят и перекрыл участок, но времени у нас на все про все пара часов, пока не набежал левый сброд. Дорога идет в обход основной трассы, поэтому движения там практически нет, но лишний раз лучше не рисковать. 

— Савада в курсе? 

— Да, его люди уже на месте. Сам он насущные вопросы с прокурором решает. — Занзас покачал головой. — Попадает жестко, в общем.

Сквало прищурился. 

— Хочешь сказать, у нас с ним все-таки будут проблемы? 

— Уверен в этом. — Занзас залпом допил виски и грохнул стакан об стену. Не выдержал все-таки. — Он неделя как в должности, а уже поднял на уши весь Альянс. Его не просто так сюда прислали. Он слишком сильно интересуется Вонголой, Савада в квестуре уже прописался. Блядь, это все пиздец не вовремя. 

— Это еще мягко сказано, — пробормотал Маммон.

Кусая губы, Сквало думал. Тот, кто спиздил товар, действовал наверняка. Он знал, _что_ это за груз и знал, какие преимущества здесь, в Италии, получает тот, кто обладает новейшими разработками Вонголы. 

И действовал по наводке. 

Их предали. 

Сквало сжал руку в кулак. Но кто? Помимо них с Занзасом в Варии об этом деле знал только Маммон, и лишь то, что касалось расчетов. В нем Сквало был уверен на сто процентов. Значит, утечка. Но он лично проверяет каждого рядового, поступающего на службу в Варию. Где он мог проколоться? Каким образом пронырливый сукин сын нарыл информацию? И главное: кому, черт побери, он ее слил?

— Нужно проверить весь личный состав, — словно прочитав его мысли, сказал Занзас. — Лус, Леви, займитесь. 

Тех как ветром сдуло. 

— Сквало, Бел, пиздуйте на место, приберитесь там. — Занзас поднялся и подхватил китель. — Я к Верде. Маммон, остаешься здесь, проверь счета и все документы. Расчеты, переводы, кто кому и сколько раз, все фамилии мне на стол. Если нароешь что-нибудь особо интересное, звони мне или Сквало. Все, погнали.

***

Сквало мчал по трассе, выжимая из гребаной колымаги все, на что она была способна. Притихший Бельфегор, опрометчиво решивший не пристегиваться, сидел рядом, вцепившись в потолочную ручку, и ничем, кроме развевающейся челки, не выдавал своего присутствия. Не ржал даже, как имбецил, что не могло не радовать.

До места добрались быстро — еще бы, такими-то темпами. 

— Не знал, что ты так умеешь, — уважительно сказал Бельфегор, на полусогнутых выбравшись из машины. — Я бы полдня ехал. 

— Поэтому за рулем не ты, а я, — отрезал Сквало. Огляделся и тут же забыл про Бельфегора. 

Ему навстречу шел Гокудера, и вид у него был тот еще: сосредоточенный, жесткий взгляд, руки в карманах, в зубах сигарета, в отвороте кроваво-алой рубашки навыпуск поблескивает большой серебряный крест на толстой цепочке. Для полноты образа не хватало только пары пушек в руках, ну или, на худой конец, его любимых взрывных хреновин, хотя, может, они и были рассованы по карманам, с придурка станется. 

Сквало понял, что опять пялится, разозлился на себя и со всей дури хлопнул дверцей машины. 

— Давно в такую жопу не попадали, да? — Гокудера щелкнул по сигарете, сбивая пепел, и провел рукой по волосам. 

— Да. — Сквало мрачно кивнул. 

Фура, в которой груз не доехал до Варии, лежала поперек дороги. Задние двери были распахнуты, внутри — пусто. Три раздолбанные в хлам машины сопровождения и несколько трупов отряда охраны довершали картину. 

— Добрый вечер, синьор Сквало, — поздоровался подоспевший Гвидиче. 

— Не могу сказать, что он добрый. — Сквало с некоторой долей брезгливости оглядел начальника городской полиции. С их последней встречи тот заметно сдал. Видимо, жизнь его особо не баловала, судя по изъеденной морщинами обвислой, как у бульдога, морде. Хотя, он был смел и довольно неглуп, что не могло не радовать, Сквало вечно окружали какие-то непроходимые идиоты. — Что скажете?

— В этом месте нет камер, видеорегистраторы ваших машин разбиты, так что, боюсь, никакой информации пока предоставить не могу. — Гвидиче развел руками. 

— Нахрена вы вообще тогда нужны все. — Сквало склонился над одним из трупов и узнал в нем шефа охраны. Значит, остальные точно кони двинули. Марко был самым опытным бойцом, но и его пристрелили, как собаку. 

Сквало запрыгнул на лежащую на боку фуру и, дернув пару раз за ручку левой рукой, вырвал с мясом заблокированную дверь со стороны пассажира. Отбросил ее в сторону, влез внутрь, оценил раздолбанный видеорегистратор, выдрал зеркало заднего вида и выбрался наружу. 

Гокудера, с интересом наблюдавший за ним, подошел ближе. 

— Ну что? — спросил он.

— Камера цела, — коротко ответил Сквало, и Гокудера торжествующе вскинул кулак:

— Ну вот, я же говорил!

Сквало закатил глаза, перевернул зеркало тыльной стороной и нажал на маленькую кнопку сбоку. Защитное стекло отъехало в сторону, образовав небольшое углубление посередине. Сквало вытащил из-за отворота сапога стилет, аккуратно выудил камеру из гнезда и положил ее на ладонь. В диаметре она была не больше сантиметра и практически ничего не весила. Неудивительно, что ее не заметили, найти такую мелкую хреновину случайно не получится, да и вряд ли тачки обыскивали. Догнали, положили охрану, спиздили товар и свалили по-быстрому. Чистая работа… 

Была бы, если бы в свое время именно Гокудера с его неизлечимой паранойей не убедил Занзаса и Саваду в необходимости отслеживать самый ценный груз при перевозке. Это, конечно, могло повлечь определенные (и немалые) проблемы, попади инфа не в те руки. Но, во-первых, спрятаны камеры, благодаря Верде, были надежно, а записи еще и запаролены на случай взлома. А во-вторых, уже пару раз себя оправдали, выведя на чистую воду нескольких мудаков, с которыми Вонголу в разное время угораздило связаться. 

Сквало махнул зеркалом Бельфегору, тот кивнул и полез обшаривать остальные машины. 

— Надо поговорить. Без свидетелей. — Гокудера закурил, нервно почиркав зажигалкой, вперился пронизывающим взглядом. 

Сквало кивнул и подозвал к себе Гвидиче. 

— Отряд зачистки в пути, минут через десять будут здесь. Тачки отгоните подальше и уничтожьте. Фуру туда же, — распорядился он. — Здесь только надежные люди? 

— Да, — ответил Гвидиче. — Но если информация дойдет до прокурора, ничего не могу гарантировать. С ним, — он вздохнул, — сложно. 

— С ним должны все уладить, — сказал Сквало, не особо веря сам себе. Остальным, впрочем, об этом знать было необязательно. — Бел, остаешься здесь, проследи, чтобы все сделали. Мы поедем, проверим кое-что, — добавил он, уже садясь в машину. 

— А обратно я как доберусь? — капризно протянул Бельфегор. 

— Возьмешь мою, — сказал Гокудера, указав подбородком на «камаро», и кинул ему ключи. Несмотря на серьезность ситуации, Сквало заржал. Не удержался. 

Бельфегор закатил глаза и сгрузил оторванные зеркала на заднее сиденье феррари. 

Гокудера уселся на пассажирское и ухмыльнулся. 

Гвидиче склонился к Сквало.

— Мы сняли отпечатки, попробуем пробить их по базе.

— Дохлый номер, думаю, но валяйте. Наших не спалите только, — сказал Сквало, поднял стекло и рванул к городу. 

Повезло, что они в Палермо, где парой взяток можно заткнуть кого угодно. Ну, практически кого угодно. Урегулировать такую бучу в Риме было бы в разы сложнее.

— Тормозни где-нибудь, — попросил Гокудера. — Надо с мыслями собраться.

— По дороге никак?

— Хочешь, чтобы я прокурил тебе всю тачку? — Гокудера невинно вскинул бровь.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой, — сдался Сквало. 

Темнело. Сквало свернул на второстепенную дорогу, ведущую к верфи Финкантьери, промчался мимо школы судовождения, где в свое время так и не научился серфить, хотя хотел… Хотел. Но хрен там, в один прекрасный момент стало не до того: срочно надо было руководить мафией и убивать людей, пока Занзаса как особо опасного подозреваемого мурыжили в одиночке в ожидании суда. Суд в итоге так и не состоялся, потому что все свидетели безвременно почили при загадочных обстоятельствах и обвинение развалилось на глазах, но Сквало навсегда запомнил эти несколько лет в роли главной мишени и козла отпущения Вонголы. Так что когда Занзаса выпустили, с легким сердцем передал ему бразды правления Варией, предпочтя быть мечом, потому что быть щитом у босса всегда получалось лучше.

Сквало тряхнул волосами, отгоняя воспоминания, и круто, так что из-под колес мелкой дробью полетела галька, затормозил перед табличкой «Купаться запрещено!». В паре десятков метров слева в сгустившихся сумерках чернела вода, отражая медленно загорающиеся на небе звезды. Сквало вдруг остро захотелось искупаться. Не иначе, как из чувства противоречия: берег заканчивался нехилым обрывом, а метрах в тридцати от кромки воды начиналась целая вереница водоворотов, маленьких и побольше, в которые неопытного пловца могло затянуть запросто. 

Справа повеяло прохладой: задумавшись, Сквало не заметил, что Гокудера вышел, оставив дверцу открытой, и теперь с наслаждением курил, полусидя на капоте спиной к нему. Сквало, по привычке не глуша мотор, тоже выбрался из тачки, потянулся, разминая мышцы, и с удовольствием втянул носом свежий морской воздух. Снова адски потянуло окунуться. В отличие от большинства хреновых дилетантов, плавал он отлично и был уверен, что его не смоет ни в один гребаный водоворот, но долг был превыше всего.

— Ну? — Он тоже уселся на капот и оперся локтями о колени. — Говори уже. Какие идеи? 

— Хрен его знает. — Гокудера сжал пальцами переносицу и поднял на него усталый взгляд. Затянулся. В свете тлеющего уголька сигареты Сквало разглядел, что глаза у него красные и воспаленные. Тоже не спит, что ли? — У нас об операции знали только я и Цуна. Ну и Хибари, просто потому, что Хибари знает все. Слить инфу было некому. 

— А у нас тем более. — Сквало спрыгнул на землю и пошел к воде. Галька приятно хрустела под сапогами — так же будут хрустеть под его пальцами кости мудаков, которые спиздили их груз. За спиной его шагам вторили шаги Гокудеры.

Сквало остановился у самой воды, так, что волны омывали носки сапог. Гокудера встал рядом и, зябко поежившись, обхватил себя руками. Сквало покосился на него.

— Замерз, что ли?

— Есть такое. Я, когда не высплюсь, всегда мерзну.

— И чего ты не спишь? 

— Не могу. Раньше только свободная минутка выдавалась — вырубало сразу, как по команде. Сейчас не получается, хрен его знает, почему.

— Нервишки подлечи. Первое правило солдата: жрать и спать при любой удобной возможности, потому что потом может быть не до того. Если бы ты прошел курс молодого бойца в Варии под моим началом, а не в Вонголе под руководством Савады, усвоил бы этот урок, как миленький. На, держи, мерзлячка.

Сквало скинул китель и протянул ему. Гокудера удивленно посмотрел на него, но упираться не стал — сграбастал китель и накинул на плечи поверх пиджака. 

— Нихрена себе, он тяжелый. И как вы их таскаете целыми днями.

— Поверь, вес моей формы сейчас — меньшее из зол.

Сквало расстегнул ворот рубашки и с удовольствием раскинул руки в стороны, подставляясь ветру. Прохлада забралась под тонкую ткань, щекотно скользнула по ребрам, заставила задышать чаще и глубже. Он любил воду, дождь, ветер, а больше всего — грозу, когда кажется, что небеса вот-вот развернутся и обрушатся на голову за все грехи разом, а их у него накопилось столько, что на несколько жизней хватит. 

Не менее сильно он любил дорогу, пустую ночную трассу, швыряющую под колеса милю за милей, как швыряют мелкие монеты все истово верующие, проезжая мимо церквей. 

Но сильнее дорог, ветров и дождей, бесконечно и взаимно он любил свободу… вот только почти перестал ее чувствовать в душном форменном кителе, в кандалах казарменных варийских будней, в замкнутом круге вечной ответственности, тревоги и смерти — и в бесконечной, непрекращающейся борьбе за ту самую свободу, которой, похоже, никогда не получится по-настоящему обладать. 

— То есть, — Гокудера искоса глянул на него, кутаясь в китель, — хочешь сказать, что взял бы меня в Варию _под свое начало_, если бы мне приспичило? 

— Но тебе не приспичит, — сказал Сквало, и это был не вопрос. Он слишком хорошо знал, какое значение для них обоих и для их боссов имеет верность. 

— Конечно, нет. Но ведь взял бы? — гнул свое Гокудера.

Это даже было забавно.

— Вот когда приспичит, тогда и поговорим, — усмехнулся Сквало. 

— Ну представь, что мне сейчас приспичило. 

— У меня хуево с воображением. 

— А ты напрягись и представь. 

— Какого хрена я должен напрягаться? 

— Ну, потому что мы друзья? 

— А мы друзья? — Сквало развернулся к нему и вскинул брови. 

Вид у придурка был независимый, но он, очевидно, тоже понял, что сморозил глупость. До друзей им было… не то чтобы далеко, просто у Сквало их практически не имелось. А те, кто был, это почетное звание оправдали не раз и не два. 

Хотя, может быть, все дело в том, что общение с людьми не являлось его сильной стороной. В этом Сквало был консервативен, как Занзас — в выборе выпивки, и, благодаря ли характеру, или профессии, или в целой этой ебучей жизни, в близкий круг общения уже давно никого нового не впускал.

Может быть, и пора.

— Вообще-то я пошутил. — Гокудера поправил на плечах его китель. — Хотя, может и нет. Не совсем пошутил. Мы, конечно, не друзья. Но что-то около того. Хотя я хрен его знает, что ты вкладываешь в это понятие. 

— Да ничего такого особенного, я же не Луссурия, — сказал Сквало, испытывая странное разочарование.

Гокудера рассмеялся:

— Если бы Луссурия сказал, что хочет со мной подружиться, я бы сбежал на Аляску. 

— Поверь, если бы он действительно хотел с тобой _подружиться_, то нашел бы тебя и у черта на рогах. Он бывает очень настойчив, когда сильно хочет чего-нибудь. А ты в его вкусе. Ну, почти, — обнадежил его Сквало.

Гокудера поморщился.

— Не замечал внимания к моей персоне с его стороны, но спасибо, что предупредил. Теперь, отправляясь с деловым визитом в Варию, буду брать с собой динамит.

— Поверь мне на слово, для Луса это только дополнительный аргумент «за». Он любит трудные цели. И мертвые, — расхохотался Сквало.

— У вас в Варии все извращенцы? 

— Почему, нет. Босс нормальный, бухает только, мудак. Леви вообще однолюб, у него все какая-то скрипачка на уме, из Венеции. Я бы на ее месте сам ему жениться на себе предложил, придурок к ней на концерты мотается по всей стране, когда время есть. Цветы, подарки, гулянья при луне... Не, короче, он тоже извращенец. Насчет остальных не уверен. С Белом и Лусом точно лучше не связываться. Маммон влюблен в деньги. Даже не знаю, у кого чувства сильнее — у него или у Леви. Надо бы завести в Варии бабу хоть одну, может, и Маммон проклюнется. 

— А ты? — окончательно развеселился Гокудера.

— А я, судя по всему, вообще бесполое существо, помешанное на работе и не имеющее других потребностей, — проворчал Сквало. — Но раз вместо того, чтобы трахать баб и разносить к хуям дешевые забегаловки, торчу здесь с тобой, значит, я тоже извращенец. Причем похуже их всех. Они хотя бы знают, нахер им это надо, а я понятия не имею.

Под конец своей тирады Сквало улыбался во весь рот, как полный кретин, и не испытывал по этому поводу ни одного гребаного угрызения совести. 

— Ужас какой. — Гокудера, смеясь, прикрыл лоб рукой. — Я бы ебнулся в этом дурдоме, честно. 

— Я ебнусь, если мы в ближайшее время не разрулим ситуацию с грузом, — помолчав, сказал Сквало. — И мне еще помогут. 

— Это явная утечка, — озвучил его мысли враз помрачневший Гокудера. 

— Да. Ублюдки явно действовали по наводке. И явно знают, что делать с товаром. 

— Согласен, — кивнул Гокудера. — Стволы приметные, на шару их толкнуть не получится, так что это стопудово заказ. Кстати, я что сказать-то хотел. Я изучил следы, оставленные тачками. Протекторы как у гоночных, спортивные шины, годятся и на трек, и на повседневку. Еще интересно: тормозного пути нет практически, только перед самым, гм, финишем, но и то, думаю, из-за того, что пристрелили водилу фуры, и она потеряла управление. И кстати, момент расчитали филигранно, в том месте трасса идет на подъем после пологого спуска, что сработало как дополнительный тормозной фактор. Кузов пробит в нескольких местах, а изнутри царапины. Вот такие. — Гокудера ботинком на песке нарисовал нечто похожее на лапу птицы. — Гарпуны на тросах, так они фуру и тормозили. 

— И что из этого следует? — С причинно-следственными связями у Сквало сегодня не ладилось. 

— Ублюдки тщательно подготовились и спланировали все до мелочей. Они брали груз на скорости, и машины сопровождения ликвидировали тоже, — как нечто само собой разумеющееся сказал Гокудера. — Крайне рискованно, учитывая, что трасса пролегает вдоль обрыва. Это работа для настоящих профессионалов, что здорово сужает круг поиска. 

— Камикадзе хреновы, — проворчал Сквало, а про себя отметил, что Гокудера молодец. Он сам даже внимания на следы не обратил, а этот, надо же, по полочкам разложил сходу. — Но я сильно сомневаюсь, что гребаным гонщикам понадобился наш груз. Это наемники. 

— Согласен. Но лучше проверить все варианты. — Гокудера задумчиво покусал нижнюю губу. — Если они брали товар для себя, то рано или поздно он где-нибудь всплывет... 

— Ну а если не для себя, значит, надо выяснить, для кого, — договорил Сквало. — Такие ребята не могли взяться ниоткуда и исчезнуть в никуда. Нужно попробовать пробить их через вашу тусовку. Не думаю, что среди твоих дружков-гонщиков много отморозков, промышляющих сбытом краденого мафиозного барахла.

— Предлагаешь ловить их на живца? 

— Терпеть не могу гребаную терминологию копов, но да. — Сквало скрестил руки на груди и перекатился с пятки на мысок. — Единственное, что мне не нравится во всем этом так это то, что живец — ты.

«Не люблю рисковать своими людьми», хотел добавить он, но вовремя прикусил язык. Хотя...

А ведь оно и правда так, вдруг с удивлением понял Сквало. Каким-то непостижимым образом за это время Гокудера стал для него своим, и, пожалуй, доверял ему Сквало немногим меньше, чем Ямамото. К тому же, с Ямамото они по-прежнему были на позициях учителя и ученика, что возводило определенные барьеры, а с Гокудерой Сквало общался на равных, и такое положение дел, чего греха таить, его полностью устраивало. 

И чем более своим становился вонгольский мусор, тем меньше хотелось подставлять его под удар.

По ходу, Сквало все-таки проморгал момент, когда они стали друзьями.

— Мне не привыкать рисковать своей задницей. Тем более, что это вариант. Я не так уж хорошо знаком с тамошним сбродом, предпочитаю не общаться, а гонять, но… Попробовать можно. Поспрашивать, помозолить глаза, — Гокудера ухмыльнулся, — ты знаешь, я это умею. Такие крутые ребята не могли остаться незамеченными, они однозначно засветились среди местного сброда либо где-то рядом. Я в деле.

Сквало попинал носком сапога мелкий круглый камешек. Идея не нравилась ему все больше, от нее за милю разило смертельной опасностью, но за неимением других вариантов выбирать не приходилось. 

— Займись, — решил он. — Только осторожно. И держи меня в курсе о каждом шаге. Ублюдки знали, на чей кусок наложили лапу, а это значит, они не из пугливых и вполне могут попытаться грохнуть того, кто ими заинтересоваться. 

— Не учи ученого, — отбил Гокудера. — Будет тебе инфа, все, что смогу, сделаю. И для начала мне нужны данные с камер.

— Да. Заодно проверим твою теорию. А то может все не то, чем кажется, а мы тут хуеву тучу планов настроили. — Сквало развернулся на каблуках и пошел к машине. — Двигаем в Варию, посмотрим вместе.

***

Босс вернулся утром, грязный, мрачный и злой, как черт. Протопал на кухню, громыхая сапогами, выжрал бутылку ледяной воды и уселся на любимый стул Сквало. Интересно, там им всем медом намазано, что ли?

Сквало вздохнул и молча подвинул ему тарелку со своей жратвой. 

— Все настолько хреново?

Занзас кивнул, мстительно кромсая омлет.

— Верде пропал. Телефон недоступен, лабораторию выпотрошили подчистую, и сам он хуй знает где. Я всю ночь проторчал в засаде, но кто бы ни взял Верде, их уже и след простыл. 

— Погоди-ка. — Сквало нахмурился. — Хронология не сходится. Как они упустили товар? Не проще ли было взять его прямо в лаборатории и свалить, прихватив Верде?

— Конечно, проще, мусор, что ж ты им не подсказал? Я, блядь, уже нихуя не понимаю! — Занзас со злости шарахнул кулаком по столу так, что с верхних полок посыпалась мелочь. Выдохнул и тяжело посмотрел на Сквало: — Что у вас?

— Мы все подчистили и забрали с места камеры, но записи накрылись почти все. Какой-то, — Сквало пощелкал пальцами, вспоминая объяснения Гокудеры, — о, точно, электромагнитный импульс сработал. Наверное. Хрен его знает, короче.

Занзас, глядя на него, молча поднял бровь.

— Это не я диагноз ставил, я в этом мало что понимаю, — открестился Сквало. — Хотя надо бы. Знаешь, босс, чертов мир не стоит на месте. Я вообще дураком себя чувствую, когда речь обо всех этих высоких технологиях заходит. Маммон шарит, но его только бабло интересует, про остальных и говорить нечего. Я к тому, что, может и нам пора каким-нибудь завалящим спецом по компам обзавестись, а то как лохи. 

Занзас все так же молча поднял вторую бровь и отодвинул от себя пустую тарелку.

— Ладно, похуй, это потом, — согласился Сквало. — Короче, пока известно только то, что работала группа гонщиков. Непонятно, какого хера они вообще решили на нас прыгать, я думаю — наемники. Надо искать заказчика. Попробуем нарыть что-нибудь в местной стритрейсерской тусовке. От записей толку мало, но номер одной тачки вытащить удалось. Ее Гокудера сейчас отрабатывает — маякнет мне, если что-нибудь выяснит. И вот, кстати, именно для этого нам нужен, блядь, спец по компам! Чтоб не зависеть ни от кого, терпеть этого не могу!

Занзас вздохнул, покачал головой и встал из-за стола. Прошелся по кухне, споткнулся о веник, выругался, похлопал дверцами шкафов, погремел посудой и наконец налил себе выпить.

— Значит, _Гокудера_? — помолчав, вдруг спросил он, насмешливо глядя на Сквало поверх стакана.

— В смысле? — Сквало недоуменно уставился на него в ответ.

— Раньше он был просто «вонгольский мусор», — ухмыльнулся Занзас, и Сквало почувствовал, что краснеет, чего с ним не случалось… да, блядь, никогда не случалось!

— Пиздец, босс, нашел время ржать, — разозлился он.

— Я нашел время спать, — объявил Занзас и вручил ему пустой стакан. — Как пробьете тачку, разбудишь. И вообще, разбудишь, если нароете хоть что-то важное. От всей этой истории за милю несет большими проблемами. Чую, огребем еще по полной.

— Спасибо, босс, ты охуенно умеешь подбодрить, — буркнул Сквало ему в спину. 

— А я не нанимался вас подбадривать. — Занзас обернулся на пороге и привалился плечом к косяку. — Я тут для того, чтобы вы, отбросы, не расслабляли булки, потому что если расслабите, у всех бошки поотлетают, и у меня в том числе. Если я говорю, что чую большие проблемы, значит, так оно и есть, и ты, мусор, знаешь это, как никто. Моя устная речь достаточно понятна, или тебе, блядь, е-мэйлом скинуть?

— Понял, босс, — расхохотался Сквало и шутливо отсалютовал Занзасу.

— Специалиста по компьютерам ему подавай, — заржал тот в ответ уже из коридора и свалил.

Сквало приготовил себе вторую порцию омлета и наконец-то позавтракал. Посидел немного, подперев кулаком щеку, потом встал, покопался в шкафах, нашел банку протеинового коктейля, которым целеустремленно который год травился Лус, и, внимательно изучив упаковку, приготовил себе порцию. Не без отвращения выпил, в очередной раз убедился, что Лус — извращенец, и набрал Гокудеру.

— Новости есть?

Гокудера оглушительно зевнул в трубку.

— Доброе утро. Который час?

— Полвосьмого, — терпеливо — пока — сообщил Сквало.

— Блин, я спал от силы часа полтора и пока не могу понять, на каком я свете, — хрипло пожаловался Гокудера. 

Сквало отметил, что хрипотца в голосе ему определенно идет, понял, что думает о какой-то хуйне, мысленно обругал себя идиотом и ответил:

— Судя по тому, что ты разговариваешь со мной — пока на этом. Но чем дольше тянешь с ответом, тем выше шансы оказаться на том.

— Погоди минутку. — В трубке что-то зашуршало, потом, судя по звуку, грохнулось на пол, раздался звон разбитого стекла и отборный итальяно-японский мат. Сквало почти умилился: примерно так же начиналось каждое второе утро Занзаса из тех, что он встречал дома. Ну, с той лишь разницей, что матерился Занзас исключительно по-итальянски. — Блядь, какой мудак тут понаставил горшков с цветами?! Так, все, я у компа. Кстати, может, вам пора обзавестись спецом по компам? Двадцать первый век на дворе, несолидно как-то по старинке работать, нет?

Сквало потер лоб рукой и рассмеялся, чувствуя себя главным героем пьесы абсурда.

— Не поверишь, но я все утро убеждал босса в том же самом. 

— Видимо, тебе надо прокачать свой дар убеждения, — хмыкнул Гокудера. — Могу помочь.

— Мастер-класс проведешь? — с сарказмом отозвался Сквало, пытаясь понять, что же весь их разговор ему напоминает.

— Могу и мастер-класс. Персональный. «Как перестать решать за всех их идиотские проблемы и начать жить», хочешь?

— Сперва проведи его себе, тебе важнее. И если ты и дальше будешь тянуть время, то тебе придется проводить мастер-классы на тему «Как я научился жить без яиц».

— Я уже боюсь. Так. Короче. Насчет обобравших вас мудаков пока ничего. 

— Но? — Сквало вскинул бровь, а потом вспомнил, что Гокудера его не видит. — Должно быть «но», судя по твоему тону. 

— С каких пор ты научился различать оттенки моего тона? 

— Заткнись, — обманчиво-спокойно сказал Сквало, а про себя подумал, и правда, какого хуя? 

— Так мне заткнуться или рассказывать? — Гокудера уже откровенно издевался, но бить его почему-то не хотелось. Хотелось при встрече прижать к стене, сдавить горло левой рукой, хорошенько встряхнуть и… 

Так, стоп, куда понесло-то, что за ебаный пиздец.

Сквало крайне редко испытывал желание по-настоящему себе врезать, но сейчас был именно тот легендарный случай. 

— Гкхм, — красноречиво сказал он, надеясь, что это сойдет за ответ.

— Тебе говорили, что в тебе умер оратор? — спросил Гокудера. — Не говорили? И не скажут, а если скажут, знай, что это пиздеж. 

Сквало, как он надеялся, убедительно гкхмкнул снова.

— Это моя месть за то, что из-за тебя я нихрена не выспался, — торжественно объявил Гокудера, но в его голосе слышался только смех и ни капли мстительного удовлетворения. — Мог бы и подождать пару часов. Так вот, короче. Ублюдков я не нашел — пока — зато нашел кое-что другое. 

А потом этот гондон замолчал и, судя по звуку, принялся прикуривать сигарету. Сквало дождался шумного выдоха в трубку и нежно сказал:

— Останешься без яиц. Гарантирую. Безо всяких мастер-классов. 

Гокудера рассмеялся в трубку:

— Ну конечно, началось. Шучу я, блядь. Короче, я напал на след одной из тачек, которая засветилась на видео с камер. 

Это было уже кое-что. 

— Где? 

— В СТО. — Гокудера выдержал эффектную паузу и добавил: — У Гертруды. 

Сквало выругался. Это уже было не очень хорошо. Крайне паршиво, если начистоту. 

Связаться с ебанутой семейкой Граддини означало нажить себе потенциальных проблем. Даже Вонгола старалась не лезть в открытый конфликт с этими отмороженными. Они никогда не состояли ни в Альянсе, ни в Ностре, ни в любом другом сообществе мафиозных кланов, но были одной из старейших сицилийских семей и с их мнением, так или иначе, считались. Отжав нехилый кусок рынка контрабанды наркотиков и утилизации отходов, Граддини сидели тихо, никогда не лезли на рожон первыми и просто делали свое дело, отмывая грязные деньги через сеть ночных клубов и сервисы по обслуживанию элитных автомобилей.

И все же славу на всю голову отъехавших психопатов завоевали не просто так. Сквало пару раз приходилось с ними вскользь пересекаться по работе, и даже от воспоминаний о методах этих ублюдков по коже бежал озноб. 

— Ну так что? Ты еще со мной?

Сквало допер, что он него ждут какого-то ответа. 

— Я отвлекся, извини. — Он мотнул башкой, отгоняя левые мысли. — Что ты сказал? 

— Я говорю, поехали, тряхнем их? 

— Граддини? Боюсь, это может быть чревато. 

— Я же не говорю, что мы там щас всех порешаем. Но спросить нужно. Не думаю, что они намеренно положили глаз именно на наш товар. 

— Это однозначно. Ссориться с нами никому не с руки. 

— Тем более. Ну так что?

— Ладно, — подумав, решил Сквало. — Поехали. Поговорим. Подъеду через час, от вас ближе. Жди. 

Он отключился и сунул мобильник в карман джинсов. Принять душ, переодеться, выпить чертов кофе, от запаха которого уже натуральным образом бежали слюни — на все про все часа хватит.

И уже на пороге своей полупустой холостяцкой комнаты Сквало, наконец, понял, что же напоминало ему общение с Гокудерой. Хоть по телефону, хоть лично, все эти смехуечки и взаимные подколы как ничто иное были похожи на...

Флирт. 

И будь он проклят, если ему это не нравилось.

***

По слухам, Гертруде Граддини было лет двести, и помирать она не собиралась, хоть и выглядела, как старая развалина. Но Сквало не понаслышке знал, какой ум и жестокость скрываются за этой напускной и, что уж там, искусной личиной. Семья Граддини держала весь Дзен, сделав его своей штаб-квартирой, а Гертруда на правах босса до сих пор сама руководила всем легальным и нелегальным бизнесом и сама вела бухгалтерию, что внушало уважение, учитывая масштабы этого бизнеса и территорию, на которую распространялось их влияние.

Сквало первым вошел в огромное помещение СТО — так, как входил бы в логово зверя. Огляделся, подмечая пути отхода и количество возможных противников, поморщился от шума моторов и звяканья инструментов и направился прямиком к Гертруде. Та, как на троне, восседала на стуле посреди ангара рядом с блестящим черным мерседесом с достоинством, которое не снилось царице Савской, и в упор смотрела на них. В рваных джинсах, просторной рубахе, перехваченной на талии тонким пояском, с седыми волосами, забранными в высокий хвост, развалиной она вовсе не выглядела. 

Здесь они были незваными гостями. А с незваными гостями в мире мафии разговор, как правило, короткий.

Ладно, похуй — пляшем, раз ввязались.

— И что привело ко мне Варию? — Гертруда перевела насмешливый и цепкий, как у вороны, взгляд со Сквало на Гокудеру. — Да еще и с молодой Вонголой подмышкой? 

Сквало покосился на него. Только бы не рвануло.

Гокудера втянул носом воздух, сжал губы в нитку и протянул ей фотографию — распечатку с камеры слежения.

— Мы ищем вот эту машину. 

— Да, это моя тачка. Из тех, что даю в аренду. — Она, проигнорировав Гокудеру, взглянула на Сквало прямо и надменно. — Это все? Мое время дорого стоит, не советую больше его отнимать. 

— У человека, который вчера был за рулем этой тачки, и его дружков есть кое-что, что принадлежит нам. — Сквало забрал у нее фотку и сунул в карман. — Поэтому мы были бы тебе крайне признательны, если бы ты сказала, кто ее арендовал.

От необходимости просить хоть что-то у этой старой суки сводило зубы, как будто лимон целиком сожрал. 

— Я у них документов не спрашиваю. — Гертруда сложила руки на груди и поставила ногу в тяжелом армейском ботинке на радиатор «мерса». — Люди с улицы ко мне за услугой не обращаются. Тебе ли не знать, Император мечей.

Сквало с трудом удержался от того, чтобы скрипнуть зубами.

— Позавчера ее арендовали на неделю, — продолжала Гертруда. — Деньги заплатили вперед, залог оставили, все как надо, я иначе не работаю. Все.

— Все? — встрял Гокудера, и Сквало чуть не заорал на него, чтобы заткнулся. — Я вам не верю. 

Гертруда наконец-то перевела на него взгляд. На узком морщинистом лице не дрогнул ни один мускул, но в глазах застыла угроза. 

Сквало напрягся. Гокудера рядом с ним подобрался, как пума перед прыжком, но взгляд выдержал. 

— Если бы ты пришел сюда один, твои кишки уже жрали бы мои псы, — медленно и тихо проговорила старуха, глядя на Гокудеру в упор. 

Будь Сквало зверем, от ее тона шерсть на загривке встала бы дыбом. 

Словно по команде со стороны двора раздался низкий раскатистый собачий лай. Псов, навскидку, было штук пять, и точно не каких-нибудь пуделей.

— Я — Вонгола, — так же тихо, но твердо ответил Гокудера, и Сквало мысленно восхитился его выдержкой. На его месте процентов шестьдесят варийских рядовых уже наложили бы в штаны от страха. — И я сам выпотрошу всех, кто посягает на мое. И всех, кто их покрывает, ждет то же самое. 

Выражение лица Гертруды изменилось: теперь она смотрела на Гокудеру изучающе, как на диковинную зверушку или новое парадное блюдо, поданное к столу извращенцем-поваром.

— Вонгола. — Она поцокала языком и покачала головой. — На твоем месте, мальчик, я бы поменьше трепала о своей принадлежности к ней сейчас. Без них, — корявый морщинистый палец ткнул в Сквало, — вы загнетесь раньше, чем твой босс успеет вытереть сопли и включить мозги, которых у него пока недостаточно, чтобы быть настоящим боссом. Хотя, — она откинулась на спинку стула и вытащила из кармана маленькую, почерневшую от табачного дыма трубку, — вы и так загнетесь, это лишь вопрос времени. 

— Что ты, блядь, хочешь этим сказать, старая ведьма? — взорвался Гокудера.

Сквало положил руку ему на плечо и красноречиво сжал.

Гертруда смотрела на них с холодным отвращением, как на мерзких насекомых или трехдневный труп.

— Оглядись вокруг себя, когда окажешься дома, Гокудера Хаято. — Она неторопливо раскурила трубку и выдохнула дым ему в лицо. — И спроси себя, чего вы все на самом деле стоите. Пока этот вопрос вам не задал тот, кто сильнее. 

— Мы уходим, — твердо сказал Сквало. — Спасибо за помощь.

— Свое спасибо засунь себе в задницу, а благодарность положишь вон там. — Она ткнула трубкой в сторону дверей, через которые они вошли, встала и, прихрамывая на правую ногу, пошла вглубь ангара.

— Уходим, — прошипел Сквало на ухо Гокудере, когда понял, что тот, идиот конченый, собирается возникать. — Быстро, блядь. Если они решат пришить нас здесь, то выдадут это за вторжение на свою территорию, и никто нихуя не сможет сделать. У нее снайперы по всей территории понатыканы, а я, блядь, даже меч с собой не взял!

На выходе из ангара стояла урна с табличкой «Пожертвования на церковь святой Марии». Сквало, тихо матерясь, вытащил из кармана наличку и, помедлив, со злостью затолкал в чертову урну все — что-то около пары кусков. Не самая дорогая цена за жизнь и свободу здесь и сейчас.

В дверях ангара они напоролись на входившую туда парочку — высокую блондинку с забранными в хвост афрокосами и парня в капюшоне и солнцезащитных очках. Блондинка прошипела Сквало вслед какое-то ругательство, но парень, странно передвигаясь боком и прячась в капюшон, утащил ее внутрь. Вот и правильно, Сквало очень хотелось сорвать на ком-нибудь злость. 

Немного успокоился он только отъехав от чертовой СТО миль на пятнадцать. Разговор — если его можно так назвать — с Гертрудой оставил его совершенно обессиленным, змеища будто все соки из него выжала.

— Она что-то знает, — процедил сквозь зубы Гокудера, до этого молча сидевший рядом на пассажирском. — Надо было тряхнуть каргу, и дело с концом, а не удирать, поджав хвост, как трусы. Какого хуя, Сквало?

— Это называется «меньшее зло», черт бы тебя побрал! — рявкнул Сквало. — Ты, блядь, кто, дурень малолетний? Элементарных вещей не сечешь? Сегодня ты тряхнешь Гертруду, а завтра твой труп со вспоротым брюхом найдут в сточной канаве в пятнадцати милях от Палермо! Если вообще найдут. Граддини не оставляют следов, а если оставляют, значит хотят сделать заявление. И ни я, ни твой гребаный босс, ни Занзас, ни Папа Римский, чтоб его, — никто не смог бы тебе помочь.

Он выдохнул и кое-как взял себя в руки. Сердце до сих пор тяжело бухало в груди, но Сквало вдруг понял, что боялся не за себя — за психованного придурка, который из-за своего длинного языка мог попасть под раздачу. 

Гокудера мрачно молчал. Сквало покосился на него и уже почти спокойно спросил: 

— Знаешь, в чем их главное преимущество? 

— И в чем же, блядь? — огрызнулся Гокудера. 

— Они никого не боятся. Ни Вонголу, ни Варию, ни Ндрангету, ни Стидду. Никого и ничего. Смерти они тоже не боятся, и поэтому всегда выигрывают. Никому не удалось допросить ни одного члена этой семьи.

— Почему?

— Они вшивают себе под кожу капсулу с ядом. В разные места на теле, поэтому их не удается обнаружить при обыске. У последнего пойманного полицией ублюдка, племянника Гертруды, она была вшита в щеку. Его всей Уччардоне в бункере кололи, даже представлять не хочу. Он себе нехилое сотрясение заработал перед смертью, ебнувшись башкой о стол на допросе, чтобы лопнуть чертову капсулу. Умно, хоть и самоубийственно. Но может быть, поэтому с ними никто не связывается. Опасно и бесполезно, нихуя от них не добьешься. Кодекс чести у них какой-то совершенно ебанутый, как у японских самураев, и они ему следуют уже несколько веков. И кстати. — Он выдержал эффектную паузу. — Карабинеров, которые повязали Вильермо Граддини, нашли на следующий день после его смерти на ступенях квестуры с перерезанными глотками. Конец истории, блядь.

— Что будем делать? — помолчав, спросил Гокудера. Вид у него был слегка пришибленный, но оно и к лучшему. Понял, наконец, что на рожон с Граддини лучше не лезть.

— Ловить ублюдков на живца, как и планировали. — Сквало криво усмехнулся. — Прямо сейчас и начнем.

— Рано. — Гокудера душераздирающе зевнул. — К вечеру надо двигать.

— Они каждый день, что ли, гоняют? 

Гокудера пробурчал что-то невнятное. 

— Что?

На этот раз ответа не последовало. Сквало хотел было заорать, но, кинув взгляд на Гокудеру, понял, что тот просто-напросто вырубился. Уснул в его тачке, как будто так и надо было, и что теперь с ним делать?

Первым порывом было отвезти его в Вонголу, и пусть Ямамото тащит его до спальни на своем горбу. Но, пораскинув мозгами, Сквало решил, что если в Вонголе дела обстоят так же, как в Варии — то есть, без заместителя босса все сразу по пизде идет, и, похоже, так оно и было — то нормально поспать Гокудере там все равно не дадут. Найдется куча любителей дернуть его по всяким разным плевым делам, и ведь помчится же, придурок. Хотя Сквало бы тоже помчался — ответственность, мать ее, и долг, будь он неладен. Должен же в это балагане под названием «Вонгола» быть хоть кто-то, кто может все решить.

В балагане под названием «Вария» таким специальным удобным человеком был и, по ходу дела, до конца жизни останется именно он. Порой Сквало казалось, что без него там все развалится. Теперь он понимал, что в Вонголе все так же развалится без Гокудеры, но решил, что за пару часов ничего особенно страшного не случится. Осторожно откинул его кресло и прибавил скорости, чтобы машина шла ровнее. Пусть засранец спит, а он пока подумает, как, блядь, докатился до такой жизни, что в его тачке дрыхнет, спасаясь от своих прямых обязанностей, подручный босса Вонголы, а его самого такой расклад полностью устраивает. 

Сквало, поразмыслив, развернулся и порулил туда, где вчера они с Гокудерой, хм, под звездами гуляли. По пути понял, что проголодался, завернул в какую-то забегаловку и набрал на вынос жратвы на двоих. Тот же проснется когда-нибудь, а проснувшись, по-любому тоже жрать захочет.

Изматывающая жара, мучившая Палермо почти три недели без продыха, наконец спала. Небо затянули серые тучи, ветер усилился, в воздухе витало предчувствие приближающейся грозы. Сквало мягко остановил свою феррари в нескольких метрах от воды, выключил зажигание и, покосившись на мирно посапывающего Гокудеру, вышел из машины. Прошелся вдоль берега, глубоко вдыхая соленый морской воздух, сбросил форменный китель прямо на гальку, подумав, разулся, присел на корточки и с наслаждением умылся. Огляделся — вокруг не было ни души, будний день все-таки, да и до пляжа отсюда далековато — и решился. 

От исполнения одного маленького эгоистичного желания мир не перевернется, да и Баббо Натале для самого себя побыть, раз уж встретиться с ним не судьба, — святое дело. 

Закинув китель и ботинки на заднее сиденье, Сквало убедился, что Гокудера все еще спит, поставил тачку на сигнализацию и босиком направился к волнорезу. Тот вонзался в море на пару десятков метров и, Сквало помнил, глубина там была уже приличная. То, что нужно, в общем.

Он похлопал себя по карманам, убедился, что оставил все ценное барахло в машине, и быстро, по-солдатски разделся. Аккуратно сложил шмотки на берегу и осторожно, чтобы не поскользнуться, прошел по волнорезу до самого конца. Присел, вглядываясь в темные неспокойные волны — после такой жары-то неудивительно, если и шторм разыграется, — выпрямился, отбросил за спину волосы, вскинул руки над головой и, предвкушающе улыбнувшись сам себе, нырнул.

Вода обожгла приятным бодрящим холодом: из-за подводных течений в этом районе она плохо прогревалась даже летом. Ребенком Сквало все здесь облазил, бултыхаясь в воде до синих губ и сведенных конечностей — его личный купальный сезон начинался в конце апреля. Вода была его стихией, принимала и заботилась о нем, как любимая женщина — если бы та когда-нибудь у него была, Сквало бы обязательно сравнил. Ни на земле ни в воздухе он не чувствовал себя настолько своим. 

Сквало проплыл под водой до следующего волнореза, распугивая рыб и крупных прозрачных медуз. Вынырнул, хватая ртом воздух, перевернулся на спину и, медленно перебирая руками, поплыл прочь от берега. Обогнул несколько водоворотов, вдоволь нанырялся и наплескался и, почувствовав, что скоро замерзнет нахрен, не без сожаления констатировал, что пора возвращаться. 

Он не спеша доплыл до места, где оставил шмотки, зацепился за скользкий край волнореза и, подтянувшись на руках, выбрался из воды. Свернул волосы жгутом, выжимая из них воду, и завертел в шишку на затылке. Уселся на сухую, прогретую солнцем гальку и несколько минут просто смотрел в небо, прослеживая глазами полет птиц и движение облаков. Попытался вспомнить, когда в последний раз вот так вот был один — не на задании, не в засаде, не на тренировке, а просто один, наедине с собой, без мыслей о том, что еще надо сделать и куда нестись, без разрывающегося телефона, без бесконечных обязательств перед всеми подряд. Попытался вспомнить — и не смог. 

Одиночество для таких, как он, неизбежно становится роскошью — из тех, что не купишь за деньги, но если окажешься достаточно удачлив, сможешь ухватить за хвост момент, когда оно, пусть ненадолго, но само идет в руки. 

Сквало посидел так еще немного, наслаждаясь покоем и мягким плеском волн, а потом решил, что хватит. Наотдыхался. Встал, размялся, разогревая мышцы, с отвращением стащил с себя мокрое белье и натянул брюки прямо на голое тело, от души надеясь, что Гокудера еще спит и не наблюдает за ним из окна — смешно бы вышло, оборжаться можно. Подхватил рубашку и, не торопясь, пошел к машине.

Гокудера, самый усталый мафиози этого мира, все еще дрых, но когда Сквало начал копаться на заднем сиденье, зашевелился. Оглушительно зевнул, потянулся, уперевшись ладонями в крышу, пробормотал что-то неразборчивое — Сквало расслышал только отчетливое «блядь» — и обернулся.

— Я что… — Он потер заспанные глаза и с изумлением уставился на Сквало. — Ты купался, что ли?

— Ну да. — Сквало пожал плечами, размышляя, что из валяющегося в тачке барахла может сойти за полотенце. — Жрать хочешь?

— Погоди, дай глаза продрать. 

Гокудера распахнул дверь, выбрался из машины, снова потянулся, выгнувшись, как кошка. А гибкий сукин сын, отметил Сквало про себя. Понял, что снова, мать его, пялится, так и стоя раком и опершись на спинку водительского кресла, дернулся и долбанулся башкой о крышу. Обругал себя идиотом и, плюнув на поиски полотенца, вылез наружу. 

Гокудера постоял, привалившись спиной к машине, потом стащил пиджак и, бросив его на сиденье, пошел к воде. 

Сквало распустил мокрые волосы, чтобы сохли на ветру, надел рубашку, застегнул на пару пуговиц, вытащил пакеты со жратвой и расположил все на капоте. Сам забрался туда же с ногами и, жуя кусок пирога с рыбой, наблюдал, как Гокудера умывается. Ни дать, ни взять, пикник. Сквало заржал было, но подавился и, кашляя, принялся рыться в пакетах в поисках воды. 

— Чего ржешь? — буркнул Гокудера, подходя к машине. Морда у него была уже не такая помятая, а с волос на рубашку капала вода. — Опять анекдот вспомнил?

Сквало бросил ему пачку предусмотрительно купленных влажных салфеток и сказал:

— Да мы с тобой сами — ходячий анекдот. Расскажи кому, не поверят. 

— Да уж. — Гокудера критически осмотрел пакеты, вытащил из них все и компактно разложил на капоте. Для лучшего обзора, видимо. — Тут жратвы на три дня хватит, ты нахрена набрал столько?

— Люблю разнообразие, — с набитым ртом отозвался Сквало. 

— Что-то мне подсказывает, что ты сейчас не только о еде, — фыркнул Гокудера. Вытащил коробку с тушеным мясом, скептически принюхался, но, по всей видимости, остался доволен и, усевшись на капот по другую сторону от их импровизированного «стола», начал уплетать так, что за ушами трещало.

— Возможно. — Сквало дожевал пирог и стряхнул крошки с рукава. — А ты не любишь?

— Смотря о чем именно речь. Если о тачках или сексе, то сразу да, а в том, что касается оружия и привязанностей, я консервативен. 

Гокудера взял бутылку с водой и, запрокинув голову, сделал несколько жадных глотков. Сквало проследил, как по его шее за ворот рубашки стекает крупная прозрачная капля, отвернулся и уставился на все сильнее волнующееся море. В горле пересохло и внезапно стало жарко, несмотря на то, что промокшая от волос рубашка липла к спине, а пронизывающий ветер задувал все сильнее.

— Разумный подход. — Он потянулся за второй бутылкой и обнаружил, что Гокудера пристально смотрит на него.

— Ситуация и правда смешная, — без тени улыбки сказал он. 

— Угу. Обхохочешься. — Сквало выпрямился, удерживая его взгляд. 

— Я вырубился в твоей машине, а ты вместо того, чтобы отвезти меня домой, дал мне поспать, купил жратвы и привез к морю. — Гокудера улыбался, но как-то странно — мягко и удивленно. Сквало впервые видел у него такую улыбку. 

— В твоем описании действительно стремно звучит, — фыркнул он. — Поздравляю, теперь по твоей вине я чувствую себя идиотом, а это нечасто случается.

На самом деле все, что он чувствовал — это удовлетворение, которое возникает в тех редких случаях, когда все сделал правильно. И еще, самую малость, — смущение, как когда-то в детстве, когда девочка, которой подписывал валентинку, спалила его за этим занятием и растрепала всем подружкам. Дура. 

Валентинок он с тех пор никому не подписывал — разочаровался в женщинах, решив, что все они тупые курицы, а потом появился Занзас и работа, с которой стало не до любви. 

— Да я не о том. — Гокудера отвернулся. Провел пятерней по мокрым волосам, зачесывая их назад, вытащил из кармана пачку сигарет и закурил, глядя на море. Сквало в который раз отметил, что курить ему шло. — Честно говоря, я давно так не отдыхал. Так что, — он с той же самой загадочной полуулыбкой посмотрел на Сквало, — спасибо.

— Было бы, за что, — хмыкнул он. — Я знаю, что Вонгола — тот еще дурдом, но Савада не помрет, если ты отдохнешь пару часов вместо того, чтобы нестись менять ему подгузник. 

— Сам ведь такой же, — расхохотался Гокудера. — Только ты Занзасу не подгузники, а бутылочки меняешь, угадал?

— Угадал, — заржал Сквало в ответ и кинул в него крекер. 

Гокудера по виду совершенно охренел и потянулся к печенью, чтобы, надо полагать, кинуть в обратку, но в этот момент у него в кармане зазвонил телефон.

— Твою ж мать. — Гокудера разом посерьезнел, даже в лице как-то переменился и схватился за трубку. — Слушаю. Что? Понял, — бросил он через несколько секунд, отключился и посмотрел на Сквало. — На сегодня отбой, мой информатор сказал, что гонку перенесли на послезавтра. Какие-то терки с копами из-за прошлого заезда, уладить надо.

— В самом деле, какие у вас могут быть терки с копами, даже удивительно. — Сквало закатил глаза. 

Черт, а он ведь совершенно забыл о деле, пока они тут херней маялись.

Хотя, такой херней он с удовольствием маялся бы почаще.

Гокудера, судя по серьезной роже, думал о том же самом. Посмотрел на часы, вздохнул, кинул какой-то адово тоскливый взгляд на море и спрыгнул на землю.

— Ехать надо. Дел еще дохера, — тоном человека, который опаздывает на собственную казнь, сказал он.

— Поедем сейчас, никуда твои дела не денутся. — Сквало быстро побросал в пакеты жратву и бутылки, закинул все это в машину и кинул Гокудере его пиджак. — Пошли, пройдемся, а то тебя с такой рожей страшно к людям выпускать. 

— Что с ней не так? 

— По ней можно сказать, что ты только что убил пятнадцать человек, — фыркнул Сквало и мотнул головой в сторону волнореза. — Пошли, говорю. 

Гокудера надел пиджак и поплелся за ним. Не спеша, они прошли вдоль берега метров триста и остановились около невысокой каменистой насыпи, с которой Сквало ребенком любил пускать «блинчики». 

— Заебало все, — с неожиданной злой тоской, как-то обреченно выпалил Гокудера. Вытряс из пачки последнюю сигарету и нервно зачиркал зажигалкой. 

— Понимаю. — Сквало кивнул, запрыгнул на насыпь и отыскал подходящий камешек. 

На горизонте сверкнуло и послышался отдаленный громовой раскат. Сквало запустил камешек и насчитал шесть «блинчиков». Квалификацию он определенно потерял. Во второй раз получилось удачнее — восемь, но и то лишь потому, что попался хороший «снаряд».

— Знаешь, — Гокудера выдохнул дым в небо и потер лоб рукой, — я иногда думаю о том, нахуя мне все это надо. Мафия, кровь, убийства, деньги, нервы все эти, пиздец, как на пороховой бочке каждый день. Постоянно ждешь, что что-то случится, и оно, блядь, случается! В такие моменты особенно сильно думаешь, нахер оно надо. И о том, чтобы свалить подальше от всего этого дерьма, послать все к черту и жить нормальной жизнью, как человек, а не гребаный робот. Потом стыдно так... Перед Цуной в основном, хоть я ему об этом и не говорю. Я даже не знаю, нахера сейчас тебе это все говорю. 

Сквало запустил еще один камешек. Тот проскакал по воде двенадцать раз и утонул. Прогресс.

— Из мафии уходят только в гроб. Поверь, временами мне тоже бывает стыдно, правда, не перед Занзасом, а перед собой. — Сквало спрыгнул с насыпи и, сунув руки в карманы, подошел к нему. — Я думаю, это нормально. В смысле, чувствовать все это дерьмо — нормально. Главное, чтобы оно не мешало делать то, что должен, а в остальном — мучайся совестью сколько угодно. Пока не поймешь, что бесполезно. Ты, поди, и сейчас страдаешь, что решил пару часов пожить для себя, а не для босса.

Гокудера посмотрел ему в глаза сквозь клубы сигаретного дыма.

— Это так заметно?

Сквало фыркнул.

— Нужно вообще нихрена тебя не знать, чтобы удивляться таким выводам. Я тебя, немного конечно, но узнать успел, и вот что скажу. — Он скрестил руки на груди и повернулся лицом к морю. — Завязывай. Ты — командир, поэтому не имеешь права на слабости. У тебя всегда должна быть ясная голова, которая быстро и хорошо соображает, иначе ты — легкая мишень, а твои бойцы без тебя — тем более. И для этого необходимо научиться отдыхать. Или, по крайней мере, не жрать себя за вот такие внезапные передышки. Я раньше тоже жрал. Потом понял, что к чему, а ты, по ходу, сам не догадаешься. 

— Мастер-класс от капитана Варии, — ухмыльнулся Гокудера, но Сквало видел, что его слова попали в цель. — Бесплатно, без регистрации и смс. Ты всех рядовых так воспитываешь?

— Рядовых я воспитываю по принципу «вы все равно сдохнете, так что хотя бы сдохните достойно и утащите за собой на тот свет как можно больше врагов». 

— Крутой принцип. — Гокудера затоптал окурок. — Надо взять на заметку. И, — он тряхнул волосами и плотнее запахнул пиджак, — ты прав, конечно. Отдыхать я не умею. Не могу, вернее, даже если возможность есть, когда вижу, как пашет Цуна. 

— Он босс, — сказал Сквало, наблюдая, как молнии расцвечивают низкие тучи все ближе к ним. — Ему по статусу положено впахивать больше всех. И, в отличие от тебя, кстати, он это прекрасно понимает. А вообще, — он нахмурился и перехватил тревожный взгляд Гокудеры, — что-то мне подсказывает, что в ближайшее время нам всем будет не до отдыха. И это еще мягко сказано. Так что заканчивай страдать херней и расслабься. 

Над головами внушительно громыхнуло. Гроза была близко. Сквало хотелось постоять под дождем, но он не был уверен, что Гокудера разделяет его желания. 

— У меня не очень-то получается расслабиться в таких, — Гокудера красноречиво кивнул на небеса, — условиях.

— Поехали, — кивнул Сквало и, развернувшись на каблуках, направился к машине. 

— Хэй, Сквало?

Он обернулся.

— Что?

— Спасибо. — Гокудера смотрел на него, улыбаясь так же, как до этого, и Сквало очень хотел знать, что же означает эта его улыбка. — Серьезно. 

— Ну, я ж это все не только для тебя делал, — ухмыльнулся Сквало, но от искренней благодарности Гокудеры ему было едва ли не приятней, чем от ее повода. — Но пожалуйста. 

— Хорошо бы повторить.

— Повторим. Море точно никуда не денется.

И самим хорошо бы еще пожить.

***

У Бельфегора редко бывал настолько убитый вид. Обычно ему было похуй на все и всех, но явно не сегодня. Сияющий кровоподтек на полморды свидетельствовал, что не так давно кому-то было весьма не похуй на самого Бельфегора.

— Что стряслось? — поинтересовался Сквало, наблюдая, как Луссурия нарезает круги вокруг Бела с целью накормить-утешить-обогреть. Ну, по крайней мере, с первой задачей он худо-бедно справлялся: стол ломился от жратвы. Вокруг Сквало никто кругов не нарезал, но это не мешало ему поглощать стряпню Луссурии со скоростью, соответствующей ее вкусовым качествам: готовил тот охуенно. 

— Задание провалил, — мрачно ответил Бельфегор, ковыряясь вилкой в салате. 

— Блядь. Ты серьезно?

Сказать, что Сквало охуел — ничего не сказать. Бельфегор редко брал заказы на стороне, лень родилась точно вперед него, но те, которые брал, исполнял всегда безупречно. 

— Что слышал. Сестричка, свали, а? Без тебя тошно.

— Я вообще-то о тебе забочусь. — Луссурия обиженно надулся и привалился задницей к раковине.

— О нем не заботиться надо, а пиздюлей выписать за слитый заказ. — Сквало отодвинул тарелку в сторону. — Рассказывай. Что за заказ, кто заказчик?

— Заказчик — старый знакомый, француз, мы с ним как-то… ладно, это к делу не относится. — Бельфегор откинулся на спинку стула. — Надо было убрать одного типа, лидера семьи Джин Дже Колонны. Он должен был прилететь с охраной в Катандзаро для встречи с боссом Ндрангеты, какие-то дела у них, я не выяснял. Я пробил отель, встречи, расписание, ну все, как обычно. Но этот мудила спит в номере без окон с бронированной дверью и везде таскается с охраной, одна группа при нем, а вторая пасет в паре сотен метров. Быть в двух местах одновременно даже у меня не получилось бы, так что нужно было ликвидировать сопровождение, а стрелок из меня сам знаешь, какой. 

— Ну? — поторопил Сквало, не впечатленный долгим предисловием.

— Ну и все, я взял с собой трех рядовых из моего отряда и поехал.

— В смысле «взял трех рядовых»? — тихо и очень спокойно переспросил Сквало, поднимаясь со своего стула. — Ты, блядь, идиот несчастный, мне тебе объяснять, что обо всех движениях личного состава вы обязаны докладывать мне? Ты охуел?! Что за блядский ебаный цирк?!

К концу фразы он уже орал так, что в кухонных шкафах звенело любовно купленное Лусом столовое серебро. Бельфегор ощутимо напрягся и даже уши руками зажал. 

— Да что ж ты так орешь, капитан, я уже сам понял, что ступил, — виновато пробормотал он.

Сквало в бешенстве саданул кулаком по столу, подошел к нему, схватил за челку и дернул на себя.

— Дальше, — прорычал он, глядя в потемневшие от страха и ярости глаза Бельфегора. 

— Мы успели добраться до Милаццо, и там нас накрыли. Рядовых положили, я едва ноги унес, тачку пришлось в море спустить. Не знаю, кто, не знаю, зачем, блин, да Сквало, отпусти уже, больно!

Сквало сжал его патлы в кулаке. Бельфегор задышал чаще и засверкал глазами интенсивнее, но не заорал. Сквало, превозмогая дикое желание приложить кретина мордой о стол, наконец отпустил его, ограничившись подзатыльником. Отвернулся и, глубоко вдыхая и выдыхая, чтобы успокоиться, оперся кулаками о подоконник.

— Какого хуя здесь происходит? — спросил Занзас, нарисовавшись на пороге кухни с пистолетами в руках. Судя по его виду и шедшему от пистолетов дыму, в тир пора было заказывать новые мишени. 

— Идиотов воспитываю. — Сквало мотнул башкой на Бельфегора.

Занзас молча перевел взгляд с него на Бела, потом на Луссурию и опять на Сквало.

— В следующий раз воспитывай потише, — посоветовал он, засовывая пистолеты в кобуры. — У меня от вашего ора виски прокисает. 

И ушел. 

— Есть еще что-то, что мне нужно знать? — спросил Сквало, не оборачиваясь.

— Не уверен. Возможно, да. — Голос Бельфегора звучал уже вполне бодро, и Сквало пожалел, что не добавил придурку к имеющемуся кровоподтеку пару новых, но момент был упущен. — Машину подстрелили, видимо, думали, что положили всех, но мне повезло, не задело. Может, потому, что не за рулем был. Просто приложило о крышу, и я отключился. Благо, ночь была и райончик мы проезжали тот еще, ни одна шваль носа на пальбу не высунула. Я, когда очухался, вышел из тачки, и заметил, что на капоте что-то кровью намалевано. Вот. 

Он протянул Сквало телефон. На фотографии покореженного капота красовался фирменный вензель семьи Граддини — витиеватая надпись «ГГ».

Сквало похолодел. Значит, не прошел даром их с Гокудерой визит к Гертруде. Блядь. Об этом точно стоит рассказать Занзасу. Босс, конечно, взбесится, но, возможно, сможет что-нибудь предпринять. Или хотя бы просто будет в курсе. 

— Лучше бы тебя тоже пришили, — пробормотал он. 

— Это почему еще? — возмутился Бельфегор. — Я принц!

— Хрен собачий, а не принц, вот ты кто, — взорвался Сквало. Кинул его мобильник на стол и пошел к двери, бросив на ходу: — Я к боссу. дело серьезное. Данные погибших рядовых мне на стол. Отчет о миссии тоже, чем подробнее, тем лучше для тебя же. Учти. — Он остановился на пороге и обернулся. — За эти потери ответишь, как положено по регламенту. Ты, блядь, командир отряда, и должен хоть немного башкой думать. Еще и накину персональный бонус за идиотизм. Тела утонули вместе с тачкой?

Бельфегор, поджав губы, кивнул.

— Хорошо. Будем надеяться, что не всплывут. И еще вот что. У тебя всего два варианта завершить начатое: пришить или заказ, или заказчика. Если выберешь второе, всем интересующимся можешь говорить, что тебе просто предложили больше денег, хотя, сомневаюсь, что они будут. По крайней мере, это больше соответствует нашей репутации, чем просто слиться. Вария не сливается.

— Понял, капитан.

И, судя по вспыхнувшему в глазах азарту прирожденного убийцы, Бельфегор действительно понял.

***

Занзас слушал Сквало молча, глядя в стену над его плечом. К концу доклада, не дождавшись реакции, Сквало даже начал нервничать. Босс не орал, но выглядел изрядно озадаченным, и это было, кхм, непривычно. Как правило, Занзас всегда знал, что делать, хотя бы в общих чертах.

— Вы два конченых идиота, — подвел Занзас неутешительный итог, когда Сквало, наконец, заткнулся. — Какого хуя ты не доложил мне про тачку сразу? Какого хуя вы вообще поперлись к Гертруде без страховки? На их территорию, в Дзен, да еще и без оружия? И, наконец, какого хуя я, по-твоему, должен сделать сейчас?

— Я облажался. — Сквало встал с кресла и заходил по комнате. 

— Не то слово. — Занзас хмыкнул и покачал головой, крутя на столе нераспечатанную бутылку «Джека Дениелса». — Ты так даже по малолетке редко лажал. Романтикой башку снесло, соображать перестал?

Сквало метнул в него злобный взгляд. Орать босс, вроде, не собирался, но лучше бы орал, чем похабно ухмылялся и строил идиотские гипотезы.

— Мстить Граддини я не буду, это тупо, — помолчав, сказал Занзас. — Не за кого, даже если бы пришили Бела, это была бы только его вина. Когда едешь на левую миссию, надо отрастить глаза на затылке, и он это знает не хуже нас с тобой. Развязывать открытую войну против них из-за трех убитых и одного выжившего кретина откровенный идиотизм, Савада нам в этом не поможет, и будет прав. Из-за тебя бы я, пожалуй, развязал, но ты бы вряд ли так подставился.

— Ну спасибо, босс. — Сквало уселся на диван и упер локти в колени. — Что делать-то будем?

— А ничего. — Занзас встал и прошелся вдоль стеллажа с книгами, как будто выбирая талмуд на почитать вечерком. — Если она хотела отомстить за оскорбление, этим все и закончится. До тебя не добралась, и решила, что и так сойдет. Добивать Бела она не будет, не того полета он птица, да и Гертруда верит во всю эту хуйню про предрешенность и судьбу. Ну, типа, коль выжил да еще и легко отделался, значит, так тому и быть. Если, конечно, то, что мне о ней Тимотео рассказывал, правда. 

— А если это, ну, — Сквало помялся, — типа официальное объявление войны?

— Если бы она хотела объявить войну, то объявила бы ее Вонголе, а не нам, — резонно ответил Занзас. — Мы, блядь, независимая организация, а не савадин филиал. И старой кошелке это известно. Потому и общалась она с твоим вонгольским отбросом именно так, а не иначе. Не будь там тебя, от него бы и мокрого места не осталось. И никто бы ей за это слова не сказал, потому что факты налицо. Да и зачем ей война с Вонголой? Не вижу смысла. В бизнесе они не пересекаются, никаких терок не было отродясь, да и старая она уже для всего этого дерьма. Нет, мусор, это просто месть. Переклинило у грымзы, бывает. Даже вон, герб намалевали на капоте, чтоб мы точно знали, кому претензии предъявлять в случае чего. Странно, если честно, показуха не в их стиле… Короче, — он подошел к дивану, уселся рядом со Сквало и закинул ноги на журнальный столик, — поживем — увидим. Перебить отбросов всегда успеем, сдохнуть тоже. Только у меня к тебе личная просьба.

— Какая? — Сквало с удивлением воззрился на него.

— В следующий раз, — с видом «ты кретин, но почему-то все еще не сдох» сказал Занзас, — прежде чем совать башку в пасть акуле, хотя бы сообщи, где потом искать твои потроха.

***

Сквало застыл перед открытым шкафом и понял, что кители и костюмы ему осточертели. Хотелось, кхм, разнообразия.

В жертву этому плотскому желанию были принесены джинсы, темно-синяя рубашка с коротким рукавом и воротником-стойкой и кожаная куртка — дождь лил с тех пор, как они с Гокудерой свалили с побережья, и Сквало начало казаться, что это они его и вызвали на свою голову. Шаманы, блядь, заклинатели стихий. 

Он на ходу собрал волосы в хвост на затылке, сбежал по лестнице и на первом этаже столкнулся с Луссурией. Тот, судя по мокрой майке и боксерским перчаткам, только что закончил тренироваться. Сквало пронесся мимо, пробурчав нечто среднее между «до скорого» и «пошел нахер». Лус окинул его крайне озадаченным взглядом, но только хмыкнул и махнул рукой вслед. 

Сквало вывел из гаража феррари и помчался в Вонголу. 

Уже въехав в ворота, он понял, что ступил. До оговоренного времени был еще целый час и объяснять, почему приперся так рано, не очень-то хотелось. Хотя, похер, всегда есть вариант сказать как есть — что заебался сидеть дома в ожидании новостей и окружении мрачных рож и хотел побыстрее свалить. 

Сквало царственно припарковался прямо на дорожке около особняка, взбежал по ступенькам и потянул на себя тяжелую дверь.

Два охранника на первом этаже уставились на него с интересом. Серьезно?

— Я к синьору Гокудере, — сообщил Сквало, не остановившись и не удостоив их взглядом. Еще б знать, куда идти, со времен Тимотео здесь все переделали. 

— Семпай, привет! — заорал с противоположного конца коридора Ямамото. 

Сквало поморщился и пошел ему навстречу. 

— Привет. — Он хлопнул пацана по плечу. — Как тут вообще?

— Ну как тут может быть? — Ямамото махнул рукой. — Все на взводе, как и у вас. Цуны нет, по делам уехал. Вообще, — он потер подбородок и покачал головой, — тухло все. Не пойму, в чем дело, но предчувствие у меня нехорошее.

— Заебали вы меня все со своим жопным чутьем, — проворчал Сквало. — То босс вангует вселенский пиздец, то ты теперь туда же.

— Да я пока особо не парюсь. — Ямамото улыбнулся своей обычной улыбкой, но в глубине его глаз застыла тревога. — Завтра на заказ сваливаю, на пару дней, потом потренируемся?

— Обязательно, — пообещал Сквало и спросил, наконец, то, что его на данный момент интересовало больше всего: — Твой дружок психованный здесь?

— Хаято? Да. Ты к нему? Он говорил, вы что-то там нарыли.

— Типа того, — уклончиво ответил Сквало.

— Второй этаж, от лестницы направо, третья дверь, — сказал Ямамото, избавив его от необходимости задавать глупые вопросы. — Не задерживаю больше, еще увидимся.

И, хлопнув его по спине на прощание, ушел.

Сквало только хмыкнул ему вслед. Совсем вырос пацан, такой понятливый стал, аж страшно, а был ведь дурак дураком. 

Как там? Чужие дети растут быстро? М-да.

Сквало поднялся по лестнице и настороженно прошелся по этажу к комнате Гокудеры. Все-таки, здесь он был чужим, и даже присутствие _своих_ не особо помогало расслабиться.

Он постучал в дверь три раза и, дождавшись громкого «не заперто», вошел. 

— Сквало? Ты рано. 

Гокудера, кажется, искренне удивился. Значит, о его визите доложить не успели.

— Угу. Я тоже типа рад тебя видеть.

Сквало захлопнул дверь и цепко оглядел комнату. Ничего сверхъестественного: стол, стулья, два кресла, большая кровать, камин, забитая до отказа книжная полка во всю стену. Цветовая гамма интерьера показалась Сквало темноватой, но дизайнер из него, прямо скажем, не ахти. Общую казенную, несмотря на очевидно дорогую и новую мебель, обстановку разбавляли кроваво-красное пианино с открытой крышкой в углу около окна — Сквало слышал, так делают, чтобы звук был громче, что означало, что Гокудера до сих пор играет — с приставленной к нему черной банкеткой, и большая не то фотография, не то искусный портрет красивой длинноволосой блондинки в рамке над камином. Внешность блондинки показалась Сквало не то смутно знакомой, не то напоминающей кого-то.

Он посмотрел на пристально наблюдающего за ним Гокудеру. Ну конечно же.

— Заколебался я дома сидеть, тошнит уже, — непонятно зачем объяснил Сквало, несмотря на то, что его никто не спрашивал. 

Отлип от созерцания картины, подошел к окну, выглянул наружу — на всякий случай, мало ли что. Если в случае экстренной эвакуации придется приземляться жопой в куст терновника, лучше знать об этом заранее, нахрен такие сюрпризы. 

Терновника на территории Вонголы, слава яйцам, не водилось, но рядом с окном росло раскидистое дерево, что было и хорошо, и плохо одновременно. Хорошо — если самому придется срочно съебывать, плохо — если нагрянул нежданные гости, которые умеют лазать по деревьям.

— Да хорош тебе, в Багдаде все спокойно, — сказал Гокудера ему в спину, и в его голосе слышался смех. 

Сквало обернулся и уставился теперь уже на него: все-таки, в домашней обстановке некоторые люди разительно меняются. Не всегда в лучшую сторону. Сам Сквало не расхаживал по варийскому особняку в халате и тапочках исключительно потому, что нигде не чувствовал себя дома, и так было всегда. Луссурии вон это не мешает прогуливаться по коридорам в трусах и боа и пугать новеньких.

Гокудера халатов и тапочек дома не носил (в трусах и боа тоже не разгуливал, спасибо, блядь, большое), но вид, тем не менее, имел презабавный. В очках, с волосами, забранными в низкий хвост, в потертой футболке и клетчатой рубашке — на взгляд Сквало совсем пацан, хотя ему недавно двадцать пять стукнуло. 

Гокудера смущенно почесал нос, поспешно стащил очки — обычно в линзах ходит, что ли? — положил на стол книгу, которую, по всей видимости, читал до триумфального появления Сквало, и вопросительно уставился на него.

— Ты на мне дыру решил протереть? — спросил он с полуулыбкой, как будто сам не решил, как реагировать на то, что Сквало приперся раньше обозначенного времени. — Если да, то у тебя почти получилось.

— У тебя глаза сами по себе зеленые, или это линзы? — брякнул Сквало совсем не то, что хотел спросить.

— Сами по себе, — недоуменно отозвался Гокудера и добавил после паузы: — Выпить хочешь?

— Валяй, — согласился Сквало и едва сдержался, чтобы не залепить себе оплеуху. — Я сегодня гонять не собираюсь, так что выпивка не помешает. 

Гокудера засуетился: вытащил из мини-бара в книжной полке бутылку какого-то пойла, остановился посреди комнаты, огляделся, как будто видит тут все впервые, бросил: «я сейчас, за лимонами сгоняю» и умчался.

Оставшись в одиночестве, Сквало от души выругался. Нехуй было сюда переться так рано, надо было приехать в восемь часов, как договорились, забрать его и валить по делам. Картинка Гокудеры, расслабленного, непривычно домашнего — и не скажешь по нему, что матерый профи — не шла из головы. Еще глаза его эти. А надо о деле думать, блядь. 

Он зло стащил с себя куртку, швырнул ее в кресло и уселся в него. Напротив висело зеркало. Сквало уставился на себя, отметил, что, несмотря на практически бессонную из-за нервов ночь, выглядит вполне прилично, и немного успокоился.

Дверь распахнулась и ввалился Гокудера с подносом в руках. Ногой захлопнул дверь, поставил на стол поднос, сгрузил с него несколько тарелок, две рюмки и солонку и осмотрел образовавшийся натюрморт.

— Блин. — Он хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. — Ты, может, жрать хочешь? Я идиот, сразу не спросил.

— Хорош строить из себя гостеприимного хозяина, — разозлился Сквало. Вскочил, взял массивный деревянный стул, с грохотом придвинул его к столу и уселся, почему-то самому себе напомнив Занзаса. Для полноты картины осталось сложить ноги на стол и перебить все стаканы в доме. — Бухла достаточно, я не жрать сюда пришел. 

— Ладно. — Гокудера пожал плечами и тоже притащил для себя стул.

Сквало разлил текилу. Выпили. Гокудера традиционно закусил лимоном с солью, Сквало решил в кои-то веки побыть гурманом и закинул в рот дольку апельсина с корицей. 

Ощущение сюрреалистичности происходящего усилилось. В последний раз Сквало бухал в этом особняке на двадцатилетие Занзаса и больше всего это напоминало гребаную оргию. 

— Ну так что? — спросил Гокудера, видимо, на правах хозяина решив разбавить затянувшееся молчание. — Есть что-то новое насчет нашего дела?

— Есть. Наверное, — сказал Сквало, размышляя, можно ли утопиться в рюмке текилы. — Вернее… Блядь, да я сам не знаю! 

Гокудера молча налил ему еще. 

— Если что, я рад, что ты пришел, — сказал он. — Мне тоже не по себе от всей этой движухи. А в чем причина, не пойму. 

Сквало мрачно посмотрел на него. Очередной жопочуец на его голову. Гокудера, помедлив, выпил и поставил рюмку на стол. Выражение лица у него было то еще. 

— Бельфегора чуть не грохнули, — бухнул Сквало.

Гокудера подавился лимоном.

— В смысле? Кто?

Сквало залез в карман, вытащил телефон и показал фотку тачки. Пока Гокудера молча изучал гребаные художества, налил им снова.

— Мы сегодня за рулем оба, не налегай, — напомнил Гокудера и отдал ему телефон. 

— Чтобы нажраться до состояния, в котором я не смогу вести машину, мне понадобится все бухло, которое есть в этой богадельне, — фыркнул Сквало. — Но ты, если не хочешь, не пей больше.

— Это последняя. — Гокудера опрокинул в себя выпивку, поморщился, но закусывать не стал. — То есть, это Граддини его так?

— Судя по гербу, да. Он-то легким испугом отделался, а вот трое рядовых из его отряда кони двинули. 

— С Занзасом говорил?

— Да. — Сквало дернул плечом. — Он сказал, что сами виноваты, и прав, в общем-то. Сейчас я понимаю, что нам не самим надо было туда переться, а кому-нибудь из боссов. И в идеале на нейтральной территории пересечься, но это я сейчас, блядь, понимаю, а тогда не иначе черт дернул. 

— Да. — Гокудера покрутил на столе пустую рюмку. — Вообще все как-то странно складывается. Инганнаморте на удивление быстро согласился передать Вонголе свое барахло, Рико, опять же, пошел на сделку. Цуна «Конфиндустрию»из-за этого гребаного завода уже чуть ли не открытым текстом посылает, но подозреваю, что бесполезно. Альянс вообще отдельная история, там все только и ждут удобного момента, чтобы нам в глотки вцепиться. Раньше хоть помалкивали, а сейчас слишком много пиздеть стали по углам, всех не заткнешь. И прокуратура еще возбудилась Они подняли все жалобы, проходившие по нашим фирмам и производствам, за последние десять лет и копают под Цуну конкретно. Ну да пусть попробуют нарыть что-нибудь, у нас все документы в таком порядке, какой им и не снился. 

— Прокурор — это проблема, — согласился Сквало. 

— Меня беспокоит то, что он знает, где именно копать. — Гокудера внимательно посмотрел на него.

Сквало нахмурился. А вот это уже хреново.

— Кто у вас занимается проверками личного состава? — спросил он.

— Хибари, конечно. — Гокудеру вопрос, казалось, даже удивил. — У него четко все, комар носа не подточит. Да ты и сам знаешь, какой он дотошный. Вряд ли это утечка.

— Тогда что? 

— Не знаю. Вернее... — Гокудера помялся и, словно не веря своим словам, покачал головой. — Ты сейчас опять скажешь, что у меня паранойя, но я думаю, нас прослушивают. 

У Сквало текила пошла носом.

— И как они это, по-твоему, организовали? — кашляя, спросил он. — Пришли под видом бригады электриков и жучков везде понаставили? 

— Да я проверил уже везде. Нет жучков. Ну или я не нашел. — Гокудера покусал нижнюю губу. — Но тогда я вообще не понимаю, откуда ему знать, где рыть.

— Если бы вас прослушивали, вы бы уже все давным-давно отдыхали в комфортабельных апартаментах с видом на тюремный двор. — Сквало налил себе еще и выпил. Гокудера вытащил из кармана широких джинсов пачку сигарет, подошел к окну и, распахнув его, забрался на подоконник. — Ты хоть представляешь, сколько компромата можно собрать таким образом? Я, конечно, в этом не особо шарю, но подозреваю, что установить это все — та еще канитель. И я точно знаю, что разрешение на прослушку получить крайне сложно, особенно если нет веских доказательств. Любой более-менее годный адвокат разнесет такие улики в пух и прах. 

— Сквало, не наседай, я же предположил просто. Возможно, он просто опытный профи и знает, где и что искать в таких случаях. — Гокудера потер пальцами лоб. — Я пробил его по своим каналам. Мужик идейный и принципиальный. Намерен покончить с мафией на Сицилии, о чем не стесняется орать на каждом углу. Жопой чую, огребем еще из-за него.

— А более надежные источники информации у тебя имеются? — не выдержал Сквало, хотя, скорее потому, что просто не удержался. Он отлично знал, какое значение в их работе имеет интуиция, и привык доверять своему чутью. А оно сейчас настойчиво долдонило о том, что Гокудера прав. 

— Если бы имелись, я бы так не парился, — усмехнулся Гокудера и посмотрел на часы. — Надо ехать, гонка через полтора часа стартует. Надо еще с народом поговорить. Кстати, моя задница подсказывает, что не зря скатаемся, — добавил он, ехидно посмотрев на Сквало, и выбросил окурок за окно. 

Сквало закатил глаза и встал. Задвинул стул на место, плотно закупорил бутылку и убрал в бар.

— Ты прямо как дома уже, — заметил Гокудера, и в его голосе слышалось одобрение. — Мне нравится такой подход.

— Приходи в Варию — научу.

Гокудера рассмеялся, составил пустую посуду на поднос и ушел. Пока его не было, Сквало в очередной раз прошелся по комнате и остановился напротив портрета. Все-таки художества, не фотка. Круто нарисовано, без дураков. Гокудера, как оказалось, был очень похож на мать — если, конечно, Сквало все понял правильно, и это действительно его мать. Хотя, ошибиться было сложно: светлые волосы, зеленые глаза, стройная, красивая. Хорошо, что внешностью Гокудера не в отца пошел. Сквало как-то раз видел его мельком на одном из грандиозных сборищ мафиозных кланов, на которые Тимотео, как слона по улицам, водил мелкого Саваду с целью представить своего преемника. 

Дверь хлопнула. Сквало повернул голову. Гокудера прошел в комнату, на ходу снимая рубашку. Кинул ее на кровать, где лежали приготовленные шмотки, и стащил футболку. Сквало поднял бровь и тактично отвернулся, хотя так и подмывало посмотреть.

— Она умерла, когда мне было пять, — сказал Гокудера за его спиной. — Попала в аварию. С отцом я так и не помирился. Когда видимся, разговариваем сквозь зубы.

— У тебя же, вроде, сестра есть? — спросил Сквало и повернулся, решив, что уже можно. 

Гокудера стоял в болтающейся на локтях красной рубашке и застегивал джинсы. Сквало пробежался взглядом по плоскому рельефному животу и груди, отметил, что пирсинга в сосках и других местах, вопреки ожиданиям, не имеется, и наткнулся на пристальный понимающий взгляд.

— Да, есть, но она в Японии. — Гокудера набросил рубашку на плечи, неторопливо застегнул, поправил манжеты и взял с кровати куртку. — Ты же знаешь эту историю с Реборном, по-любому.

— Ни слова больше. — Сквало поднял руку, чувствуя, как внутри вскипает глухое раздражение. — Слышать не хочу об этом ублюдке.

— Ну, я его тоже не люблю особо. — Гокудера пожал плечами и надел куртку. — Зато Бьянки любит. Удивляюсь, как меня еще новостью о племянниках не обрадовали.

Сквало многозначительно зарычал.

— Понял, уже заткнулся. — Вытащив из кармана куртки брелок с ключами от машины, Гокудера вопросительно вскинул бровь. — Ну что, погнали? 

— Погнали, — кивнул Сквало и пошел к двери.

***

Информатором Гокудеры оказалась худая брюнетка среднего роста, вопреки общему гоночному тренду одетая не в мини или купальник, а в обычные джинсы, футболку и великоватую ей кожаную куртку. Она ждала на пересечении Рома и Кавур, прячась от дождя под козырьком кофейни, и, едва Сквало притормозил, сразу же плюхнулась на заднее сиденье.

— Это что еще за хмырь? — Она бесцеремонно ткнула пальцем в Сквало.

— Полегче, женщина. — Он даже опешил от такого наезда, но грубить дурно воспитанной бабе посчитал ниже своего достоинства. 

— Он свой, Летти, успокойся, — сказал Гокудера, обернувшись к ней. 

Сквало покачал головой, вырулил обратно на дорогу и со скоростью добропорядочного гражданина покатил по центру Палермо. Девчонка показалась ему знакомой, а потом он вспомнил: именно с ней Гокудера так дружелюбно обменивался приветствиями на той самой гонке, с которой все началось. 

— Давай быстро, что ты узнала? — спросил Гокудера.

— Не так уж и много, но кое-что есть. Твой ниссан и с ним еще две тачки, одна из которых сто пудов «макларен», пару раз видели на заправке у Дольче. У него все наши отовариваются, но эти ребята не из местных, я бы знала. Вот адрес. — Она передала Гокудере смятую бумажку. — На гонках не светились, да и как я поняла из твоих слов, они не посоревноваться в крутости сюда приехали. Раньше я их тоже не видела. Номера неаполитанские, но точно липовые, я проверила через своего человека, они числятся за парой отморозков, которым в Поджореале еще лет шестьдесят на двоих мотать. Ублюдки отлично заметают следы.

— Короче, нихрена ты толком не узнала, — подытожил Сквало.

Девка метнула в него злобный взгляд через зеркало, но комментировать не стала и снова посмотрела на Гокудеру. 

— Вам единственный вариант — ловить его у Дольче. Если они хоть немного дорожат своими крутыми колесами, заправляться в другом месте не будут. Дольче в курсе, но придется раскошелиться за молчание. 

Сквало прицокнул. Еще бы. 

— В общем, это уже с ним договаривайтесь, — сказала она. — Другого беспредела за этими ребятами не замечено, так что, думаю, вы — их основная цель. 

— Если они еще вообще не свалили отсюда, — закончил Гокудера. Посидел, как будто что-то обдумывая, потом полез за пазуху и вытащил конверт, который передал ей. 

— Мои парни тоже не бесплатно работают, — многозначительно заметила она, заглянув внутрь.

Гокудера скорчил гримасу, вытащил из кармана еще несколько купюр и сунул ей.

— Не наглей, — предупредил он. — Где тебя высадить?

— Моя машина у театра осталась, высади где-нибудь здесь, сама дойду.

— «Высади где-нибудь здесь», — передразнил Сквало, притормаживая около цветочного магазина.

Девка выбралась из машины и хлопнула дверью. Постучала в окно к Гокудере и когда тот опустил стекло, сказала, указывая на Сквало:

— А он тот еще козел, — и, послав ему воздушный поцелуй, широким шагом пошла вперед по тротуару. 

— Сучка, — восхитился Сквало.

Гокудера как-то неестественно заржал:

— Я вижу, вы друг другу понравились, только смотри, Доминик тебе яйца оторвет, если вздумаешь к ней подкатывать. 

— Она не в моем вкусе. Слишком борзая, — сказал Сквало. Развернулся и помчался в сторону винодельни, неподалеку от которой на стоянке они оставили машину Гокудеры. 

— А ты любишь покладистых? — В голосе Гокудеры проскользнуло что-то странное, не то удивленное разочарование, не то разочарованное удивление. Сквало так и не разобрался, чего там было больше. 

— Покладистых я люблю еще меньше, чем борзых. Просто эта — не мое. 

Гокудера не ответил. В молчании они доехали до стоянки, там он пересел в «камаро», и они помчались в сторону Фондо ла Роза — время поджимало, а надо было успеть переговорить тамошним знакомцем Гокудеры до начала гонки. 

Сквало свернул на второстепенную дорогу. Та то ли ввиду позднего часа, то ли из-за дождя, который жители Сицилии, за исключением отдельных извращенцев типа Сквало, не жаловали, была практически пустой. 

Интересно, сколько им еще гоняться за призраками, подумал Сквало.

Но ответить себе на этот вопрос уже не успел — обогнавший его на повороте черный седан вдруг резко забрал вправо и врезался в него, едва не опрокинув ко всем чертям.

— Проклятье! 

Феррари тряхнуло и мотнуло в сторону. Сквало резко выкрутил руль влево, уходя от позорного падения в кювет, и выровнял машину. На то, чтобы оценить положение и понять, что столкновение не было случайным, ушли доли секунды. Сквало бросил взгляд в зеркало заднего вида — Гокудеру зажали две тачки, и будь он проклят, если одной из них не был злополучный серый ниссан.

Вот и ответ. Стоило им расслабиться, призраки сами нагрянули. 

Черный седан вновь замаячил справа. Он шел со Сквало нос к носу, но тонированные вглухую стекла не позволяли разглядеть, кто находится за рулем. 

— Ну уж нет, ублюдок. 

Сквало подал машину вправо, прибавил скорости, крутанул руль и сам пошел на таран. Седан, подошедший слишком близко, дернулся влево, уходя от удара, но не успел. Сквало врезался в него, оставив здоровенную широкую царапину на правом крыле, и, вдавив тапку в пол, вылетел на автостраду. 

То, что светофор переключился на красный, он успел заметить в последний момент, но тормозить сейчас было бы сродни самоубийству. Сквало только крепче стиснул руль и наклонился вперед, как будто это могло добавить тачке скорости. Позади него, оголтело сигналя, промчалась здоровенная фура, раздался оглушительный треск и грохот, и Сквало с мстительной радостью понял, что преследовавший его седан этой самой фурой размазало по дороге в мясо. 

— Минус один, — резюмировал он и бросил взгляд в боковое зеркало.

Гокудера, мастерски лавируя между встречными автомобилями, прорывался за ним. Преследователи, впрочем, не отставали. Нужно было срочно уводить сраный кортеж из центра города, с глаз полиции долой. 

Сквало пересек автостраду, промчался по превратившейся в одностороннюю из-за припаркованных по обеим ее сторонам машин улицу и резко, так, что феррари занесло и повело юзом, вывернул на объездную дорогу. По идее, она была закрыта, движение там запретили еще в прошлом году из-за высокой аварийной опасности — трасса шла вдоль обрыва, и от падения в пропасть водителей отделял только невысокий полуразрушенный бордюр.

Короче, это было именно то, что нужно.

— Теперь повоюем, гондоны. 

Гокудера вырвался вперед. Его преследователи чуть подотстали на автостраде, но стоило только всей четверке оказаться на объездной, как сразу пошли на обгон. На Сквало, по ходу дела, они решили забить, вновь взяв в оборот Гокудеру. Ниссан теснил его справа, красная тачка пристроилась в хвосте, и Сквало мог только бессильно материться, наблюдая, как они медленно но верно подталкивают «камаро» к обрыву. 

Если Гокудера не сможет вырваться, то…. 

Решение было стремительным, необдуманным и единственно верным. Сквало вдарил по газам, метя на самый узкий участок дороги, где едва можно было разъехаться двум встречным, и моля Мадонну, чтобы Гокудера верно истолковал его маневр. Он вывернул руль, завизжали тормоза, машина пошла юзом, он едва удержал ее в боковом положении, перегораживая дорогу, сбросил скорость и остановился. Феррари взбрыкнула, встала на два колеса и грузно осела на дорогу. 

Ждать Сквало не стал. Выхватил из бардачка пистолет, выскочил из машины и метнулся к обочине. 

Первым шел ниссан. Водитель то ли не заметил препятствия, то ли надеялся проскочить, но этого уже никому узнать не удастся — на полному ходу врезавшись в феррари, перелетел через нее, перевернувшись через крышу, и, увлекаемый силой инерции, низвергся в пропасть. 

Когда красная тачка, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшаяся похожей на астон мартин, начала тормозить, Сквало, укрывшийся за большим камнем, открыл огонь. Спустя секунду стекло со стороны водителя опустилось и из тачки в его сторону вдарила автоматная очередь. Сквало рванулся за камень, но выстрелы не прекращались. Он высунулся из-за укрытия: водитель астона мартина перестреливался с Гокудерой. Раздался оглушительный хлопок — у кого-то пробило колесо.

Астон мартин, видимо, не желавший повторять печальную судьбу ниссана, тормознул, врезался в зад феррари, протаранил ее, снес с дороги в сторону Сквало, открывая себе проход, и помчался дальше, с ходу развив невероятную скорость.

«Камаро», визжа простреленными шинами, впечаталась в правое крыло феррари. Выйдя из-за камня и бегло оценив состояние тачек, Сквало от души выругался: теперь они догонят мудака разве что если тот пересядет на инвалидное кресло. 

Гокудера, растрепанный и злой, пошатываясь, вылез из машины. На рубашке в районе правого плеча расплывалось темное пятно.

— Живой? — спросил Сквало. Убрал пистолет и быстро подошел к нему, на ходу оценивая ущерб. — Сильно зацепило? 

— Херня, до свадьбы заживет. Прошла по касательной. — Гокудера скривился, зажимая плечо. Рукав рубашки пропитался кровью, на морде красовалась сетка мелких порезов от стекла. — Что с ублюдком? 

— Колымага внизу, а водила, думаю, уже на небесах. 

Вдвоем они подошли к обочине и посмотрели вниз. Искореженный ниссан лежал на крыше на дне пропасти. Оторванное колесо валялось в стороне, правое крыло из-за удара о камни прогнулось внутрь салона, подвеска представляла собой сплошное месиво. Вряд ли там кто-то выжил. 

— Надо спуститься, — сказал Гокудера, и в этот момент машина взорвалась. 

— Уже не надо, — констатировал Сквало, прикрыв лицо рукавом — дохнуло жаром от взрыва. 

— Блядь, — выругался Гокудера. 

— Не то слово. — Сквало в бессильной ярости сжал кулак. — По крайней мере теперь мы знаем, что остался всего один мудила. 

— Я не разглядел, на чем он был. 

— Девяносто пять процентов, что астон мартин, морда у них интересная, сложно перепутать. Тачка не попсовая, вряд ли их много в Палермо. 

— Тот, который тебя преследовал — сто пудов мерседес «макларен», — сказал Гокудера. — Я хотел себе такой же купить, но потом ты мне «камаро» подогнал. — Он ухмыльнулся во всю свою окровавленную рожу и с сожалением покосился на убитую машину. — Если мудак на астоне не последний кретин, то избавится от тачки и заляжет на дно.

— И, думаю, вряд ли решит в ближайшее время на нас прыгать, — кивнул Сквало. — Но теперь мы хотя бы знаем, кого искать.

— Я поговорю с Фернандо, — сказал Гокудера. — Если возможно что-то нарыть, он нароет. 

Сквало критически оглядел феррари. Тачка была в хлам. 

— Надо прибраться, — решил он. — Я вызову Леви, ты звони своим. И пусть захватят выпить.

***

Сквало бежал по лесу, не разбирая дороги. По лицу хлестали ветки, над деревьями нависала неправдоподобно огромная лупастая луна, а он несся вперед так, будто за ним гналась вся преисподняя во главе с самим Сатаной.

«Странно, патлы за ветки не цепляются», — на бегу как-то отвлеченно подумал он. И сразу остановился, как вкопанный. Провел рукой по голове, но обнаружил только короткие пряди, жесткие и грязные даже на ощупь. Пошел дальше, не глядя под ноги, с размаху вмазался в лужу, провалился по колено, с руганью выбрался и остановился, чтобы перевести дух. С опаской посмотрел на свое отражение в мутной воде и нервно сглотнул: такой шевелюрой в последний раз он щеголял в семнадцать, еще до того, как взяли Занзаса.

На горизонте сверкнула молния, оглушительно громыхнуло прямо над головой, Сквало зажал уши с ощущением, что череп сейчас расколется надвое...

И проснулся.

На тумбочке рядом с кроватью надрывался телефон.

— Твою мать, — пробормотал Сквало потолку. — Приснится же хуйня. 

Кому, блядь, он понадобился в три часа ночи?

Сквало перекатился на бок и схватил жужжащий мобильник. Высветившийся номер он знал наизусть. Как и то, что ради задушевных разговоров ни о чем Гокудера среди ночи названивать ему не будет.

— Какого дьявола стряслось? — рявкнул он в трубку. 

— Сквало… — Гокудера хрипло кашлянул и словно через силу пробормотал: — Я… меня подстрелили. 

— Блядь, что? — Сквало вскочил, нашарил на стуле штаны и, прыгая на одной ноге, начал их натягивать. — Где ты?

— Станция Томазо Натале, рядом с ней… — Гокудера начал кашлять, тяжело и надрывно. Черт, не исключено, что задето легкое. — Перекресток Росси и Бергамотто, меня на нем догнали.

— Какого хрена ты там делаешь? — Сквало влез в рубашку, подхватил куртку и бросился вниз по лестнице.

— Потом… Машину снесло в лес, со мной рядовые… Не выжили. — Гокудера говорил с остановками, тяжело, с присвистом, дышал. Снова закашлялся, и Сквало понял, что времени у него в обрез — в ближайшее время Гокудера может просто захлебнуться собственной кровью, и поминай, как звали.

— Еду.

Сквало влетел в гараж, на мгновение замешкался, не обнаружив на привычном месте феррари, потом вспомнил, что вчера сам утопил ее в заливе, и после секундного колебания схватил со щитка с ключами, брелок от форда Луссурии. Завел мотор, всунул телефон в крэдл и настроил навигатор на кратчайший путь до железнодорожной станции Томазо Натале. Далеко, черт, можно и не успеть. Какого черта Гокудера там делает?

Едва не снеся ворота Варии, он вылетел на трассу и помчался в направлении станции. Как всегда в экстремальной ситуации, мозг работал на четком расчете, и первым, кому он позвонил, был Каваллоне.

Тот ответил после третьего гудка и, судя по отвратительно бодрому голосу, даже не думал спать, полуночник хренов.

— Сквало? Что случилось?

— Готовь врачей, вы срочно нужны на пересечении Росси и Бергамотто. Огнестрел, ранение грудной клетки, — отчеканил Сквало. Сбросил скорость, вошел в поворот и с остервенением вдавил педаль газа в пол.

— Кто? 

— Гокудера. Ты ближе всех, до Вонголы не дотянем, я в пути. 

— Понял, выезжаю, — сказал Дино и отключился. 

Сквало прибавил газу. Пронесся мимо веселеньких палисадников, спугнул ораву кошек, обдал пылью из-под колес припозднившуюся веселую компанию и вырулил на автостраду. 

Вскоре впереди показался нужный перекресток. Сквало даже из окна высунулся в поисках — врубил дальний свет и свернул в прилегающую к дороге лесополосу. Тормознул на спуске и в свете фар сразу увидел Гокудеру. 

Тот лежал на спине, не подавая признаков жизни. Сквало метнулся к нему, цепляясь патлами за ветки, матерясь, присел рядом и осторожно приподнял его голову.

— Хэй, пацан, слышишь меня?

Гокудера приоткрыл глаза и улыбнулся уголком окровавленного рта.

— Я не пацан тебе… Блядь… Холодно. 

— Как же ты меня заебал. — Сквало стащил с себя китель и накрыл его. С формой можно было попрощаться: кровищи вокруг было столько, будто она из Гокудеры вся вытекла. — Терпеть не могу, когда пиздят не по делу, но сейчас это именно то, что нужно. Не отключайся, понял?

— Знаю, я… стараюсь. — Гокудера втянул носом воздух и закрыл глаза. 

Сквало залепил ему пощечину.

— Тебе, мать твою, сказали не отключаться! — рявкнул он и вдруг с холодной отсраненностью осознал, что если Дино протормозит еще хотя бы десять минут, место Правой руки Десятого Вонголы станет вакантным. — Держись, не спи. Чего своим не позвонил?

— Цуна с Рехеем… в Берлине, Ямамото… ты быстрее. — Гокудера слабо улыбнулся и вдруг обмяк, опустив веки.

Сквало размахнулся, чтобы снова ему врезать, и тут за спиной послышался шум мотора. Спустя несколько секунд рядом с фордом задом затормозил большой черный фургон.

— Быстро, ребята! — распорядился Дино, выскакивая из кузова в компании трех бритоголовых амбалов. — На носилки его, живо!

Сквало разглядел внутри фургона кучу медицинских приборов и лежанку. От сердца немного отлегло.

Гокудера, уже лежащий на носилках, вдруг дернулся и схватил его за руку.

— Тачка… — Он ткнул пальцем вглубь леса и отключился.

— Да уж разберусь, — сказал Сквало, чувствуя нечто, чего уже давно не чувствовал. В последний раз — когда арестовали Занзаса, и он, двадцатилетний оболдуй, понятия не имел, что делать и куда бежать. 

Мужики засуетились, погрузили Гокудеру в фургон, нацепили на лицо кислородную маску и разорвали рубашку на груди. 

— Двигайте назад, и смотрите мне, угробите парня — я угроблю вас, — пригрозил Дино, хотя его угрозы всегда выглядели неубедительно.

— Жить будет, босс, — неожиданно высоким голосом отозвался один из амбалов.

Двери фургона захлопнулись, и он умчался. 

Сквало выдохнул и на мгновение прикрыл глаза. Руки позорно дрожали, да что ж такое. 

— Если ты звонишь мне, значит, случился пиздец. — Дино усмехнулся.

— Среди ночи по другим поводам не звонят, — огрызнулся Сквало, пытаясь совладать с собственным телом. 

— Ты мне и днем по другим поводам не звонишь.

— Извини, но мы сейчас практически на военном положении. Не до задушевных бесед с друзьями, знаешь ли, — разозлился Сквало и пошел вглубь леса по следу из смятой травы и поломанных мелких деревьев, образовавшему широкую просеку. Свет фонаря выхватывал вдоль просеки кровавые лужи.

Раздолбанную мазду без левой фары, правым крылом вписавшуюся в огромное дерево, они обнаружили в паре десятков метров. Заглянув в салон, Сквало обнаружил два трупа. В том, что они трупы, сомневаться не приходилось, судя по количеству крови, залившей салон.

— Вонгольские рядовые, — констатировал он. — И, подозреваю, все с огнестрелом.

— Как думаешь, тачка на ходу? 

— Сомневаюсь. У меня есть трос, отгоним ее к воде, пока не рассвело. Жалко, блин, хорошие колеса были. Хотел бы я знать, кому Вонгола так насолила. — Сквало обошел машину, захлопывая двери.

И застыл, уставившись на искореженный капот.

— Что? — Дино подошел к нему и присвистнул. — Ну нихрена ж себе. Кажется, мы знаем, кому.

На капоте, украшенные витиеватыми завитушками, красовались аккуратно выведенные кровью буквы «ГГ».

***

На ликвидацию последствий у них ушел остаток ночи. Сидя с Дино на капоте форда и глядя на чернеющую внизу воду, Сквало никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что действует по чьему-то изощренному и хитроумному плану. И делает именно то, чего от него ожидают.

— Ничего не понимаю. — Дино хмыкнул, качая головой. — Мне эта Гертруда показалась вполне адекватной теткой, с прибабахом, конечно, но у кого их нет. Отец, когда был жив, частенько заезжал к ней в гости и меня с собой брал. Она мне все время петушков на палочке подсовывала, а отец возмущался, что у меня все зубы вывалятся.

— Просто тебя все любят, — сказал Сквало. 

— Кроме тебя, — помолчав, ответил Дино и пихнул его локтем. Как в третьем классе, блядь, этот человек никогда не повзрослеет. Даже Савада повзрослел, а этот хренушки.

— Вот не надо сейчас, а? Сами же решили после того раза, что дружить у нас лучше получается, чем трахаться. — Сквало скривился. В школе, пока он ее не бросил, за ним половина девок бегала, и даже некоторые парни, пока он, как ебанутый, везде хвостом таскался за Занзасом. — А то вообще звонить перестану, даже по делу. 

— Да шучу я, — примирительно сказал Дино. — Что за дела у тебя с Хаято? Из всех людей, к которым он мог обратиться за помощью, ты — далеко не самый очевидный вариант.

— Потому что я быстрее, — усмехнулся Сквало. — А вообще у тебя устаревшая информация.

— Серьезно? 

— Ага. Мы сейчас, блядь, лучшие друзья просто, — сказал Сквало и заржал, осознав, как это звучит. Да и смех его подозрительно напоминал начинающуюся истерику.

Дино терпеливо дождался окончания припадка и спросил:

— Подробности будут? Или ты, как обычно: привет, Дино, я в жопе, надо помочь, спасибо за помощь, я помчался?

Сквало спрыгнул с капота, сунул руки в карманы и посмотрел на него в упор.

— Обиделся?

— Да нет, я не первый день тебя знаю. Правда, после полугода тишины твой звонок с такими новостями был более чем неожиданным. Тебя уже не исправишь, верно? — Дино печально улыбнулся.

— Верно, — кивнул Сквало, что тут еще сказать-то. — Но я всегда такой был, пора бы тебе привыкнуть. 

— Да я давно привык. — Дино философски пожал плечами. — Важно ведь другое: я знаю, что также могу завалиться к тебе и через пять лет посреди ночи с бедой и радостью, и не пошлешь. Ведь могу?

— Вопросы идиотские при себе оставь, — буркнул Сквало. — Конечно, блядь, можешь. Сам же знаешь. У нас такая работа.

— У нас, дружище, такая жизнь. — Дино спустил ноги на землю и вытащил из кармана некстати зазвеневший мобильник. Взглянул на экран, ткнул пару кнопок и сказал:

— Ну как дела?

— Парня починили, босс, — отозвался по громкой связи Ромарио. — Жить будет, все не так страшно оказалось. Легкое не задело, пуля ребро сломала и застряла в грудной мышце. Он под наркозом еще. Когда вернетесь?

— Уже едем, — ответил Дино и отключился. — Погнали. Жрать хочу, проголодался, пока мы тут с тобой с тачками да трупами ковырялись. 

Он повернулся, чтобы обойти машину, но Сквало перехватил его за локоть. Сказал, глядя в глаза:

— Не гони, ладно? Ты мой друг, Каваллоне, и ты это знаешь. Неважно, сколько раз в год я звоню, неважно, сколько раз звонишь ты — это нихуя не меняет. Ровным счетом ни-ху-я, понял?

— Я знаю. — Дино положил ладонь поверх его руки и сжал. Улыбнулся уголками губ и спросил: — Через неделю у меня скачки, придешь?

— Ты до сих пор маешься этой херней? — восхитился Сквало. 

— Почему я должен перестать ею маяться? Я всегда любил лошадей.

— Тачки лучше, — авторитетно заявил Сквало.

— Кстати, это правда, что ты на нелегальных гонках засветился?

Сквало прикрыл лоб рукой, но потом решил, что Дино можно и рассказать, тем более, что каждая собака уже в курсе.

По одной страшной тайне раз в полгода — вполне приемлемая доза для лучшего друга.

***

— Хуево выглядишь, — сказал Сквало. — Надо Луса позвать, пусть макияжик подмандит, а то синие круги на полрожи тебя не красят.

Гокудера открыл глаза. Несколько секунд молча пялился в потолок расфокусированным взглядом, потом зажмурился, перевел взгляд на Сквало и проговорил:

— Раз ты здесь, значит я жив. 

Язык после наркоза у него ворочался плохо, голос хрипел, как наутро после хорошей попойки. Да и разговаривать особо нельзя было, сердобольные эскулапы Каваллоне чуть не прибили Сквало, вздумавшего переться в палату к Гокудере, едва тот очнулся после операции. 

— Пока жив. Савада в курсе уже, рвет волосы на жопе, порывался бросить все и прилететь, но я ему сказал, что ты в норме, так что пусть сидит и решает свои дела. 

— Правильно сделал. — Гокудера слабо улыбнулся. — Для Вонголы этот контракт очень важен. А я… — он поморщился и с видимым усилием договорил: — Не люблю, когда вокруг меня бегают.

— Я так и подумал, — кивнул Сквало. — От того, что он примчится сюда и будет над тобой кудахтать, ты на поправку вряд ли быстрее пойдешь. Транспортировать тебя в ближайшие пару дней все равно не вариант, но это уж сами решайте. Я бы на твоем месте отлежался здесь. У Каваллоне даже стены лечат.

Это было не такой уж выдумкой. Сквало по малолетке не раз и не два спасался у Дино то с ножевыми, то с простреленной почкой, то с открытыми переломами. После того, как закрыли Занзаса, каждый второй метил на его место, и убрать с пути крикливого варийского капитана, самовольно, как считалось, занявшего пост босса, превратилось в увлекательное соревнование. Конечно, девяносто пять процентов претендентов он ликвидировал на подлете вообще без последствий для себя, но те самые пять оставшихся процентов в свое время доставили ему уйму хлопот. Хотя, в итоге один хер все передохли после близкого знакомства с Ало. Да, он дал своему мечу имя, потому что характера в нем было побольше, чем в некоторых людях.

Гокудера едва заметно кивнул и закрыл глаза.

— Так, погоди-ка, рано спать. — Сквало аккуратно, не в пример недавней оплеухе, похлопал его по щеке. — Расскажи вкратцах, что стряслось. 

— Сейчас. — Гокудера сглотнул и попросил: — Принеси воды, пожалуйста, в глотке пересохло.

— Воды! — гаркнул Сквало на весь коридор, распахнув дверь палаты.

Молчаливая медсестра средних лет, укоризненно глянув на него, принесла графин и стаканы и поставила все на прикроватную тумбочку.

— Спасибо, дальше я сам. — Гокудера внушительно посмотрел на нее. Баба оказалась понятливой и свалила без лишних вопросов.

Сквало молча наблюдал за тем, как Гокудера осторожно садится в кровати, опираясь на подушки. Видок у него был тот еще, краше в гроб кладут, поджилки тряслись от слабости, даже со стороны заметно было. Но о помощи придурок не просил. Гордый, блядь. Ну-ну.

Сквало скрестил руки на груди. Гокудера покосился на него, чуть выпрямил спину и упрямо поджал губы. 

Сквало ждал.

Гокудера потянулся было к графину, но вновь скривился от боли и едва не опрокинул его. Тихо, но витиевато выругался, выдохнул, опершись ладонью о тумбочку и сдался. Откинулся на подушку и процедил сквозь зубы:

— Либо не пялься, либо помоги, блядь.

— Да серьезно, что ли? — фыркнул Сквало.

Он подошел к кровати, налил в стакан воды и всунул в руку Гокудере. Тот залпом осушил его, закашлялся и прикрыл лоб ладонью.

— Ненавижу быть слабым, — зло пробормотал он, не открывая глаз.

Сквало закатил глаза, придвинул стул и уселся на него верхом. 

— Это не слабость, а ранение, так что не выебывайся, — жестко сказал он. — Береги силы. Никто не даст тебе валяться три недели. У тебя есть пять дней. Максимум неделя. Так что попытайся извлечь из этого блядского незапланированного отпуска все бонусы, какие сможешь. Отоспись и отожрись, геройствовать будешь потом. Ясно?

— Если ты так заботишься о своих рядовых, то я, возможно, даже хочу в твой отряд, — хрипло проговорил Гокудера, усмехнувшись краем губ.

— Я скорее язык себе откушу, чем посоветую им отоспаться и отожраться. Мои рядовые получают от меня только пиздюли. Все еще хочешь в мой отряд?

— Ты обо мне будешь заботиться, — заявил Гокудера и нахально посмотрел на него. — Я особенный.

— Конечно, особенный, — согласился Сквало. — Альтернативно одаренный. Ты мне расскажешь, что случилось, или препираться будем?

— Рассказывать особо нечего. — Гокудера шумно вдохнул, глухо застонал, схватившись за грудь. — Если отрублюсь или меня вырвет тебе на штаны, я не виноват.

— Переживу, — сказал Сквало, чувствуя острую потребность заправить ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь волос. Волосы были измазаны в запекшейся крови, но Гокудеру странным образом не портило ни это, ни общий предсмертный вид. — Рассказывай.

— Я поехал забирать рядовых из увольнения. Они надрались в баре после футбольного матча и устроили дебош. Идиоты конченые, ну это Рехея отряд, я не удивлен. 

— Я тоже, — не удержался Сквало. — Чего он сам их забирать не поехал?

— Он же в Берлине с Цуной, я говорил. На базе только Ямамото. Хром и Хибари в Японии, вернутся в следующую среду. Мукуро уже второй год плотно сотрудничает с ЦЕДЕФ и в особняке появляется редко. 

— Бардак, — резюмировал Сквало.

— В общем, я вытолкал кретинов из бара, загрузил в машину и поехал, но на перекрестке Росси и Бергамотто нас догнали три тачки. Не из наших знакомых, темные седаны без номеров. — Гокудера на мгновение прикрыл глаза. — Дальше ты знаешь. Когда меня подстрелили, я потерял управление, машину понесло в лес. Повезло, что я был пристегнут, нас затормозило дерево. 

— Я видел, — хмурясь, сказал Сквало. — И художества на капоте тоже видел.

— В смысле? 

— Фамильный вензель семейки Граддини, его вся Сицилия знает.

— Долбаная сука, — выругался Гокудера и опять зашелся кашлем. 

— Да уж, — пробормотал Сквало и наконец понял, что во всей этой ситуации с Граддини, вензелями и авариями казалось ему странным. 

Все было очевидно. Слишком очевидно. Как задачка из дерьмового учебника для будущих копов. 

— Дай номер этой твоей девахи, информаторши из гонщиков, как там ее?

— Летиция. Летти. Телефон в пиджаке был, надеюсь, я его не проебал, пока валялся в отключке. И свяжись с Фернандо, это еще один мой информатор, с которым мы встретиться не успели. Скажешь, что от меня. Фернандо Ортис и Летти, они в контактах так и записаны.

Сквало огляделся и обнаружил сложенные на стуле окровавленные шмотки в прозрачном пластиковом пакете. Телефон был цел. Сквало забил номера Летти и Ортиса себе в контакты и положил мобильник Гокудеры на тумбочку рядом с кроватью. 

— Я поехал, — сказал он, испытывая острое желание остаться. — Еще раз повторяю. План минимум: отожраться, отоспаться и привести мозги в порядок. Они нам еще пригодятся. И не дергайся, ты здесь в надежных руках. Понял?

— Да. — Гокудера вымученно улыбнулся. — Есть, капитан, или как там у вас в Варии говорят. 

— У нас в Варии не говорят, а делают. Я позвоню завтра. 

Сквало, помедлив, все-таки заправил ему за ухо эту чертову прядь и вышел из палаты с таким чувством, будто сбегает с места преступления.

***

Сквало в четвертый раз набрал Летти. В четвертый раз система оповестила его о том, что абонент находится вне зоны доступа. Сквало чертыхнулся, сунул телефон в карман и привалился спиной к стене. Фернандо Ортис не отвечал. Может, прознал про аварию и решил залечь на дно? Или, как многие, игнорил звонки с незнакомых номеров? Надо было набрать его с телефона Гокудеры, но тревожить того лишний раз не хотелось.

Сквало закрыл глаза и уперся затылком в стену. На душе было муторно. Свинцовая тяжесть дурных предчувствий сдавливала сердце, не давая свободно дышать. Напряг не отпускал. После бессонной ночи, возни с Гокудерой, трупами и тачками хотелось просто сесть и отключиться, но их хреновую действительность его желания не волновали. 

У каждого есть предел прочности. Сквало внезапно как никогда четко понял, что давно уже держится на голом энтузиазме и опыте — душевных сил просто не осталось. 

— Не дозвонился? — спросил Дино, вопреки обыкновению, подошедший без сопровождающего его хаоса.

Сквало покачал головой. 

— Кофе будешь? — Дино тронул его за рукав. — И гренки с сыром. Горячие. 

Сквало криво усмехнулся и посмотрел на него. Скажи мне, кто твой друг, и я скажу, кто ты. Да ладно? Если брать в качестве примера их с Каваллоне, то Сквало можно выдавать медаль за заслуги перед Красным Крестом, а Дино — сажать в тюрьму за массовые убийства людей. 

— Буду, — сказал он. — И кофе, и гренки. Все буду, только, блядь, не смотри так.

— И ты мне все расскажешь, — твердо добавил Дино. — От начала и до конца, по порядку, а то у меня картинка не складывается.

— Начало ты уже знаешь, — пожал плечами Сквало, отлепляясь от стены, и вслед за ним направился к лестнице. — А конца пока не видно.

— Посмотрим, может, придумаем, как его приблизить, — беспечно отозвался Дино. 

С цокольного этажа, в котором располагался медблок, они поднялись в большую светлую гостиную. Сквозь неплотно задернутые шторы пробивалось утреннее солнце, яркое и веселое до неприличия. На низком столике у окна стоял большой поднос со жратвой — Каваллоне оставался верен себе и все еще предпочитал есть везде, где угодно, кроме столовой. От аппетитных запахов у Сквало свело желудок, но он мужественно подобрал слюни, дождался, пока принесут кофе, и только потом набросился на еду. 

Если б Сквало приспичило охарактеризовать дома, где он бывает, то Варии подошло бы слово «напряг», Вонголе — «суета», а особняку Каваллоне — «уют». Несмотря на то, что размерами он не уступал вонгольскому, атмосфера здесь была совершенно иной. За непроходящей круговертью дней Сквало успел забыть, что раньше любил бывать у Каваллоне — просто так, без повода заезжать, страшно сказать, в гости, и засиживаться допоздна. 

На типичного мафиозного босса Дино походил еще меньше, чем Савада, у которого командирские замашки со временем проклюнулись, и вчерашний взъерошенный перепуганный молокосос стал в разы жестче и злее, чем взрослый Каваллоне. С Дино этот номер не прошел: как был наивным добрым дураком, так и остался. Выручали его, как обычно и бывает, целеустремленность, продуманность и светлая голова на плечах. Ну и то, что приближенные действительно любили босса и горой за него стояли. 

Дино не раз советовал Сквало поработать над собой, а вот Сквало не хотелось, чтобы Дино менялся. Должны быть в этом мире какие-то гребаные константы, и для него такими константами были, есть и, он надеялся, останутся две: Каваллоне и Занзас. 

В качестве дополнительных извинений за то, что поднял среди ночи и втянул в свои сомнительные дела, Сквало выпил три чашки кофе и сожрал весь запас гренок и сыра, параллельно рассказывая историю их похождений и честно попытавшись ничего не упустить. Дино сидел напротив, пил кофе, слушал, не перебивая, и все сильнее хмурился. 

— Дела, — заключил он, когда Сквало исчерпал запас красноречия. — И какой у нас план?

— У нас? — Сквало вздернул бровь. — Каваллоне, тебе своих проблем мало?

— В данный момент у меня их нет, — пожал плечами Дино. — Но я уверен, что будут, и немаленькие, если против Вонголы взбрыкнет Альянс.

Сквало цепко посмотрел на него:

— Что тебе известно? 

А мысленно выписал себе хорошую затрещину в наказание за то, что в очередной раз облажался. Семья Каваллоне входила в Альянс, и уж Дино-то точно знал побольше о подковерных играх и интригах в этом змеином гнезде, чем даже Занзас. Но у Сквало совершенно вылетело из головы расспросить его поподробнее. А еще Саваду идиотом обзывал, сам-то не лучше. 

М-да, надо чаще встречаться с друзьями. 

— Если ты думаешь, что меня посвящают в заговоры против Вонголы, то ошибаешься, — покачал головой Дино. — Все знают, что мы были и будем партнерами. Но кое-какая инфа все равно просачивается, шила в мешке не утаишь. Политика, которую проводит Цуна, нравится далеко не всем. Как и его желание сохранить за Вонголой репутацию семьи, которая не связывается с грязью типа наркоты или работорговли в то время, когда, — он презрительно усмехнулся, — весь цивилизованный мир делает на этом бабло. Свою точку зрения он, кстати, никому не навязывает, но те, у кого рыльце в пушку, спят и видят, как бы поудачнее скомпрометировать Цуну лично и Вонголу в частности. Так что не удивлюсь, если прокурор Грассо действует по анонимным наводкам кого-то из Альянса.

— Теперь я тоже не удивлюсь, — процедил Сквало сквозь зубы.

— И кстати, насчет этой истории с заводами Герра и Инганнаморте. — Дино изучающе посмотрел на него. — Просочилась информация, что в этом деле замешана Вария. Занзас, как я понимаю, и не шифруется особо, помогая Саваде. Так что на вас у Альянса тоже большой зуб. Вы — неоспоримая сила, которой они боятся, и многие уже сделали вывод, что теперь Вонгола и Вария действуют заодно. Альянсу совершенно не выгодно, чтобы Цуна добился того, чего хочет. Во-первых, на носу выборы, а он, как я понимаю, собрался в политику, и вся эта канитель с заводами значительно добавит ему очков в глазах общественности и профсоюзов.

— В политику? — Сквало удивленно вскинул бровь. — Не знал. В мэры он, что ли, метит?

— Судя по его действиям, да. Он довольно-таки последователен и подходит к этому с умом. — Дино задумчиво переставил с места на место чашку с остывшим кофе. — Во-вторых, раз Альянс встретил идеи Цуны в штыки, если дело с заводами выгорит — а я думаю, оно выгорит — этим крысам ничего не обломится, поскольку в стартовый капитал, кроме меня, вкладываться никто больше не стал. Так что Цуна получит контрольный пакет, я — блокирующий, Занзас, если захочет, сядет в совете директоров, а остальным останется только кусать локти. И безусловно, мэр Савада представляет собой большую проблему для тех, кто не согласен с проводимой им политикой. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку дивана, озадаченно качая головой. Вон оно что. Выходит, все еще интереснее, чем они думали. На этом фоне события прошедших дней, включая назначение прокурора, который запросто мог оказаться ставленником какой-нибудь недовольной действиями Савады семьи, обретали новый смысл. Прокурор — фигура значительная и имеющая вес. Вполне возможно, для рьяно рвущегося в политику Савады готовили мощный сдерживающий фактор, который, к тому же, может разворошить грязное белье Вонголы и представить его на всеобщее обозрение в еще более невыгодном свете, чем оно есть на деле. 

— Дерьмо, которое на нас раскопают, могут использовать для шантажа, — сказал он. — И если Савада все-таки прорвется в мэры, ему нужно будет по максимуму рвать очевидные связи с Вонголой, иначе он может оказаться в такой жопе, что и в страшном сне не приснится.

— Да, — кивнул Дино и махнул появившемуся в дверях Ромарио: — Будь добр, принеси еще кофе, пожалуйста, — и, когда тот ушел, добавил: — С другой стороны, он сможет лоббировать наши интересы, как ни один босс до него. Как я понимаю, пост мэра в его плане — только начало. Это палка о двух концах, но риск оправдан. И ладно, это все перспектива. Что мы будем делать с вашими гонщиками? 

— Да хрен его знает. — Сквало принял из рук подошедшего к ним Ромарио еще один поднос с дымящимися чашками. — Попробую дозвониться до Летти и Ортиса, там видно будет. 

И, словно дождавшись нужного момента, затрезвонил его телефон. Звонил Ортис. 

Сквало взял трубку и в несколько предложений договорился с ним о встрече. Мужик оказался понятливым, хоть и несколько нервным и дотошным донельзя: все выспрашивал у Сквало, кто он такой, не верблюд ли и откуда знает Гокудеру. В конце концов, когда Сквало рявкнул и пообещал достать его из-под земли, неожиданно успокоился — что наводило на определенные мысли о круге его общения — и сообщил, что будет ждать через час на заброшенной верфи в районе Фонда ла Роза.

— Я поехал. — Сквало сунул телефон в карман куртки, залпом опрокинул в себя кофе и поднялся. Покидать гостеприимный дом Каваллоне не хотелось, но дела, мать их, как обычно, не терпели отлагательств.

— Я с тобой, — безапелляционно заявил Дино, вставая. — И не спорь. Ты уже втянул меня в это дерьмо, так что я не собираюсь сидеть дома, сгорая от тревоги и любопытства.

— Да я и не собирался, — фыркнул Сквало. — Поехали. Вместе веселее. 

И надежнее. То, что в скором времени им может понадобиться любая помощь, сомнений уже не вызывало.

***

Фернандо Ортис оказался дерганым высоким негром с бритой головой и повадками гангстера начала двухтысячных. Сквало немедленно захотелось врезать ему по морде, чтобы перестал выебываться, но сперва нужно было вытащить из него инфу.

— Летти уехала, — сообщил Ортис на вопрос Сквало, неприязненно разглядывая Дино — тот ждал около машины в паре десятков метров от них. — У них с Домиником какие-то дела на севере, сюда вернутся вряд ли. 

Сквало хмыкнул. Свалили прямо в разгар заварушки? Подозрительно.

— Они здесь не при чем, — сказал Ортис, безошибочно истолковав взгляд Сквало, хотя его никто, блядь, не просил. — У них свой бизнес и в чужие дела они не лезут. Летти просила передать вот это.

Он вытащил из кармана смятый конверт. Сквало взялся за его край, но Ортис не отпустил. Сквало потянул конверт на себя, но Ортис держал и прожигал его взглядом.

— Да, блядь, завязывай ты уже! — взорвался Сквало. — Я же сказал, что мы над этим делом работаем вместе, вместе и попадаем. Гокудера валяется под капельницей после огнестрела, тебе фотку прислать?

Ортис, помедлив пару секунд, все-таки отпустил конверт. Сквало адресовал ему свой лучший испепеляющий взгляд и осмотрел добычу. Конверт был запечатан, внутри угадывался кусок толстой бумаги.

Сквало вскрыл конверт и вытащил из него фотографию. Поизучал ее несколько секунд и подозвал Дино.

— Это та тачка? — немедленно догадался тот.

— Да, — мрачно сказал Сквало. — Она самая.

На фотографии был зафиксирован злополучный астон мартин на какой-то автозаправке. Около него, заложив пальцы за пояс светлых джинсов, стоял высокий подтянутый мужик в солнцезащитных очках и черной кепке, а напротив него — кряжистый бородатый дядька в синей спецовке. Снимали слева-сверху, изображение было слегка размыто, как будто в большом приближении.

— Что это за место? — спросил Сквало у Ортиса, который, вытянув шею, тоже пялился на фотку.

— Заправка Дольче, конечно, — удивился тот и вновь воззрился на Сквало с подозрением. — А Летти говорила, ты гоняешь.

— Гокудера гоняет, я балуюсь, — отрезал Сквало. — Еще есть, что рассказать? 

— Ну, мужика на астоне впервые вижу, но рядом с ним сам Дольче, — ответил Ортис. — Так что, скорее всего, ему есть, что рассказать. 

— Понятно — Сквало положил фотку в конверт и сунул его во внутренний карман куртки. — Спасибо за помощь, сколько я должен? 

— Да нисколько, — отмахнулся Ортис. — Мне Хаято помог однажды, а я не люблю ходить в должниках.

Сквало кивнул, развернулся на каблуках и пошел к машине. Дино шел рядом, но помалкивал. 

— Твою мать, — выругался Сквало, плюхнувшись на пассажирское. — Забыл спросить, где эта долбаная заправка находится.

Он полез было в окно, чтобы окликнуть быстро идущего в противоположную им сторону Ортиса, но тут Дино рассмеялся и сказал:

— Да я знаю, где она находится, успокойся.

Сквало влез обратно в салон и уставился на него.

— Серьезно? — чувствуя себя полным кретином, не знающим элементарных вещей, спросил он. 

— Конечно, — подтвердил Дино, выезжая с территории верфи. — Все, кто бережет свои тачки, заправляются у него. Цены он гнет, конечно, но топливо у него высшего качества. 

Сквало понял, что безнадежно отстал от жизни. 

— К тому же, — продолжил Дино, аккуратно выруливая на дорогу, — он один из немногих автопредпринимателей, кто поставляет гоночное топливо разных марок и некоторые редкие детали для спорткаров под заказ. Тебе-то уж стыдно это не знать, ты же теперь у нас гроза дорог. — Он покосился на Сквало, ехидно улыбаясь. 

— Сейчас тебе лучше заткнуться, — посоветовал Сквало, но без раздражения. Все-таки, на Дино у него никогда не получалось по-настоящему злиться.

***

— Имя и контакты. Я не буду повторять дважды.

Сквало бросил фотографию на стол перед Дольче. Навскидку тому можно было дать лет сорок пять. Невысокий, коренастый, с небольшой бородкой и глубоко посаженными темными глазами, в сером, заляпанном машинным маслом комбинезоне, Дольче выглядел скорее как простой работяга, чем предприниматель средней руки с хорошей репутацией. 

И он вовсе не казался напуганным. 

— Понятия не имею, — спокойно ответил он.

Сквало чуть склонил голову набок, сверля его взглядом. 

— Послушайте, я серьезно. — Дольче взял фотографию в руки, пару секунд вглядывался в нее, потом положил обратно. — Я помню этого парня, он приезжал несколько раз. Заправиться, прикупить кое-что для тачки, никаких изысков. У меня большой поток клиентов, но этих я запомнил.

— Этих?

— С ним были еще двое, правда, появились лишь однажды. Совсем молодой парень на сером ниссане GT-R и девчонка на «макларене». Они ничего не покупали, дождались, пока этот заправится, и укатили все вместе. Куда — не имею понятия. Действительно. — Он поднял на Сквало усталый взгляд. — Если бы я знал, что они перешли дорогу Вонголе, я бы быстро отвадил их отсюда, мне не нужны проблемы. Сами подумайте, синьор как-вас-там. Я не самоубийца.

Сквало прищурился. Про Вонголу он, разумеется, не упоминал. Значит, этот Дольче гораздо более интересный экземпляр, чем кажется на первый взгляд.

Позади него звякнул на входной двери колокольчик. 

Сквало увидел, как глаза Дольче удивленно расширились, и обернулся.

Светлые джинсы, черная кепка, солнцезащитные очки — перед ним стоял тот, кого он так упорно пытался найти.

Бинго.

Секундное промедление — и Сквало рванул вперед. Реакция у ублюдка оказалась молниеносной — он вывалился за дверь, оттолкнул подоспевшего Каваллоне с такой силой, что тот обрушился со ступенек, и бросился к своей машине. Та стояла в нескольких метрах от входа, так что когда Сквало выбежал на улицу, уже выезжала с территории автозаправки.

— За ним! — рявкнул Сквало на бегу. 

Каваллоне, чертыхаясь, сгреб себя с асфальта, добежал до тачки и плюхнулся на пассажирское кресло. Сквало упал на водительское, хлопнул дверью и вдавил газ. 

— Ну теперь я тебя не упущу, — яростно процедил он.

Ублюдок уже скрылся за поворотом. Вырулив следом, Сквало обнаружил, что расстояние между ними не так велико: мудак сменил астон мартин на какую-то полуубитую тойоту. Другое дело, что хонда Дино тоже не особо подходила для преследования, но Сквало знал, что теперь не упустит шанс.

Машин вокруг становилось все больше. Впереди замаячил предупреждающе мигающий желтым светофор. Сквало крепче сжал руль и, проигнорировав загоревшийся красный, вылетел на перекресток. 

— Блин, осторожно! — выкрикнул Дино, вцепившись в поручень. 

Поперек их хода в шесть полос неслись автомобили. Впереди мелькал зад тойоты, но Сквало знал, что чертов засранец никуда от него не денется — в том случае, если они оба выберутся из этого ада живыми. Вокруг царил хаос: автомобили, стремясь уйти от встречи с внезапной преградой, сталкивались друг с другом, Сквало лавировал, его цепляли, со всех сторон слышался треск, грохот, рвущий уши рев клаксонов и вой полицейских сирен. Держа в фокусе вырвавшуюся вперед тойоту и едва не втемяшившись в груду железа — все, что осталось от нескольких помешавший ей машин — Сквало вдарил по газам и вылетел с перекрестка.

На ровной трассе деваться ублюдку было некуда. Тойоте основательно досталось, но мудак, похоже, решил выжать из колымаги все лошадиные силы до последней. Сквало вспотевшими ладонями стиснул руль, добавляя оборотов. Рядом шумно выдохнул Дино. Ну конечно, ему же еще не приходилось наблюдать Сквало-гонщика в действии.

— Все будет нормально! — рявкнул он, перекрывая визг покрышек и гудеж вспарываемого воздуха за бортом. 

— Надеюсь! — крикнул Дино в ответ, но уверенности в его голосе не было просто нихуя. 

Расстояние между тачками стремительно сокращалось. Сквало бросил взгляд на спидометр — стрелка приближалась к отметке в сто пятьдесят километров в час, машина шла тяжеловато, все-таки, не гоночные колеса, если так гнать, можно и клапаны поджарить. Ладно, если что, он купит Дино новую тачку, пусть только эта продержится еще чуть-чуть.

Он нагнал тойоту, когда та притормозила перед крутым поворотом, и впечатался капотом ей в бампер. Отдачей от удара его отбросило назад и вбок, тойоту мотнуло по трассе и вынесло на пустую встречку. Сквало, не теряя времени даром, выровнял машину, вновь догнал тойоту и мягче, чтобы погасить инерцию, врезался снова. Вдавил газ и, не давая ей оторваться, несколько сотен метров пер вперед, толкая тойоту капотом в зад. Водитель отчаянно пытался справиться с управлением, но не рассчитанная на такие приключения тачка все равно не продержалась бы долго. 

Сквало слегка отстал, давая сопернику возможность вернуться на свою полосу, пропустил по встречной недовольно сигналящий джип и пошел на обгон. Дино, закрыв глаза, что-то бормотал, не поймешь, то ли молился, то ли матерился, главное, что не мешал, и хрен с ним. Сквало поравнялся с тойотой, поймал взгляд водителя и, усмехнувшись, протаранил машину боком. Удара оказалось достаточно, чтобы та съехала с трассы и, подпрыгнув на торчащем из обочины камне, завалилась на бок в неглубокий кювет. 

Сквало крутанул руль и вдавил тормоз. Хонду занесло на развороте, повело в другую сторону, завизжали покрышки, но каким-то чудом тачка все-таки остановилась в полуметре от обочины. 

— Мы приехали? — спустя несколько секунд абсолютно спокойным голосом поинтересовался Дино, не открывая глаз.

— Да, — с мстительной улыбкой ответил Сквало и вытащил из наплечной кобуры «глок».

— Замечательно, — открыв глаза, искренне обрадовался Дино и достал из бардачка свой неизменный «смит и вессон». 

— Пижон чертов, — фыркнул Сквало на изящный револьвер, вышел из машины и быстрым шагом направился к тойоте. 

Увиденное его удовлетворило: водитель лежал башкой на руле, по щеке бежала кровь. Дино проверил его пульс и удовлетворенно кивнул — жив. 

— Надо уходить, — тревожно сказал он, и словно по команде вдалеке взвыли сирены. 

— Давай за руль, — сказал ему Сквало, перекинул бесчувственное тело водителя через плечо и, пригибаясь под его тяжестью, пошел к машине.

***

Сквало плеснул в окровавленную морду пленника холодной воды, и тот, наконец, очнулся. Мотнул головой, разбрызгивая вокруг себя капли, и уставился на сидящего напротив Занзаса.

Занзас забросил ногу на ногу и медленно улыбнулся. 

Мудак сглотнул. 

Сквало прислонился спиной к стене и скрестил руки на груди. Ублюдок перевел взгляд на него, облизал губы, пошевелил связанными за спинкой стула руками и вновь с очевидным страхом посмотрел на Занзаса.

— Не дергайся, бесполезно, — посоветовал Сквало. — И давай уже начинай рассказывать. 

— Ч-что? — прохрипел тот.

Занзас лениво повернул голову и посмотрел на Сквало. 

Сквало кивнул и коротко, без замаха врезал кретину протезом. Удар пришелся чуть ниже переносицы, мерзко хрустнули кости, он взвыл и запрокинул голову, захлебываясь хлынувшей из носа кровью. 

— Из-за тебя едва не погиб один из моих лучших людей, — очень тихо и очень спокойно сказал Занзас. — Еще один ценный кадр валяется с простреленным брюхом и тоже чуть не сдох, и я уверен, что ты к этому причастен. Как думаешь, мусор, у меня есть настроение шутить или ждать?

— Я… все скажу… — гнусаво пробормотал тот, захлебываясь кровавыми слюнями. — Я… м-мы не знали, что вы из Вонголы… Если бы знали, не стали бы связываться.

— Кто ты, кто твои дружки и откуда вы, блядь, вылезли на наши головы? — спросил Сквало. 

Хлеставшая из носа кровь основательно мешала уебку говорить, и поэтому Сквало, для наглядности махнув мечом так, что застонал вспарываемый им воздух, разрубил веревку, стягивающую ему руки. Тот стащил с себя футболку, зажал нос, морщась от боли, и заговорил — быстро, будто пытаясь количеством информации сгладить вину, только хрен там. Кому-кому, а ему выбраться из этого дерьма живым точно не светило. 

Его имя — Мартино Алонсо — не сказало Сквало ровным счетом ничего и наверняка было вымышленным. Документов при нем не было, да это и не помогло бы. Сквало отправил его фото, сделанное, пока тот был в отключке, спецам по разведке и приказал рыть носом землю, но найти на него всю подноготную. Пока результатов не было.

— Два с половиной месяца назад нам поступил заказ на груз, — размазывая по ебалу сопли, проникновенно вещал ублюдок. — Нужно было перехватить его на трассе и передать заказчику в условленном месте. Мы… моя команда на таком специализируется. 

— Как вы связываетесь с заказчиками? — спросил Занзас.

— Через интернет. Нас рекомендуют, и заказчики выходят на нас через подставной сайт… — Он на мгновение замялся и продолжил: — Данные есть в моем телефоне. Но в этот раз обратной связи не предусматривалось, заказчик связывался со мной всегда исключительно сам. Я пытался его найти, но он использовал луковую маршрутизацию, сигнал проходил через множество сайтов и ай-пи компьютера установить не удалось. Я не такой уж великий айтишник, да мне это и ни к чему. Проблемы, конечно, бывали, но удавалось все разрулить, потому что мы заботимся о своей репутации.

— Мы тоже о ней позаботимся, будь уверен, — пообещал Сквало. — Где была назначена встреча с заказчиком?

— Мы должны были оставить груз в одном из доков в порту. Деньги нам перевели на онлайн-кошелек сразу, но через несколько дней предложили убрать, — он посмотрел на Сквало, — одного очень сильно мешавшего им человека. Скинули только его фотку, но вы с ним везде были вместе, поэтому не было другого варианта, кроме как напасть на вас тогда на трассе. Заказчикам его труп понадобился позарез. Но, — он безучастно уставился в пол, — у нас ничего не получилось. Ребята погибли, а я решил залечь на дно.

— Ну и лежал бы себе там, какого хуя ты поперся к Дольче? — поинтересовался Занзас. По его лицу было видно, что нихрена он не верит в эти сказки. 

— Моей машине неплохо досталось в той заварушке, нужно было заменить некоторые детали. Пришлось.

Занзас посмотрел на Сквало. Сквало посмотрел на него в ответ.

— Пошли-ка, — сказал Занзас и, увлекая его за собой, вышел из допросной в коридор, где их ожидал Дино, слушавший разговор через наушник. 

— Ну и что думаете? — спросил он, когда Сквало, захлопнув дверь, привалился к ней спиной.

— Я не верю ни одному слову этого ублюдка, — отрезал Занзас. — Надавим — заговорит, как миленький. 

— Бела позвать? — Сквало вскинул бровь.

Занзас с сомнением покачал головой.

— Рано пока. Поработай с ним сам сперва. Если не расколется, подключим Бела. Но лучше бы обойтись без него, ты знаешь, я не слишком люблю его методы.

— Ладно, — усмехнулся Сквало. 

Похоже, тот случай, когда Бел откромсал пленнику язык еще до того, как он выдал всю инфу, босс не забудет. Хотя Сквало считал, что этот прокол Белу можно простить, он тогда, все-таки, совсем еще пацаном был, увлекся, со всеми случается. 

— У меня пара срочных встреч, — сказал Занзас. — Не переборщите только, ублюдок нужен живым.

— Все будет в лучшем виде, босс, — пообещал Сквало, и тут из допросной донесся звук глухого удара. 

Сквало и Занзас переглянулись и, расталкивая друг друга, рванули туда.

— Твою мать, — выругался Занзас.

Алонсо лежал на полу вместе со стулом с неестественно вывернутыми руками и не подавал признаков жизни. Сквало присел на корточки рядом с ним, снял перчатку и прижал пальцы к его шее. 

Пульса не было. 

— Мертв, босс, — констатировал он, поднимаясь. Чего-то в этом роде он и ожидал, так что совершенно не удивился. Остались только усталость и желание покончить с этим, наконец. 

— Черт, — выругался стоявший в дверях Дино. 

— Сбагрим его Шамалу, — решил Занзас, рязглядывая неподвижное тело. Похоже, он тоже не удивился. — Надо узнать, от чего он сдох. И теперь мы точно знаем, что все им рассказанное — лажа. 

— Я проверю его телефон, — сказал Сквало. — Может, удастся что-то обнаружить. 

— Сомневаюсь, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Вряд ли он планировал оставлять нам улики. Лучше морду его попробуй пробить. Закинь инфу Гвидиче и вонгольским ищейкам. Вечером расскажешь. 

Сквало кивнул, и Занзас, чеканя шаг, вышел.

— У меня в штате отличный программист, — сказал Дино. — Надежный, не болтливый и профи.

— Погнали, — решил Сквало. — Заодно расскажем Гокудере последние новости.

***

— Савада, — сказал Занзас.

— Занзас. — Савада прошел в кабинет, захлопнув за собой дверь, и уселся в кресло напротив него. — Давай без этого, ладно? 

Занзас фыркнул.

— Ну давай, раз так. Выглядишь паршиво.

— Не спал двое суток почти, прилетел час назад. Гребаные немцы с их гребаной прагматичностью, кое-как договорились. — Савада потер пальцами глаза. Они у него были красные и воспаленные, да и в целом вид Десятый босс имел потрепанный. — Я только что говорил с Гокудерой, он ввел меня в курс последних событий. У вас есть какие-нибудь идеи насчет того, кто это может быть? — спросил он и посмотрел почему-то на Сквало. 

Он медленно покачал головой и перевел взгляд на Занзаса. Тот задумчиво перекатывал по столу карандаш и хмурил брови. 

Идей у них не было. Как и новых зацепок: подозрительная тишина на всех фронтах длилась уже третий день. Гокудера шел на поправку и рвался в бой, а они по-прежнему не знали, в какую сторону двигаться. Всех явных и неявных врагов по-тихому проверили, но ни у кого не было ресурсов, а главное — мотива разводить такую бучу. 

— Я вчера разговаривал с Граддини, — сказал Занзас. — Сто процентов покушение на Бела и твоего отброса организовали не они. 

— Это с самого начала было ясно. Все слишком очевидно, — кивнул Савада. — И показушно. Граддини в показухе не нуждаются. Кому-то выгодно развести нас на конфликт.

— Но этого удовольствия мы ублюдкам не доставим, — продолжил Занзас. — К тому же, у Гертруды есть кое-какие соображения, я забил с ней стрелку на завтра, она обещала собрать информацию. Пришлось, правда, слегка поторговаться, меня заебала эта их гребаная политика невмешательства.

— Ну, это было одно из условий, на которых им позволили выйти из Альянса, — заметил Савада. — Так что ее можно понять: помогая нам, она нарушает отступное соглашение и потенциально подставляет себя под удар. Вам удалось что-нибудь пробить через телефон этого, как его…?

— Мартино Алонсо, — подсказал Сквало. — Шамал установил, что он сдох от отравления рицином. Это яд не мгновенного действия, доза была введена в организм несколькими днями ранее. — Он пожал плечами. — Его убрали заказчики, это очевидно. Как и то, что никого из них не собирались оставлять в живых, так что, если бы подельники Алонсо не разбились, преследуя нас, все равно кони бы двинули от того же рицина, например. Так что вполне возможно, что Алонсо нам рассказал правду или часть ее. Из его телефона удалось вытащить счет, с которого переводили деньги, но он проходит через несколько оффшоров и отправителя найти — дохлый номер. 

— Мы проверили пулю, которой подстрелили Гокудеру, — угрюмо сказал Савада. — Обычный патрон, парабеллум, не наш товар. Стреляли из глока, патрон прогнали через баллистическую экспертизу и по всей полицейской базе, но ничего. Ствол по ней не проходит, так что тут тоже пустышка. 

— Блядь, — выругался Занзас. — Про Верде тоже нет новостей?

Савада покачал головой.

— Его поисками занимается ЦЕДЕФ, но все, что им удалось установить — это то, что в день, когда похитили наш груз, его в лаборатории вообще не было. 

— Это, блядь, просто очень странно, — медленно проговорил Занзас. Поднялся, подошел к бару, вытащил из него бутылку и два стакана. Вопросительно посмотрел на Сквало — он мотнул головой, пить не хотелось — и вернулся на свое место. Плеснул в стаканы виски и подвинул один Саваде. — По всем зацепкам пустота. Информаторы молчат, как рыбы об лед, наш груз как в воду канул. И никто, блядь, нихрена не может сказать. Так просто не бывает. Не может быть. Всегда кто-то что-то слышал, видел, знает или хотя бы догадывается.

— Возможно… — Савада покрутил стакан на столе и осторожно пригубил виски. Поморщился и поставил обратно. — Возможно, это кто-то новый. Тот, о ком мы не слышали, о чем существовании не подозревали.

— Давай еще тут про НЛО и полтергейсты позаливай, — фыркнул Занзас. — Кто — новый? Кто решится на нас прыгать? 

— Да не знаю я, — раздраженно сказал Савада и откинулся в кресле, забросил ногу на ногу, задумчиво подперев рукой подбородок. — Черт, мне самому уже просто интересно, кто это. У меня вообще никаких вариантов. 

— У тебя есть один вариант, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Прокурор, которому позарез нужно прищучить Вонголу. Что с ним будем делать?

— Я подключил свои связи в Риме, — помедлив, сказал Савада. — Этот мудак заручился поддержкой Национального прокурора. В столице давно искали идейного кретина, которого можно натравить на мафию. Никаких имен там пока не называли, но здесь все в курсе, что он взял нас в оборот, и убирать его сейчас равносильно самоубийству. 

— Называй вещи своими именами, — резко сказал Занзас, сверля его убийственным взглядом. — Это не наше самоубийство — это твое персональное политическое самоубийство. Всем твоим грандиозным планам насчет кресла мэра и всего остального не суждено сбыться, если тебя посчитают хоть левой пяткой причастным к устранению Грассо. 

Сквало удивленно качнул головой. Значит, Занзас знал. И ему ничего не сказал. Интересно, почему.

— Ты думаешь, я это делаю только для себя? — взорвался Савада. Подскочил с места и заходил по кабинету. — Очнись, Занзас, и посмотри, что творится вокруг. Работать по старинке, как раньше, не получится. Времена изменились. Все, кто отсиживается по своим углам, обречены либо на смерть, либо на поглощение более крупными семьями. Я не допущу ни того, ни другого даже гипотетически. Даже в перспективе. Вонголе нужен мощный политический тыл. Чтобы ни один столичный мудак не посмел совать нос в наши дела. 

— Оставь это дерьмо для предвыборной компании, — скривился Занзас. — Если ты продержишься до выборов, то флаг в руки. Если нет, значит, я ликвидирую ублюдка сам, и мне похуй, бросит это тень на твою сраную репутацию или нет, ясно? 

Савада прекратил метаться и остановился напротив него, скрестив руки на груди. Посмотрел в упор, пристально и зло. 

— Если ты пытаешься поставить мне в упрек, что я преследую исключительно личные интересы и не забочусь о Семье, — холодно сказал он, — то это не так. Я не рвался быть боссом Вонголы…

— Но ты босс, — отрезал Занзас.

Сквало закатил глаза и закрыл лицо рукой. Начинается.

— Да, и делаю все, что в моих силах.

— Видимо, — Занзас взял со стола бутылку виски и отпил прямо из горла, — не все.

— Я делаю все, что в моих силах, и даже больше, — с нажимом повторил Савада. — Ты это знаешь и сам, так что я не буду десять раз объяснять, что к чему и откуда ветер дует. Пока я держу ситуацию с Грассо под контролем, но в том случае, если почувствую, что теряю его, ты будешь первым, кто об этом узнает, договорились?

— Если ты потеряешь контроль над ситуацией, я об этом узнаю и без твоих ебаных одолжений, — сухо ответил Занзас. — А сейчас сядь и уймись, заебал мельтешить. 

Савада, помедлив, все-таки уселся обратно. Схватил стакан и осушил его. Занзас испепеляюще глянул на него и плеснул в его стакан еще виски. 

— Так и будем сидеть и ждать, пока нас по одному перебьют? — подал голос Сквало. — Эта канитель третью неделю продолжается, Савада, ты же знаешь своих врагов, подумай хорошо, кому ты мог там наступить на хвост? 

— Сквало. Я. Не. Знаю, — отрывисто сказал Савада, глядя на него в упор. — Меня самого это не меньше бесит, но у нас не остается выбора, кроме как ждать. 

— И готовиться к войне. — Занзас вновь глотнул из горла. — Раз подонки так рьяно взялись за дело, должны последовать новые активные действия. Мы не знаем, кто друг и кто враг, поэтому лучше всех считать врагами и помнить, что любой наш шаг может стать поводом или провокацией. Действовать вслепую сейчас — не меньшее самоубийство, чем переть напролом. 

— Согласен. Так и будем действовать Дам команду своим, чтобы были начеку. Я поехал. — Савада встал, одернул пиджак и посмотрел на Занзаса: — Будь добр, поставь меня в известность, если что-то узнаете. Для меня теперь это личное. Мой заместитель и лучший друг едва не погиб, и я намерен призвать виновных к ответу.

Он вышел, не прощаясь. 

В кабинете повисло тяжелое молчание. Занзас хмурился и крутил на столе ополовиненную бутылку виски. Сквало сидел и ждал, глядя в противоположную стену.

А потом Занзас рассмеялся. Зло, отрывисто и невесело.

— Для меня теперь это тоже личное, — наконец сказал он, усмехаясь. — Обязательно спрошу с этих мудаков за то, что мне приходится так часто соглашаться с Савадой.

***

— Выруби телек. Бесит.

— Ску, милый, мы должны быть в курсе новостей. 

— Кто это сказал? 

— Все говорят.

— Мне похуй на всех, выруби, сказал, мне подумать надо.

Луссурия, вздохнув, встал со своего места и подошел к телевизору. Потянулся к кнопке выключения — все пульты, родные и запасные, давным-давно переколотил Занзас — и застыл с открытым ртом, уставившись на экран.

— Мы прерываем трансляцию для экстренного выпуска новостей, — объявила диктор, молодая симпатичная шатенка. — Сегодня, около тринадцати часов тридцати минут в ресторане «Севен» во время обеденного перерыва двумя выстрелами в голову был убит мэр города Палермо Роберто Розетти. Синьор Розетти находился в ресторане вместе с тремя сотрудниками службы охраны, которые не пострадали. Стрелявший скрылся с места преступления на автомобиле марки кадиллак, модель «эскалейт», черного цвета, номерной знак содержит три девятки. Автомобиль и его владелец объявлены в розыск. Всем имеющим какую-либо информацию о происшествии, местонахождении автомобиля или его предполагаемом владельце просьба обращаться в местные квестуры. 

Из руки Сквало выпала вилка и со звоном ударилась о тарелку.

— Где босс? — спросил он и не узнал собственный голос. 

— Уехал час назад. — Луссурия метнул в него ошарашенный взгляд. — Сказал, что к Гвидиче, потом к Саваде, что-то срочное. Черт, Сквало, это не мог быть он! 

— Конечно, не мог. Суки. — Сквало вскочил и бросился на выход, на бегу набирая номер Занзаса. 

Телефон был недоступен. Сквало влетел в гараж, осмотрел стоявшие там тачки...

Черного «эскалейта» на месте не было.

— Блядь, блядь, блядь. Проклятье! — Сквало поставил вызов на автодозвон, прыгнул в новую феррари...

И остановился.

Что он собрался делать? Куда бежать? Где сейчас Занзас? 

Какого ебаного хрена вообще происходит?! Сквало зарычал и в бессильной злобе саданул кулаком по рулю. Как по команде, память услужливо подкинула воспоминания десятилетней давности: он сам и Занзас, разделенные пуленепробиваемым стеклом в комнате для посещений; Занзас на скамье подсудимых на предварительных слушаниях в подземном бункере тюрьмы Уччардоне; реки крови, по которым Сквало шел вброд, движимый единственной целью — освободить Занзаса; и несколько лет непрекращающейся борьбы за свою жизнь и чужую свободу, которая тогда казалась едва ли не дороже собственной. 

Сквало был готов повторить этот путь, если понадобится, но в одну реку не входят дважды. Да и они уже не сопливые везучие пацаны, которым сходило с рук то, что для обычных людей стало бы приговором. 

— Мусор, — сказала трубка голосом Занзаса. Подозрительно, блядь, спокойным голосом.

Ну, он пока хотя бы жив и свободен. 

— Где ты? — едва не раздавив мобильник, рявкнул Сквало. 

— Скоро буду. Сиди на жопе ровно и не дергайся. Жди меня. 

— Понял.

Сквало бросил телефон на пассажирское сиденье и положил голову на сложенные на руле руки. Сердце колотилось, как оголтелое, в голове царил вселенский бардак. Он понятия не имел, как противостоять врагу, который прет напролом и ничего не боится. 

Занзас приехал через час. На такси. Неторопливо, даже вальяжно поднялся по ступенькам и, чуть ли не насвистывая, прошествовал в свой кабинет. Сквало молчаливой тенью следовал за ним.

В кабинете Занзас церемонно снял пиджак и аккуратно повесил его на спинку кресла. Открыл бар, поглядел оценивающе, как будто там что-то новое могло вырасти, наконец, вытащил бутылку виски и плеснул в стакан на два пальца.

— Я тебя сейчас сам убью, — мрачно сказал Сквало.

Занзас коротко глянул на него, уселся в кресло и сложил ноги на стол. Посмаковал виски, пялясь на потолок, потом полез в пиджак и вытащил из внутреннего кармана толстый конверт. 

— Хрен его знает, кому мы так насолили, вернее, кому сильнее прочих. Но у этих ублюдков есть мозги, деньги и ресурсы. И в расстановке сил я теперь вообще не уверен. На вот, полюбуйся.

Занзас кинул на стол конверт, из которого вывалились, рассыпавшись по столу, фотографии. Сквало подступил ближе, уже примерно зная, что увидит.

Фотографий было много. Интересных, что и говорить. Хоть кино мути о нелегких буднях среднестатистических сицилийских мафиози.

Блокбастер бы получился почище «Спрута», как пить дать. 

Катания, год с лишним назад. Пара десятков трупов, окровавленный меч и он, Сквало, с ног до головы забрызганный чужой кровью.

Гокудера в каком-то бункере, возвышающийся над тремя телами разной степени целости. Обстановка вокруг свидетельствовала о том, что здесь недавно что-то — и кого-то — взрывали. А еще придурку действительно идут пистолеты.

Снова он. Последняя частная миссия в Чуфале, неделю назад. Дом местного криминального воротилы, осторожный сукин сын выискался, хотя, если имеешь дело с наркотрафиком, иначе нельзя. Труп этого самого воротилы с аккуратно перерезанной глоткой и несколько трупов охранников, менее аккуратно освежеванных. И он сам, методично протирающий меч белой тряпочкой. Мда.

Гокудера, зажимающий окровавленное плечо и застывший на одном колене со вскинутой пушкой напротив тела давешней головной боли Вонголы — босса Сакра Корона Униты. Ублюдок был дохуя продуманным и хотел слишком много денег за обеспечение безопасности грузов Вонголы при проезде через его территорию. Вместо денег получил пулю в лоб от Гокудеры Хаято в назидание следующему боссу. Будет помнить о том, что алчность — смертный грех. Красивая фотка получилась, и Гокудера на ней красивый до охуения, весь в кровище, растрепанный и злой. Момент крайне удачно выбран, присяжные по-любому оценят.

А вот уже они вдвоем рядом с фурой, на которой везли да не довезли их «спецзаказ». Здесь снимков было несколько: вот они просто стоят, вот Сквало вылезает из фуры с оторванным зеркалом, вот Гокудера, присев на корточки, разглядывает оставленные тачками следы. 

На остальных фотографиях было примерно то же самое: оружие, трупы и кровь, кровь, кровь. Такого компромата хватило бы, чтобы засадить за решетку половину Палермо, но мудаков особо интересовали именно он и Гокудера. И Сквало очень, очень сильно хотел знать, почему.

— Твою мать. Пиздец. Просто пиздец, — сказал он, потому что, в общем-то, что тут еще скажешь.

— Снято с близкого расстояния либо через очень хороший объектив. — Занзас задумчиво посмотрел на свет пустой стакан. — Ладно вонголыш, хрен с ним, в общем-то. Как ты-то мог так подставиться?

— Босс, я не первый день на родео. — Сквало сел в кресло — внезапно просто адски разболелась голова. — Я бы заметил слежку. Но ни в одном из этих долбаных разов ее не было! — заорал он и шандарахнул кулаком по столешнице. 

— Значит, была, и нехуй тут сейчас орать, — отрезал Занзас. — Мы в полной жопе, и с этим пора уже что-то делать. На нас объявили охоту, мусор. И самое поганое в этом то, что мы все еще понятия не имеем, кто именно. Сегодня эти фотки анонимно прислали в квестуру. — Занзас усмехнулся. — Нам, можно сказать, повезло. Пока их оформляли, Гвидиче удалось тормознуть документы под каким-то левым предлогом, но времени практически не осталось. Завтра они будут на столе у прокурора.

— Блядь, но нахуя ему именно мы? — взорвался Сквало. 

Занзас поднял на него тяжелый взгляд. 

— А ты еще не понял, что все это взаимосвязано? Лажа с нашим грузом, внезапное назначение нового прокурора, покушение на Бела и твоего вонгольского щенка от имени Граддини, убийство мэра с целью подставить меня и все остальное. Нас обложили со всех сторон, но пока главная проблема — эти фотки. Я-то откусаюсь, от тачки я успел избавиться, и пусть еще попробуют доказать, что ее не угнали, а вот против вас двоих улики железобетонные. Ублюдочный прокурор взялся за Вонголу всерьез и не успокоится, пока не засадит за решетку хоть кого-нибудь. Вас с мусором для начала. А потом и нас с Савадой, хотя бы временно, да ему и одного меня хватит, потому что здесь, на Сицилии, все прекрасно знают, что к чему и кто за кем стоит. Я не убивал мэра, но подстава красивая и чистая, и пока я с этим разберусь, дохуя воды утечет.

— И что ему это даст? 

— Прецедент, — тяжело уронил Занзас. — Обезглавив Вонголу даже на время и засадив вас с мусором насовсем, он сделает главное: даст понять всем крысам вокруг, что нас можно победить. Если мы дадим слабину, такая хуйня начнется по всей Италии, а возможно, и не только. 

— Пристрелить его, и дело с концом? 

Занзас покачал головой. 

— Пробовали уже. Это не так просто. Рядом с ним все время кто-то крутится. Он постоянно на виду и знает, что мы будем искать рычаги давления. Ни жены, ни детей, ни других близких родственников у него нет, подобраться к нему сложно, потому что сейчас за ним следят все, кому не лень, и если спалимся, будет только хуже. Да и не поможет это. Пристрелим одного — из пизды на лыжах вылезет другой. Не исключено, что прокурор просто чья-то шестерка, а все происходящее — какая-то хитровыебанная схема, по итогу которой нас планируют выкинуть с поля боя. 

— Что Савада? 

— Вертится, как уж на сковородке, но пока держится, надо отдать ему должное. К нему не так просто подкопаться, потому что хвосты он подчищать научился виртуозно, а всю грязную работу за него делают его отбросы. 

— А если, — Сквало выдохнул и прямо посмотрел на Занзаса, — заключить с прокурором сделку? Савада пойдет на это?

Если придется пожертвовать собой ради Вонголы… ради Занзаса, поправил себя Сквало, то блядь, так тому и быть. Он был уверен, что Гокудера думает так же. 

— Савада твой пакует своему мусору вещи и антидепрессантами пичкает, так что на истерики я сегодня уже насмотрелся. Давай ты хотя бы без этого.

Занзас перегнулся через стол, взял Сквало за грудки и дернул на себя. В его глазах плясало злое пламя, и Сквало видел, что на этот раз босса конкретно задело за живое. 

— Знаю, о чем думаешь. Забудь. — Занзас еще крепче сжал его рубашку в кулаке. — Оба забудьте. Хуй он получит, а не вас двоих. На вонголыша мне похуй, но вы в одной жопе, так что и действовать надо вместе. Хватай мусора и пиздуйте хоть, блядь, в Гондурас, но чтоб духу вашего к вечеру не было в Италии. Когда окажетесь в безопасности, свяжетесь с кем-нибудь из наших, с Мирч, с Колонелло, похуй, они в курсе дел. И если вы толпой нихрена не придумаете, значит, сидите на жопе и не рыпайтесь до тех пор, пока все не уляжется. 

Занзас отпустил его и сел обратно в кресло. 

Сквало поправил рубашку. Черта с два он свалит при таком раскладе. 

— Мы здесь попробуем нарыть на этого хмыря все, что получится, — продолжил Занзас. — Не может он быть чистеньким. Чем активнее человек выебывается, тем больше вероятность, что пытается отмыться от старого дерьма. А там и на хозяев его выйдем.

— Я никуда не поеду. — Сквало твердо покачал головой. — Ты сам ебнулся. Как я могу уехать, когда тебя снова могут посадить?

— А если ты не уедешь, посадят нас обоих, и вытаскивать меня будет некому, подумай ты своей башкой, наконец! — рявкнул Занзас и долбанул кулаком по столу. — Тебе сказано: бери мусора и уебывайте, чем быстрее, тем лучше! Это приказ, блядь!

Сквало стиснул зубы. Не так-то просто унять бушующую внутри бурю, которую подпитывают красочные воспоминания о минувших, мать их, днях.

— Послушай меня, — уже более спокойно сказал Занзас, но Сквало видел, что ему тоже нелегко. — Что бы ни случилось со мной и Савадой, вы должны действовать с холодной головой. Ты это умеешь, я знаю. Вы должны сохранить Вонголу. Это главное. Пока есть хоть кто-то, кто может отстаивать интересы Семьи, Вонгола должна существовать. Мало было ублюдков, которые хотели поставить нас на колени? Хуй там. Вонгола была и будет едина, и с этой херней мы тоже разберемся. Но сейчас я могу рассчитывать только на тебя. Я знаю, что если со мной случится беда, ты выгребешь, но для этого ты должен остаться живым и на свободе. 

Сквало с полминуты молча соревновался с ним в метании взглядами молний, но в итоге сдался.

— Ладно. Ты прав. Мы уедем. — Он выдохнул и заставил себя говорить спокойно, несмотря на бушевавшую внутри бурю. — Я сообщу, когда будем на месте 

— А вот этого не надо, — покачал головой Занзас. — Нам с Савадой лучше вообще не знать, где вы находитесь. 

Сквало с мрачным изумлением посмотрел на него. 

Занзас кивнул:

— Найди другой способ узнавать о положении дел. Есть Каваллоне, на крайняк есть ЦЕДЕФ, да и у Мирч вариантов полно, у нее, в отличие от нас, руки развязаны.

— Не подставьтесь тут, — буркнул Сквало. 

— Не учи отца ебаться, — усмехнулся Занзас. — Перестрахуйтесь по дороге. Лучше потратить больше времени, но наверняка, чем поторопиться и притащить за собой хвост.

— Я тоже в игре не впервые. Пойду шмотки паковать. — Сквало встал, развернулся и с тяжелым сердцем направился к дверям.

— Мусор, — вдруг с какой-то странной интонацией сказал Занзас у него за спиной. 

Сквало обернулся. 

— Что? 

Занзас помедлил и коротко рубанул:

— Патлы. 

Сквало машинально коснулся волос. 

_Твою ж мать… Будь оно все проклято!_  
— Отрастишь потом опять, — не попросил — приказал Занзас.

Сквало сжал кулак, чувствуя, как ненависть захлестывает его с головой.

— И вот еще что. — Занзас смотрел на него со странной смесью гнева и удовлетворения. — Если ты за столько лет не понял, что я своих не бросаю, то ты еще больший идиот, чем кажешься. Я знаю, что такое гребаная благодарность. Тебя они получат только через мой труп, а это очень, очень непросто. Все понял? 

Сквало кивнул. 

— Теперь пошел. 

Сквало снова кивнул и, не давая себе времени передумать, вышел из кабинета.


	2. АМЕРИКА

— Ну и дыра, — с чувством сказал Сквало, оглядываясь вокруг. 

Справедливости ради, он преувеличивал: аэропорт Палермо Отопени явно проигрывал. В Бухаресте за всю свою насыщенную на смену мест дислокации жизнь Сквало побывать до сего момента не довелось. Он подозревал, впрочем, что немного потерял, потому что никогда не относил себя к любителям гребаных достопримечательностей. И в принципе как турист никуда не выезжал уже сто лет. 

Сейчас до туриста ему было примерно так же далеко, как портовой шлюхе до Девы Марии, потому он чувствовал себя вполне вправе ругать чертов аэропорт на чем свет стоит, поджидая Гокудеру в центре зала. 

Тот, кстати, уже должен был объявиться. Сквало бросил взгляд на табло. Рейс из Копенгагена приземлился полтора часа назад. Ну и где он шляется? В дьюти-фри решил заглянуть?

Сквало внимательно осмотрел зал, но никого похожего не обнаружил. В сердце закрался предательски холодок. А что, если... 

— Башка отвалится так ею крутить, — сказал знакомый голос из-за спины. 

Сквало медленно, даже лениво обернулся. 

Вообще, лучший вариант конспирации — это борода и очки. Бороду Гокудера при всем желании не успел бы отрастить, но очки надел. К очкам прилагалась бейсболка с эмблемой MLB — у Ямамото, что ли, из ностальгических запасов спер? — короткий хвост, гардероб в темных тонах и полное отсутствие брякающе-звеняще-сверкающей красоты на всех свободных от одежды частях тела.

Сквало остро ощутил, что ему в образе Гокудеры всего этого дико не хватает, но вместо этого сказал:

— Где шляешься? Я всерьез подумывал рвать когти без тебя.

Ничего такого он, конечно, не подумывал, но нехуй пацану расслабляться, вот что. 

— С багажом проканителился. Я не курил уже двенадцать часов. Вернее, — Гокудера посмотрел на часы, — одиннадцать часов и пятьдесят три минуты. И я очень, очень зол, так что лучше нам побыстрее оказаться в месте, где я смогу покурить. 

— Пошли. — Сквало кивнул на большие часы под потолком. — Торчим здесь, как на выставке. 

— В душ хочу, — мечтательно буркнул Гокудера, заводя потрепанную тойоту, ожидавшую их на парковке. — И пожрать не самолетной еды.

— Я тоже пролетел через гребаные пол-Европы и тоже хочу в душ и нормально пожрать, но не ною, так что заткнись, — отрезал Сквало. 

Нервы были на пределе. Рейс из Братиславы задержали на три часа, впрочем, неудивительно, та еще жопа мира. До Бухареста они с Гокудерой добирались по отдельности, справедливо рассудив, что лучше перебдеть. Если план выгорит, послезавтра они уже будут в Штатах, и достать их там будет практически нереально. При желании и должном усердии, конечно, возможно, но Сквало не думал, что они настолько важные птицы, что из-за них гребаный Грассо перероет носом полмира в поисках. 

А там уже можно будет спокойно придумать, как помочь своим.

— Как Копенгаген? — примирительно спросил Сквало, бросив взгляд на надувшегося Гокудеру. 

— Хрен его знает, я только аэропорт видел, — сквозь зубы ответил тот, поглядывая на навигатор. — Хвоста, вроде, не было. 

— Вроде или не было? — с нажимом спросил Сквало, поглядывая в зеркала заднего вида. Пока на горизонте проблем не предвиделось. 

— Да я уже ни в чем не уверен. — Гокудера быстро обернулся, пару секунд попялился в заднее стекло и вновь вперил взгляд в дорогу. — Тачку бы поменять. 

— Сиди пока, не суетись. Поменяем, если будет необходимость. Сейчас надо добраться до хаты и немного отдохнуть, не знаю, как ты, а я вообще не спал. 

— Я тоже. 

— И еще дело для тебя есть, — помолчав, нехотя сказал Сквало.

— Какое? — насторожился Гокудера.

— Приедем — узнаешь. Поможешь мне кое с чем. Ничего особенного.

Если б его сейчас слышал Занзас, точно укокошил бы.

***

— Ну давай. — Сквало уселся на стул перед зеркалом — хотя, он предпочел бы этого не видеть — и поймал в нем взгляд Гокудеры. Тот стоял в дверях ванной с ножницами наперевес и молчал. 

— Ты уверен? 

— Да, уверен, — отрезал Сквало. — Другой вопрос, что я не хочу, но есть вещи, которые делать нужно. Неизвестно, сколько нам придется бегать. Охуенная развлекуха болтаться везде в парике. Я бы сам, но аккуратно не получится, а в парикмахерскую, как понимаешь, тащиться не с руки немного. 

— Ладно. 

Гокудера подступил ближе, нерешительно коснулся его волос и, вздохнув, отрезал одну прядь. Та упала на кафельный пол, изогнувшись причудливым завитком. Сквало и Гокудера, как два идиота, завороженно уставились на нее.

— Ну и долго будем пялиться? — риторически спросил Сквало.

— Жалко патлы. Крутые они у тебя, — снова вздохнул Гокудера и принялся за дело. 

Он обрезал прядь за прядью, аккуратно перебирал непослушные волосы, а Сквало смотрел в зеркало то на него, то на себя и пытался понять, почему все это дерьмо происходит именно с ним. И как он докатился до такой жизни, что вонгольский придурок кромсает патлы, которые он поклялся отращивать с момента, когда старый хрен Тимотео назначил своим преемником Саваду, и до тех пор, пока Занзас не займет его место. 

Мысли о Занзасе вернули его во вчерашний день. Пока они тут играют в шпионов-парикмахеров, босс в Италии принимает удар на себя. Больше всего на свете Сквало сейчас хотел быть с ним. И чтобы Гокудера там же был. Вместе они бы точно что-нибудь придумали, выкрутились бы, не впервой. Но он, блядь, драпает через полмира, поджав хвост, и пытается делать вид, что так и надо!

Сквало обнаружил, что сидит, вцепившись в собственное бедро и стиснув зубы. Поднял голову и в зеркале пересекся взглядом с Гокудерой, который нахмурился и поджал губы. Догадался, видимо, о чем он думает, хотя, тут не надо Нострадамусом быть, чтобы догадаться. 

Чувство вины, помноженное на чувство долга — адская смесь. Покоя от нее ни днем, ни ночью.

— Готово, — спустя, кажется, вечность сказал Гокудера. Даже отступил на шаг, осматривая дело рук своих. — Только не ори, я предупреждал, что руки у меня из жопы.

— Похуй. Я не на показ мод собрался. 

Сквало встал и оглядел себя в зеркало, оценивая результат. М-да, парикмахерское искусство явно не входило в список талантов Гокудеры Хаято, но оно даже к лучшему — с таким гнездом на башке Сквало разом помолодел лет на десять и сам себе напомнил себя семнадцатилетнего.

— Ну. Тебе идет, — сказал Гокудера и аккуратно положил ножницы на стиральную машинку.

Сквало обернулся и скептически посмотрел на него.

— Пошли пожрем уже, цирюльник хренов.

Халупа, в которой они остановились, полностью соответствовала представлениям Сквало о конспиративной хате беглых мафиози, которым срочно надо залечь на дно. Райончик тот еще, ремонта эта конура лет десять точно не видела, мебель жалобно скрипела и, Сквало подозревал, могла развалиться от неосторожного обращения. Короче, свиданки здесь устраивать явно не вариант, а вот перекантоваться сутки-другие — в самый раз. В их случае правило «чем хуже — тем лучше» работало на сто процентов. 

Окно кухни выходило во двор. Сквало осторожно выглянул наружу из-за шторы. Под окном на клумбе колосились какие-то чахлые цветочки, на детской площадке уныло качалась на качеле деваха лет одиннадцати, чуть поодаль на лавочке трое молодчиков резались в карты и пили что-то по-любому отстойное из бутылок в бумажных пакетах. 

Сквало фыркнул. Типичная провинциальная идиллия, и не скажешь, что в столице европейской страны находятся. Хотя, клумба под окном очень кстати, прыгать в нее со второго этажа помягче, чем на асфальт. Ну, это на крайний случай. 

Гокудера тем временем залез в стоявшие на столе пакеты, вытащил предусмотрительно купленные в ближайшем супермаркете хлеб, сыр и прочую лабуду и принялся строгать бутерброды. Сквало тоже внес свою лепту в приготовление ужина: чувствуя себя Занзасом, достал из холодильника бутылку бурбона и отыскал на полках запыленные стаканы. Поставил бутылку на стол, помыл стаканы, разлил по ним выпивку и, сочтя свою миссию выполненной, уселся на колченогий табурет, оставив Гокудере стул. 

— Бухать вместе становится традицией, — заметил тот и подвинул к нему тарелку с бутербродами.

— Ничего не имею против таких традиций. — Сквало коснулся своим стаканом его и пригубил. А ничего так бурбон, сойдет для этой жопы мира. — Будем, — он усмехнулся, — наверстывать упущенное. 

— Мы разве что-то упустили? — Гокудера, жуя, невинно вскинул брови, но хер там — Сквало его насквозь видел.

— Возможно, — пожал он плечами. — Ты ничего такой оказался. Как собутыльник. Может, и стоило раньше начать с тобой бухать, а то босс своей рожей меня порядком подзаебал. 

Гокудера усмехнулся и отпил из своего стакана. 

— Ты мне тоже нравишься. Как собутыльник, — уточнил он, но мать вашу, кого они оба тут пытаются наебать. — Может, ты и прав. А может, и нет. — Он задумчиво покрутил стакан в руке. — Цуна говорит, что все всегда происходит вовремя. И я с ним согласен. 

— Ты просто не знаешь, как было бы в ином случае. — Сквало налил снова. — Если бы, к примеру, Вария дружила с Вонголой. Ну, знаешь, всякие там совместные вылазки на природу, барбекю, взаимопомощь по первому требованию и прочее подобное дерьмо, упаси Мадонна. — И в ответ на удивленный взгляд пояснил: — Это я просто пример привел, ты не подумай чего.

— Да я понял. Не знаю. Возможно, было бы куда интереснее. А возможно, сложись все иначе, мы вообще не общались бы. — Гокудера посмотрел на Сквало прямо, и по его взгляду было очевидно, что такого исхода ему не хотелось бы. 

Сквало тоже не хотелось, но развивать тему он не стал. Потому что точно до чего-нибудь бы доразвивался, а настроение сейчас было вообще ни к черту. Глушить тревогу сексом — дохлый номер, особенно в их ситуации. Хотя, что может быть проще, когда хочешь ты и хотят тебя. В этом Сквало не сомневался. Он даже по малолетке всегда отдавал себе отчет в своих желаниях, а уж став старше научился и других читать, как открытую книгу. Особенно если они не особо скрываются. 

Гокудера не скрывался. С ним вообще оказалось просто — общаться, дружить и влипать в истории. Насчет остального вывод напрашивался сам собой, стоило только посмотреть на то, как любовно Гокудера ковыряется с его шевелюрой, как залипает порой и пялится так, что жарко становилось, и вообще…

— Ты еще со мной? — Гокудера бесцеремонно пощелкал пальцами у него перед носом. 

— В следующий раз без руки останешься, — пообещал Сквало и налил им обоим опять. 

Гокудера потянулся к пачке, щелчком выбил себе сигарету, закурил, задумчиво глядя в окно. Сквало рассматривал его профиль и думал о том, что нахрен разучился флиртовать. Скорее даже, не умел никогда, не до того было, одна работа на уме. Всегда говорил в лоб, чего хочет, не оставляя шанса идиотизму типа ухаживаний и игр. А ведь в этом имелся свой кайф — походить вокруг да около, поприсматриваться, попритираться, узнать человека получше. При условии, что там было, что узнавать, конечно. Абсолютное большинство людей этим похвастаться не могло. 

В Гокудере было. В нем вообще всего оказалось намешано столько, что и за полжизни не разберешься, и Сквало все чаще ловил себя на мысли, что разобраться хотелось. 

Гокудера, прищурившись, посмотрел на него сквозь клубы сизого дыма.

— Что?

— Ничего. — Сквало встал. — Ты как хочешь, а я пошел спать. 

От греха подальше. В прямом смысле. Не до этого сейчас. 

— Иди, я посижу. Бессонница, мать ее. — Гокудера стряхнул пепел в железную крышку, потому что пепельниц в этой хибаре, по ходу, не водилось отродясь, и налил себе еще. 

Сквало повернулся, чтобы уйти, взялся за косяк двери и, помедлив, бросил через плечо:

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной.

С острым чувством незавершенности начатого Сквало решительно убрался восвояси.

***

— А прямых рейсов не нашлось?

— Мы же брали билеты как простые смертные, так что нет. 

— Заебись просто.

— Да ладно тебе, все нормально.

— Без Парижа никак нельзя было обойтись?

— Ну. — Гокудера пожал плечами. — Я там не был ни разу, поэтому решил, почему бы и нет, все равно ведь кругами летаем. А ты был?

— Был. Нихуя хорошего. Грязно, шумно, бабы страшные, толпы тупых туристов, кроме Эйфелевой башни и посмотреть не на что, да и она тоже отстой.

— Ясно: почти как дома, только еще и с башней, — резюмировал Гокудера и демонстративно уставился в иллюминатор. 

Сквало закатил глаза.

— Обратный маршрут буду планировать я.

— И мы полетим через какую-нибудь Эстонию или Россию, — фыркнул Гокудера.

— Через Россию точно не полетим, — сказал Сквало и ухмыльнулся. — Я там в розыске после одного дела.

— И почему я не удивлен.

***

Башня Гокудеру не впечатлила. Что и требовалось доказать. Возможно, виной тому был общий напряг их незавидного во всех отношениях положения, но так или иначе, поболтавшись по Марсову полю с пару часов, они, не сговариваясь, пошли обратно к машине.

Торчать оставшееся до самолета время в аэропорту было хреновым вариантом, поэтому Сквало неспешно покатил по узким улочкам, гоня от себя мысли о том, что же творится дома. 

— Тормозни где-нибудь, я покурю, — попросил Гокудера.

— Кури здесь, — отрезал Сквало. 

— Не хочу, и так все волосы провоняли. Да и башка болит, проветрюсь хоть.

— Ладно, — помедлив, сдался Сквало. 

Покрутившись между бесчисленными скверами и парками, по которым гуляли толпы народа, Сквало плюнул и погнал к пригородам, благо, время позволяло. Как-то раз им с Каваллоне пришлось зависнуть в Париже на пару дней, и поскольку они оба были не большими любителями праздных тусовок, облазили все предместья в поисках закоулков потише. 

Спустя полчаса не слишком конкретных поисков Сквало завернул к небольшому озерцу, заглушил мотор и вышел из машины. Гокудера распахнул дверь и пару минут просто сидел, прикрыв глаза и стиснув рубашку на груди.

— Болит? — Сквало подошел ближе и с тревогой вгляделся в его лицо.

— Да пойдет. Ноет только, сука. — Гокудера пятерней зачесал назад волосы и поднялся на ноги.

— Тебя неделю назад подстрелили. Скажи спасибо, что ты вообще на своих двоих ходишь, да еще при этом бухаешь и куришь, — резонно заметил Сквало и привалился задницей к капоту арендованного фиата.

— Спасибо, — огрызнулся Гокудера. Прогулялся вдоль озера, сунув руки в карманы, присел у воды, натуралист хренов. Встал, вернулся к машине и тоже прислонился к капоту.

Сквало прищурился.

— Чего маешься? 

— Сам не знаю. Вернее… Да, хрен с ним! — Гокудера скривился и махнул рукой. Нервно прошелся взад-вперед, провел пятерней по волосам, закурил, остановился. Запрокинул голову и, закрыв глаза, выдохнул в небо струйку дыма.

Сквало молча наблюдал за ним. Если чутье его не обманывало, намечалось что-то интересное. 

Наконец, Гокудера, словно решившись, отбросил окурок в сторону, повернулся к нему и в упор посмотрел в глаза. 

— Если я начну творить хуйню, ничему не удивляйся, — заявил он невпопад.

— Я уже давно ничему не удивляюсь, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Особенно всякой хуйне в твоем исполнении.

— Ну вот и славно, — кивнул Гокудера. 

А потом шагнул вперед и прижался губами к его губам. Всего на мгновение — и этого хватило, чтобы Сквало мысленно поздравил себя с тем, что его чутье по-прежнему работало, но оказалось слишком мало, чтобы как следует ответить на поцелуй.

— Теперь ты должен сказать что-то типа: «Ты охуел? Че творишь, отброс?» и дать мне в морду, — философски изрек Гокудера, отступив на пару шагов, и, как ни в чем не бывало, уселся обратно, упершись ногами в радиатор. Правда, не так близко, как до этого, но все же до него легко можно было дотянуться. 

— Спасибо за идею, — заржал Сквало. Послушно продекламировал: — Ты охуел? Че творишь, отброс? — и поинтересовался: — Так нормально? В морду давать я тебе не хочу, но если сильно надо, так уж и быть, ради хорошего человека не жалко. 

— Да иди ты нахуй. — Гокудера криво ухмыльнулся, избегая смотреть ему в глаза. — Не могу я так больше. Сам не пойму, что со мной творится. Проверить вот решил, может, просто недотрах. 

— И каков вердикт? — развеселился Сквало. 

Гокудера закатил глаза и неопределенно пожал плечами:

— Да хер его знает. Но с тем, что ты меня цепляешь, точно не ошибся. 

— Ох уж эти мне хреновы проверяльщики. — Сквало возвел глаза к небесам.

Пора было брать дело в свои руки.

Он выпрямился, со смаком потянулся, предвкушая веселье, а потом шагнул вплотную к Гокудере. Сидел тот удобно, раздвинув ноги, так что Сквало не составило труда сжать пальцами острые колени и дернуть его к себе, заставив практически съехать с капота. Другой точки опоры, кроме его тела, у Гокудеры теперь не было, так что пусть хватается, за что успеет. 

— Учись. 

И прежде, чем придурок успел опомниться, поцеловал его уже как следует. 

Гокудера очевидно такой реакции не ждал, но отреагировал немедленно — подался вперед, притерся намертво, сжав коленями бедра, обхватил за шею и наклонил голову, вопреки своей всегдашней ершистости подчиняясь, позволяя Сквало вести. И Сквало вел, и кайфовал, и наконец чувствовал все, что давно хотелось почувствовать: и то, какие на ощупь волосы Гокудеры — неожиданно мягкие, а на вид, как солома, — и вкус его губ — слегка горчат от табака, но все равно приятно, — и то и дело цеплял языком маленький шрам на нижней. Прижимал его к себе, поглаживая поясницу под задравшейся ветровкой, целовал сам, медленно, вдумчиво, взъерошивал живой рукой и без того растрепанные патлы. Легко, едва касаясь, водил кончиками пальцев по скуле, вниз, вдоль шеи, и обратно, памятуя о том, как самого заводят такие мимолетные прикосновения. Гокудера жадно, часто дышал, отвечая на поцелуи, впивался ногтями в шею, жадно шарил по телу руками, то и дело забираясь под рубашку. Губы у него были горячими, а пальцы холодными, и от этого контраста у Сквало к чертям летели тормоза.

— Ну вот. Другое дело, — сказал он, кое-как совладав с собой и оторвавшись от Гокудеры. Переместил правую руку на его шею сзади, легко поглаживая, а левую по-хозяйски положил на бедро. Хотелось завалить его на капот и трахнуть, жестко и горячо, чтобы орал, кончал и просил еще, но растянуть удовольствие хотелось сильнее. Давненько у него так быстро не вставало от поцелуя. — Экспериментальная часть окончена. Как ощущения, подопытный?

Гокудера сглотнул. Облизнул красные от прилившей крови губы, глядя в ответ жадно и откровенно, и Сквало удовлетворенно отметил про себя, что его глаза потемнели, а зрачки расширились, почти затопив собой зеленую радужку. 

— Охуительно, — хрипло ответил Гокудера. Ткнулся лбом в его плечо и вдруг расхохотался.

— Чего ржешь, придурок? — Сквало шутливо дернул его за волосы, возможно, чуть сильнее, чем требовалось, чтобы просто осадить. Гокудера недовольно фыркнул, но не отстранился, и Сквало отчего-то самому захотелось рассмеяться.

— Не знаю, как-то глупо это все, — пробормотал Гокудера ему в шею и обнял крепче. Кожу обожгло горячим дыханием, и Сквало понял, что завелся. 

— Что глупо? То, что мы дрочим друг на друга по углам, или то, что уже хуй знает сколько времени, ходим вокруг да около, как два идиота? 

— И то, и другое. 

Гокудера поднял голову. Сквало перехватил его взгляд и сделал то, что хотелось: толкнул в грудь и опрокинул на капот, навалившись сверху. 

— Вполне жизненная хуйня, — философски рассудил он. — И давно? 

— Что? — Гокудера прищурился и закинул ногу ему на поясницу, притерся — ближе некуда. Сквало, не скрываясь, разглядывал его — светлые волосы разметались по нагретому металлу, глаза блестели лихорадочно, пьяно, на шее бешено билась жилка пульса, — и видел в красках, как все это будет выглядеть в постели. Охуенно, что там и говорить. 

— Дрочишь на меня, говорю, давно? — Он ухмыльнулся, заметив, что Гокудера слегка покраснел. 

— Хм, дай подумать. — Он откинул голову и уставился в небо, как будто там был написан ответ. Слегка наморщил лоб, на секунду задумавшись, и Сквало воспользовался этим, чтобы наклониться и припасть губами к его шее, соленой от пота, втянуть носом резкий запах табака и дорогой туалетной воды от волос. Гокудера шумно выдохнул ему в ухо и ответил: — Пожалуй, еще с Каталонии. 

— Да ладно? — Сквало удивленно вздернул бровь. — И как это тебя угораздило? 

— Да хрен его знает. — Гокудера обезоруживающе улыбнулся, и Сквало понял, что хочет увидеть его вот в таком же положении, под собой, но уже голого и желательно, в кровати. Срочно. — Просто в какой-то момент посмотрел на тебя с мечом и всеми этими твоими фирменными приемчиками и понял, что попал. С тех пор старался особо в Варии не светиться, чтобы совсем крышу не сорвало. Блин. — Он прикрыл глаза рукой. — Знаешь, у меня сейчас прямо камень с души свалился, даже легче стало, что не надо больше нихрена скрывать. А ты? — он посмотрел на Сквало так, будто знал все его маленькие грязные секреты — которых, к слову, не так уж и много было, если не считать убийства людей.

— Когда увидел тебя за рулем тачки на гонке, — без колебаний ответил Сквало. — Ты был охуенно крут, а все охуенно крутое я забираю себе. 

Хотя, пожалуй, это стало только катализатором. Оглядываясь назад, Сквало признавал, что Гокудера всегда притягивал его внимание, вот только причину этого он толковал неверно. Ну или не совсем верно. 

— Вот так просто? Охренеть, надо было раньше тебя позвать. 

Гокудера рассмеялся, легко и искренне, и Сквало, не удержавшись, поцеловал его снова. Он дорвался, они оба дорвались, и такое положение дел было весьма кстати. Гокудера приглушенно застонал ему в рот, выгнулся навстречу, притерся всем телом. У него тоже стояло, и Сквало стоило немалых усилий держать руки при себе.

Он с сожалением отстранился — на периферии сознания, даже затуманенного возбуждением, маячила мысль об опасности, так что расслабиться до конца не получится, а трахаться с Гокудерой второпях Сквало не хотелось. Хотелось другого: раздеть, облапать всего, насмотреться вволю, разогреть как следует, довести до ручки, заставить остро реагировать на каждое прикосновение. Учитывая, каким чувствительным оказался Гокудера, это будет легко.

— Завтра, — выдохнул Сквало ему в губы. — Когда доберемся до места. Выебу так, что ходить не сможешь. 

— Ловлю на слове. — Гокудера ухмыльнулся, но объятий не разжал. На губах его играла шальная улыбка, а глаза сверкали тем самым, отлично знакомым Сквало азартом, который сопровождал все его победы. — Погнали? 

— Погнали. На самолет опоздаем. 

— Только теперь я поведу.

— Пф-ф-ф, да пожалуйста. 

Сквало выпрямился, дернул его к себе за руку, помогая встать, обошел машину и плюхнулся на пассажирское. Гокудера спрыгнул на землю, распахнул дверь тачки и уселся на место водителя. Сквало, повинуясь порыву, притянул его к себе и поцеловал, быстро, одними губами, обещанием, которое намеревался сдержать любой ценой. Гокудера ухмыльнулся, откинулся на спинку кресла и вжал педаль газа в пол.

Машина взревела и, подняв тучу пыли, рванула вперед.

***

В Нью-Йорке Сквало бывал не единожды, но в основном пробегом и ненадолго. Пару раз, правда, пришлось задержаться, гоняясь сперва за слишком резвым «заказом», а потом за Занзасом, которому приспичило «посмотреть город, отвали, заебался я в Палермо жопой кресло протирать». И после всех этих незабываемых приключений в памяти остались не столько парки, небоскребы и Гарлем, сколько устойчивая ассоциация: у того, кто придумал этот город таким, какой он есть, явно были проблемы с самооценкой. 

Гокудера, судя по тому, с каким восхищенным видом озирался по сторонам, был здесь впервые. Сквало, по опыту зная, как просто заблудиться в аэропорту Кеннеди, сжал руку у него на локте. 

— Ушами не хлопай, не на экскурсии, — сказал он.

— Отстань, сам знаю, — отмахнулся Гокудера. — Я географическим кретинизмом не страдаю, так что не потеряюсь, не надейся.

— А я-то планировал, как круто тут развлекусь, пока ты будешь шарахаться между терминалами и звать на помощь, — проворчал Сквало. 

Гокудера скептически вздернул бровь, и Сквало подавил острое желание поцеловать его. На них никто не обращал внимания, но провоцировать судьбу не стоило.

— Тачку я не заказывал, так что будем ловить на месте, — бодро сообщил Гокудера, когда они, забрав багаж и отстояв здоровенную очередь на контроле, наконец вывалились из этого дурдома на свежий воздух. К тому моменту Сквало был готов заорать — неважно что, просто заорать от гребаной полноты чувств, — что, опять же, вряд ли помогло бы. — Кстати, как у тебя с английским? 

— Нормально у меня с ним все, — сказал Сквало и, отыскав нужный указатель, направился к стоянке такси. 

Это, пожалуй, было преуменьшением. С английским — а еще с японским, французским и парочкой других языков, которые совсем уж редко пригождались — у него все обстояло отлично еще со школы. Занзас, у которого способности к языкам отсутствовали напрочь, раньше частенько подшучивал над ним из-за этого. Тимотео был более дальновиден и напрягал его, еще совсем пацана, переводить какие-нибудь письма или крайне интересные разговоры, которые его действующие и потенциальные забугорные партнеры вели между собой по углам на деловых встречах. Сквало даже помог вывести на чистую воду нескольких мудаков, планирующих нагреть Вонголу на деньги, и Тимотео, помнится, был очень рад, что у его сына — как впоследствии выяснилось, приемного — будет такой талантливый и полезный во всех отношениях заместитель. 

Сквало же утверждал, это из-за того, что фехтование развивает аналитическое и стратегическое мышление, а это вам не хухры-мухры, в смысле, в изучении языков тоже пригодится. 

— Куда поедем? — вполголоса спросил Гокудера, пока они шли к стоянке.

— Вариантов несколько, но я бы предпочел туда, где потише, — отозвался Сквало и обратился к одному из водил по-английски. Объяснил, по какому адресу проехать, поторговался, потому что тот, завидев иностранцев, заломил такую охеренную цену, что Сквало чисто из принципа лучше бы пешком дошел, и наконец махнул переминающемуся с ноги на ногу чуть в стороне Гокудере. 

— Круто, — завистливо сказал тот, когда они уселись в тачку и поехали. 

— В смысле? 

— По-английски круто говоришь, — пояснил Гокудера. — Я так не могу. Нет, если припрет, конечно, разговор поддержу и вообще, но раз уж у тебя так ловко получается, мне можно не напрягаться.

— Это все из-за меча, — отмахнулся Сквало и на удивленный взгляд Гокудеры пояснил: — Мозги в нужную сторону развиваются.

— Не замечал у Ямамото способностей к языкам, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Так что твоя теория ущербна.

— Можем проверить ее на тебе.

— Ты уже кое-что проверил. — Гокудера усмехнулся и посмотрел на него так, что у Сквало тяжело бухнуло сердце. — Понравилось?

— Я люблю эксперименты. — Сквало положил руку ему на бедро.

— Я тоже. И мы как-то об этом уже говорили. — Гокудера кивнул на водителя. — Но боюсь, не все таксисты готовы к нашим опытам. 

— Пусть привыкают, — в тон ему отозвался Сквало, сжал его бедро и убрал руку. 

Штаб-квартира Вонголы, одна из самых крупных и эффективно функционирующих, располагалась в Адской кухне, но светиться там было никак нельзя — не исключено, что за ней следили, и спалиться после того, как пролетели полмира, спасаясь от преследования, было бы верхом идиотизма. Исключительно с этой целью Сквало в качестве места дислокации выбрал конспиративную хату на Стейтен-Айленд, да еще и в самой его жопе. 

Мегаполисы всегда его адски бесили. В больших городах с точки зрения профессионального убийцы хорошо одно: там легко затеряться. Наркодилерам и прочим маргинальным элементам тоже раздолье — всегда найдется, кому толкнуть товар и где залечь на дно в случае опасности. С точки зрения нормальных людей, к которым Сквало себя не относил, но в данном случае запросто мог понять их боль — хуйня полная: грязно, душно, бесконечные толпы не пойми какого сброда, пробки, криминал и херовая экология. Ну, про экологию он так, к слову приплел, она и в Палермо была, прямо скажем, не фонтан. 

Но похоже, его мнение разделяли не все. Сквало покосился на прилипшего к окну Гокудеру. 

— Если ждешь, что отовсюду повыскакивают супергерои, то это все киношный пиздеж, — не удержался он.

— Если они и повыскакивают, то по наши с тобой души, так что лучше пусть сидят, — усмехнулся Гокудера, не отрываясь от своего занятия. 

По пути они зарулили в супермаркет, и Сквало, затарившись всем, что наверняка пригодится, заебался ждать Гокудеру, который носился по хозяйственному отделу с такой скоростью, будто ему торпеду в жопу засунули, сваливая в корзину одному ему ведомо нахрена нужное барахло. 

В квартиру на Стейтен-Айленд Сквало вошел первым. Привычно втянул носом воздух, стоя на пороге, цепко огляделся, прошелся по четырем просторным комнатам, заглянул в ванную и на кухню, отметил, что вкус у Лал, лично занимавшейся обустройством явочных хат, по-прежнему на высоте, и вернулся в прихожую.

Гокудера стоял, прижимая к уху трубку стационарного телефона.

— В штаб звонишь? 

Гокудера кивнул и нахмурился.

— Не отвечают, — сказал он и снова потыкал кнопки. Послушал еще с полминуты, положил трубку на рычаг и тревожно воззрился на Сквало. — Странно. 

— Даже дохуя странно. — Сквало привалился плечом к стене и скрестил руки на груди. — Надо дозваниваться. Если не получится, придется туда переться. 

— Опасно. — Гокудера прикусил нижнюю губу и побарабанил пальцами по тумбочке. — Оставим на крайний случай. 

— На самый крайний, — с нажимом произнес Сквало. Скинул куртку, повесил ее в стоявший в прихожей шкаф, повернулся и встретился с пристальным взглядом. 

Пауза была секундной. Сквало сделал шаг вперед и прижал Гокудеру к стене. Собой прижал, крепко, хрен вырвется. 

Гокудера вскинул голову и медленно, словно не был уверен в том, что делает, провел кончиками пальцев по его лицу. Сквало зацепился взглядом за непривычно обнаженное и почему-то кажущееся еще более хрупким запястье, прижался к нему губами, на мгновение прикрыв глаза, и вновь перехватил странно пристальный взгляд.

Что-то было не так. 

— Что случилось? — в лоб спросил он.

— Ничего, — так же в лоб соврал Гокудера.

— Ничего? В зеркало на себя посмотри.

Они стояли рядом. Близко. Настолько близко, что он, как свои собственные, чувствовал и сбитое дыхание, которое Гокудера тщетно пытался вернуть в норму, и горячечное тепло чужого тела, и тяжелый, неровный перестук сердца, отдававшийся в собственной груди на каждом новом вдохе. 

Гокудера сглотнул и закрыл глаза.

— Эй. — Сквало взял его за подбородок, заставил посмотреть на себя. — Передумал? Если передумал, так и говори, нехуй резину тянуть. Не маленький, пойму. 

Он соврал бы, если бы сказал, что ему все равно, но лучше так, чем через силу. 

Блядь.

Сквало заставил себя сделать шаг назад. Они все еще толкались в прихожей, и это было, мягко скажем, не вполне подходящее место для выяснения отношений.

Пиздец. Он выясняет отношения с Гокудерой Хаято, причем, не рабочие, а вполне себе личные. Кому рассказать — оборжут же. Главное, чтобы Лус не узнал.

Гокудера не сдвинулся с места — так и остался стоять, вжавшись в стену. 

— Нет, не передумал, — помедлив, ответил он. — Я хочу, просто…

— Что? — возможно, вышло чуть более резко, чем требовалось, но кое-кто тут живой человек со стояком, блядь. 

— Твою мать… — Гокудера потер лоб рукой, а потом рубанул ей воздух. — Короче, это глупо, пошли трахаться.

— Ну уж нет, — фыркнул Сквало. — Это сейчас не прокатит. Хватит, блядь, выебываться. Ты хочешь, но?

— Мне нравится с тобой дружить. — Гокудера обезоруживающе улыбнулся и, закрыв глаза, бухнулся затылком о стену. — С тобой охуенно дружить. Не хочу это терять из-за банального секса. Глупо, да?

Ну охуеть теперь. 

Здравствуй, моральный выбор, давно не виделись, твою мать, проходи, ложись, закуривай. 

Почему нельзя просто потрахаться, кончить, а потом еще раз потрахаться? 

— О, Мадонна. — Сквало возвел глаза к потолку и, не выдержав, заржал. 

Гокудера покосился на него с недоумением, и его можно было понять: он тут, простите, душу изливает, а его оборжали. Сквало кое-как взял себя в руки, испытывая неимоверное желание положить конец этим гребаным пиздостраданиям. 

— Извини, нервы сдали. Нет, это не глупо. Но давай-ка кое-что проясним. 

И, не дав Гокудере опомниться, вновь шагнул к нему, взял за плечи и с силой встряхнул.

— Поправь, если ошибаюсь: тебе со мной охуенно дружится, общается, гоняется на тачках, влипается в истории и ты боишься, что после секса все изменится? Я ничего не упустил?

— Если мои наблюдения верны — а они верны, — Гокудера стряхнул его руки со своих плеч и обхватил его ладонями за шею, — то тебя тоже это парит.

— С чего ты взял? — Сквало переместил руки ему на талию, пытаясь отвлечься от мысли о том, какие холодные у придурка руки. Ледяные просто.

— У нас обоих была куча возможностей довести дело до постели, — фыркнул Гокудера. — И никто из нас до сих пор этого не сделал, хотя обоим хочется. Вопрос: почему? Ответ, на мой взгляд, прост: потому что дело не только в сексе.

— В данный момент — исключительно в сексе, — возразил Сквало. — Я знаю, что все изменится, не уверен, в какую именно сторону, но готов рискнуть. И еще я знаю, что не успокоюсь, пока не трахну тебя во всех тех позах, которые себе напредставлял. 

Гокудера ухмыльнулся. Сквало расценил это как руководство к действию и прижал его к себе сильнее.

— А я заебался дрочить на тебя каждый вечер, как по расписанию, а иногда так вообще в две смены.

— Это значит, что ты тоже готов рискнуть?

— Думаю, да.

В следующее мгновение они целовались, и поцелуй этот был именно таким, каким должен быть нормальный поцелуй не отягощенных тягостными дилеммами о смысле сущего людей, которые хотят друг друга. Сквало прижимал его к себе, уперев кулак левой в стену рядом с его головой, и все сильнее проваливался в тягучее, сладкое, томное удовольствие. Остатками мозгов он еще умудрялся цепляться за мысль, что нужно притормозить, иначе все закончится слишком быстро — и, само собой, не тормозил, только сильнее распаляя себя и Гокудеру, а тот обнимал его за шею и горячо целовал в ответ. 

— В кровать. Быстро, — скомандовал Сквало, оттолкнулся от стены и, развернувшись, направился в спальню.

Он шел, раздеваясь на ходу, со сладострастным остервенением разбрасывая шмотки по всей квартире. Ботинки, рубашка, ремень полетели в разные стороны, он пнул дверь, дошел до кровати, вытащил из заднего кармана штанов презервативы и тюбик смазки, бросил все на покрывало и обернулся. 

Гокудера, тоже полураздетый, застыл в паре шагов от него. Сквало взялся за расстегнутый ремень его джинсов, притянул к себе, развернул их обоих и толкнул его спиной вперед. Поставил колено на кровать между его ног, склонился, стиснул рукой бедро, с нажимом провел по внутренней стороне, чувствуя, как напрягаются под пальцами мышцы. Гокудера закрыл глаза, закусил губу и раздвинул ноги шире. Откинул голову, обнажая шею, и Сквало склонился, прижался губами к жарко бьющейся жилке пульса, проследил языком неровный росчерк синих вен. Гокудера выдохнул и вцепился в его запястье, выгибаясь навстречу. Все его тело звенело от напряжения, от напряжения звенело и тело Сквало, инстинкт требовал взять то, что так легко и настойчиво предлагали, но он продолжал медленно, почти невесомо касаться губами шеи и плеч, словно вырисовывал на них какой-то одному ему ведомый узор. 

— Долго будешь херней страдать? — срывающимся шепотом спросил Гокудера и взглянул на него. Глаза у него были темные, бездонные, и в них плескалась такая похоть, что впору было завидовать самому себе. Сквало давно так никого не хотел, но и его самого давно так не хотели. 

— Уже настрадался, — ответил он и навалился сверху, больше не церемонясь. Целовал, с наслаждением срывая с Гокудеры ненужные уже шмотки, и тот тоже, будто с цепи сорвавшись, сдирал с него штаны, царапал короткими ногтями кожу на спине, вздрагивал и то и дело пытался перехватить контроль. 

Но куда там — Сквало уже хрен позволил бы. Оторвался от него, приподнялся на вытянутых руках, оглядывая распластанное обнаженное тело под собой. Гокудера потянулся следом и нахмурился, глянул с немым вопросом. 

— Я посмотреть хочу, отвали, — отмахнулся Сквало. 

Гокудера понятливо хмыкнул и улегся обратно. Самодовольно ухмыльнулся под жадным взглядом, закинул руки за голову и оценивающе оглядел его в ответ. 

— Довыебываешься, — предупредил Сквало, шлепнув его ладонью по бедру.

— Это ты скоро довыебываешься, сам тебя трахну. — Гокудера бесцеремонно закинул закинул ногу ему на плечо. Улыбнулся — и Сквало залип на его улыбке. 

Гокудера был красивым, Сквало всегда знал это, потому что на его внешность запал в том числе, — на правильные, хоть и необычные черты лица, румянец на щеках, вспыхивающий по поводу и без, на блядскую зелень глаз, необычную и для итальянца, и для японца. Тело его тоже было красивым — сухое, поджарое, с четко очерченным рельефом мышц, качается придурок, что ли? Сквало провел раскрытой ладонью по плечам, груди, животу, сжал твердый член, и Гокудера с резким выдохом запрокинул голову, подаваясь ему навстречу. Выгнулся, притираясь бедрами, глянул с откровенным вызовом, и Сквало принял его — наклонился и обхватил губами головку. 

Гокудера приглушенно застонал, запустил пальцы в его волосы, сжал в кулак и двинул бедрами, вгоняя член глубже. Он не церемонился и не тушевался, а просто брал, что дают, и это было правильно. Сквало усмехнулся: он знал толк в любовных делах, но первоочередной задача доставить удовольствие становилась редко: бабы с него и так текли, с парнями он мутил редко, и с ними было еще проще. 

Но не сегодня. Придурка хотелось трахнуть так, чтобы тот от кайфа свое имя забыл, так что Сквало не стал орать, когда Гокудера слегка надавил ему на затылок, направляя, как ему хотелось. Пропустил член в горло, сглотнул, дождался прерывистого стона и выпустил изо рта, напоследок широко проведя по стволу языком. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гокудера. Он наблюдал за Сквало, приподнявшись на локте, и перебирал его волосы. — Крышесносное зрелище. 

Посмотреть на него было приятно — на скулах полыхал румянец, губы он искусал еще на стадии разглядывания, глаза бешено блестели и отливали изумрудной зеленью, и в башке у Сквало мутнело при мысли о том, что это все — его.

Похоже, секса давно не было у них обоих. 

— Понравилось? — самодовольно спросил он и прошелся поцелуями по подтянутому животу. 

Вместо ответа Гокудера притянул его к себе, поцеловал в губы, в шею, прихватил зубами мочку уха, и Сквало на мгновение зажмурился, переживая острую вспышку удовольствия. 

— А тебе? 

— Мне — да, — серьезно ответил Сквало. Сел на пятки и взял в левую руку смазку, но Гокудера вдруг перехватил его за запястье.

— Руки. Наоборот, — это прозвучало, как требование, и хоть кто-то другой, скорее всего, не понял бы, Сквало понял. Усмехнулся, перехватил тюбик правой рукой, зубами стянул с левой перчатку и залил смазкой механические пальцы.

— А ты тот еще извращенец, — сказал он. В следующий раз хрен ему, а не левая рука. Сквало тоже хотел чувствовать. Он растягивал медленно и аккуратно, ловил губами судорожные короткие вздохи, но все равно до конца не мог контролировать ситуацию, так что ориентировался только на реакцию Гокудеры, которого от пальцев в заднице вело едва ли не сильнее, чем от всего остального. 

— Х-ва-тит, — выдохнул он и обхватил Сквало за шею. — Иначе ебнусь, давай уже, ну.

Сквало этого было достаточно, и похуй, что он никому не позволял собой командовать — сегодняшний случай был исключением. Смазанно поцеловав его в губы, Сквало раскатал по члену презерватив. Залил смазкой, кажется, все вокруг, и коротко толкнулся внутрь. Гокудера раскинул руки, вцепился в простыни, выгнулся и застонал сквозь зубы. Сквало перехватил его стон, прокатил его по губам и языку и вошел до конца. Гокудера неразборчиво выругался в поцелуй и мертвой хваткой стиснул его коленями. Его тело напряглось, мелко дрожали мышцы, дыхание срывалось, как от бега, он был узким, неимоверно, да еще и сжимался так, что перед глазами плясали звезды. Адским усилием воли Сквало заставил себя остановиться и приподнялся на локтях, чтобы видеть его лицо. 

— Посмотри на меня. Хаято. Больно? — чуть более резко, чем собирался, спросил он. 

Гокудера открыл мутные, затянутые блядской проволокой глаза и отрицательно мотнул головой. 

— Охуенно, — ответил он хрипло. — Только непривычно. 

— Ни разу не был снизу? — Сквало отвлекал себя разговорами. Передышка была необходима, если он не хочет позорно кончить за минуту. 

— Я и сверху ни разу не был. С парнями, в смысле, а то еще подумаешь чего. — Гокудера выдохнул и улыбнулся. Воздержание Сквало приносило свои плоды — он постепенно расслаблялся, уже не сжимаясь вокруг члена с такой силой, как раньше, но это помогало мало, потому что выглядел он так, что его хотелось затрахать до обморока. 

— Будешь, — пообещал Сквало. Наклонился, поцеловал в шею. Потом еще и еще, мелкими жалящими поцелуями, не стесняясь пускать в ход зубы — его самого это заводило до чертиков, а с новыми партнерами он сперва пробовал то, что нравится самому. Надо же хоть с чего-то начинать. Хотя, обычно никто в его постели особо не задерживался — надоедали быстро, а пересиливать себя Сквало не видел смысла. 

Гокудера от такого обращения окончательно поплыл, потерял бдительность, растекся под его прикосновениями, потянулся вверх, целуя шею, ключицы, плечи, и Сквало на пробу качнулся вперед. 

Гокудера застонал громче, вцепился в плечо зубами, по-любому следы останутся. Сквало коротко рыкнул, мотнул башкой, как зверь, но на самом деле определенное количество боли только заводило сильнее. 

— Давай же, ну, — сдавленно прошептал Гокудера.

Другого руководства к действию не требовалось. Сквало закинул его ногу себе на плечо и начал трахать, широко, размашисто, преодолевая сопротивление неразработанных мышц. Гокудера по инерции проезжался спиной по кровати, то и дело бился башкой о спинку, но на такие мелочи ему, по ходу, было плевать. Сквало ловил губами частые тяжелые вздохи, маты, просьбы, и, мать его, хотел растянуть удовольствие до того момента, когда станет совсем невмоготу. Гокудера был горячий, внутри, снаружи, везде, впивался пальцами в плечи и спину, выгибался, стонал в голос, со всхлипами и витиеватыми ругательствами, отдавался полностью, и именно этого, понял Сквало, ему не хватало. Гокудеры, жадного до поцелуев и ласк, горячего и настоящего, отпустившего себя и доверившегося ему всего, целиком. 

Сквало кончил без мыслей, превратившись, кажется, в один сплошной натянутый, звенящий от удовольствия нерв. Замер, сорвался на глухой стон, сомкнул механические пальцы на члене Гокудеры, сдвинув кожу, коснулся чувствительный головки и улыбнулся, увидев, как ладонь заливает горячим и вязким. Гокудеру тряхнуло под ним, он застонал, хватая ртом воздух, но Сквало не дал отдышаться — поцеловал в губы, гладя ладонью живой руки по бедру. Оторвался, уткнулся в ключицу, прихватил губами твердый сосок, медленно вдохнул-выдохнул и, наконец, позволил себе то, чего в любые времена не доставало и хотелось просто катастрофически: пару минут без мыслей, тревог и тяжелой обреченности, следовавшей по пятам. 

Было… хорошо. Давно так хорошо не было. Не к месту вспомнился Лус с его вечным задушевным трепом, и Сквало улыбнулся, чувствуя, что вот сейчас действительно расслабился. 

— Чего ржешь? — спросил Гокудера, обдав горячим дыханием шею. 

Голос у него был хриплый, сорвал, видимо, пока орал. Сквало лениво мотнул головой и приподнялся, разглядывая его. 

— Сфоткать бы тебя сейчас и в рамочку на стол, — вынес он вердикт и перекатился на кровать, потому что одно дело — трахаться, как в последний раз, и совсем другое — просто лежать. Веса в нем хватает — не пушинка, хоть и костлявый. Взмокшую от пота кожу приятно холодил врывающийся в открытое окно ветер, и было круто. Спокойно. 

— Ты себя не видел со стороны. Охуенное зрелище. Здорово поднимает самооценку. — Гокудера повернул голову, расслабленно улыбаясь. — Приятный бонус ко всему остальному. Ты из меня все мозги вытрахал. 

Сквало довольно ухмыльнулся, закинул руки за голову и прикрыл глаза. Полежал так какое-то время, но потом все-таки не выдержал. 

— Я чувствую, что ты пялишься, завязывай, — сказал он, открыл глаза и посмотрел на Гокудеру. — Что не так?

— Все так. — Гокудера лежал рядом на боку, опираясь на локоть. Придвинулся ближе, пробежался пальцами по груди вниз, задержал ладонь на животе, склонившись, прижался губами к давнему шраму под ребром. Приподнялся, глянул лукаво, с вызовом, прошелся чередой коротких поцелуев по груди и вниз, по животу, бедру, намеренно избегая касаться члена. Сквало наблюдал за ним с интересом, но не комментировал, стараясь дышать ровнее. Возбуждение вернулось — не такое сильное, как раньше, но то ли еще будет. 

— Тогда что? — спросил он, запуская руку в растрепанные светлые волосы.

— Не знаю. Ты... — Гокудера откинулся на спину, пощелкал пальцами, будто подбирая слова. Посмотрел в потолок — рука осталась лежать у Сквало на бедре — и сказал: — Ну, ты нормальный.

— В смысле? — Сквало разобрал смех. — А ты, видимо, думал, что у меня какие-нибудь тентакли вместо члена, или что похуже?

— Да иди ты в жопу, — улыбнулся Гокудера.

— Только что оттуда. — Сквало перекатился на бок. — То, что я кромсаю людей направо и налево, командую кучей кретинов и веду себя, как мудак, не значит, что в постели я такой же. Ты и сам не ангел, я видел тебя в деле и на фотках. Это просто работа.

— Иногда я хочу, чтобы ничего этого не было. — Гокудера отвел взгляд. — Ни мафии, ни вечной беготни, ни убийств. 

— Не получится уже. Мы в этом со всеми потрохами увязли, так что остается только смириться и делать свое дело. В конце концов, во всем этом есть для тебя один охуенный плюс.

— И какой? — Гокудера насмешливо посмотрел на него.

— Я, конечно. 

И Сквало, в кои-то веки чувствуя себя неловко из-за потока внезапных откровений, решил прекратить это единственным доступным способом: перекатился на Гокудеру, прижал его запястья к кровати и поцеловал, глубоко и требовательно. Тот отозвался сразу, подался навстречу, и стояло у него опять — просто загляденье, то ли давно не трахался, то ли и впрямь так хотел.

Решив, что его устраивают оба варианта в совокупности, Сквало перестал думать. И Гокудера тоже.

***

Утро было омерзительно солнечным. Для человека, который нихуя не выспался и при этом вынужден мотаться по миру, спасаясь от кучи анонимных головорезов, нет ничего хуже, чем солнечное летнее утро, потому что оно всем собой кричит об отсутствии проблем. Каждое такое утро само по себе — наказание для тех, кто работает, а им двоим отпуск светил примерно никогда. 

Сквало какое-то время полежал, пялясь в потолок, но валяться без дела быстро надоело. Он встал, собрал разбросанные по полу шмотки, влез в джинсы, натянул рубашку, закатал рукава до локтей, и, посмотревшись в зеркало, решил не застегивать — пускай придурок любуется.

Гокудера в одних джинсах сидел на подоконнике и курил в окно. Сквало остановился на пороге, разглядывая его, и отчего-то залип на босых ступнях. Гокудера обернулся и уставился на него. Оглядел оценивающе, выдохнул дым и, Сквало, не выдержав, спросил:

— Что?

— Да так, ничего. Ты, — Гокудера неопределенно обвел его рукой, — охуительно выглядишь.

Сквало расхохотался, вытащил из холодильника бутылку вина и налил в два бокала. Бухать с утра не особо хороший тон, ну да ладно.

— Тебе повезло, что я не баба, — сказал он, всовывая Гокудере бокал. — Любая баба уже съебалась бы от таких комплиментов куда подальше. Удивляюсь прямо, как тебе вообще удалось потерять девственность.

— Как будто твои комплименты лучше, — фыркнул Гокудера.

— Не лучше, я вообще их делать не умею, потому и не делаю, — самокритично ответил Сквало, отпивая из своего бокала. Вино оказалось неплохим, особенно после всякого адского пойла типа виски и текилы.

— Бухаем с утра, — прокомментировал Гокудера. — Прям как будто все заебись.

— Пока нам не свернули шеи, все неплохо. — Сквало похлопал дверцами шкафов и составил на стол все, что могло сойти за завтрак. — Было бы вообще круто, если бы я знал, что творится, и как там босс. 

Воцарилось молчание. По предварительной оценке Сквало — напряженное. Он покосился на Гокудеру, но тот продолжал курить и не смотрел на него, так что Сквало принялся кромсать холодный бекон — жрать хотелось просто зверски, как всегда после веселой ночки. 

— У вас с Занзасом было что-нибудь? — после долгого молчания наконец спросил Гокудера. Выбросил окурок в окно, подумал секунду и снова потянулся за пачкой. 

Похоже, жратва откладывалась. 

Сквало усмехнулся, положил нож на стол и тоже влез на подоконник, свесив одну ногу.

— Неожиданно. Считаешь, что ты вправе задавать такие вопросы?

— Ты мне скажи. — Теперь Гокудера смотрел на него. — Если я не вправе, значит, не отвечай.

— Спасибо, блядь, за разрешение, — расхохотался Сквало, но Гокудера остался серьезным. — Ладно, хуй с тобой. Не такой уж это и секрет. Вернее, — Сквало щелкнул пальцами, подбирая верную формулировку, — это вообще не секрет, просто до тебя никто в лоб не спрашивал. Все предпочитают додумывать и собирать сплетни.

— Ну, я спросил, и, видимо, могу рассчитывать на ответ? — справедливо рассудил Гокудера.

— Пожалуй, можешь, — после секундного раздумья сказал Сквало.

— Ну и?

По виду Гокудеры можно было сказать, что он спокоен, но взгляд выдавал с головой — ревнивый, бешеный, жадный. Болезненный. Сквало по себе знал, как это чувствуется, а теперь будто видел себя со стороны. Себя семнадцатилетнего в исполнении двадцатипятилетнего Гокудеры.

— Не было, — честно ответил он, опустив подробности о годах подростковой дрочки на Занзаса и десятках зазубренных мечей, которыми колошматил все подряд после того, как привозил ему очередную шлюху. Все это было и помнилось отлично, но потом прошло. Утихло, переросло в нечто совершенно другое. Не любовь и не страсть даже, больше — бесконечную преданность, уважение и бесконечное же понимание, что без Занзаса его жизнь просто потеряет смысл.

Возможно, такая позиция и была ущербной с точки зрения всех диванных психологов, день и ночь долдонящих о том, что смысл жизни, блядь, надо искать в себе. 

Сквало другой жизни себе не желал.

— А хотелось? — продолжал допрос Гокудера.

— И ты поверишь, если я скажу, что нет? — усмехнулся Сквало.

Гокудера покачал головой и прикурил измочаленную сигарету, которую все это время комкал в пальцах. Хотя, ее теперь лучше было выбросить.

— Ну вот видишь. Так что я не буду этого говорить. — Сквало решил быть с ним честным до конца. — В какой-то момент хотелось настолько сильно, что думал, ебнусь, если не получу. Но Занзаса как раз упекли за решетку и пришлось разгребать хуеву тучу проблем в Варии, помогать Занзасу, нанимать адвокатов, ликвидировать свидетелей, да много забот было тогда… Старому хрычу приспичило именно в этот момент кони двинуть, вы из Японии понаехали. Савада твой с выпученными глазами носился по Палермо, пытаясь усидеть на десяти стульях разом. Суматоха такая была, что любой крышей поехал бы. Да что я тебе рассказываю. Сам все знаешь.

Гокудера кивнул, глядя в окно.

— Нам всем тогда пришлось очень быстро повзрослеть, — сказал он. 

— Я всегда был взрослым. — Сквало откинул голову на откос и тоже уставился в окно. — Знаешь, есть люди, которые детьми не были никогда. Ты, я, Занзас — мы такие. Мы сразу знаем, что к чему. Что ничего в этом мире не достается просто так и за все надо платить. Когда Занзаса закрыли, и я встал у руля… мне пришлось пересмотреть многие вещи. Например, что секс и работу лучше не мешать, особенно если занимаешься тем, чем занимаемся мы. Что в один херовый момент на тебя может свалиться ноша, которая окажется не по зубам. Что в этот же самый момент выяснится, что положиться тебе не на кого, за исключением пары человек. И тебе в одиночку тащить все это дерьмо на своем горбу, потому что больше некому, а бросить все и съебать в закат совесть не позволяет. Да, — весело кивнул он на насмешливый взгляд Гокудеры, — представь себе, у меня есть совесть. 

— А друзья? — Гокудера понимающе прищурился. — Дино?

— Да. — Сквало улыбнулся, вспомнив о нем. — Каваллоне всегда здорово выручал меня, в какой бы жопе я ни оказался. Я его тоже, но как-то так получается, что в жопе я оказываюсь куда чаще, чем он.

— Дай угадаю. — Гокудера щелкнул по сигарете, сбивая пепел за окно. — Когда вы вытащили Занзаса, и он вернулся, ты посмотрел на него другими глазами и понял, что лучше не надо.

— Ну нихуя ж себе ты Нострадамус. Да, так и вышло. Помню, он зашел в Варию, охуел от того, как четко я там все организовал и сказал что-то типа «ну и нахуй я здесь нужен теперь?». А я сказал: «Ты босс. Если бы я не был уверен в том, что ты вернешься, бросил бы это все нахуй в первый же день. Так что это все твое, а мне дай просто делать мою работу». 

— А сейчас? 

— Что?

— Хочется?

Сквало подался вперед и поцеловал его в яркие, припухшие, горькие от табака губы.

— Если бы я хотел кого-то другого, то не стал бы заводить всю эту канитель с тобой, — резонно заметил он. — Оно мне вообще надо было, башкой подумай?

— Если бы мы думали башкой, то сейчас торговали бы ебалом в квестуре, а не сидели здесь. В лучшем случае. — Гокудера положил подбородок на скрещенные на коленях руки. 

Сквало почесал в затылке. 

— Немного не так я себе представлял сегодняшнее утро, — в конце концов признался он.

— А ты его представлял?

— Честно? Да, пару раз, когда ты совсем уж тупо палился с разглядыванием. 

— И что именно ты представлял?

— Ну уж точно не допрос с пристрастием на тему моих чувств к Занзасу по шпане. — Сквало спрыгнул с подоконника, уселся за стол и вонзил вилку в кусок мяса. — И ты меня отвлек от жратвы, а я такого не прощаю.

— Я буду ждать мести. — Гокудера спустил ноги на пол, выпрямился и потянулся. Сквало зацепился взглядом за подтянутый живот и впервые за все время с того момента, когда сел на самолет в Палермо, подумал, что, возможно, из этого гребаного вояжа даже получится извлечь плюсы. 

Гокудера уселся рядом с ним за стол. Судя по скорости, с которой он начал уплетать все подряд, не один Сквало проголодался. Секс выматывает не меньше стресса.

— Нам нужен план, — изрек Гокудера с набитым ртом. Он больше не выглядел ревнивым страдающим идиотом. Вот и хорошо, значит, объяснения Сквало его удовлетворили.

— Для начала хорошо бы понять, что за дерьмо вокруг творится, — сказал Сквало. — И переговорить с Лал. Или с кем-нибудь из штаба. Я согласен даже на Реборна, если других вариантов нет. 

— Все еще злишься на него? — Гокудера потыкал вилкой в тарелку с оливками. 

— А сам как думаешь? — спокойно спросил Сквало. — У ублюдка был решающий голос на Совете, и он отдал его Саваде, хотя до этого полжизни носился с Занзасом, пока тот взрослел, и похуй было, что приемный. Ладно хоть стрелять его научил заебись, и на том спасибо. 

— Я думаю, он руководствовался благом Семьи, — осторожно сказал Гокудера. — Из Занзаса получился бы гораздо более жесткий босс, не отрицаю, но Цуна стал им по праву наследования. Порядок есть порядок, всегда так было. Альянс не простил бы Тимотео, отдай он Семью приемному сыну, когда выяснилось, что есть потомок по крови. Занзасу бы из-за этого житья не дали. И Реборн это предвидел.

Тема Реборна и его подковерных игр до сих пор действовала Сквало на нервы, пожалуй, даже почище, чем Занзасу. 

— Защищаешь его? Ну-ну, — даже не скрывая раздражения, бросил он.

— Я не защищаю, просто пытаюсь быть объективным, — пожал плечами Гокудера. — И я думаю, что Цуна отличный босс, пусть он поначалу и терялся.

— Реборн всегда руководствовался только собственными интересами, — отрезал Сквало, которого порядком подзаебала эта тема. — И отлично понимал, что Занзас с него не слезет, пока не выжмет все, что тот может сделать для Вонголы. Мудаку хотелось на покой и трахать твою сестрицу, а то, что отдает Семью пацану, из которого мафиозный босс, как из меня балерина, похуй, и давай уже закроем эту тему.

— Аккуратнее, — холодно предупредил Гокудера. — Я могу и разозлиться. 

Сквало прищурился. Он остро чувствовал перемену настроения, и ему совсем не нравилось, куда движется весь этот гребаный разговор. 

— Скажешь, я неправ? — с вызовом спросил он.

Гокудера поразмыслил пару секунд и решительно мотнул головой:

— Ты прав насчет того, что у Цуны не было никакого опыта, но забываешь о том, что у него и выбора не было. Это был компромисс, предложенный доном Тимотео, который поддержали Альянс и ЦЕДЕФ. Хотя, конечно, поначалу нам пришлось несладко. — Он прямо посмотрел на Сквало. — И вы здорово помогли. Хоть я сперва и считал тебя полным кретином.

— Да ладно? — Сквало скептически изогнул бровь. — Откровения поперли. Мне нравится. Это лучше, чем обсуждать гребаного Реборна. Ну давай, колись, что ты там еще обо мне думал.

Гокудера аккуратно положил вилку на стол и развернулся на стуле к нему лицом. 

— Тебе краткую версию или как есть? — уточнил он. 

— Мы же, вроде, начистоту решили? — Сквало отодвинул тарелку и скрестил руки на груди, изучая его. Услышать мнение о себе оказалось неожиданно интересно.

— Ладно. Сам напросился. — Гокудера стервозно ухмыльнулся. — Вечно орущий, тупой, размахивающий мечом по делу и без, двинутый на боссе мудак. Продолжать?

— Для начала достаточно, — оценил Сквало, слегка уязвленный. — Моя очередь. Или тебе не интересно?

— Почему ж, — немедленно отозвался Гокудера. — Очень даже, валяй. 

— Чокнутый пироман, — выдал Сквало первую мысль, которая пришла ему в голову, когда он, еще не зная Гокудеру лично, читал отчеты о нем и его методах работы. — Дерганый псих, трепло, помешанный на Саваде на всю голову. 

— Мудака забыл, — подсказал Гокудера, но глаза его нехорошо сверкнули.

— Точно, — поправился Сквало, наклоняясь вперед и намеренно сокращая дистанцию между ними. — Тот еще мудак.

— Недоумок с луженой глоткой. 

Кровь бросилась Гокудере в лицо, и Сквало понял, что тот вошел в раж: по скулам стремительно растекался румянец, искусанные губы дрожали в сдерживаемом порыве заорать отборным матом, и зрелище было потрясное. Будоражащее, горячее, хоть сейчас вали и еби, будет злиться, сопротивляться и подставляться.

— Неуравновешенный придурок, — парировал Сквало, представляя, как трахает его, завалив на стол и закинув ноги себе на плечи. Гокудера в его фантазии упирался пятками ему в ключицы, выгибался, орал, матерился и выпрашивал больше ласки.

— Ебнутый отморозок, — процедил Гокудера, бешено сверкая зелеными глазищами. Разозлился не на шутку, придурок, того и гляди, кинется.

— Агрессивный, взбалмошный, скандальный кретин, — на вдохновении выдал Сквало. 

— А ты…

Ну хватит. Договорить ему Сквало не дал. Подался вперед, схватил за запястье и рванул на себя. Гокудера, явно не ожидавший такого поворота событий, не мгновение потерял равновесие, и этого хватило для аккуратной, но точной подсечки. Гокудера плюхнулся к нему на колени, и Сквало, заломив руки ему за спину, поцеловал. Тот дернулся, яростно выдохнул в губы какое-то ругательство и не менее яростно ответил на поцелуй. Сквало перехватил его запястья левой рукой в жесткой, но аккуратной хватке, памятуя о том, как под этими пальцами трещат кости и ломаются шеи, положил правую руку на затылок, стиснув еще влажные после душа волосы. Целовал и думал, что надо чаще устраивать такие перепалки. Заводит. Особенно когда на провокации так быстро и азартно ведутся.

— Охуенно трахаюсь, ты хотел сказать? — спросил он, когда Гокудера, притершийся к нему, насколько было возможно, застонал совсем уж откровенно. 

— Руки отпусти, — хрипло попросил Гокудера. 

Сквало отпустил. Гокудера уперся ладонями в его плечи, приподнялся, перекинул ногу через бедра, сев верхом. Поцеловал сам, обхватив ладонями лицо, сладко, глубоко, дразня и обещая, прогнулся под настойчивыми прикосновениями. Сквало потянул его за волосы, заставив откинуть голову, прикусил зубами под кадыком, скользнул губами вниз, ставя новые метки поверх тех, что остались после сегодняшней ночи. Шея у придурка была чуть ли не главной эрогенной зоной, это Сквало быстро понял, вело Гокудеру от прикосновений к ней на раз, да и вообще он оказался на удивление чувствительным. То ли давно не было никого, то ли просто дорвался до того, кого на самом деле хотел. Сквало вот дорвался и жалел сейчас только об одном — что тянул резину и не трахнул раньше. Он подтянулся выше, оставил на шее влажный след от языка, потеребил сережки в ухе, прикусил, выпустил, прихватил губами... 

И со вздохом отодвинулся. Останавливаться не хотелось, но у них тут, на минуточку, война. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку стула, оставив руки лежать у Гокудеры на бедрах. Гокудера медленно, будто во сне провел ладонями по его груди, посмотрел поплывшим взглядом и выдохнул:

— Хочу тебя трахнуть. 

— Посмотрим, как себя вести будешь. Может, и дам. Потом, — усмехнулся Сквало. Переместил ладони на его ягодицы, сжал, потянулся за поцелуем, и Гокудера поцеловал, обняв его за шею, но почти сразу отстранился.

— Мастер облома, блядь, — вздохнул он и ткнулся лбом в плечо. — Вот кто тебя просил?

— Долг, — ответил Сквало, гладя его по взмокшей спине. Гокудера вжимался твердым членом в его живот, Сквало и сам был возбужден не меньше, в тесных джинсах становилось уже откровенно неудобно, даже болезненно, но незавершенные дела нервировали и мешали расслабиться. Возможно, это все пагубное влияние утра, которое требует куда-то нестись и действовать. Ночью все было проще. 

— Ладно. — Гокудера мстительно куснул его за плечо и выпрямился. — Ты прав. Оставим до вечера. У меня есть пара идей. Пошли.

Он поднялся, красноречиво покосился на бугор в штанах у Сквало и за руку потащил его в прилегающую к кухне гостиную. 

— Ну нихрена ж себе! — изумленно присвистнул Сквало, застыв на пороге. 

Всю центральную стену, на которой еще вчера висела пара очевидно дорогих картин и большой плазменный телевизор, теперь занимали фотографии, заметки, распечатки и какие-то совсем невнятные клочки бумаги, соединенные между собой нитями разных цветов. Сквало не раз видел подобную хуйню — в фильмах и сериалах про копов, которые адски любил Бельфегор и частенько смотрел прямо на общей кухне. 

— Ты когда успел? — спросил Сквало и, подойдя ближе к стене, принялся внимательно изучать «улики». Несколько нитей сходились на прокуроре, мэре и начальнике полиции, и все без исключения — в центре на большом бумажном квадрате с нарисованным на нем знаком вопроса. 

— Я не спал почти. — Гокудера взял с тумбочки массивную металлическую пепельницу, по-турецки уселся на пол, вытащил из пачки сигарету и закурил — Ты вчера быстро уснул, а со мной это бесполезно, я и в спокойные-то времена херово сплю, ну, я говорил. Вот, подумал, хоть полезное что сделаю пока.

Сквало, угукнув, отступил от стены и уселся на пол рядом с ним. Понимания происходящему проделанная Гокудерой работа не добавила, но Сквало по себе знал, как муторно и, главное, опасно сидеть без работы деятельному человеку вроде него. Лучше уж пусть этой херней мается, чем изнывает от безделья в ожидании новостей.

— Я полночи и все утро звонил в штаб, — выдохнув дым, сказал Гокудера. — Вообще глухо. Линия перегружена, шумы, помехи, как будто пытаешься в преисподнюю дозвониться.

— Блядь. — Сквало потер лоб рукой. — Хрень полная. Придется туда идти. 

— Да. И, как ни крути, нам понадобятся средства связи.

— Тогда делаем так. — Сквало встал, принес из прихожей свою сумку и принялся копаться в ней в поисках подходящего шмотья. Удивился было, что волосы не свисают со всех сторон, потом вспомнил и недовольно рыкнул. Надо привыкать. — Ты идешь и затариваешься всем необходимым, я в штаб. Проблем с языковым барьером, надеюсь, не возникнет? — Он вытащил из сумки мятую белую рубашку и огляделся в поисках утюга. 

Тот нашелся в третьей комнате, минимализмом обстановки напомнившей Сквало его собственные «апартаменты» в Варии: из мебели здесь имелись только большой стол с ноутбуком, принтером и прочими офисными причиндалами — стоило отдать должное предусмотрительности Лал, в явочных квартирах Вонголы всегда было все необходимое, — пара кожаных кресел с высокой спинкой, наполовину заполненный книжный стеллаж и большой встроенный в стену сейф. Гладильная доска со стоявшим на ней утюгом не вписывались в общую кабинетную атмосферу, поэтому Сквало перетащил ее в комнату, которую про себя окрестил спальней — потому что в ближайшее время намеревался спать исключительно в ней и исключительно не один. 

— Да уж разберусь. — Гокудера, уже одетый в рваные джинсы, футболку и светлые кеды, нарисовался на пороге комнаты. Волосы он снова забрал в хвост, на башке красовались солнцезащитные очки, и все побрякушки были на своих местах. В таком прикиде ему можно было дать лет семнадцать. — Где встречаемся?

Сквало пробежался одобрительным взглядом по его фигуре, выключил утюг и надел рубашку. Подошел к окну и осторожно выглянул наружу из-за шторы.

— Вон какая-то забегаловка через дорогу, — сказал он, кивнув на яркую вывеску. Гокудера подошел к нему и тоже выглянул в окно. — Там и встретимся. Часов, — Сквало бросил взгляд на стенные часы, — в шесть. Если до восьми не появлюсь, сгребайся и рви когти в Детройт, адрес знаешь? 

— Знаю, — хмуро кивнул Гокудера. — Но лучше появись. 

Сквало не ответил. Детройт был крайним вариантом, означавшим, что все остальные не сработали и все охуеть как плохо. 

— Ладно, погнали, нехер время терять. — Гокудера, психанув, сорвался было с места, но Сквало перехватил его за локоть, притянул к себе и поцеловал. Гокудера, секунду назад олицетворявший собой напряг, медленно расслабился и запустил пальцы в его волосы. Выдохнул словно бы с облегчением, прижался всем телом, ответил на поцелуй жадно, будто они в последний раз виделись, и ведь в самом деле мог так думать, идиот.

Нет уж. Сквало был уверен на двести процентов, что так просто и бездарно все просрать сучка-судьба ему попросту не позволит. 

— Появлюсь, — сказал он. — Ты сам поосторожнее там.

Гокудера отстранился и неожиданно жестко посмотрел в ответ.

— Я десять лет убиваю людей, — сказал он. — И сам при этом все еще жив. Поверь, Сквало, я знаю, что такое осторожность.

— Я тоже знаю. — Сквало убрал руку с его талии. — Но скрыться от ублюдка с фотоаппаратом нам это не помогло.

— Найду — прикончу. — Гокудера помрачнел, развернулся и вышел из комнаты. 

— Встань в очередь. — Сквало задернул шторы и последовал за ним. 

Пока он надевал ботинки, Гокудера осторожно приоткрыл входную дверь, осмотрел лестничную клетку и кивнул — чисто. Сквало вышел и приложил к замку электронный ключ. 

— Иди вперед. Удачи. 

Гокудера остро глянул на него и сбежал по лестнице. Сквало дождался, пока хлопнет дверь подъезда и, не спеша, спустился следом. Выйдя на улицу, огляделся и, не обнаружив ничего подозрительного, направился к метро.

***

Адская кухня, без преувеличения, была его любимым районом и чем-то, правда, Сквало сам точно не мог сказать чем, напоминала дом. Возможно, названием.

Или атмосферой — странной, тяжелой, но не давящей, темной, таинственной атмосферой некогда криминального сердца большого города. 

Сквало припарковал арендованную черную «хонду» около мексиканского ресторанчика на 9-й авеню, в трех кварталах от штаба Вонголы. Надвинул на глаза солнцезащитные очки, сунул руки в карманы и неторопливо зашагал в нужном направлении, не забывая время от времени поглядывать по сторонам. На душе было неспокойно, но, мать твою, когда в последний раз у него было спокойно на душе?

Неладное он заподозрил, едва вывернув из-за угла в районе небольшого парка, напротив которого и располагалось серое десятиэтажное здание, ничем не выделяющееся на фоне других, кроме сдержанной вывески «Скай Инкорпорейтед».

А больше и ею не выделяющееся, поправил себя Сквало — потому что вывески не было. Более того: здание очевидно находилось не то на реконструкции, не то на этапе закрытия — окна первого этажа были заколочены наглухо, входная дверь опечатана, а рядом с ней околачивались два унылых мужика в типичной для охранников форме, обтягивающей внушительные по размерам пивные животы. 

Сквало, не замедляя и не ускоряя шага, прошел мимо здания по другой стороне дороги и завернул в первый попавшийся магазинчик, даже не обратив внимания на его направленность.

Ему повезло, хотя, это, конечно, как посмотреть: магазинчик специализировался на элитном алкоголе. Сквало пару минут с видом знатока изучал витрину, отметил про себя неожиданно широкий ассортимент — Вонгола знает, где организовывать себе штаб-квартиры, ага, — и обратился к продавцу — невысокому лысеющему мужику, по виду частенько закладывающему за воротник. 

— Текилу. Литр, — коротко сказал Сквало и положил на прилавок наличку. Дождался, пока мужик вернется с бутылкой, забрал пакет и небрежно поинтересовался: — Не знаешь, что со зданием напротив? Приятель здесь работал, решил к нему заглянуть, а тут на тебе, заколочено все. 

— Да хер его знает, — пожал плечами тот. — Я особо не интересуюсь, но насколько знаю, все нормально было у них, но тут прихожу такой три дня назад на работу, а там грузчики ковыряются, мебель таскают. Вроде, на продажу его выставили.

— А фирма, которая там была, куда съехала? — Сквало попытался изобразить праздное любопытство, хотя на самом деле его терзали отнюдь не праздные недоумение и тревога. 

— Да хер его знает, — повторил мужик. — Я даже без понятия, чем они там занимались, мутная какая-то контора была, если честно.

— Ясно, — протянул Сквало и вышел на улицу.

Ситуация становилась все более интересной и запутанной, хотя Сквало предпочел бы, чтобы она уже начала хоть как-нибудь, блядь, распутываться. Топтаться там дальше не имело смысла: хоть охранники, пожалуй, и имели побольше информации о дальнейшей судьбе «мутной конторы», под прикрытием которой в этом неприметном здании располагался штаб одного из крупнейших мафиозных кланов мира, приставать к ним с вопросами было опасно. Сквало редко чувствовал себя беспомощным, но сейчас был именно тот самый случай. Почему-то, добираясь сюда через все мыслимые и немыслимые задницы мира, он не думал о том, что будет, когда они достигнут цели. Дальше все, казалось, должно решиться само собой, невозможно еще ниже упасть, уже и так на самом днище, блядь. 

Как оказалось — возможно, да еще как. 

Сквало, сжимая в руке непрозрачный пакет с гребаной бутылкой, решительно зашагал в обратном направлении. Завернул в проулок между домами, сделал вид, что роется в кармане в поисках сигарет, а сам цепко оглядел здание напротив. Ни вывесок, ни табличек, ровным счетом ничего, что могло бы объяснить, что за дерьмо тут, в конце концов, творится! 

Охранники, видимо, заколебавшись стоять на солнцепеке, зашли в боковую дверь. Проторчав в переулке еще пару минут и убедившись, что ситуация не меняется, Сквало понял, что делать здесь больше нечего, и направился к своей машине.

***

Войдя в двери обозначенного местом встречи итальянского ресторана без десяти минут шесть, Сквало обнаружил Гокудеру за столиком в дальнем углу. 

— Судя по твоему лицу, мы в жопе, — сказал Гокудера, одарив его мимолетным взглядом из-под кепки. 

— В полной, — подтвердил Сквало и плюхнулся на стул напротив него. — Давай хоть пожрем, что ли. 

— Я заказал уже. — Гокудера наморщил лоб, будто вспоминая, но потом махнул рукой. — Не помню что, но что-то заказал.

— Да похуй. — Сквало оглядел практически пустой зал. Похоже, итальянская кухня в будний день на Стейтен-Айленд не пользовалась особой популярностью. — В штабе пусто, вернее, оттуда три дня назад все вывезли.

Гокудера скривил губы и смачно выругался. 

— Я уже заколебался, как попугай, повторять одно и то же, но это все пиздец как странно, — сказал он и потер красные от напряга глаза. Сквало отметил про себя, что сегодня надо сперва дождаться, когда придурок уснет, а потом уже вырубаться самому. И этого вырубить, если не уснет сам. 

— А я заебался это слушать, — отрезал он. — Мирч та еще перестраховщица, возможно, это просто обманный маневр. Или пмсный псих, она же баба, в конце концов.

Гокудера, несмотря на серьезность ситуации, улыбнулся. Полез в карман джинсов, вытащил телефон и положил его на стол перед Сквало. 

— Все необходимые контакты я туда уже забил, — сказал он. Дождался, пока подоспевшая официантка поставил на стол их заказ — вполне приемлемые на вид и запах капонату, пасту с морепродуктами и салат — и когда она наконец свалила, понизив голос, спросил: — Что будем делать, если не получится выйти на Мирч в ближайшие дни? Свяжемся с нашими в Италии?

— Исключено, — сказал Сквало, принимаясь за еду. — Можем подставить их и себя. Если Лал и остальные живы — а я не вижу причин, по которым им приспичило бы всем разом сдохнуть — то они сами на нас выйдут в ближайшее время. 

— А если все-таки нет? — помолчав, спросил Гокудера. 

— Да брось, — сказал Сквало. — Они просто страхуются. У нас есть немного времени, поэтому предлагаю подождать. А параллельно, — он внимательно посмотрел на Гокудеру, — можно проверить штаб, вдруг какую зацепку найдем.

— Сегодня? 

— Ночью. 

— Можно. Делать все равно нечего.

— Тогда доедаем и погнали, надо подготовиться.

***

Проникнуть в здание никакого труда не составило: охранники дрыхли в своей каморке без задних ног, а Гокудера профессионально взламывал замки. 

Девять из десяти этажей выглядели так, как выглядит любой этаж любого офисного здания ночью после окончания одного рабочего дня и в преддверии следующего. Одним словом, ничего не изменилось, за исключением того, что все было покрыто толстым слоем пыли. Какую бы мебель ни таскали грузчики, которых видел продавец из того магазинчика, они опустошили только первый этаж, и то наполовину. Сквало скорее поверил бы, что те грузчики мужику просто померещились с бодуна. 

— Что думаешь? — спросил Гокудера, когда они, пройдясь по этажам, встретились около пожарной лестницы. 

— Я думаю, это послание, — оглядевшись, ответил Сквало. — Вряд ли наши итальянские друзья знают про местонахождение штаба. Мы, в конце концов, об этом не орем на каждом углу. Но если принять во внимание масштабы заварушки, силу противника и предположить, что мы притащили за собой хвост, на месте Лал вполне разумно обеспечить таким образом собственную безопасность.

— Инсценировать переезд и понаблюдать, что будет, — кивнул Гокудера. — Умно. 

— Они знают, что мы здесь, — заключил Сквало. — Не удивлюсь, если следят. Пока сидим на жопе ровно и ждем. 

— Я надеюсь, ждать не придется слишком долго, — буркнул Гокудера. — Лучше бы им объявиться с готовым планом действий. 

Сквало промолчал, но мрачно подумал, что идеальные сценарии — это не про них.

***

На исходе третьего дня Сквало готов был покрошить Адскую кухни на британский флаг, завоевать для Вонголы пару-тройку стран третьего мира и идти войной против неведомого врага в одиночку просто чтобы, мать твою, сделать хоть что-то! 

Первым не выдержал Гокудера.

— Да где они, блядь, ошиваются. — Он вскочил и начал мерить шагами комнату, взъерошивая пятерней волосы. — А что, если мы ошиблись, и им самим нужна помощь? 

Сквало сидел на диване, уперев локти в колени, и напряженно думал. Такой вариант он не исключал. Здравый смысл подсказывал, что ничто не мешало противникам, отследи они их путь до Нью-Йорка, попытаться покончить с ними раз и навсегда. Выжидать было нечего, они с Гокудерой застряли здесь без помощи и поддержки. Голыми руками их, безусловно, не возьмешь и, начнись заварушка, они бы дорого продали свои жизни. Нет, хвост за ними был вряд ли. 

Это, в свою очередь, ставило под сомнение вариант с тем, что Лал сотоварищи ждут удобного момента и перестраховываются, чтобы не попасть под раздачу самим. За эти дни можно было проверить все вдоль и поперек и убедиться в отсутствии преследования, да и, в конце концов, они все отличные бойцы и могут дать отпор любой силе…

Почти любой. Как выяснилось.

Сквало потер ладонью лоб.

Занзас ясно дал понять, что они с Гокудерой должны исчезнуть и не давать знать о себе никому в Италии, пока не получат подкрепление. Один звонок мог все испортить, свести на нет все их усилия по гребаной конспирации и лишить Вонголу козыря в рукаве. 

Но Занзас там, и он, так или иначе, действует, а они здесь и сидят на жопе. Продолжать ждать, сходя с ума от тревоги и бездействия, не осталось никаких сил. 

— Я так больше не могу. — Гокудера остановился посреди комнаты, взъерошил волосы на затылке и нервно посмотрел на него. — Надо что-то делать. 

— Согласен. И сделаем мы вот что. — Сквало поднялся. — Если Лал или хоть кто-нибудь, блядь, не объявится до завтрашнего вечера, я звоню Каваллоне. 

— А потом? 

— Все будет зависеть от того, что он скажет, — сказал Сквало, не веря сам себе. — Или тебе слабо ослушаться прямого приказа босса?

— Дело не в этом. — Гокудера сел на диван и невидящим взглядом уставился в стену. — Давай допустим на минуту, что мы с тобой — единственные, на кого наши могут рассчитывать. 

Допускать такое Сквало пиздец как не хотелось, но какие варианты?

— Если мы сейчас подставимся по-глупому или попадем под раздачу, кто потом будет разгребать все это дерьмо и ставить Вонголу на ноги? — спросил Гокудера, но вопрос был очевидно риторическим, потому что ответа на него у них не было. 

— Значит… — Сквало сел рядом с ним, касаясь коленом колена, — Детройт?

Гокудера отрывисто кивнул.

Сквало закрыл глаза. 

Когда все варианты исчерпаны, и остался последний, это равносильно проигрышу. 

— В любом случае ждем завтрашнего вечера, — твердо сказал он. 

Сдаться они всегда успеют.

Гокудера потер пальцами виски и сумрачно посмотрел на него.

— Я не выдержу, — сказал он. — И так уже на стенку лезу.

— Не ты один, — резко ответил Сквало. — Надо набраться терпения, сразу видно, ты никогда не сидел в засаде.

— Почему, сидел, и это другое.

— В чем же?

— В том, что охотишься ты, а не на тебя, — отрезал Гокудера, но разом будто обмяк и растерял всю злость. Вытащил из кармана джинсов пачку сигарет, закурил, нервно, быстро затягиваясь и глядя в окно. Встал, подошел к столу, схватился за полную окурков пепельницу — половина, конечно, сразу вытряхнулась на пол. Гокудера выругался, принялся собирать окурки, локтем смахнул на пол стакан с виски. Стакан разбился, украсив и без того живописно припорошенный пеплом дорогой ковер блестящими осколками и стильными алкогольными разводами.

Гокудера сел на пол и обхватил руками голову. 

Сквало вздохнул. Если так пойдет и дальше, придурка проще вырубить, чем наблюдать его истерики. 

Сквало подошел к нему, встряхнул за плечо и сказал:

— Хватит психовать. Одевайся и пошли.

— Куда? — вскинулся Гокудера. Глаза у него были абсолютно больные. — А если Лал заявится?

— Как заявится, так и подождет, у нее, если ты не в курсе, есть ключи. Вставай. Прогуляемся, в кабак зайдем, выпьем, блядь. — Он вытащил сигарету у Гокудеры изо рта и смял в пепельнице. — По дороге покуришь. Пошли, говорю, кукуем здесь, как на привязи, от этого только хуже.

Сквало выпрямился, забрал рукой патлы, чтобы откинуть их за спину… вспомнил, что никаких патлов больше нет, и только разозлился сильнее. 

Им определенно нужно было перезагрузиться. Прогуляться, выпить — это программа минимум. В идеале не помешало бы об кого-нибудь почесать кулаки. Гокудере тоже полезно будет, сидит весь, как на иголках, псих бледный, того и гляди, бомбанет, а если бомбанет, то никому мало не покажется. 

— Ладно. — Гокудера грохнул пепельницей об пол, встал и принялся одеваться.

***

Бар, в который они в итоге зарулили, назывался «Умри и действуй». Гокудере понравилось название, да и Сквало посчитал, что им подходит, так что решение было единогласным. 

В баре вовсю тусил народ. Неудивительно — Сквало вспомнил, что сегодня пятница. Контингент забегаловки оставлял желать лучшего, но это было даже к лучшему. С настойчивым желанием начистить кому-нибудь морду, да так, чтобы живого места не осталось, Сквало не собирался делать ничего, кроме дальнейшего культивирования. При имеющемся раскладе и должном рвении такую развлекуху себе на вечер обеспечить — как два пальца об асфальт. 

Сквало прошел к стойке, уселся на высокий стул. Гокудера последовал его примеру. На них косились — опытные взгляды сразу распознавали иностранцев. Ко всему прочему, иностранцев при деньгах.

Вечер обещал быть томным. 

— Привет, мальчики. — К ним неторопливо подплыла барменша, высокая крупная негритянка в майке с надписью «В моей работе нужно знать, когда уходить». Протерла стойку перед ними на удивление чистым белым полотенцем и спросила: — Что будете пить? 

Сквало посмотрел на Гокудеру. Тот ответил неопределенным жестом, означавшим, надо думать, «выбирай сам». 

— Виски, — сказал Сквало, решив продолжить тем, с чего сегодня начали. — И на закуску что-нибудь. На ваше усмотрение.

Барменша отчалила, а Сквало сел на стуле вполоборота и вскользь оглядел зал. 

— На кого ставишь? — мрачно спросил Гокудера, без сомнения, верно истолковав его маневр. 

Они в последнее время вообще понимали друг друга с полуслова. 

— Теплая компания за дальним столиком в правом углу, — сказал Сквало. — Глаза скоро обломают. 

Барменша поставила на стойку два идеально чистых стакана, маленькое ведерко со льдом и тарелку мясной нарезки. 

— Оставьте бутылку, пожалуйста, — попросил Гокудера. 

Барменша смерила его оценивающим взглядом, бухнула на стойку бутылку «Джонни Уокера» и с достоинством удалилась. 

— Как насчет троицы за столиком у двери? — предложил Гокудера, разливая виски. 

— Полминуты, на большее их не хватит, — поморщился Сквало, мимоходом глянув в указанном направлении. — Даже не разогреемся нормально. 

— Не скажи, у двоих под куртками ножи спрятаны, а у третьего кастет. Я приметил, когда заходил. — Гокудера вскинул бровь и зловеще улыбнулся. — Мы им тоже понравились. 

— Моих больше, — не сдавался Сквало. 

— С этим не поспоришь, — хохотнул Гокудера. — В идеале всех бы подтянуть. Подразним их? 

И прежде, чем Сквало успел возразить — хотя, возражать он не стал бы, с чего вдруг? — Гокудера потянулся к нему и медленно и сладко поцеловал в губы. 

Судя по реакции публики, спектакль удался. Гопники за дальним столиком немедленно возбудились и зашевелились, бросая в их сторону плотоядные взгляды. Ну еще бы, по их мнению все, кто не обладает размерами и грацией медведя, — легкая добыча. 

— Идиот, — восхитился Сквало, наливая им еще. Виски оказался отличным. — Они же сейчас не выдержат, а разносить этот притон не хочется. Мне здесь понравилось.

— Мне тоже. — Гокудера явно приободрился, окрыленный вырисовывающейся перспективой хорошей драки. — Мы и не будем ничего разносить, выйдем, как приличные люди, через дверь.

— На вашем месте я бы валила отсюда да поскорее, — вполголоса сказала барменша, как бы невзначай возникая рядом с ними и полируя и без того сверкающую стойку. 

— Невежливо вы с клиентами, — упрекнул Гокудера. 

— Да мне-то что, я не о себе пекусь. — Она устремила взгляд на примеченную ими теплую компанию скинхедов. — Эти ублюдки на вас глаз положили, как только вы вошли. Они здесь часто ошиваются, караулят легкую добычу. 

— Благодарим за беспокойство, синьора, — чопорно отозвался Гокудера, вызвав у барменши удивленный взгляд, видимо, на традиционное итальянское обращение. — Но мы не настолько легкая добыча, как может показаться на первый взгляд. 

— Мы вполне способны за себя постоять, уж поверьте. — Сквало налил им по полстакана и бросил на стойку несколько купюр, не забыв продемонстрировать всему бару внушительную стопку наличности. От этого вида всполошились даже те, кто раньше сидел смирно. — Пей давай и валим, пока это прекрасное заведение не стало полем боя. — Он выпил, подождал, когда Гокудера тоже опрокинет свою порцию и подвинул бутылку барменше. — Мы завтра зайдем. Возможно. 

— Если все и дальше будет в жопе, точно зайдем, — сказал Гокудера, спрыгивая со стула. 

— А если не зайдем, значит, все наладилось, — добавил Сквало. Ему определенно нравился такой заклад. 

— Даже если у вас все будет в норме, все равно заходите. Ваша выпивка будет вас ждать, — проворчала им вслед барменша, убирая бутылку под стойку. 

Сквало вслед за Гокудерой вышел из бара, краем глаза заметив шевеления позади — их явно не собирались отпускать без сопровождения. 

— Я тут поблизости подходящий переулок заприметил, — бодро сообщил Гокудера. 

— Погнали. — Сквало бросил взгляд в помещение бара через окно, убедился, что облюбованные ими ублюдки сорвались с мест, как в жопу укушенные. 

Гокудера едва успел свернуть в переулок, как Сквало развернул его за плечо и прижал к стене.

— Пара секунд у нас есть, — шепнул он и поцеловал его, жадно и горячо, предчувствия продолжение — чуть позже, когда они как следует выпустят пар. 

Гокудера ответил, подавшись к нему всем телом, и в этот момент их прервали. 

— Эй, голубки, — раздался резкий окрик. — У меня тоже есть, что пососать, кто первый?

Сквало удовлетворенно ухмыльнулся в ответ на хищную улыбку Гокудеры и медленно повернулся. 

— Как насчет того, чтобы отсосать самому себе? — поинтересовался он у здоровенного амбала, который собой перегородил выход из переулка. За его спиной маячили еще четверо, переулок заканчивался тупиком, так что с точки зрения мудаков, все было решено. 

Конечно, они же еще не знают, что охотники здесь вовсе не они. 

Сквало ухмыльнулся, предвкушая веселье. Губы еще фантомно горели после поцелуя, и, пожалуй, будь у него выбор, он предпочел бы продолжить начатое с Гокудерой, но выбора уже не было — пятеро здоровенных мордоворотов с кастетами остро нуждались в их внимании, и кто они с Гокудерой такие, чтобы отказывать в оном, когда сами так упорно нарывались? 

Амбалы заржали. 

— Слышь, петушок, — сказал главный, надвигаясь на него. Сквало в качестве разнообразия и чтобы растянуть удовольствие, отступил на пару шагов. — Язык тебе укоротить? 

— Его язык мне еще пригодится, — заметил Гокудера и выступил вперед, загородив собой Сквало. Тот хотел было предостеречь, чтобы оставил ублюдка ему, но поздняк: Гокудера плавно ушел вбок, уклоняясь от метящей ему в голову руки с кастетом, поднырнул под нее и четкими, выверенными ударами сперва в солнечное сплетение, а потом в основание шеи отправил главаря в нокаут. 

Громила, не издав ни звука, рухнул ему под ноги, как подкошенный. 

— Ты подраться хотел или повыебываться? — задумчиво уточнил Сквало, глядя на неподвижно тело. 

— И то, и другое, — пожал плечами Гокудера. 

— Ну тогда растяни удовольствие хоть немного, блядь. 

Тем временем оставшиеся мордовороты, поняв, что случилось непредвиденное, с ревом бросились на них. Вернее, бросились — это громко сказано: в переулке было не повернуться, Сквало даже пожалел, что они выбрали такую узкую площадку. Хорошо, что мечом не придётся махать — в таких условиях проще себя проткнуть, чем попасть в цель. Он отступил вглубь, давая Гокудере возможность для маневра, подпрыгнул, зацепился рукой за торчащую из стены кривую железяку, оттолкнулся ногой от стены и, крутанув в воздухе сальто, приземлился позади всей компании, отрезая им путь к отступлению.

— Так что вы там говорили про пососать? Могу помочь, — весело крикнул он, оттягивая на себя внимание двоих замыкающих процессию головорезов. 

Он поманил их пальцем и отступил на шаг назад, выходя из переулка. В этой стороне улицы очень кстати не горело ни одного фонаря, да и райончик был, мягко говоря, не самый благополучный, так что случайных свидетелей можно было не опасаться. 

Кинувшихся на него придурков Сквало решил немного помариновать. Он не так уж часто вступал с кем-то врукопашную, но тренировался регулярно. Напавшие на них кретины представление о боевых искусства, очевидно, имели тоже, но только представление, не более того. 

Сквало немного покрутился, делая вид, что с трудом уходит от атак противников, но это ему быстро надоело. Подпустив одного из них чуть ближе, он аккуратным, но мощным хуком слева свернул ему челюсть, на возврате ткнул второму локтем под подбородок и, развернувшись, вырубил первого ногой по башке. Со вторым пришлось повозиться чуть дольше, тот, видимо, оказался, покрепче, поэтому на него Сквало потратил целых три удара, закончив жестким апперкотом левой, от которого тело ублюдка подкинуло в воздухе и грохнулось на землю. Сквало поставил ногу ему на грудь, размял кисть живой руки и подул на сбитые костяшки. По шпане его из-за худощавого телосложения часто не брали в расчет в уличных драках, и зря: силы в его костях всегда было немерено. 

Гокудера, судя по всему, тоже не скучал: один мудак валялся вырубленным рядом с главарем, а со вторым он как раз заканчивал разъяснительную беседу. 

— Ну и кто здесь голубок? — яростно прошипел Гокудера и припечатал кулак к скуле ублюдка. Тот прохрипел что-то невнятное и отключился. 

— Да заканчивай ты с ними уже, — скучающим тоном сказал Сквало. Сунул руки в карманы куртки и прислонился боком к фонарному столбу с негорящим фонарем. — Ему надолго хватит, пошли. 

— Я и так закончил, — сказал Гокудера, выходя ему навстречу. И, в отличие от драки, которая оказалась скучнее некуда, вид Гокудеры, яростного, злого и готового продолжать веселье, взбудоражил Сквало куда сильнее. Он огляделся, а потом привлек Гокудеру к себе и жестко поцеловал в губы. 

— Я бы трахнул тебя прямо здесь, но не хватало только загреметь в полицию за нарушение общественного порядка, — сказал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, зашагал к дому.

***

Сквало захлопнул дверь и оказался впечатанным в нее секундой раньше, чем к его губам прижались горячие губы.

— Думал, не дойду, — шепнул Гокудера и содрал с него куртку. 

В отместку Сквало избавил его от кожанки и дернул за отвороты рубашки. Пуговицы брызнули во все стороны, рубашка осталась висеть у Гокудеры на локтях, стянув руки. Сегодня придурок нацепил таки цацки, и это было очень кстати. Сквало втянул в рот мочку уха, прикусил, языком перебирая серьги, Гокудера выдохнул и прижался к нему, отчаянно пытаясь высвободиться из идиотского плена наполовину расстегнутой рубашки. Сквало не дал — перехватил его запястья левой рукой, правую положил на шею и целовал в губы все то время, пока они продвигались к спальне, не давая вырваться и сказать хоть слово.

— Ты… блядь… — успел выговорить Гокудера, прежде чем оказаться распластанным по кровати. 

— Сейчас посмотрим, кто из нас блядь. Раздевайся, — тоном, не терпящим возражений, сказал Сквало, нависая над ним. — Ну?

Гокудера сглотнул. Под светлой кожей дернулся кадык, и Сквало не утерпел — прижался к нему губами, слизывая соль и едва уловимую горечь въевшегося в кожу запаха табачного дыма.

— После тебя, — раздался вызывающий смешок, и Сквало поднял голову. 

Гокудера лежал, опираясь на локти, и ухмылялся. Измочаленную рубашку определенно можно было выбросить, на джинсах наметился внушительный бугор, но он лежал и не двигался, только прожигал Сквало взглядом, как бы спрашивая: и что ты сделаешь?

— Нарываешься. — Сквало медленно улыбнулся.

— Конечно. У нас ведь тут конкурс на звание бляди года. — Гокудера оценивающе оглядел его. — Ну так что? 

Сквало выпрямился: Гокудера хочет спектакль — он его получит. Неторопливо расстегнул пуговицы на рубашке до середины, под жадным взглядом стащил ее через голову и отшвырнул в сторону. Щелкнул пряжкой ремня, вжикнул молнией, взялся за пояс джинсов — и тут Гокудера подался вперед. Положил руки ему на бедра, повел вниз, стаскивая штаны и белье, прижался губами к животу, оставил на нем череду горящих отметин и поднял голову. На губах его играла шальная улыбка, а в глазах плясали черти. Сквало положил ладонь ему на затылок, провел пятерней по волосам и сжал их в кулаке. Член стоял, как каменный, прижимаясь к животу, но Гокудера, сукин сын, продолжал пялиться, вызывающе, жадно, и не торопился действовать.

— Ну? — не выдержал Сквало. — Смотреть, блядь, будем или трахаться? 

Гокудера ухмыльнулся и, прикрыв глаза, широко, с нажимом провел языком по его члену. Сквало тряхнуло, он крепче сжал пальцы в непослушных волосах и резко выдохнул, когда Гокудера, наконец, обхватил губами головку. Взял глубже, помогая себе рукой, смял в ладони яйца, насаживаясь ртом на член. Сквало приказал себе быть аккуратнее, но сдерживаться было все труднее, тело била дрожь, в башке шумело, и выпивка здесь точно была не при чем. От вида отсасывающего ему Гокудеры темнело перед глазами. Сквало перебирал его волосы, толкался навстречу, ближе, глубже, и Гокудера позволял, сжимал губы вокруг члена, облизывал, оттягивая кожу с головки, и так сладко постанывал, как будто отсасывали ему самому. Впился ногтями в ягодицы, насадился до упора, сглотнул, и Сквало кончил ему в горло, в последнюю секунду все-таки сорвавшись на стон. 

— Блядь, — выдохнул Гокудера и прижался лбом к его бедру. Вытер тыльной стороной ладони губы, вскинулся, глянул остро, будто ожидая оценки, и Сквало, вздернув его наверх за плечи, поцеловал так, чтобы сразу было понятно, что сегодня Гокудера Хаято в конкурсе таки победил. Завалил на кровать, с удивительным самому остервенением содрал с него шмотки. Целовал припухшие после минета губы, напряженные шею и плечи, теребил зубами темные твердые соски. Обхватил ладонью твердый член, но Гокудера неожиданно оттолкнул его руку, а потом ловко перевернул их обоих, поменяв местами, и оседлал бедра Сквало. 

— Привет, — ухмыльнулся он. Наклонившись, упер ладони в матрас по обе стороны от головы Сквало, поцеловал мягко, но возбуждающе, прогнулся под руками. Сквало провел ладонями по его спине, переместил на задницу, сжал ее, дождался резкого выдоха сквозь зубы и устроил руки на его бедрах. 

Гокудера выпрямился. Глаза его хмельно блестели, член стоял, как каменный, но переходить к следующему этапу обязательной программы он не спешил. Прошелся откровенно оценивающим взглядом по телу, отчего Сквало непроизвольно захотелось вытянуться и расправить плечи, дотронулся до длинного старого шрама справа, под ребрами, и вопросительно вскинул бровь.

Сквало все их помнил наизусть.

— Ножевое, лет пять назад, — сказал он. — Глупо подставился, сам дурак. Чуть не сдох.

— А этот? — Гокудера провел кончиками пальцев вдоль неаккуратного рубца на животе. Шрамов у Сквало было дохрена, но Гокудера, видимо, интересовали самые страшные. 

— Подарок на память от первого Императора мечей, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Уже под конец поединка отхватил, зря расслабился.

— Но ты ведь победил, — заметил Гокудера. 

— Победил, — кивнул Сквало, поглаживая его по бокам. Оставалось только удивляться его внезапному натуралистическому интересу, особенно с таким-то стояком. Сквало и сам, впрочем, недалеко ушел — трахаться хотелось так, как будто не кончил десять минут назад. Хотя, скорее, на него так действовал Гокудера — его желание, его внимание, его искренность. Доверие, с которым он отдавался, и жадность, с которой брал все, что Сквало мог дать. И ему хотелось давать, все, что есть, ничего не утаивая и не оставляя для себя.

— Огнестрел? — Гокудера царапнул ногтем небольшой темный след на правой ключице.

— Да, полгода назад. Неудачное задание. Хотя, — Сквало ухмыльнулся, — для мудака, который в меня пальнул, все закончилось еще плачевнее. 

— Верю. А...

— Ну хватит. Моя очередь. — Сквало решительно стиснул пальцы у него на бедрах, пресекая дальнейшие расспросы. Приподнялся, подогнув под себя ноги, и усадил Гокудеру к себе на бедра. На его теле шрамов было не меньше. 

Сквало коснулся губами одного, на левом плече. Гокудера с присвистом выдохнул у него над головой, губами прижался к скуле. 

— Шальная пуля в Каталонии, — усмехнулся он. — Царапина, но кровищи было пиздец. На отходе уже, помнишь?

— Помню, — кивнул Сквало, сдвинулся ниже и левее, широко лизнул следующий, длинный и ровный рубец, еще розовый из-за новой тонкой кожи. Недавно здесь были швы, а воспоминаний и чувств куда больше, чем от собственных шрамов. 

— Сам знаешь, от чего он, — тихо проговорил Гокудера, ероша его волосы. 

— Не забуду точно, блядь. — Сквало посмотрел на него снизу вверх, вздернув бровь. — Натерпелся страха с тобой тогда.

Гокудера растянул губы в улыбке и коснулся губами его губ.

— Боялся за меня?

— Ну не за себя же, кретин. 

— Приятно слышать.

— Я бы предпочел больше такого не говорить. Больно? 

— Уже нет. — Гокудера покачал головой, внимательно разглядывая его. 

Сквало положил ладони ему на бедра, вздергивая вверх, придвинулся ближе, прихватил губами сосок, оставил влажный след на животе, и сомкнул губы на члене. Двинулся ниже, насаживаясь, бросил взгляд вверх — Гокудера тяжело, часто дышал, запрокинув голову и вцепившись в его плечи, глаза его были закрыты. Сквало подался назад, выпуская член изо рта, опрокинул Гокудеру на спину и навалился сверху, прижав собой к кровати. 

— У меня больше шрамов, поэтому я сверху, — ухмыльнулся он.

— Нечестно, просто ты старше. Больше возможности было их заполучить. — Гокудера, толкнул его в плечо, но сопротивляться не стал. 

— Откуда я знаю твои шрамы? — спросил Сквало, вглядываясь в его лицо — с тонкими правильными чертами, обрамленное растрепанными светлыми волосами, очень красивое лицо. 

— Может, потому, что с тобой я чаще рискую? — предположил Гокудера, поглаживая его по плечу.

— Выпендриваешься?

— Хочу казаться круче. Моя мама бы на это сказала, что ты — неподходящая для меня компания, — в тон ему ответил Гокудера. 

— Твоя мама права. Можем прекратить.

— Только попробуй.

Долго не будет, подумал Сквало, когда настойчиво развел его колени в стороны — Гокудеру уже основательно потряхивало, глаза потемнели, взгляд затуманился, дышал он тяжело и рвано, а смотрел почти невменяемо, трахая взглядом и предлагая себя. Сквало склонился, опираясь на предплечье, провел ладонью по его телу вниз, изучающе, неспешно, огладил член — твердый, перевитый жгутами вен, красивый, как и все в Гокудере. Он вообще был отлично сложен и без одежды выглядел не менее привлекательно, чем в ней. Сквало толкнулся пальцами внутрь, растягивая и готовя под себя, и Гокудера отвернулся, зажмурившись и закусив губу. Бледные скулы затопил румянец, одной рукой Гокудера прикрыл глаза, — Сквало мог поклясться, что это был жест смущения, оставалось только гадать, с чего вдруг, он так не вел себя, когда они трахались впервые, да и потом тоже нет — а второй схватился за его запястье, направляя глубже в себя. Хотелось именно так — без грубости и рывков, тихо, сладко, изматывающе долго, как будто у них в запасе все время мира и нет на пороге никакой войны. 

Сквало поцеловал его медленно, нежно, так целуют девушек, любимых, — осторожно, боясь причинить боль, — но никак не парней, в глазах которых горит чертово пламя, которые без колебаний идут на смерть, которые несут ее с собой через собственную жизнь, как знамя и крест, с которыми вместе вы прошли через огонь и воду и неизвестно через что пройдете еще. Но Гокудере нужно было именно так. Его перло и выламывало под Сквало от этой незамысловатой ласки и близости, ему всегда ее не хватало, Сквало знал это, чувствовал и намеревался исправить. В их гребаной жизни, среди крови, убийств и жестокости места обычных человеческим чувствам не оставалось, и Гокудера цеплялся за горячечную нежность, которую Сквало, как выяснилось, вполне способен был дать, если хотел, тянулся к нему, отвечая на поцелуи, подставляя шею, часто, сорванно дыша и притираясь телом к телу так, что у Сквало крыша ехала и срывало тормоза. Он вовсе не собирался… _так_, это было опасно и странно, это предназначалось не для них, не для двух профессиональных убийц подобные нежности, но у Гокудеры оказался еще один талант, помимо всех прочих, которыми Сквало втайне восхищался: он умел доверяться и умел отдавать, это подкупало и льстило, и перед такой искренностью совершенно не возможно было устоять.

Сквало трахал его неторопливо, тягуче, наслаждаясь резкими неровными вздохами, редкими стонами — Гокудера тоже сдерживался, но неизбежно плыл, теряя контроль, — податливостью и жаром горячего тела под собой, оглушительным стуком чужого сердца. Гокудера запрокидывал голову, цепляясь то за него, то за кровать, то за влажные после их возни простыни, кусал губы, тихо матерился, дергал за волосы и жадно целовал в шею.

— Блядь, ты охуительный, — хрипло шепнул Сквало ему на ухо. Поймал губами губы, прижал его запястья к кровати и начал вбиваться сильнее, сорвался на привычный темп, но Гокудера, кажется, не возражал — крепче стиснул ноги на его талии, откинулся на подушку, посмотрел из-под опущенных ресниц — темных, почти черных, несмотря на светлые волосы — и закусил губу, подаваясь навстречу.

— Не сдерживайся, — приказал Сквало. — Хочу тебя слышать.

— Нравится, когда под тобой орут? — Гокудера усмехнулся, хватая ртом воздух и на особенно глубоком толчке выгнулся, застонав откровенно и сладко.

— Нравится, когда _ты_ орешь, — поправил Сквало, целуя подставленную шею и плечи. — Еще хочу.

Больше Гокудера не сдерживался — стонал, выдирал руки из стального захвата, сверкал глазами и охренительно, великолепно отдавался. В какой-то момент Сквало все-таки сорвало, он на мгновение утратил контроль, и тогда Гокудера, вывернув руку, переплел их пальцы. Крепко стиснул в своей руке, дотянулся до губ, целуя бездумно и страстно, сжался вокруг члена, и Сквало кончил — так, что перед глазами все поплыло и в башке поселилась блаженная пустота. Он рыкнул, давя стон, навалился на Гокудеру, тяжело дыша, просунул руку под живот и сомкнул пальцы на его члене, мокром от смазки, болезненно твердом. Двинул пару раз, и этого хватило, чтобы Гокудера вздрогнув всем телом, обхватил его за шею и кончил, тяжело и низко выдохнув в ухо что-то совсем уж пошлое и бесстыжее. 

Сквало отдышался и скатился с него. Устроился на боку и перевернул Гокудеру к себе лицом, провел ладонью по взмокшей спине, по шее и волосам, отметив, что сердце у придурка колотится, как оголтелое, и жарко от него, как от печки. Гокудера лежал, прикрыв глаза и устроив руку на его бедре, светлые волосы падали на лоб, по щекам растекся румянец, на шее и плечах красовались засосы — вид охуенный, хоть снова вали и трахай. 

— Если б я знал, как ты выглядишь после секса, трахнул бы тебя еще лет пять назад, — сказал Сквало, разглядывая его и всерьез задумываясь о новом раунде.

— Смотри, не влюбись, — с улыбкой ответил Гокудера, не открывая глаз.

Сквало открыл рот, собравшись ответить громко и возмущенно — и в этот момент в дверь позвонили. 

Гокудера вскинулся, как ошпаренный, и ошарашенно уставился на него. Сквало моментально подобрался, сверля его взглядом в ответ. Сонливость и расслабленность как рукой сняло. Гокудера соскочил с кровати и принялся одеваться, быстро, рывками — теперь весь он был один сплошной натянутый нерв.

Сквало натянул штаны и рубашку, вытащил из тумбочки пистолет и, кивнув Гокудере следовать за ним, пошёл к двери. 

Гокудера с пушкой наизготовку замер в паре шагов слева за его спиной. Сквало проверил обойму и снял пистолет с предохранителя. Глазок отсутствовал, спрашивать, кто пришёл, было глупо: если их пришли убивать, то вряд ли стали бы звонить, а это значит... 

Сквало, держа пистолет примерно на уровне головы противника, повернул защелку, толкнул дверь и отступил на шаг и чуть в сторону, давая Гокудере обзор. 

— Привет, парни. Я не вовремя? 

На пороге, сунув руки в карманы брюк и расслабленно привалившись бедром к перилам лестницы, стояла Лал Мирч.

***

— Итак. — Лал взяла со стола пачку Гокудеры, вытащила сигарету и, закурив, со смаком затянулась. — Кто начнет? 

Они сидели на кухне. Почему-то в любой квартире именно кухня становится эпицентром задушевных разговоров. Возможно, потому, что задушевные разговоры так или иначе влекут за собой стресс, а стресс принято заедать, запивать и закуривать, и гораздо удобнее делать все это в одном месте. Сквало понятия не имел, какого черта подобные логические цепочки делают в его голове именно сейчас.

Так вот, они сидели на кухне. Вернее, сидели он и Гокудера, а Лал стояла около окна. Видимо, исключительно потому, что так надо — стоять около окна, когда куришь, потому что дымила сучка все равно внутрь квартиры. 

— Ты, — сухо ответил Сквало. — Где вы шлялись? Почему так долго?

Лал посмотрела на него сверху вниз. 

Сквало не впечатлился. 

Лал выпустила в потолок облачко сизого дыма и сказала:

— Так было нужно.

Терпение Сквало лопнуло. Он встал, шагнул к Лал вплотную, вынудив ее отступить к стене, и обхватил левой рукой горло — аккуратно, но убедительно.

— Мы тут, блядь, на стенку лезем, а ты нормально сказать обломаешься? — прорычал он, глядя ей в глаза. 

— Успокойся, — ровно сказала Лал. Даже сигарету из пальцев не выпустила. — Мы следили за вами, поскольку не были до конца уверены, что вы не притащили за собой незваных гостей. И к слову — если бы притащили, то убить вас им было бы проще пареной репы. Вы, два идиота конечных, вообще не скрываетесь. Руки убери.

С полминуты Сквало боролся с отчаянным желанием стиснуть пальцы на горле непрошибаемой сучки сильнее, но потом вечное благоразумие победило: он отпустил ее и отступил на два шага. Лал и бровью не повела, только поправила сбившийся на сторону галстук — на памяти Сквало она всегда носила костюмы на мужской манер.

— Ну и как? — с вызовом спросил он. — Был за нами хвост?

Лал покачала головой, глубоко затянулась и затушила сигарету в пепельнице.

— Не было. Мы все время следили за вашими перемещениями, так что это сто процентов. Хотя, честно говоря, я удивлена, что вы выбрали эту конуру. — Она криво усмехнулась и демонстративно огляделась. — С присущей всем варийцам склонностью к компенсации тебе следовало бы поселиться на Манхэттене в пентхаусе с личным лифтом и роботом-дворецким.

— В следующий раз — обязательно, — ледяным тоном пообещал Сквало.

— Я бы предпочел, чтобы следующего раза не было, — вмешался доселе молчавший Гокудера. — И если никто не возражает, может, перейдем все-таки к делу? 

Сквало несколько секунд молча играл с Лал в гляделки, но в конце концов махнул рукой и сел на стул. Связываться с ебнутыми бабами, съевшими на мафиозных разборках не одну дюжину собак, было себе дороже. 

Лал удовлетворенно кивнула, оперлась бедром о подоконник и ответила:

— Мы отслеживаем ситуацию в Италии, как и в других странах, где необходимо защищать интересы Семьи. 

— Херово что-то вы их защищаете, — не удержался Сквало. 

К его удивлению, Лал не стала огрызаться, а мрачно кивнула:

— Мы облажались. На этот раз все произошло слишком быстро, мы не успели среагировать вовремя. Вонгола — не та цель, которую массированно атакуют каждый божий день. 

— Эта хуйня явно не сейчас началась, — возразил Сквало. — Это дело не недели и даже не года. Нас окучивают уже давно, и вопрос в том, почему мы, блядь, нихуя не заметили? 

— Охуели от безнаказанности? — предположил Гокудера. — Заебались? Расслабились? Вариантов дохрена, выбирай любой и попадешь в точку. 

— Сейчас главное не это, — перебила Лал. — Сделанного не воротишь, нужно исправлять ситуацию.

— Что тебе известно? — Сквало встал и заходил по кухне. Три шага вперед — два влево — три назад и дальше по кругу.

— Мой контакт в Италии дал кое-какую инфу. — Лал сняла пиджак, повесила его на спинку стула и села, закинув ногу на ногу. — Если вкратце, то вашим боссам, мальчики, приходится несладко. 

— Занзас? — Сквало резко остановился и повернулся к ней, предчувствуя худшее.

Лал тяжело посмотрела на него.

— Задержан по обвинению в убийстве мэра. До кучи всплыли старые обвинения и новые свидетели, но кто точно — неизвестно, все в программе защиты. Базиль лично занялся его делом и поднял на уши всех наших юристов, так что стоять они будут до конца. Проблема в том, что Вария и Савада вместе со всеми приближенными под наблюдением, так что толку от них никакого, им бы свои задницы прикрыть.

— Твою мать! 

Сквало походя врезал протезом по стене. На стильных светлых обоях осталась заметная вмятина, сверху посыпалась пыль. Сквало остановился посреди кухни, в бессилии сжимая и разжимая кулаки, и закрыл глаза, отчаянно борясь с подступающей к горлу паникой. В голову стоял сумбур, по спине пробежала струйка пота, и он живо представил Занзаса в тюремной робе со скованными наручниками руками в комнате для допросов тюрьмы Уччардоне. Воспоминания десятилетней давности, как по волшебству, замелькали перед глазами, яркие, страшные и правдоподобные. 

— Я должен быть там, черт возьми.

Гокудера молча хмурил брови. Сквало выдохнул и вновь зашагал по кухне. Три шага — поворот — два шага — поворот — снова три — и вдруг застыл на полудвижении, осененный внезапной догадкой. Повернулся к Лал и глухо спросил: 

— Он знал что так будет, да?

— Наверняка, — кивнула Лал. — Он не стал скрываться и не пустился в бега, хотя мог бы. Он сделал то, что посчитал нужным: вызвал огонь на себя, пока Савада отбрыкивается от официальных инстанций, а мы решаем, что делать. Сейчас все обсасывают убийство Розетти, внимание прессы и общественности на этом сосредоточено, и Занзас, безусловно, в центре внимания, что дает нам возможность для маневра. — Она посмотрела сперва на него, потом на Гокудеру. — Хорошо, что вы оба здесь. Сплавить вас было одним из самых дальновидных решений ваших чертовых боссов. 

— Я должен быть с ним, — повторил Сквало, невидяще глядя в стену.

— Прекрати истерику, — холодно обрубила Лал. — Хочешь сказать, было бы лучше, окажись вы оба за решеткой?

Сквало взглянул на нее, но на деле будто бы сквозь. Помолчал, а потом тяжело осел прямо на пол, медленно качая головой. Да, все это было логично, мать его, справедливо и, черт побери, продуманно, но как же, сука, неправильно! 

— Вот именно. — Лал вытащила из пачки новую сигарету и чиркнула зажигалкой. 

Гокудера поднялся со своего стула. Подошел к нему, уселся рядом на пол и положил руку на плечо. Сквало видел, что Лал наблюдает за ними с интересом, но было откровенно плевать. Да, он нуждался в поддержке Гокудеры, они нуждались в поддержке друг друга, и самое главное — это работало. 

— Мы все разрулим, — сказал Гокудера, продолжая сжимать его плечо. — Всегда так было. Мы всегда все разруливали, и я не вижу причин, почему сейчас должно получиться иначе. 

Не то чтобы его голос звучал очень уж уверенно, но иногда хоть какие-нибудь слова лучше молчания.

— Знаю. — Сквало отрывисто кивнул и заставил себя дышать ровнее. Паникой делу — и Занзасу — точно не поможешь.

— Кто у руля? — спросил он. — Лус?

— Да, — ответила Лал. — Вроде бы, пока справляется. 

— Как Цуна? — спросил Гокудера. 

— К слову о Саваде. — Лал одобрительно хмыкнула. — Он неплохо держится, я даже удивлена. Не зря у Вонголы такой громоздкий административный штат, пусть поработают на благо Семьи. Пока ему удается отбрыкиваться, но после того, как взяли Занзаса, его обложили со всех сторон. Счета нескольких фирм под арестом — те, которые им удалось обнаружить. Ну а вообще… — она встала, подошла к холодильнику, вытащила бутылку воды, сделала пару глотков, как будто все это время обдумывала, что сказать, — все довольно хреново. На Вонголу в целом и на вас двоих в частности нарыли все дерьмо, которое смогли нарыть. Не так уж и много, повезло, что работаете вы чисто, — она отвесила Сквало шутовской поклон, — но даже этого хватит на пожизненное каждому. К Саваде, как ни крути, хрен подберешься, он сам рук не марает. Замять все это будет крайне сложно, кое-какая информация уже просочилась в прессу. Не критично, но неприятно, и то ли еще будет. 

— Жопа. Полная, — констатировал Сквало.

— Кто эти ублюдки? — зло спросил Гокудера. 

— Не так ставишь вопрос. — Сквало встал и снова заходил по кухне. — Какого хуя им надо — вот, что главное. Поймем, что они затеяли, поймем как действовать. Что мудакам нужно? Подвинуть Вонголу? Да это нереально, потому что Сицилия — это Вонгола. Блядь, да вся Италия — это Вонгола, она везде, и так просто потеснить нас не получится. 

— Если бы эти мудаки рассчитывали, что все будет «просто», они не развили бы такую бурную деятельность, и мы их быстро накрыли бы. — Лал смяла сигарету в пепельнице. — Мы думаем, что они готовят почву для глобального передела сфер влияния. Сперва на Сицилии, потом по всей стране и дальше. И Вонголу они хотят не «потеснить», а уничтожить. Полностью, до последнего рядового. 

Сквало застыл посреди кухни. Гокудера медленно поднял голову. В его глазах застыла ненависть пополам с изумлением.

— Это невозможно, — он даже улыбнулся, неверяще и удивленно. — Вонгола всегда была сильнейшей Семьей Италии. Всегда! 

— В том и дело, — взгляд Лал стал жестким, — что _была_. 

Они встала, сунула руки в карманы и перекатилась с пятки на мысок. Прошлась по кухне, поправила неровно стоявшую на полке вазу, взглянула в окно, задумчиво и тревожно, и когда Сквало практически потерял терпение, наконец, сказала: 

— Сегодня мы получили подтверждение тому, чего опасались и о чем перед смертью предупреждал дон Тимотео. Наши противники — потомки нескольких семей, которым в свое время Вонгола здорово насолила. Практически уничтожила, если начистоту, так что они были вынуждены убраться из Италии. Мы думали, что навсегда, но, видимо, ошиблись. Долгое время о них не было слышно ровным счетом ничего, но вчера вечером Савада получил вот это. 

Она вытащила из кармана телефон и передала его Сквало. Тот провел пальцем по экрану и со смесью недоумения и брезгливости уставился на высветившееся изображение. 

— Это что еще за мерзость? — с нескрываемым отвращением проговорил Гокудера. 

Фотография, безусловно, не передавала всей омерзительности оригинала, но и этого хватало с лихвой. На савадином столе стоял большой черный пластиковый контейнер. В контейнере лежала раскрытая двустворчатая раковина какого-то моллюска, в них, слава Мадонне, Сквало не разбирался. В середине раковины, там, где обычно росла жемчужина, покоилось истекающее кровью настоящее человеческое сердце. Кровью было заляпано все: раковина, стол, контейнер, попавшая в кадр наверняка принадлежавшая Саваде рука и небольшой бумажный конверт. На конверте стоял причудливый вензель, который показался Сквало смутно знакомым, но он, как ни силился, не мог вспомнить, где же видел его.

Гокудера первым нарушил напряженное молчание. 

— Что в конверте? — спросил он. 

— Ничего, — ответила Лал. — Герба достаточно. 

Сквало адресовал ей вопросительный взгляд. 

— Это фамильный вензель клана семей Дженовезе, — сказала она.

— Впервые слышу, — нахмурился Гокудера.

— Я тоже. — Сквало встал. — Но теперь я точно знаю, кому вспорю брюхо своим мечом. 

— Ты сказала, что боялась этого. — Гокудера поднялся за ним следом. — О чем предупреждал дон Тимотео?

Лал посмотрела на часы и заправила за ухо темно-синюю прядь. В последний раз, когда Сквало видел ее, волосы были ярко-розовые. Синий катил ей больше. 

— Сейчас, как в фильмах, ты должна сказать, что это долгая история, — хмыкнул он. — А я должен сказать, что мы никуда не торопимся. Но мы охуеть как торопимся, поэтому не тяни.

— Предлагаю обсудить все по пути на базу. — Лал решительно оглядела их. — Собирайте барахло и поехали, здесь вам больше делать нечего. 

Сквало остро посмотрел на нее.

— Мы возвращаемся?

Лал улыбнулась и надела пиджак.

— Не так быстро, как хотелось бы, но да. Мы возвращаемся.

***

— Что вам известно о Конфликте Кланов? — спросила Лал.

Они покинули квартиру на Стейтен-Айленд двадцать минут назад и теперь направлялись… куда-то да направлялись. Лал вела машину сама, без навигатора, по всей видимости, отлично зная дорогу, но о пункте назначения не проронила ни слова, а уточнять Сквало не стал, решив, что на месте разберутся. Гокудера тоже помалкивал, видимо, из тех же соображений. 

— Ты про последнюю войну за территорию? — уточнил Сквало. — Когда образовался Альянс?

Лал кивнула.

— Так это когда было, — подал голос с заднего сиденья Гокудера. — Лет семьдесят назад?

— Семьдесят четыре, — уточнила Лал. — Да, я об этом. И ты как правая рука босса Вонголы должен знать историю семьи не хуже самого босса. 

— А ты уверена, что _сам босс_ ее знает? — с сарказмом поинтересовался Сквало.

— Проверим как-нибудь, — пожала плечами Лал и обернулась на Гокудеру. — Так что? Освежим твои знания?

— Хм… — Гокудера провел рукой по волосам, как и всегда, когда задумывался. — Насколько я помню из рассказов дона Тимотео, конфликт был завязан на праве наследования. Вонгола и союзные семьи отстаивали позицию наследования кресла босса по праву крови, а их противники выступали за выборы, проще говоря — за силовой захват. Это, вроде, было связано с тем, что у консильери какой-то из семей возникли серьезные терки с новым боссом, сыном прежнего. Если память мне не изменяет, на тот момент кодекс чести запрещал силовой передел власти при наличии кровных наследников. Это могло привести к полному развалу всей мафиозной верхушки и к войне всех против всех в итоге. Бессмысленные кровопролития никогда не были выгодны, и боссы, понимая это, решили договориться со всеми несогласными, но не вышло. В итоге Вонгола была втянута в затяжной конфликт, по итогу которой оппозицию уничтожили. Верно? 

— Почти, — кивнула Лал. — На тот момент еще существовал Совет Кланов, в который входили боссы всех семей. Он в основном разруливал споры о зонах влияния и подобные. Но вопрос о праве наследования всегда решался однозначно: при наличии кровных наследников о выборных и силовых методах не может быть и речи. Вонгола с самого ее основания блюла чистоту клана и отступать со своих позиций не собиралась. Но нашлось несколько семей, категорически не согласных с этим. У них был свой интерес: не всегда боссы из числа кровных наследников хотели продолжать линию предшественника, а некоторые, напротив, продолжали ее вопреки желаниям подручных и консильери. Ну и воспитывать новых боссов из вчерашних сопляков не всем хотелось. А поскольку убийство босса любой союзной семьи без санкции Совета считалось — и по сей день в Альянсе считается — самым тяжким преступлением и однозначно каралось смертью, все недовольные могли отсосать. Также отсасывали сторонники решать проблемы с властями силовыми методами, у нас все-таки не Албания. Но сами же понимаете — сила действия равна силе противодействия. — Лал притормозила, пропуская вперед потрепанный пикап. — В итоге, когда без ведома Совета к хренам взорвали тачку тогдашнего главного прокурора Сицилии вместе с прокурором, его женой и двумя детьми, стало понятно, что схему работы надо менять. — Лал усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Кретины конченые, мы даже сейчас без крайней необходимости копов не трогаем. 

— Не забывай, что в Италии другие копы, не такие, как здесь, — заметил Сквало. 

— Ты знаешь, они, что здесь, что в Италии за своих мстят по полной, если идут на принцип, — возразила Лал. — Короче говоря, когда ситуацию со смертью прокурора утрясли и сдали полиции козлов отпущения, встал вопрос, что делать с недовольными. Их, на минуточку, оказалось немало. Кое-кого, конечно, успели порешить, кого-то перетянули на свою сторону, но о том, чтобы ликвидировать всех, и речи быть не могло. И так слишком много шума наделали все эти разборки в течение двух лет. Да и потери среди своих в перспективе могли стать немалыми. В общем, самые крупные на тот момент семьи образовали Альянс, во главе которого встала Даниэла Вонгола. Альянсу предписывалось принимать наиболее важные решения, касающиеся сотрудничества кланов и отдельных важных операций, разруливать конфликты с властями и налаживать полезные связи с ними, а также решать судьбу неугодных боссов. Даниэла объявила об этом на первом заседании Альянса, а всем недовольным предложила катиться к черту. 

— Дай-ка я продолжу, — предложил Сквало. — Отщепенцы затаили обиду и сейчас решили отомстить? 

— Не просто отомстить. — Лал усмехнулась. — Вернее, отомстить не всем. Они решили сосредоточить свои силы на нас. Потому что Вонгола — самая древняя, крупная и уважаемая семья Италии. Но они забыли о том, что наш авторитет и репутация основаны на фактах и имеют под собой крепкое основание. Да, нас не любят, но по большей части за то, что мы верны традициям и держимся друг друга. Мы до сих пор от корки до корки соблюдаем Кодекс, омерта для нас не пустой звук, а босс, подручные, консильери, ЦЕДЕФ и большая часть рядовых членов будут стоять за Семью до конца. Так уж повелось. Вонгола едина. Именно поэтому мы — самые опасные противники, и развалив нас, они развалят Альянс. 

— И обрушат нахрен всю Италию в междоусобную войну, — сказал Гокудера мрачно. 

— Именно. — Лал, практически не сбавляя скорости, резко взяла влево. Джип занесло, но она, глазом не моргнув, быстро выровняла его. Сквало даже слегка позавидовал ее невозмутимости. — Момент они выбрали филигранно. Савада, стремясь упрочить положение Семьи, рвется в политику, но стремительно теряет позиции в Альянсе. Туда тоже за эти годы набилось крыс. Нынешняя ситуация наглядно демонстрирует всем заинтересованным, что Савада как босс не может защитить даже своих людей, не говоря о союзных Семьях. Фактически лояльными к нам на сегодняшний день остаются только Каваллоне, но толку от них мало. Наши враги пришли забрать назад то, что, по их мнению, принадлежит им. Пришли они, хорошо подготовившись и без особых проблем настроили против Вонголы половину Альянса. Действовали тихо и чисто, даже мы хватились лишь тогда, когда изменить что-то было уже невозможно. Сейчас они плотно работают с полицией и властями. — Лал горько усмехнулась. — Думаю, вам не надо объяснять, сколько ублюдков готовы сдать нас со всеми потрохами при первой удобной возможности. 

— Новый прокурор — их шестерка? — спросил Сквало.

— Не знаю. Не уверена, — помедлив, ответила Лал. — Про него мало что известно, в основном то, что он идеальный работник и все в таком духе. Возможно, он просто невовремя всплывший на нашу голову идейный мудак. Как бы то ни было, палок в колеса он нам навставлял достаточно.

— Какого хуя мы его до сих пор не грохнули? — проворчал Сквало.

— Мы попытались и едва не спалились. Пришлось быстро убрать исполнителей. Его как будто сам дьявол охраняет. — Лал витиевато выругалась. 

Сквало, не зная, что на это ответить, уставился в окно. Они давно пересекли городскую черту. По обеим сторонам дороги тянулись пустые поля, изредка мелькали маленькие аккуратные домики, и солнце, как будто с цепи сорвавшись, жарило, как оголтелое. 

— Лучше бы он оказался подсадной уткой, — проворчал Гокудера. — Когда все устаканится и придется решать вопрос с той инфой, которая просочилась в прессу, это сыграет нам на руку. 

Сквало не очень-то разделял его оптимизм по части того, что все непременно «устаканится», но высказываться на эту тему не стал. В конце концов, до сего момента они с той или иной степенью успеха умудрялись выпутываться из разных передряг, что вселяло надежду. 

Но и только. Иллюзий, что все пройдет гладко, Сквало не питал, да и Гокудера тоже вряд ли. Просто, как в большинстве случаев, пытался сделать хорошую мину при плохой игре. 

— Давайте решать вопросы по мере их поступления, ладно? — с легким раздражением сказала Лал. — Я очень надеюсь, что замять хайп в СМИ через неделю станет нашей самой большой проблемой.

— Тебе известны какие-нибудь конкретные имена? — Сквало выжидающе посмотрел на нее. 

— Скоро все узнаете, ок? Мы приехали, — объявила Лал, останавливаясь перед высокими металлическими воротами. Что располагалось за ними, видно не было, но камеры наружного наблюдения и вооруженные мужики в форме, выскочившие навстречу, когда она посигналила, не оставляли места сомнениям — они на хорошо охраняемом объекте. 

Ворота бесшумно раскрылись внутрь. Один из охранников махнул им проезжать. Сквало поймал взгляд Гокудеры в зеркале заднего вида. Тот хмурился и настороженно озирался по сторонам. 

За воротами обнаружилась огромная прилегающая территория с раскиданными тут и там бункерам, палатками и гаражами. В дальней части виднелась посадочная площадка с вертолетом, мимо сновали квадроциклы, и в целом атмосфера и обстановка навевали стойкие ассоциации с военной базой. Сквало знал, что после того, как Вонгола наладила поставки оружия в Китай и на Ближний Восток, а потом, с подачи Верде, начала разрабатывать собственное для эксклюзивного личного пользования, всему этому надо было где-то базироваться. Но раньше на полигонах ему бывать не доводилось, Занзас и Савада обычно занимались этим сами. 

Лал направила джип к большому ангару в глубине территории. Остановилась, заглушила мотор, сказала весело:

— Добро пожаловать в наш новый штаб, — и вышла из машины. 

Сквало и Гокудера, переглянувшись, тоже выбрались наружу и следом за ней направились к ангару. 

Ворота ангара были распахнуты настежь. Внутри ожидаемо обнаружились толпы народа в форме и штатском, куча механизмов странного вида, стройные башни маркированных металлических контейнеров и ряды столов с разложенными на них образцами оружия. 

Навстречу им шел высокий белобрысый парень в камуфляжном комбинезоне, с зеленой повязкой поперек головы. Сквало его помнил — Колонелло, главный спец Вонголы по вооружению и массированным боевым операциям. Они частенько пересекались в Италии на общих сборищах, пока не было принято решение с целью развития бизнеса перебросить часть персонала во главе с Лал в Нью-Йорк. Это стоило обоим Савадам, и старшему, и младшему, а также всем причастным и сочувствующим не одного миллиона нервных клеток: шутка ли, стратегического капитана легендарного отряда «Аркобалено», на счету которого не значилось ни одной проваленной операции, придумали посадить на жопу в штаб. Лал рвала и метала несколько дней, так, что в ЦЕДЕФ пыль столбом стояла до потолка, и смирилась лишь когда ее заместителем назначили Колонелло. По официальной версии — на правах друга и ближайшего соратника, поскольку лишь немногие знали, что они женаты. Подобного рода связи запрещались уставом ЦЕДЕФ, но выпнуть двух лучших оперативников было гораздо большей глупостью, чем позволить им пожениться, так что в итоге от них отстали. Теперь Колонелло мотался на две страны, помогая организовывать работу здесь и замещая Лал в ЦЕДЕФ. Реборн на тот момент уже плотно занимался японским филиалом, Фонг на пару со Скаллом окопались в Китае, Маммон давным-давно свалил в Варию, а Луче заявила, что из Италии ни ногой. Оставался, конечно, еще Верде… но это Верде, он никогда не считал остальных людей достойных прекрасного себя настолько, чтобы работать в команде, и всегда держался особняком. Инфу на сторону не сливал, и на том спасибо. 

— Рад видеть, парни. — Колонелло поочередно кивнул им в знак приветствия. — Отличную заварушку нам подкинули, да? Надо обсудить план действий. 

— Здесь шумновато, — заметил Гокудера.

— Да, пойдемте в кабинет, — кивнула Лал.

По широкой металлической лестнице они поднялись на второй этаж. Лал приложила магнитный ключ к считывателю. Массивные металлические двери с тихим шорохом разъехались в стороны и закрылись за их спинами. 

Сквало осмотрелся. Похоже, административную часть из Адской кухни перенесли именно сюда — весь этаж занимали офисные помещения с работающими в них людьми в строгой одежде. 

— Вы не собираетесь возвращаться на старое место? — спросил он у Лал, пока они шли по коридору. 

— Пока не знаю. Все будет зависеть от того, как мы разгребем то, что наворотим. 

Лал потянула на себя резную деревянную дверь без табличек и других опознавательных знаков. За ней обнаружился прямоугольный зал с экраном во всю дальнюю стену, длинным овальным столом и стульями вокруг него, оформленный в точности так же, как зал совещаний в ЦЕДЕФ. Даже цветы в горшках, похоже, на тех же местах стояли. 

Похоже, у кого-то ностальгия по далекой родине. Сквало фыркнул и уселся поближе к проектору. Гокудера занял место напротив, Лал — во главе стола, Колонелло остался стоять рядом с ней, заложив руки за спину.

— Итак. — Сквало решил брать быка за рога. — У вас есть какой-нибудь план?

— Погодите. — Колонелло поднял руку, останавливая его. — Сперва расскажите все по порядку. Что конкретно произошло в Италии и что вам известно? 

Сквало и Гокудера переглянулись. 

— Я не мастер длинных речей, — сказал Сквало, испытывая боль в затылке при одной мысли, что сейчас придется пиздеть без умолку. — Давай ты.

Гокудера пожал плечами и кратко, но емко, не упустив ни одной важной мелочи, изложил все, что произошло, начиная с момента, когда у них из-под носа угнали груз. Сквало слушал внимательно — самому не мешало освежить в памяти события недавних дней, которые на фоне непрекращающейся беготни, тревоги и бездействия изрядно потускнели в памяти, — изредка вставлял уточняющие реплики, но в целом Гокудера отлично справлялся. Структурировать информацию и переводить ее в удобоваримый для понимания и изложения вид у него получалось просто мастерски.

Сквало обнаружил, что скоро в прямом смысле возбудится от такой нехитрой и ненамеренной демонстрации Гокудерой собственных умственных способностей, и приказал себе завязывать. Мозги были той вещью, которая заводила его в партнере априори, хотя бы потому, что сейчас их редко у кого встретишь. Он не раз и не два убеждался, что котелок у Гокудеры варил как надо, но почему-то пробрало от этого именно сейчас. 

— Ну, вот и все, наверное. — Гокудера вопросительно посмотрел на него.

Сквало кивнул — добавить, в общем-то, было нечего. 

— М-да. Негусто, — резюмировал Колонелло. — Куча вопросов, из которых половина остаются без ответов даже с учетом того, что известно нам. 

— Лал, ты обещала фамилии, — напомнил Сквало.

— Да. — Лал взяла пульт и развернулась к экрану. На нем замелькали фотографии. Выбрав одну, Лал увеличила ее и сказала: — Во время Конфликта Кланов лидером наших врагов была семья Дженовезе во главе с ее боссом Винченсо. Они и еще несколько союзных им семей не признали власть Альянса и предпочли убраться восвояси. Дженовезе перебазировались в Штаты и обосновались в Чикаго, впоследствии семья разрослась, они отметились и в Лос-Анжелесе, и в Нью-Йорке, и в Мексике, наладив сотрудничество с местными наркокартелями. Через некоторое время Винченсо зачехлился при загадочных обстоятельствах, а боссом стал его подручный, Эрик Коста. 

— Это наводит на мысли, кто же на самом деле был лидером оппозиции, — хмыкнул Сквало.

— И еще как наводит, — согласилась Лал. — При Коста семья Дженовезе неплохо развернулась не только в Америке. Они распространили свое влияние на Испанию, Албанию и некоторые другие страны, но в Италию по-прежнему не совались. Впоследствии у Эрика родился сын Витторио, это, собственно, он, — она махнула пультом в сторону экрана. — Насколько нам известно, сейчас ему около пятидесяти, он босс, и он первый в нашем черном списке. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку стула, рассматривая фотку Витторио Коста. Для своих лет тот выглядел очень даже: моложавый, сухопарый, угловатое суровое лицо с минимумом морщин, хищный нос с горбинкой, тонкие губы, далеко посаженные темные глаза, смотреть в которые оказалось неожиданно неприятно. Взгляд у этого гребаного Коста был нехороший. Пронзительный, жестокий взгляд человека, привыкшего идти по головам. 

— Следующий претендент на отстрел. — Лал вывела на экран новую фотографию, с которой на них абсолютно безумным взглядом смотрел совсем молодой пацан с взъерошенными черными патлами и безобразным шрамом на правой щеке. — Сильвио Уэллс. Босс клана Имбатиббиле.

— Они еще не загнулись? — презрительно усмехнулся Гокудера.

— Не поверишь: не только не загнулись, но и вполне себе припеваюче живут, — усмехнулась Лал. — Мы долгое время о них не слышали, а потом узнали, что они из Штатов перебазировались в Австралию и неплохо потеснили там Ндрангету. Но обида на Вонголу у них сильна, потому что до Конфликта Кланов они были третьими по размаху среди итальянских семей, а после изгнания вынуждены были начать все с начала. Уэллс поздний сын предыдущего босса, который захватил власть, прирезав своего предшественника через несколько лет после того, как семья перебралась из Италии в Штаты. Он же был инициатором развития бизнеса в Австралии.

— Еще кто-то есть? — спросил Сквало.

Лал неопределенно пожала плечами.

— Вообще, вместе с семьями Дженовезе и Имбатиббиле активно против Альянса выступала еще семья Розано, но о ней уже очень долго ничего не было слышно. Поговаривали, что ее босс заболел чем-то неизлечимым и потихоньку передал все бразды правления Косте. 

— Значит, Коста и Уэллс, — подытожил Сквало. — Отлично. Я заебался сидеть на жопе, давайте действовать. Где базируется Коста?

— Неизвестно, — сказала Лал. 

— Это как? — опешил Гокудера и ошарашенно посмотрел на Сквало. 

— А так, — раздраженно сказала Лал. — Все контакты, которые нам удалось поднять, ведут либо на старые явочные квартиры, которые давно не используются, либо на мертвецов. Хвосты ублюдки подчищают филигранно. Если бы разведка Вонголы прицельно следила за ними самого Конфликта Кланов, было бы проще. В бизнесе мы с ними не пересекались, о территории споров не возникало, да и вообще. — Она развела руками. — Здесь мы не занимаемся разборками, у нас другая цель. 

— Круто, — помолчав, сказал Сквало. — Значит, вы тоже толком нихрена не выяснили. 

— Вы нихрена не выяснили, сидя в Италии, — парировала Лал. — А Коста со всеми своими прихвостнями наверняка сейчас там. 

— Я хочу сам изучить все, что вам удалось собрать. Контакты, адреса и все остальное, — сказал Гокудера. — Не исключено, что вы что-то пропустили или не учли.

— Без проблем, — кивнула Лал, но по ней было заметно, что недоверие Гокудеры ее задело. — И вот еще что. — Она возвела глаза к потолку и сказала как бы между прочим: — Реборн звонил. Сказал, что был в Италии, что-то там нарыл. Прошлой ночью он вылетел к нам, так что должен появиться с минуты на минуту.

— Реборн? Этот мудак? — Сквало скрестил руки на груди и прищурился. — Пусть сидит в своей Японии и не рыпается. От него одни гребаные проблемы. Увижу — убью, можешь так и передать.

— Вот еще только внутрисемейных разборок нам не хватало, — приложив ладонь ко лбу, пробормотал Гокудера. 

Сквало открыл рот, чтобы ответить, и в этот момент распахнулась дверь.

— Чаоссу, — сказал Реборн, входя в комнату с таким видом, будто ему здесь рады. 

— Закрой дверь с той стороны и вали отсюда, — поприветствовал его Сквало.

Гокудера вынырнул из-под руки и кивнул Реборну — личных счетов у них не было, ну а даже если и были, то точно не такого размаха, как у некоторых.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть. — Реборн, невозмутимый сукин сын, и бровью не повел. — Приятно знать, что в тяжелые моменты Семья готова объединиться и забыть распри. — Он поравнялся со Сквало и ткнул ему в грудь дулом пистолета, с которым не расставался, наверное, даже когда трахался. Все-таки у Бьянки очень специфический вкус. — А теперь послушай-ка меня. Мы все сейчас в одной жопе, и если Вонгола падет, мало не покажется ни тебе, ни мне, ни всем связанным с ней лизоблюдам. Так что засунь свою гребаную гордость в задницу и скажи спасибо, что я вообще с тобой разговариваю.

Рука Сквало непроизвольно дернулась к кобуре с пистолетом. Лал предостерегающе покачала головой. Гокудера напрягся и сел к ним вполоборота, опираясь рукой о спинку стула, как обычно, готовый в случае чего разнимать дерущихся и оказывать первую медицинскую помощь.

— Я знал, что ты, Сквало, несмотря на кажущееся безумие, на самом деле вполне благоразумен. В отличие от своего босса. — Реборн круто развернулся на каблуках, обошел стол и уселся на подоконник, скрестив ноги и помахивая пистолетом. Оглядел всех и, удовлетворенно улыбаясь, спросил: — Я так понимаю, следствие зашло в тупик?

— А что, у тебя есть предположения? — враждебно спросил Сквало. 

— Может быть, может быть… — Реборн театрально взялся за подбородок, изображая глубокую задумчивость. 

Колонелло демонстративно вздохнул, а Лал закатила глаза. Сквало безнадежно посмотрел на Гокудеру, и тот развел руками в ответ. Кажется, нарушить затянувшуюся паузу должен был именно он. 

— Если ты ждешь от меня извинений, их не будет, — резко сказал Сквало, обращаясь к Реборну, но не глядя на него. — Или будут, но фальшивые. Оно тебе надо?

Реборн перевел взгляд на него и медленно улыбнулся.

— Не надо, — с мерзкой этой своей ухмылочкой ответил он. — Мне достаточно того, что я уже услышал. Ты в курсе, что если долго носить в себе давнюю обиду, можно нажить проблемы со здоровьем?

— То-то у тебя, я вижу, все заебись. А это все потому, что у тебя ни капли ебаной совести нет, — снова завелся Сквало. Умом он понимал, что Реборну того и надо — вывести его из равновесия, чтобы тем самым утвердить свое превосходство. Ну и пусть подавится, ублюдок. 

— Слушайте, вы достали, оба, — не выдержал Гокудера. — У нас тут, на минуточку, война, давайте, может, ближе к делу?

— Точно! — Реборн щелкнул пальцами, спрыгнул с подоконника — и внезапно стал серьезным. Одернул пиджак, положил пистолет на стол, сунул руки в карманы, обвел присутствующих внимательным взглядом и торжественно объявил: — Вы все идиоты.

— Другого я и не ожидала, — фыркнула Лал. 

— Я объясню свою позицию. — Реборн оставался серьезным. — Вы вычеркнули из уравнения единственную константу, оставив гребаные неизвестные. Кто первый догадается, о чем я, перед тем я сниму шляпу.

Воцарилось молчание. Все с недоуменным видом переглядывались, а Реборн, очевидно, наслаждался ситуацией. 

— Ты о семье Розано? — наконец неуверенно предположил Гокудера. — Но мы о них ничего не знаем.

Глядя на него, Реборн заложил одну руку за спину, а второй приподнял федору и чуть склонил голову, обозначая поклон. 

— Бинго, — объявил он и нахлобучил шляпу на стоявший посреди стола бюст Первого Вонголы. — Никто из вас не подумал о том, какого, собственно, хрена, есть информация обо всех, кроме них? 

— Потому что никакой семьи Розано больше нет, — скептически сказала Лал. — У их босса была саркома, ему после Конфликта Кланов жить оставалось полгода максимум. 

— И какого бы хрена он при живом наследнике так рьяно отстаивал позицию передачи власти по праву силы? — спросил Реборн. 

Лал медленно откинулась на спинку кресла, неотрывно глядя на Реборна.

— Мы не знали, что у него был наследник, — сказал Колонелло. — Это стопроцентная информация?

Реборн усмехнулся и с видом «я один здесь адекватный» покачал головой.

— Как быстро летит время, — невпопад сказал он. — Не думал, что вы уже забыли, кто в нашем ужасающем и непобедимом отряде отвечал за информацию, благодаря которой вы, синьора стратегический капитан, — взгляд на Лал, — планировали свои гениальные операции, которыми вы, _босс_, — легкий кивок в сторону Колонелло, — не менее гениально руководили. 

Лал криво улыбнулась и подняла взгляд на Колонелло. 

— Напрашивается ответ, что с наследником не все было в порядке, — прервал воцарившееся неловкое молчание Сквало.

— Гениально. — Реборн поднял вверх большие пальцы. — Пока вы тут херней страдали, я навел кое-какие справки через своих людей. Выяснилось, что сын Гильермо Розано был психически болен. Шизофрения, полный список психопатий, бессмысленная жестокость и сексуальные девиации — идеальный кандидат в боссы.

— В детстве мучил животных, мочился в постель и баловался со спичками, — пробормотал Гокудера.

— О, наверняка! — оживился Реборн. — Ты тоже смотрел «Мыслить как преступник»?

— Ага, — кивнул Гокудера. — Классный сериал. 

— А я думал, ты только фигней про пришельцев увлекаешься, — фыркнул Сквало. 

— Тебе, вообще-то, и это знать необязательно, — заметил Гокудера с легкой ноткой обвинения. 

— Мадонна! — простонала Лал. — Ну хватит уже, а?

— Да, действительно, что-то мы отвлеклись, — спохватился Реборн. — Так вот, такого человека, как Рикардо Розано допускать к креслу босса было никак нельзя. Его папаша готовился склеить ласты, но он был человеком старой закалки, патриотом и так далее, короче говоря, судьба семьи его интересовала не на шутку. Одно дело — отмазывать сынка-психопата от обвинений в изнасиловании с особой жестокостью и убийствах, и совсем другое — доверить ему управление собственной маленькой империей с железной дисциплиной и четко выстроенной иерархией власти, основанной на непререкаемом личном авторитете, которого его сыну с таким-то послужным списком и соответствующим ему реноме было не видать, как своих ушей. И вот на этом месте выясняется, что мы исходили из неверной посылки. Гильермо Розано не был против Альянса. Он хотел примкнуть к нему. 

— Погоди-ка, стоп! — Лал даже руками замахала. — Я уже нихрена не понимаю, как так? Почему?

Реборн усмехнулся и, выдержав эффектную паузу, ответил:

— Потому что только с Альянсом он мог не тревожиться за дальнейшую судьбу семьи. И потому что только Альянс мог выдать ему санкцию на убийство собственного сына. 

— Так, — многозначительно сказал Гокудера после продолжительной паузы, во время которой все переваривали услышанное. Ну, по крайней мере, Сквало переваривал, а заодно благодарил бога за то, что у него нет детей — и теперь вряд ли будут. — Я не Нострадамус, конечно, но попробую угадать, что было дальше. Гильермо заказал своего сына, но покушение сорвалось и ему удалось уйти, после чего он собрал собственную семью, родил сына…

— Построил дом, посадил дерево, — пробормотал Сквало, но Гокудера только отмахнулся от него, продолжая говорить:

— Когда сын подрос, Рикардо рассказал ему страшную сказочку о страшном Альянсе, который едва не убил его любимого папочку и внушил ему, что нужно отомстить. Сынок подрос и решил отомстить — кому? Конечно, страшной Вонголе. — Он выжидательно уставился на Реборна: — И если ты сейчас скажешь, что я ошибся, я тебя убью.

Реборн, слушавший его крайне внимательно, усмехнулся и пожал плечами:

— Ты почти угадал, — сказал он. — Внесу несколько поправок. Покушение действительно провалилось: Рикардо был, конечно, психопат, но далеко не дурак. Гильермо об этом, правда уже не узнал: у него, по ходу дела, на фоне стресса открылось внутреннее кровотечение, и он скончался в больнице, уверенный в том, что Альянс не подкачает. О том, что Рикардо удалось уйти, не узнал никто, поскольку он не только спасся сам, но и пришил исполнителя. Шустрый сукин сын оказался. Семью Розано с благословения Альянса возглавил бывший подручный Гильермо. Все были довольны и об инциденте со временем забыли. Но Рикардо не забыл. И он, во-первых, действительно нашел людей и собрал вокруг себя пусть не семью, но крепкую команду, поскольку, повторюсь, был умен, как черт. А во-вторых, у него родился не сын, а дочь. 

— Дочь? — ошарашенно проговорил Гокудера и вперился взглядом в Сквало. — Гертруда?!

— Да нет. — Сквало мотнул головой. — Не сходится. Слишком просто было бы. И Гертруда старше… гораздо.

— Это не Гертруда, — отмахнулся Реборн. — Но теперь мы вплотную подошли к вопросу о том, почему вы оба, а также Занзас, Савада и все прочие — полные и безоговорочные кретины. 

— И почему? — мрачно спросил Сквало, примерно предполагая, каким будет ответ. 

— Потому что Гертруда все это знала, — сказал Реборн, подтвердив его худшие опасения. 

— Откуда? 

— Оттуда. — Реборн встал и заходил по кабинету, заложив руки за спину. — Граддини всегда, во все времена держали нейтралитет. Вы в курсе, что Гертруде почти сто? Хотел бы я знать, где она сосет эликсир молодости. Она пережила Конфликт Кланов, хоть на тот момент еще не была боссом. Но как только стала им — кстати говоря, по праву наследования — семья Граддини сразу же заявила о своем нейтралитете и вышла из Альянса. На них пытались давить, их пытались уничтожить, но либо плохо пытались, либо они оказались никому не по зубам. Их оставили в покое с условием никогда и ни при каких обстоятельствах не вмешиваться в дела других семей. И слово они держали. Об их нейтралитете было известно всем. Именно поэтому несколько лет назад Анна Розано приперлась именно к Гертруде. Ей нужны были союзники и начать она решила с семьи, славившейся своими железными принципами, дисциплиной и, главное — разорвавшей все связи с Альянсом. Когда Гертруда ее послала, та ушла, но несколько дней назад объявилась вновь, и не одна, а в компании парня, который был младше ее лет на двадцать, предположительно — ее любовника. Мы предполагаем, что она каким-то образом заручилась таки поддержкой семей Дженовезе и Имбатиббиле. Она вновь предложила Граддини сотрудничество и, внимание — защиту. Безусловно, Гертруду это оскорбило, и она выгнала Анну взашей. На следующий день было совершено покушение на Бельфегора, а потом — на тебя, — он посмотрел на мрачного Гокудеру. — Розано планировала подставить Граддини и втянуть их в конфликт с Вонголой, но на этот раз вы оказались не такими уж идиотами и сделали правильные выводы. Кроме одного: нужно было откровенно поговорить с Гертрудой сразу. Не факт, что она сразу выложила бы вам информацию о Розано, поскольку это, так или иначе, противоречит их принципу невмешательства, но чем черт не шутит. 

— Сейчас это уже не важно, — перебил его Гокудера. — Нас пытались пустить по ложному следу, и не факт, что мы смогли бы сопоставить факты, а Гертруда — понять, какая именно информация нам нужна. Нас пытались убедить в том, что в покушениях виновна семья Граддини, а также в том, что все это затеял клан Дженовезе. Плюс наемные гонщики-убийцы, прокурор, похищение груза, да от этого всего голова кругом идет!

— И я все равно не понимаю, каким образом ты вышел на Розано, — раздраженно сказала Лал. 

— Не я один. — Реборн обезоруживающе улыбнулся. — Надо все-таки отдать должное предусмотрительности Цунаеши. Когда ему прислали, хм, подарок, он сразу же отправил его в экспертный центр ЦЕДЕФ. Там установили, что смерть человека, у которого изъяли сердце, наступила менее трех часов назад. Но даже не это главное. ДНК этого человека обнаружилось в нашей базе, и им оказался один из вонгольских рядовых, из отряда вроде бы… — Реборн пощелкал пальцами, — точно, Сасагавы Рехея. 

— Кто? — вскинулся Гокудера.

— Кажется, его звали Энрико, да, Энрико Вальдо. 

— Да вы издеваетесь. — Гокудера издал нервный смешок. — Он же умер в ту ночь, когда подстрелили меня! Он был одним из троих рядовых, которых я забрал из увольнения в тот вечер.

Сквало понял, что у него натуральным образом сейчас поедет крыша.

— В смысле — троих? — очень спокойно спросил он, глядя на Гокудеру. — В твоей тачке было два трупа. 

— Как… два? 

Гокудера смотрел на него так, что Сквало невольно захотелось отодвинуться.

— Почему ты не сказал, что их было двое? — взорвался Гокудера.

— Почему я не сказал? Почему ты не спросил?

— Так, стоп, подождите. — Лал хлопнула ладонью по столу. — Какое это имеет значение сейчас?

— Такое! — рявкнул Гокудера. — Кто-то сливал на сторону секретные данные Вонголы, и теперь я знаю, кто! Этот мудак каким-то образом навел их на наш груз, а потом его самого пришили! 

— Нужно лучше проверять подноготную своих людей, — отрезал Сквало. — Вы позволили подставному ублюдку ошиваться в своем доме, и это только ваша вина. 

— Как вы связали его с Анной Розано? — спросил Колонелло. 

— Гертруда помогла, — ответил Реборн. — Занзас успел переговорить с ней до своего ареста, но я на свободе его уже не застал. Когда мы установили личность обладателя сердца, Гертруда узнала его по фотографии. Это он приходил с Анной Розано к ней в тот вечер. 

— Стоп. — Сквало вдруг осенило. — Когда это было? 

— По ходу, в тот день, когда мы приезжали к Гертруде на СТО, — догадался Гокудера. — Помнишь парочку, с которой мы столкнулись на входе? 

— И ты не узнал своего рядового? — Сквало постарался вложить в этот вопрос как можно больше сарказма.

— Если бы он был из моего отряда, я бы его с закрытыми глазами узнал, — процедил Гокудера. — Но о был Рехея, к тому же одет черт знает как, может, походку изменил, а мы с тобой драпали от Гертруды, как от дьявола. 

— Значит, вы как минимум узнаете Анну Розано, когда увидите, — подытожил Реборн. — И я очень надеюсь, что не промахнетесь. 

— Она убила своего любовника, чтобы прислать Саваде его сердце? — уточнил Сквало — просто для проформы. 

Реборн философски пожал плечами:

— Психопатии передаются по наследству, ты не знал? Причем, у женщин они имеют еще более выраженный характер. 

В наступившей тишине оглушительно тикали стенные часы. Сквало молча переваривал услышанное. По лицу Гокудеры можно было сказать, что теперь он видел все дерьмо этого мира и больше его ничем не удивишь. Сквало вдруг понял, что все это время Гокудера не курил, а сейчас, смотри-ка, сразу за пачкой потянулся. 

— Твою мать, — наконец подвела неутешительный итог Лал. — Эта долбаная сука всех нас обставила.

***

— Итак, — сказал Реборн после того, как принесли кофе и все курящие выкурили по сигарете. — Нам нужен план. 

— Всегда есть вариант ввязаться в драку и разобраться на месте, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Я не удивлюсь, если именно это и придется делать. Конкретики-то маловато. 

— Прежде чем ввяжемся, надо решить одну проблему, — сказала Лал. — Б_о_льшую часть наших сил мы использовать не сможем: Вонгола и Вария под наблюдением, у ЦЕДЕФ в лучшем случае наберется три полноценных отряда. Здесь мы соберем максимум два, все-таки, основные боевые ресурсы Вонголы сосредоточены в Италии. Ну и «Аркобалено», конечно. Для глобального передела сфер влияния этого маловато, а с учетом того, что у мудаков оказались наши последние разработки, дело плохо. Этому оружию мало что можно противопоставить. 

— Значит будем работать с тем, что есть, — отрезал Гокудера и, хлопнув ладонью по столу, решительно поднялся с места. Вытащил из кармана сигареты, закурил, бросил на стол пачку и, дымя, заходил по кабинету. — Мы и сами по себе кое-что можем, если вы забыли. Ублюдки сыграли на том, что действовали быстро, слаженно и застали нас врасплох. Я сомневаюсь, что они стали бы так заморачиваться, имея в запасе многочисленную армию и возможность взять нас силой. Значит, и нам армия не нужна. — Он остановился около распахнутого окна, стряхнул за него пепел и оперся задницей о подоконник, массируя пальцами висок. — Вернее, нужна, но больше для подстраховки и демонстрации силы, у нас тут не гонка вооружений, в конце-то концов. Превращать Палермо в полигон для мафиозных разборок — крайне херовый вариант, особенно учитывая шумиху в СМИ. Если действовать с умом, нескольких ударных отрядов хватит за глаза. Нам нужна грамотная стратегия и быстродействие. И еще нужны все, кто поможет представить все это в глазах общественности в наилучшем свете… Насколько это возможно. Даже думать не хочу, сколько грязи сейчас льется на Вонголу и Десятого со всех сторон.

— Лучше тебе не знать. — Лал покачала головой. — Все крысы сбежали с тонущего корабля, а остальные подкидывают в трюм камней. 

— Об этом подумаем потом, — перебил ее Сквало и кивнул на Гокудеру: — Он прав. Силой здесь мало что решишь. Мы знаем, кто наш враг, мы знаем, что они работают чисто и не гнушаются никаких средств. Против таких эффективно только их же оружие. Нужно бить по их слабым местам — по всем разом, чтобы не дать им возможности залечь на дно и сменить стратегию. 

— Согласен. — Гокудера сел рядом с ним за стол и вытащил из-за пазухи блокнот и ручку. — Нам необходимо определиться с основными задачами, подсчитать ресурсы, на которые можем рассчитывать, и распределить силы. 

— Вонголу и Варию используем как резерв, — сказал Сквало и, подумав, добавил: — Или живца. Я очень надеюсь, что Каваллоне не попал под раздачу.

— Я связалась с Дино вчера, они ждут указаний, — кивнула Лал. — На Альянс рассчитывать не приходится, их всех либо купили, либо запугали. 

— Козлы, мать их, — пробормотал Гокудера. 

— Мы скоординируем наши действия с помощью ЦЕДЕФ. Они сейчас — наш главный связной пункт и источник информации о состоянии дел в Италии, — добавила Лал. — Между ними и Вонголой непосвященным сложно нарыть прямую связь, ЦЕДЕФ обычно действует тайно. Раскроют их вряд ли, по крайней мере, не быстро. Мы успеем. И еще кое-что… Хаято, мы, хм... В общем, есть вопрос. 

— Что? — нахмурился Гокудера.

Лал и Колонелло быстро переглянулись. 

Сквало удивленно вскинул бровь. 

— Ну? — потребовал Гокудера. 

— Твой отец… — Лал смотрела на него прямо, не отворачиваясь. — Он каким-то образом узнал о том, что происходит, и предложил свою помощь. Встретился с Цуной несколько дней назад… конфиденциально и сказал, что готов сделать все от него зависящее, ну и так далее. Как думаешь, ему можно доверять?

Гокудера молчал. Смотрел прямо перед собой, не мигая, но по судорожно сжимающимся кулакам, напряженно сжатым губам и отсутствующему взгляду было ясно, что идея эта ему ох как не понравилась. 

Сквало не так уж много знал о его прошлом, зато хорошо знал, что его поступки всегда имели под собой железную мотивацию. Гокудера мог бы стать боссом — и отличным, что там говорить, боссом — собственной семьи, но предпочел остаться подручным Савады, и это само по себе говорило о многом.

— Эй. — Сквало потянулся и дотронулся до его плеча. Гокудера дернулся, будто обжегшись, и воззрился на него взглядом, в котором плескалась чистая, не замутненная другими эмоциями ненависть. Ненависть, безусловно, не на него направленная, но Сквало поневоле проникся. — Хэй, ты чего? Не гони и не психуй, понял?

— Просто. Заткнись, — глухо и яростно прошипел Гокудера. — Сейчас лучше молчи, блядь. Нет. — Он резко повернулся к Лал, встал и навис над ней, упершись руками в столешницу. — Ему нельзя доверять. _Я_ему не доверяю.

Он развернулся на каблуках и начал мерять шагами кабинет. Достал одну сигарету, сломал, со злостью встряхнул пачку так, что сигареты рассыпались по полу, выскреб из пачки последнюю, закурил, и Сквало даже со своего места видел, как у него трясутся руки. 

— У него есть ресурсы, — мягко сказала Лал. — И нам сейчас пригодится любая помощь, поэтому, пожалуйста, скажи объективно…

— Нет! — рявкнул Гокудера и долбанул кулаком по столу. — Это пиздец как объективно, объективней, блядь, некуда! Он урод и мудак, это из-за него погибла мама, это из-за него я лишился дома, это он сломал мне жизнь! 

Он внезапно осекся и рухнул на стул, будто разом лишившись сил. Упер локти в столешницу, сцепил руки в замок, уткнулся в них лбом. Плечи его судорожно вздымались, он молчал, с присвистом вдыхая и выдыхая, сигарета тлела в дрожащих пальцах, а Сквало сидел и ненавидел себя. За то, что не знает, что сказать, не знает, что сделать, не знает, блядь, как помочь человеку, который стал ему настолько не безразличен, что, казалось, это невозможно. Не тогда, когда был Занзас, но в своей персональной системе ценностей, Сквало понял, он давно поставил их на один пьедестал. Только Занзас был богом, его религией, за которую он, не задумываясь, умер бы, а рядом с Гокудерой до безумия хотелось жить. 

— Ну вы, блядь, даете. Знатоки человеческих душ, мать вашу. Даже у меня больше ебаного такта. — Он встал, обошел стол и положил руку Гокудере на плечо. Легонько встряхнул, взял за подбородок и почти насильно заставил посмотреть на себя. Глаза у придурка были абсолютно больные, красные от недосыпа и злости, но слез в них не было. Уже хорошо, Сквало и без соплей понятия не имел, что в таких ситуациях говорят. Луса бы сюда. — Эй, я понимаю, что это стремно. Вернее, блядь, — он закатил глаза и рыкнул от бессильной злости на тех, кто придумывал слова, за то, сколько слов они забыли придумать, — я нихуя не понимаю, как тебе стремно, у меня шкура толще, поэтому просто представь, что понимаю, лады? 

Гокудера криво усмехнулся, и Сквало мысленно поздравил себя с очередной победой на поприще полного идиотизма.

— Но посмотри на это по-другому. — Давай, Ску, продолжай в том же духе, сказал он себе голосом Луссурии. — У нас слишком мало союзников, чтобы ими разбрасываться. И, к тому же, твой папаша вряд ли в восторге от того, что собственный сын его ненавидит. Он захочет использовать эту возможность, чтобы помириться с тобой, ну или хотя бы просто поговорить. Если б мой старик подвалил ко мне с чем-то подобным... — Сквало задумчиво отвел взгляд и пожал плечами, а потом вновь посмотрел на Гокудеру, — я бы, может, и дал ему шанс. Ну или использовал это, чтобы высказать ему все, что о нем думаю, если ты еще не.

Он улыбнулся, понятия не имея, подействовали его слова или нет. Но судя по тому, что Гокудера чуть заметно кивнул и немного расслабился, можно было сделать вывод, что подействовали. 

Сквало кивнул в ответ, сжал его плечо напоследок и отступил. Кинул взгляд на внимательно наблюдавших за ними Лал и Колонелло и почувствовал острую потребность провалиться сквозь землю. Таких сцен в его жизни было крайне мало, и их он предпочитал отыгрывать без зрителей, но что уж сделаешь.

— Я думаю, ему можно доверять, — помолчав и, видимо, борясь с собой, наконец сказал Гокудера. Голос его был резким и хриплым. — Но в качестве запасного варианта. Можно отправить его к Каваллоне, пусть Дино присмотрит, направит и все такое.

Лал кивнула:

— Так и сделаем. — По крайней мере, ей хватило мозгов не комментировать. — Сейчас я предлагаю всем отправиться спать. 

— Утро вечера мудренее — это точно не про нас, — пробормотал Гокудера и душераздирающе зевнул. 

— Я провожу вас, — вызвался Колонелло. — Тут недалеко.

Это «тут недалеко» не слишком обнадеживало, поскольку означало, что идти им, как минимум, до соседнего здания. 

Так и вышло. С горем пополам они добрались до безликого одноэтажного строения по соседству, и при этом Сквало практически волок Гокудеру за собой — тот от усталости едва переставлял ноги. Точно, бессонница же, а они не спали больше суток. 

Халупы, которые им выделили, не особо отличались от комнат личного состава в варийском особняке. Сквало сгрузил засыпающего на ходу Гокудеру на кровать, и тот моментально отрубился, как был, в одежде и ботинках. Сквало с сомнением постоял над ним пару секунд, подумывая раздеть, но потом махнул рукой, стащил с него обувь, накрыл одеялом и пошел к себе. Сил на душ уже не осталось, так что он просто скинул шмотки, забрался в кровать, с наслаждением вытянулся и сразу же уснул, как убитый. 

Проснулся он, когда за окном уже стемнело. Несколько минут полежал, пялясь в потолок и прокручивая в голове события последних дней. Из соседней комнаты не доносилось ни звука — похоже, Гокудера еще спал. Сквало встал, со смаком потянулся, размялся, сделал норму на руки и пресс, мельком подумал, что здесь по-любому есть тренажерной зал, потом решил, что уже не до того, и потопал в ванную. Долго плескался, с ожесточением растирая тело жесткой мочалкой, и еще дольше просто стоял под душем, наслаждаясь тем, как горячая вода ласкает тело. 

Выйдя из ванны, он с удивлением обнаружил Гокудеру, который развалился на его кровати, закинув руки за голову и глядя в потолок. Судя по помятому виду и вчерашним шмоткам, он только что проснулся и даже до душа еще не дошел.

— Привет, — сказал Гокудера. 

— Как спалось? — усмехнулся Сквало. Решил, что разгуливать в чем мать родила, пока не вариант — сперва победить надо, а потом расслабляться — замотал бедра полотенцем и принялся рыться в сумке в поисках одежды. Поднял голову и обнаружил, что Гокудера, приподнявшись на локтях, пристально смотрит на него. 

— Я у тебя в душ схожу, — сказал он после паузы. — У меня смеситель накрылся.

Сквало прищурился. Придурка что-то парило, но вот что? Вернее, что конкретно из немаленького списка поводов для загонов триггернуло его на этот раз? И ведь хрен же сам признается, независимый кретин, все из него клещами вытягивать приходится. 

Сквало в очередной раз порадовался, что большую часть причин, по которым взрослые, умные — порой слишком, недаром говорится про горе от ума — люди страдают херней, ему просто не понять. По малолетке еще случалось заморачиваться из-за ерунды, но время, работа и не всегда легкие взаимоотношения с окружающими вытрясли из него всю сопливую подростковую дурь. Что и говорить, жить с толстой кожей в разы проще и веселее, а если и случаются срывы, то о них, кроме него самого, никто не знает. Нехуй. Он не имеет права на слабости. Точка.

Гокудера сполз с кровати, закинул на плечо полотенце, которое, по всей видимости, притащил с собой — надо же, значит, и правда в душ собирался — и поволокся в ванную. Сквало молча проводил его взглядом. Оставалось дождаться, когда придурка прорвет. В том, что его прорвет, Сквало не сомневался. 

— Знаешь… — Гокудера остановился, взявшись за ручку двери. — Я сказать хотел… Спасибо, короче.

— За что?

— За вчера. — Гокудера криво ухмыльнулся. — Меня понесло, когда они сказали про отца. 

— Забудь, — отмахнулся Сквало, во второй раз за гребаные сутки желая провалиться сквозь землю. 

— Не забуду, — отозвался Гокудера с каким-то странным вызовом во взгляде и тоне. Для полного счастья только язык не показал — и шмыгнул за дверь ванной, как нашкодивший кот от гнева хозяина. 

Вот и правильно. Сквало вытащил из сумки джинсы, футболку и быстро, рывками оделся. Сел на кровать и задумался.

Он терпеть не мог неловкие ситуации. Когда они трахались, никакой неловкости и в помине не было, как бы откровенно и развязно кто себя ни вел. С разговорами по душам все обстояло иначе, и хрен его знает, почему. Не привык он к откровенности на словах, вот что,. И Гокудера, видно, тоже не привык.

А надо ли оно вообще, с внезапной злостью подумал Сквало. Сейчас, когда все плохо, логично и закономерно находить отдушину друг в друге. А потом? Если все разрешится хорошо? Нужен ли ему будет Гокудера так же, как сейчас? Нужен ли будет Гокудере он? Они отлично сработались и сдружились, и не было причины думать, что что-то кардинально изменится.

Но, с внезапной ясностью понял Сквало, не думать не получалось. Он боялся — того, что все и в самом деле закончится, что оба они окунутся в обычную жизнь, для каждого свою, что секс станет тем, что не сблизило, а разрушило. Что ревность к чертовым боссам, на которых оба съехали башкой, пусть каждый на своем и каждый по-своему, станет камнем преткновения. И некому будет ерошить волосы, не с кем будет гонять по пустынным пригородам, жрать чертовы бутерброды и трепаться по душам после секса или даже вместо него. 

При мысли об этом злость накатила с новой силой. Видимо, все это отразилось на его лице, потому что вышедший из ванной Гокудера уставился на него с таким видом, будто Сквало ему в морду собирался дать.

— Мне уйти? — резко спросил он, все так же стоя около двери в одном полотенце.

— Нет, — рявкнул Сквало. Подорвался, в три шага пересек комнату и вжал его собой в стену. Положил руку на шею сзади, надавил, вынудив запрокинуть голову. Поцеловал, с ожесточением кусая губы, глубоко, наверняка болезненно, но невероятно, до одурения хорошо, и остановился только услышав сдавленный стон и почувствовав на языке привкус крови.

— Что тебя парит? — зло спросил он. 

— Нихрена меня не парит, отъебись. — Гокудера попытался вывернуться, но куда там — Сквало держал крепко. 

— Бесполезно, — сказал он, и Гокудера как-то разом обмяк, будто растеряв силы. Отвернулся, глядя в стену. Вздохнул.

Сквало ждал.

— Когда мы вернемся… — Гокудера не смотрел на него. — Ну, в том случае, если все выгорит… Блядь. — Он положил руки Сквало на плечи, по-прежнему не глядя в глаза. — Я знаю, что тебе не все равно, но здесь и сейчас — это одно, а там — другое. Я не хочу терять то, что есть, но понимаю, что, когда мы вернемся, все изменится. 

— Все уже изменилось, — отрезал Сквало. — Хватит пиздострадать, взгляни правде в глаза. Там одно, здесь другое — похуй. Мы — те, кто мы есть, и это не изменится. Правда в том, что тебе хорошо со мной, а мне с тобой. Трахаться, гонять, пиздеть, бухать — больше и не нужно нихрена. 

Он говорил и не знал, кому из них двоих эти слова нужнее. По ходу дела — обоим.

— Я неправ?

— Как у тебя все просто, — усмехнулся Гокудера. Ткнулся лбом ему в плечо, потерся, прихватил губами кожу.

— Конечно, все просто, — хмыкнул Сквало, обнимая его и гладя по волосам. — Жизнь вообще простая штука, это люди усложняют все, тупые твари. Только нахуя? Тебе без мозгоебли хуево живется, я не пойму?

— Все-все, я понял, хватит, — рассмеялся Гокудера, заметно расслабляясь. — В жизни все просто, нехрен усложнять, пока у нас все заебись — у нас все заебись, а дальше видно будет, так? 

— Примерно. Терпеть не могу загадывать наперед, вечно какая-нибудь лажа получается. 

— Не будем загадывать.

Возможно, все это закончилось бы более чем жарким примирением прямо тут же, возле стенки, но в этот момент затрезвонили брошенные на кровати телефоны — его и Гокудеры, оба сразу. Сквало позвонила Лал, а Гокудере — Колонелло. Выслушав инструкции, Сквало пообещал быть через десять минут. Гокудера засуетился и смылся из номера, справедливо рассудив, что сверкать голой задницей на совещании будет как-то не комильфо. Сквало дождался его, и вместе они отправились на совет.

***

Судя по кислым рожам присутствующих, неприятности вновь почтили их гребаным визитом. Надо же, а они прям заждались. 

— Ну? — спросил Сквало и уселся за стол. — Выкладывайте, какого хрена еще стряслось?

Дурные предчувствия определенно становились трендом сезона. 

Лал помялась и взглянула на Гокудеру.

— Савада второй день не выходит на связь, — сказал она. — По нашим данным, он не появлялся в особняке со вчерашнего дня. 

Гокудера сидел с непроницаемым лицом, и только сжатые до побелевших костяшек кулаки выдавали всю гамму его чувств. Сквало мысленно покрыл Лал с ее шокирующими новостями трехэтажным матом. 

— Что еще известно? — подозрительно ровным голосом спросил Гокудера.

— Вчера утром он передал через ЦЕДЕФ шифровку. Послезавтра Занзаса переводят из камеры предварительного заключения в закрытый корпус Уччардоне. Для подозреваемых, связанных с мафией. Перевозить будут по маршруту, который должен слить Гвидиче. Это единственный вариант вытащить Занзаса сейчас. Если не успеем, он останется в тюрьме до суда. 

— Которого не будет. Они хотят его убрать, — сказал Сквало, тщательно следя за своим голосом. Только бы не сорваться, только бы не сорваться, только бы не… Вон, даже придурок держится, хоть и побледнел, как будто кони двинуть собрался прямо сейчас. 

— Думаю, да, — кивнула Лал. — В тюрьме это будет сделать гораздо проще, чем в каталажке квестуры. Спишут все на разборки заключенных или что-нибудь в этом духе. 

— Если они хоть пальцем тронут Цуну… — пробормотал Гокудера, уставившись в стол. 

— Остынь, — высокомерно отрезал Реборн. — Ничего они с ним не сделают, ну, может, пару костей сломают, невелика беда, срастутся. Убить его не убьют, Савада — их главный козырь против нас. Идеальный заложник. Подозреваю, им нужна его подпись на передаточных актах и прочих бумагах, а для некоторых сделок — и личное присутствие. Не надейтесь, что они ограничатся банальной местью или выкупом.

— Ну охуеть теперь, какой ты умный, — вспылил Сквало. Грохнул кулаком по столу, встал и принялся расхаживать по кабинету. — Итак, мы имеем Занзаса в тюрьме и Саваду хуй пойми где. Вряд ли они с ним заморачивались, скорее всего увезли к себе на базу. Отсюда, блядь, главный вопрос: где их база? Мы до сих пор этого не знаем или предлагаете носиться по всему Палермо, как в жопу ужаленным, с воплями и фейерверком? 

Он действительно пытался держать себя в руках, но получалось плохо. Непроходящая тревога за Занзаса стремительно трансформировалась в самый настоящий страх. Здесь и сейчас был только один человек, который понимал его, как никто другой, но легче от этого не становилось. Сквало боялся бы за Занзаса меньше, окажись он в тюрьме на общих основаниях: практика показала, что босс и физически, и морально мог нагнуть любого. Его знали, его боялись, но сейчас игра велась по другим правилам, и они все были вынуждены им подчиняться. Это бесило и злило, но куда сильнее бесила и злила необходимость выжидать.

Лал сумрачно взглянула на него.

— Саваду ищут, — процедила она. — Мы не такие идиоты, как ты думаешь. Поисками руководит Хибари, он же сейчас замещает Цунаеши в Вонголе. 

— Если он не найдет, то никто не найдет, — сказал Гокудера. Судя по злому взгляду, он уже достаточно взял себя в руки, чтобы думать и действовать. 

— ЦЕДЕФ тоже работает, — сказал Колонелло. — Если они обнаружат какую-то зацепку, мы узнаем об этом сразу. 

— А если нет? Будем ждать, когда они ударят первыми? Или когда Цуну начнут присылать в Вонголу по частям? — ледяным тоном осведомился Гокудера, после чего поднялся, глядя в никуда — и в его взгляде проскользнуло нечто такое, что в другой ситуации могло сподвигнуть Сквало посочувствовать мудакам, похитившим Саваду. А так он только порадовался, что Гокудера снова в форме. Динамита бы ему, для полного счастья. 

Его размышления прервал телефонный звонок. Звонили Реборну. Тот ответил, но выходить из кабинета не стал. Отрывисто бросил «да», «да», «понял» и «нам подходит» и положил мобильник на стол перед собой. Обвел всех странным взглядом и остановил его на Сквало. Пристально осмотрел его с головы до ног, будто видел впервые, повторил маневр с Гокудерой и поджал губы.

— Выкладывай уже, — устало сказал Сквало. По виду Реборна можно было сказать, что в его голове сейчас вершится финальный махач сил добра и зла. 

— Мне только что звонил человек от Граддини. Они кое-что выяснили. Информация пока проверяется, но… Черт, это интересно. — Реборн задумчиво переставил с места на место подставку для карандашей, и Сквало непроизвольно напрягся: из того, что он знал о Реборне лично и с чужих слов, следовало, что ублюдок мог порешать этими карандашами всех присутствующих, даже не расплескав кофе. Вряд ли он, конечно, собирался это делать, но мало ли, кому какая моча ударит в голову на нервяке.

— Да что там, мать твою? — не выдержала Лал. — Не тяни, ну.

— Через три дня в Косове стартует «Мортал драйв», — сказал Реборн. — Информация еще проверяется, но на девяносто процентов в числе спонсоров в этом году корпорация «Ностра», Ассоциация профсоюзов Севера и концерн «Дольче Вита». И еще одна небольшая контора под названием, — он драматически замолчал, и когда чаша терпения Сквало почти переполнилась, наконец закончил: — «Скай Инкорпорейтед». 

У Лал вытянулось лицо. Она неверяще покачала головой, в упор глядя на Реборна, и медленно перевела ошарашенный взгляд на Колонелло. 

— Лал, я не думал, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но, похоже, твоя паранойя по части конспирации, — Реборн окинул зал заседаний многозначительным взглядом, — сыграла нам на руку. 

— Как они нас вычислили, черт возьми? — проговорила Лал, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь. Вопрос был риторическим. 

— Получили доступ к нашей базе данных? — резонно предположил Колонелло. 

— Савада мог слить им что-нибудь, чтобы на время усыпить бдительность, — сказала Лал. — Не стоит слишком по этому поводу переживать: ключей от серверов ЦЕДЕФ он не знает, а самая важная информация хранится там.

— Но зачем им это? — задумчиво спросил Реборн, глядя в окно.

Воцарилось напряженное молчание, и Сквало уже совсем было решил, что пора задать парочку важных вопросов, но тут заговорил Гокудера. 

— У меня два варианта, — сказал он. — Возможно, это очередная схема подставы. Если выяснится, что Десятый причастен к организации «Мортал драйв», это само по себе тянет на срок. А возможно, — он со странной улыбкой оглядел всех, — это вызов. Нам вызов сами знаете, от кого. И лично я, черт бы все побрал, его принимаю.

***

— Это самоубийство, — сказала Лал. 

— Не большее, чем все остальное, что мы тут придумали, — сказал Гокудера. 

— Думаешь, ублюдки решили выйти из тени? Мы можем ошибаться насчет их мотивов и попасть под раздачу, — сказал Колонелло.

— Под раздачу мы уже попали, — сказал Реборн. — Так что эту возможность надо использовать по максимуму.

— Я… — сказал Сквало, но его никто не слушал. 

— И что мы будем делать? — вспылила Лал. — Заявимся туда под видом желающих побороться за теплое место?

— Тогда уж вместо них, — предложил Гокудера. 

— Слушайте, мне непонятно вот что… — начал было Сквало, закипая, но в этот момент все заговорили одновременно. 

— Там убийственная трасса, мы не можем так рисковать.

— То есть, шкурами Цуны и Занзаса мы рисковать можем?

— Как ты предлагаешь узнавать маршрут? Подойти к кому-нибудь из местных и попросить? «А не будешь ли так любезен, приятель, одолжить мне своего штурмана, я туда-обратно метнусь и верну», так, что ли?

— Вы, мать вашу, про груз забыли? Про копов? Про пограничников?

— Да мудаки нас на слабо разводят! 

— Если это единственный вариант подобраться к ним, то я готов, чтобы меня развели.

— Давайте успокоимся, — нервно предложил кто-то, но куда там — все уже орали.

Сквало решил, что с этим балаганом пора заканчивать. 

— Заткнитесь все! — рявкнул он своим лучшим капитанским ором, от которого, по заверениям Занзаса, у него скисало бухло. 

Все присутствующие, включая Гокудеру, поморщились, и посмотрели на него. Ну, по крайней мере, заткнулись, и на том спасибо.

— А теперь, блядь, — процедил Сквало сквозь зубы, — объясните мне все по порядку. Что происходит? Какого хрена вы так возбудились? И что за «Мортал драйв», чтоб ее черти драли? 

Повисла интригующая тишина, во время которой все смотрели на Сквало так, будто у него выросла вторая голова. 

— Ты не в курсе, что ли? Да нет, ты не можешь не знать, — удивился Гокудера, за что заработал взгляд, который, Сквало надеялся, истолковал верно: «поймаю и выебу в рот, чтобы поменьше пиздел». 

— Я смог бы ответить тебе однозначно, если бы знал, что я не могу не знать, но никто, блядь, не позаботился о том, чтобы я это узнал, — ответил Сквало. Кажется, ему удалось даже Гокудеру загрузить. А вот потому что нехуй. — Ну так что? Кто-нибудь мне объяснит?

— Хотя, точно. — Реборн пожал плечами и уселся на подоконник. — Зачем бы тебе это, вы ведь сами вербуете себе людей. 

Сквало чуть не сказал ему спасибо, но вовремя опомнился. Скрестил руки на груди и нахмурился, демонстрируя, что ожидает продолжения. 

Реборн поправил дулом пистолета съехавшую на глаза шляпу и положил пушку на подоконник рядом с собой. 

— Сядьте уже все, — раздраженно скомандовал он и, когда все молча расселись по своим местам, оценивающе оглядел Сквало, будто прикидывал, достоин ли тот быть посвященным в страшную тайну, как он в третьем классе в исследовательских целях спиздил у предков пачку презервативов. 

Сквало вопросительно поднял брови.

— Если говорить о сути дела, — сказал Реборн, — то «Мортал драйв» — это испытание для желающих стать членами мафиозного клана. Но не совсем обычное испытание и не для рядовых членов. Ну и развлечение для боссов, конечно, этого не отнять. А еще отличная проверка на вшивость и преданность. 

— Это гонка, — перебил его Гокудера. — На выживание — в буквальном смысле. Долгая и опасная, с грузом, за который тебе, если поймают, дадут пожизненное — одно как минимум. Чем больше соперников ликвидируешь в процессе, тем больше награда в конце. Некоторым семьям позарез нужны шустрые гонщики.

— Нахрена? — спросил Сквало, хотя примерно знал ответ.

— Для контрабанды наркотиков, драгоценностей и подобного товар. Для перевозки особо важной документации, которую Интернету не доверишь. В том числе, через границу. Сам знаешь, какой пиздец сейчас творится на таможне. «Мортал драйв» сама по себе — первое задание, причем, участники не знают, какой груз они везут. 

— Они ебанутые? — резонно поинтересовался Сквало.

— Деньги, — пожала плечами Лал. — Такая работа оплачивается очень хорошо. Самая жопа в том, что многим на хвост садится полиция, но не только по долгу службы. 

— Для них «Мортал драйв» — отличный способ подчистить хвосты и закрыть висяки, ну и, конечно, получить премию за поимку наркокурьеров, — кивнул Реборн. — Уверен, копы уже в курсе. Пункт назначения не разглашается до последнего момента, известны только отдельные локации, где происходит передача груза. После того, как курьер получает груз, ему сообщают, куда нужно его доставить и в какое время. В том случае, если претендент не успевает, его убирают.

— А если успевает? — перебил Сквало.

— Пятьдесят процентов тоже убирают, — усмехнулся Реборн. — Остальных принимают в клан, но, как правило, только в качестве курьеров, хотя я помню пару случаев, когда победители «Мортал драйв» дослуживались до капитанов. Те семьи, которые заинтересованы в курьерах, спонсируют организаторов под прикрытием несуществующих компаний. 

— И «Скай Инкорпорейтед» в списке спонсоров — это брошенная нам в лицо перчатка, — резюмировала Лал. — Они берут нас на понт, это однозначно, но я не вижу другого способа подобраться к ним.

— А кто организаторы? — спросил Сквало. 

Все замялись.

— Хотел бы я знать, — Гокудера задумчиво потер лоб. — Сразу бы лавочку прикрыл, блин.

— Об организаторах известно только то, что они не состоят ни в одном мафиозном клане, — сказал Колонелло. — Отдельные, хм, энтузиасты. Они координируют связь между претендентами и мафиози, представляют их друг другу, устанавливают планку вознаграждения, проверяют грузы и все такое. Ставки принимают, мать их.

— Ладно. — Реборн хлопнул в ладоши и развел руками, как артист на арене цирка. — Поставим вопрос иначе: кто-нибудь из вас умеет нормально водить?

***

На обсуждение плана у них ушел остаток ночи. С таким количеством переменных и неизвестных он все равно получился весьма примерным, но теперь они были уверены, что идут по верному следу — инсайдерская инфа о причастности к заварушке с «Мортал драйв» команды Розано подтвердилась, более того: выяснилось, что и Витторио Дженовезе, и Сильвио Уэллс там тоже засветились. И всему этому они были обязаны Гертруде Граддини и ее связям, которые оказались поистине впечатляющими. 

— Извинюсь перед старой каргой, когда все закончится, — вполголоса сказал Гокудера, когда они вдвоем шли по коридору к своим комнатам. Пока Лал, Колонелло и Реборн решали насущные вопросы типа обратного пути и средств передвижения, Сквало и Гокудера свалили, чтобы выспаться перед дорогой. В ближайшее время сон им светил вряд ли.

— Угу, — сказал Сквало. — Надо бы. 

Они поравнялись с дверью в его комнату. Сквало бросил взгляд назад, убедился, что в коридоре никого нет, толкнул дверь, схватил Гокудеру за запястье и вместе с ним ввалился в комнату. Захлопнул дверь и вжал его в стену, поцеловал, сдернул с плеч рубашку. Гокудера отозвался сразу, горячо и жадно, толкнул его, поменяв их местами, впился в губы поцелуем, а цепкими пальцами — в бедра, крепко, будто боялся, что Сквало вдруг испарится или сбежит. 

Ладно, хрен с тобой, подумал Сквало и расслабился, позволяя ему вести. Сейчас они практически сравнялись в росте, не то что десять лет назад, да и уверенности в Гокудере прибавилось. Уверенности, силы и самоконтроля. Доверять и доверяться ему оказалось куда проще, чем предполагал Сквало, и даже его вечный внутренний контрол-фрик молчал, позволяя расслабиться сердцу и мозгам. Все казалось легким, естественным — подстраиваться под движения чужого тела, подчиняться настойчивым касаниям рук, наслаждаться чужим желанием, почти вожделением, которым от Гокудеры перло так, что Сквало самому хотелось орать от восторга. Такое внимание и желание льстило, ему хотелось соответствовать. Сквало уже достаточно изучил Гокудеру, чтобы понимать, что ему нужно. Сейчас Гокудере был нужен он весь, без остатка, жарко, громко, выматывающе близко. И Сквало собирался дать ему это. Запрокинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, прогнулся под руками, выдохнул сквозь зубы, пока не позволяя себе ни стонов, ни просьб, хотя хотелось, мать его — и стонать, и просить. Гокудера, его присутствие, его близость, его искренность на деле и на словах будили в нем что-то неясное, первобытное, заставляли его вновь чувствовать что-то, что он чувствовать уже разучился, думал — навсегда. 

— Ты дверь запер? — шепнул Гокудера, когда Сквало полез к нему в штаны.

— Не помню, — выдохнул Сквало, расстегивая на нем ремень. — Похуй вообще.

Дверь распахнулась, со стуком ударившись о стену. Гокудера отпрянул, и Сквало замер, в полном охуении наблюдая, как в комнату невозмутимо входит Лал.

— Вы такие горячие, парни, что обжечься можно, — заявила она, очевидно наслаждаясь их смущением и замешательством. Захлопнула за собой дверь, с восхитительным бесстыдством оглядела их, красноречиво застывших около стены, закатила глаза, прошла к окну и с видимым усилием грохнула на стол тяжелую дорожную сумку. Внутри нее что-то знакомо звякнуло. — Но вынуждена вас прервать. Не бойтесь, это ненадолго, скоро продолжите. Я вам тут подарки принесла, так что отлипните друг от друга и тащите сюда свои задницы. 

Гокудера отмер первым. Бухнулся лбом о плечо Сквало и расхохотался. Сквало фыркнул, отступил от него, напоследок проведя ладонью по загривку, и застегнул рубашку. 

— Ты как жопой чувствуешь, — прокомментировал он и, подумав, выправил полы, скрыв ими внушительный стояк. Гокудера последовал его примеру и смущенно взъерошил волосы, избегая смотреть на Лал прямо. 

— Да ладно вам, что я там не видела. — Лал весело сверкнула глазами. На ее губах играла задорная улыбка. Жестом фокусника она расстегнула сумку и вытащила из нее несколько пушек — на вид совершенно обычных, но только на вид. Каждую Сквало мог собрать и разобрать с закрытыми глазами. 

Сквало заинтересованно подался вперед, а у Гокудеры загорелись глаза.

— Это то, о чем я думаю? — спросил он и нетерпеливо улыбнулся.

— Если мы думаем об одном и том же, то да, — ухмыльнулась Лал и осторожно выложила на стол контейнеры с патронами. — Догнать ту партию, которую увели у вас из-под носа, — дохлый номер. Но нам удалось воссоздать некоторые модели по оставшимся спецификациям Верде. 

— Его так и не нашли? — спросил Гокудера и взял в руки один из пистолетов. Примерился, пощелкал предохранителем, проверил магазин, с довольным видом покивал и вытянул руку, целясь в окно. 

— Да грохнули его, и дело с концом, — фыркнул Сквало, внимательно наблюдая за ним. Пушки шли придурку необычайно. Гокудера перехватил его взгляд и дернул краем губ в едва заметной улыбке. 

Лал задумчиво покачала головой.

— Не думаю. Базиль и Орегано в тот же день, когда Занзас сообщил о его пропаже, подняли на уши ЦЕДЕФ, организовали поиски, но безрезультатно. — Она помолчала и добавила: — Верде жив. Я бы почувствовала, если бы он умер. Мне кажется, почувствовала бы. 

— Будет круто, если вы расскажете, чем отличаются эти стволы, — слегка сконфуженно проговорил Гокудера и взял в руки внешне напоминающую дезерт игл гигантскую пушку совершенно устрашающего вида с металлическим стволом, массивной деревянной рукоятью и двумя иксами по бокам. — У нас этим занимались Ямамото с Хибари, я в основном расчеты координировал. 

— Тот, который ты держишь в руках — это XS, — сказал Сквало. — Любимая модель босса, и поскольку такой ствол здесь один, давай-ка его сюда. Для него оставим, не с голой же жопой ему на дело идти. 

Он отобрал у Гокудеры пистолет, проверил обойму — в нее вмещалось четыре патрона, которыми можно было при желании завалить слона, — поиграл лазерным прицелом. 

— Эта пушка сделана из специального сверхпрочного сплава, — сказал он. — Для того, чтобы не разлетелась в руках, когда пули воспламеняются. Каждый патрон начинен особым пороховым зарядом, а ствол обработан спецсоставом. Авторская разработка Верде — странно, что он еще тебе все уши про это не прожужжал. Короче, огнеопасная хуйня, боссу нравится. Увидишь в действии — поймешь.

— Я тебе еще один достану, — сказала Лал. — Занзас же с двух рук стреляет одинаково хорошо, я ничего не путаю?

Сквало кивнул.

— Ну вот и отлично. Кстати, Хаято, рекомендую вот эту. — Лал продемонстрировала чудовищный пистолет-пулемет. — Модель X27 с самонаводящимися зарядами. Верде впихнул сюда прототип искусственного интеллекта, так что к этому стволу прилагаются очки с системой наведения. — Она вытащила из нагрудного кармана небольшой чехол и положила его на стол. — Эта хрень воспринимает голосовые команды, и оно, если честно, немного жутковато выглядит. Вот еще тема. — Она положила ладонь на блестящий револьвер. — Модель SD. Ничего такого особенного, кроме того, что патроны напичканы устойчивыми к температуре химическими соединениями и ядами и растворяются в теле жертвы. Любое ранение смертельно. Лично мне больше всего нравится вот этот. — Лал взяла со стола еще один пистолет, по дизайну напоминающий глок, но вдвое больше и с удлиненным стволом. — Модель S59. В магазине пятнадцать патронов со смещенным центром тяжести и системой поиска цели по тепловым сигнатурам. Лазерный прицел и отличная бронебойность. Сплав, из которого сделаны все стволы, очень легкий и огнеупорный, единственный минус — размеры, но Верде как раз устранением этого минуса и занимался, когда его похитили. 

— Да, крутой. Мне нравится. — Гокудера взвесил в руке S59, прицелился в стену, провел по стволу пальцами и немедленно посмотрел на Сквало. Как будто догадался, о чем он подумал. Хотя, блядь, о чем тут еще подумать можно, когда их от самого интересного оторвали. 

— Что у тебя еще есть? — Сквало кивнул на сумку.

— По пушкам все пока, — сказала Лал, словно извиняясь. — Без Верде не так просто сделать точные реплики. Там, в сумке есть и обычные стволы, если хотите. Хороший меч я тебе сейчас при всем желании не достану, извини. И еще, Хаято, здесь то, что ты просил.

Она раскрыла сумку так, чтобы им было видно — помимо запасных обойм, там обнаружилось несколько десятков бомб, динамитных шашек и дюжина контейнеров, от вида которых Гокудера возбудился чуть ли не сильнее, чем от их недавней возни у стенки. 

— Отлично. — Он вытащил один из контейнеров и взвесил его в руке. — К вечеру у нас будет достаточно взрывчатки, чтобы поднять на воздух половину Косова. 

— Тут деньги и новые документы. — Лал вытащила из-за пазухи и положила на стол непрозрачный пакет. — Действуем по плану. Не думаю, что нас ждут, но в любом случае будьте начеку. Кстати, — она лукаво посмотрела на Сквало, — новая прическа тебе идет. Хотя, длинные волосы лично мне нравились больше.

— Отращу опять, еще налюбуешься, — пообещал Сквало. 

Гокудера фыркнул, как ему показалось — ревниво. 

— И самое главное... — Лал помедлила. — Для всех в Италии вы мертвы.

Улыбка медленно сползла с лица Гокудеры. Он поставил контейнер на стол, неотрывно глядя на Лал. 

— Нам нужен туз в рукаве, и им будете вы, — сказала Лал. — Я очень надеюсь, что Савада сообщил эту ценную информацию своим похитителям. Вы — наш козырь в рукаве.

Сквало бросил быстрый взгляд на Гокудеру. Тот стоял с каменным лицом, но однозначно думал о том же, о чем думал он сам: Савада вряд ли легко пережил новость о смерти своего лучшего друга и лучшего бойца.

А Занзас... Если Сквало достаточно хорошо знал босса — а он знал его куда лучше, чем достаточно хорошо — тот вряд ли вообще поверил в эту чушь. Чуйка на смерть своих у чертова босса работала отменно. Если бы не этот факт, можно было бы организовать эффектное появление в виде воскрешения из мертвых. У Сквало прямо засвербило в одном месте, и на мгновение он даже пожалел о проницательности Занзаса. 

— Ладно, — протянул Гокудера. — Ясно. Когда возвращаемся?

— Ночью. — Лал улыбнулась, и ее улыбку можно было назвать по меньшей мере дьявольской. — Времени мало, так что лучше бы вам успеть завершить со всеми делами, — она многозначительно покосилась на кровать, — побыстрее и как следует выспаться. 

Она подмигнула им обоим, закинула на плечо пустую сумку и удалилась, небрежно помахивая пистолетом модели SD.

Гокудера, покачав головой, пересек комнату и запер за ней дверь. А потом повернулся и пошел обратно, на ходу расстегивая рубашку. 

Сквало положил свой XS на стол и прищурился, разглядывая его. Если он не ошибался, у Гокудеры имелся веский повод нарваться на грубость, и он собирался этим воспользоваться.

— Так на чем мы там остановились? — с вызовом спросил Гокудера и уронил рубашку на пол.

Трахаться в комнате, полной оружия и взрывчатки, Сквало еще не доводилось.

— На этом, — ответил Сквало и поцеловал его.

***

— Блядь.

Это было единственное, что проронил Гокудера, когда Лал озвучила им схему возвращения на родину и показала фотографии. 

— Женщина. — Сквало мрачно посмотрел на нее. — Твои гениальные идеи сведут меня в могилу.

— Мои идеи гениальны не больше, чем твои каламбуры, — фыркнула Лал. — Так что либо предложи достойную альтернативу, либо заткнись и следуй плану. 

Сквало открыл было рот, но понял, что достойной альтернативы на сей раз у него не имелось, и закрыл его.

— Ладно. Ты меня сделала, — после недолгой, но впечатляющей внутренней борьбы признал он.

Лал на это только самодовольно ухмыльнулась. Пожалуй, в его окружении она была единственной бабой, с которой Сквало, гипотетически, конечно, мог бы замутить. Но теперь это отпадало: у него был Гокудера. Красивый, смелый, сумасшедший Гокудера, с мозгами, за которые Сквало, не торгуясь, отдал бы половину варийской армии, от укусов которого до сих пор горело плечо, а в башке было тесно от не к месту ярких воспоминаний.

Гокудера закончил разглядывать фотки и нарочито громко откашлялся.

— Давай-ка проясним, ладно? — потребовал он, обращаясь к Лал. — Вы собираетесь перевезти нас в Италию _в гробах_?!

— Как вариант, мы можем отправить вас частным рейсом с блэкджеком, шлюхами и приветственной надписью для карабинеров на борту. Чтобы наверняка, — предложил Реборн. — Если ориентировок, из-за которых ваши рожи теперь известны всей Европе, недостаточно. 

Он откинулся на спинку стула и смахнул несуществующую пыль с лацкана кроваво-красного пиджака. Выпендрежник хренов.

— Отправляетесь сегодня в двадцать три тридцать грузовым бортом из Ньюарк Либерти. В Палермо будете завтра около полудня, — сказала Лал. — Транспортом мы вас обеспечить не сможем, так что давайте как-нибудь сами. 

— Разберемся, — кивнул Гокудера. 

— На месте вам нужно быть не позже семи часов вечера, — продолжила Лал. — Все, кто участвует в операции, проинформированы, надеюсь, накладок не случится. После того, как вытащите Занзаса, сразу рвите когти в Катанию. По координатам доберетесь до Приштины, там поблизости аэропорт, так что нашими вертолетами никого не удивишь. Встречаемся на месте. Пилоты у вас есть? 

— Леви, — кивнул Сквало.

— Хибари, — одновременно с ним сказал Гокудера. 

— Хорошо. Пусть подготовят лучших рядовых, количество мест в первых рядах ограничено. — Она нехорошо усмехнулась. — Времени впритык, так что лучше бы вам не тормозить.

— Что с тачками? — спросил Сквало.

— Будут, — коротко ответил Реборн. — Даже ваши гребаные пожелания учли. Не расплатитесь.

***

Сквало не стал закрывать дверь. Сам не зная почему, не стал. Сел на кровать и потер пальцами виски. Голова от напряга и недосыпа просто раскалывалась, но уснуть сейчас он все равно не смог бы. Поэтому выбрал единственный верный способ, который выбирал всегда, когда не знал, чем занять себя, чтобы освободить голову — упал в планку и начал отжиматься. Спорт помогал куда лучше мозгоправов, к которым Сквало зарекся ходить еще ребенком, насмотревшись на их работу, пока сопровождал двинувшегося после смерти матери отца, искавшего помощи у одного из самых крутых психотерапевтов Палермо. Пожалуй, его родители его даже любили, но определенно куда больше они любили друг друга. Впрочем, Сквало никогда не чувствовал недостатка родительского тепла, потому что особо в нем не нуждался. Он действительно всегда был взрослым, и, пожалуй, будучи ребенком, вел себя как ребенок, только потому, что так, вроде бы, нужно было.

Он поднялся на ноги, отряхнул ладони и посмотрел на Гокудеру. Тот стоял в дверном проеме, опираясь плечом о косяк, и наблюдал за ним. Он успел переодеться — в широкие спортивные штаны и светлую клетчатую рубашку навыпуск. Художественно всклокоченные мокрые волосы падали на лицо, в отвороте рубашки острыми росчерками виднелись ключицы, а глаза были абсолютно больными, темными и бездонными. 

— Я войду? 

— Ты уже вошел.

Гокудера, помедлив, сделал шаг к нему и захлопнул за собой дверь. Посмотрел в глаза, задумчиво и печально. 

Сквало не двигался. Ждал. И молчал. 

Гокудера сделал еще шаг и обнял его. Уткнулся носом в шею, обдав ее горячим дыханием, обхватил за пояс крепко, так, будто Сквало мог испариться или начать вырываться, прижался всем телом. Сквало обнял его в ответ, поцеловал в висок, раз, другой, потерся носом, вдыхая запах кожи, провел ладонью по спине, запустил пальцы в растрепанные волосы, и будь он проклят, если в этом их объятии присутствовал какой-то сексуальный подтекст. Сквало в жизни ни с кем вот так не стоял в обнимку, если, конечно, не собирался немедленно перейти к более активным действиям, но сейчас он точно не собирался. И не потому, что не хотел — просто это казалось неправильным. 

— Плохо? — тихо спросил Сквало и коснулся губами его щеки. 

Гокудера помотал головой, не отрываясь от него.

— Тоскливо, — прошептал он. — Муторно, блин. Все, мать его, так шатко. 

— Скоро все закончится, — пообещал Сквало. 

Как-нибудь да закончится.

— Я не знаю, что я к тебе чувствую, — внезапно сказал Гокудера и еще сильнее вжал его в себя. — Но я не хочу, чтобы это заканчивалось. 

Сквало понятия не имел, что ему ответить. Да, я тоже не хочу? Оно не закончится? Посмотрим? Давай не будем загадывать? С их гребаной жизнью загадывать точно не стоило, поэтому вместо того, чтобы сотрясать воздух обещаниями, которым, вполне возможно, вообще не светило сбыться, Сквало поцеловал его. 

Лучше бы он что-нибудь сказал. 

От поцелуя перехватило дыхание — слишком много в нем было всего того, что чувствовать было нельзя. Не сейчас. Не тогда, когда каждый их шаг может стать последним. Гокудера подался навстречу, чуть запрокинув голову, оторвался первым, прижался лбом к его лбу. 

— Только не реви, если я сдохну, — не открывая глаз, сказал Сквало с намеренной грубостью, потому что иначе ему грозило окончательно раскиснуть.

— Ты тоже, — усмехнулся Гокудера. — Знаешь, — он отстранился, заглянул в глаза, — у меня есть примета. Если перед сложной миссией загадать что-нибудь на будущее, чего очень хочу, то все проходит гладко. Только потом нужно обязательно сделать, что загадал.

— Терпеть не могу приметы, но похуй, давай. — Сквало вздернул бровь. — И чего ты хочешь?

— Я бы хотел сюда вернуться. В Америку. Когда-нибудь. Мне здесь понравилось. Я хотел бы посмотреть, как живут люди в других городах. Взять отпуск, вырубить телефоны и проехаться от побережья до побережья на машине. Останавливаться в мотелях и на съемных квартирах, жрать гамбургеры, гулять... Жить. 

Гокудера говорил, и в его глазах разгорался тот самый огонек азарта и сумасшествия, на который Сквало повелся когда-то, казалось, вечность назад, и который, он знал, больше не позволит ему спокойно спать. 

— Звучит круто, — одобрил он. — Только давай конкретней по датам. Скажем, через год? 

— Идеально, — улыбнулся Гокудера, и Сквало понял, что все сказал правильно. — Через год. Берем отпуск, берем тачку и едем.

— Главное, чтобы боссы не узнали.

— А мы поставим их перед фактом. Скажем, когда уже здесь будем. Позвоним.

— Точно. И вырубим телефоны.

— И вырубим телефоны. 

— Идеально, — сказал Сквало, а про себя подумал, что теперь они просто обязаны победить. И вернуться сюда. Символично будет.

Он не особо любил символизм, но его судьба любила, а со своей судьбой Сквало старался дружить. Иногда она преподносила ему потрясающие подарки.


	3. ИТАЛИЯ

Сквало никогда бы не подумал, что способен уснуть в гробу по пути на родину, где его с распростертыми объятиями ждали Чума, Война, Глад и Смерть. Ладно, насчет чумы и голода он погорячился, Вонгола пока могла себе позволить лучших докторов и лучшую жратву. Но вот война и смерть его там ждали точно. 

В общем, он уснул, причем так крепко, что очухался только когда вокруг его гроба началась движуха: что-то хлопало, там и тут орали и переругивались, слышалось гудение работающих механизмов. Памятуя об инструкциях, данных Лал, он вел себя смирно до тех пор, пока крышка не откинулась, явив озабоченное лицо Гокудеры.

— Ну и какого хера ты разлегся? — шепотом рявкнул он. — Пошли, надо выбираться отсюда. 

Сквало, кряхтя, вылез из гроба. Твою мать, это даже звучало жутко. 

Он спрыгнул на бетонный пол с платформы для перевозки грузов. Огляделся. Они находились в небольшом помещении с металлическими стенами и высоким круглым потолком, заваленном всякой ритуальной хуергой: венками, памятниками и, конечно, гробами. Вокруг сновали люди, по большей части мигранты в форменных комбинезонах грузчиков, но на них с Гокудерой внимания особо не обращали. Похоже на то, что у этого хмыря Грилло, к услугам которого Лал прибегла для того, чтобы переправить их в Италию, дела шли как надо. Видимо, гробы — прибыльный бизнес. Хотя, учитывая, сколько народу передохло только от рук Варии — ничего удивительного.

Пока они озирались по сторонам в поисках выхода, рядом с ними нарисовался невысокий смурной араб в оранжевой спецовке, по виду — классический гастарбайтер. Как черт из табакерки выскочил, честно слово.

— За мной идите, — на плохом итальянском буркнул он, развернулся и пошел вперед между рядами платформ с гробами, каждый из которых даже навскидку стоил больше, чем все работающие здесь нелегалы вместе взятые. Нахрена тебе ящик за несколько миллионов долларов, если ты уже сдох?

Сквало переглянулся с Гокудерой. Тот пожал плечами. Нацепил кепку, надвинул козырек на глаза и, подхватив свой рюкзак, пошел за их внезапным провожатым. Сквало взял сумку, накинул капюшон и, бросив не лишенный некоторого содрогания взгляд на «свой» гроб, зашагал следом. 

Через пару минут они стояли около небольшой двери с табличкой «служебный вход». Мужик жестом остановил их, высунулся наружу, осмотрелся и сказал:

— Чисто. Выметайтесь, быстро. 

Сквало открыл было рот, но Гокудера потянул его за рукав и вытащил на улицу.

Не останавливаясь, они прошли по несколько десятков метром под палящим солнцем по изрытому ямами и ухабами асфальту мимо напоминающих склады строений. Какие-то зияли распахнутыми настежь воротами и таинственной полутьмой внутри, какие-то были закрыты наглухо, на нескольких висели таблички с надписью «продается» и номерами телефонов, около некоторых стояли фуры и крепкие мужики споро разгружали ящики и коробки. 

Они благополучно покинули территорию базы через открытые ворота и, не сговариваясь, пошли вперед по узкой мощеной улочке. Народу вокруг было немного, они находились где-то на окраине Палермо, но расслабляться все равно не стоило.

— Нам нужен транспорт, — спустя пару минут глубокомысленно заявил Сквало.

— Невероятно свежая мысль, — оценил Гокудера и внезапно потянул его в переулок. — Есть идея. Жди здесь, скоро буду. 

Сквало и слова не успел сказать, как тот свалил, да еще так качественно, будто растворился в воздухе. 

Сквало быстро надоело ждать. Он откинул капюшон, надел солнцезащитные очки, вывернул из переулка и не спеша пошел вперед, сунув руки в карманы. Подумав, снял олимпийку и завязал ее на бедрах, оставшись в футболке. Постоял около афиши, поглядывая по сторонам, небрежно привалился спиной к стене какого-то здания, предварительно проверив его на предмет наличия грязи, проводил взглядом практически пустой рейсовый автобус.

Его внимание привлек низкий, утробный рык мотора.

Сквало обернулся.

В метре от него, обдав пылью из-под колес фирменные найковские кроссовки, вальяжно тормозил огромный черный «Харли-Дэвидсон». Вернее, Сквало предполагал, что это именно «Харли-Дэвидсон», потому что в мотоциклах разбирался хуже, чем в тачках. Мотоциклы были любовью Луса, а Сквало всегда немного опасался мгновенной смерти в случае аварии, так что садился за руль байка только в редких случаях. 

Похоже, мотоциклы были еще и любовью Гокудеры, потому что, когда тот, сняв стильный черный шлем, тряхнул встрепанными волосами и посмотрел на Сквало, в его глазах горел такой бешеный азарт, что невозможно было оторваться.

— Подвезти, красавчик? — Гокудера мотнул башкой себе за спину, вскинул бровь и вызывающе улыбнулся.

— Будь я бабой, уже бы ноги раздвинул, — оценил Сквало. — Тебе охуеть как идёт. 

— Договорились, когда все закончится, куплю себе такой же и трахну тебя на нем, — рассмеялся Гокудера. — Садись давай, сколько можно в этой дыре мордами светить. 

— Ничего менее приметного не нашлось? — поинтересовался Сквало скорее для проформы, устраиваясь позади него. 

— В следующий раз искать транспорт будешь сам, — пообещал Гокудера. — Шлем один всего, правда.

— Обойдусь, — фыркнул Сквало, а про себя подумал, что разбиться на мотоцикле в шаге от самой крутой заварушки в его жизни будет слишком уж банально. — Я надеюсь, ты нас не угробишь?

Обернувшись, Гокудера закатил глаза.

— Байки я вожу еще лучше, чем тачки, — самоуверенно заявил он, и Сквало не удержался: положил ладонь ему на шею, стиснул в кулаке чуть влажные от пота волосы и быстро, жестко поцеловал в губы. 

— Двигай уже, байкер хренов, — сказал он, с силой сжимая пальцы на его боках.

Гокудера усмехнулся и мазнул губами по его щеке, отворачиваясь. Аккуратно положил шлем на обочину, устроил руки на руле, поддал оборотов на холостом ходу и выкрутил гашетку.

Байк взревел и рванул вперед.

***

— Для покойника ты на удивление свеж и бодр, Ску. Всем бы так, — задумчиво сказал Луссурия, осматривая его с ног до головы хрен знает, в какой уже раз.

— Он просто живучий очень, — предположил Леви, кидая на него такие недвусмысленные взгляды, что впору было воспламениться или испарится нахрен. — Как кошка. Даже акулы не такие бессмертные.

— Я так и знал, что вы оба живы, — рассеянно пробормотал Ямамото, неотрывно глядя на Сквало совершенно круглыми глазами и даже не пытаясь это скрыть.

— Да вы заебали меня разглядывать, — разозлился Сквало. 

Они действительно заебали. Пялились на него так, будто он не только восстал из мертвых, но и привел с собой на подмогу Вонголе армию чертей во главе с самим Люцифером. Даже гребаный Хибари Кея зыркал так, будто динозавра увидел. Травоядного. Ладно хоть молчал. 

— Без волос непривычно, — бухнул Леви после неловкой секундной тишины. 

Сквало показалось, или все действительно выдохнули с облегчением от того, что хоть кто-то, блядь, наконец это озвучил? 

— Да уж. — Луссурия немного нервно улыбнулся, почесал нос и надел очки обратно. — Никогда не думал, что это на меня такое впечатление произведет. Ты сам или…?

Он красноречиво уставился на вглядывавшегося в стремительно сгущавшиеся сумерки Гокудеру. 

— «Или», блядь, — отрезал Сквало. — Хватит уже, в самом деле. Бесите. Где наша гребаная группа поддержки?

— Какая еще группа поддержки? — удивился Луссурия.

— Лал сказала, что нам организуют подмогу, — пояснил Гокудера, тревожно оглядываясь по сторонам. — Но кто конкретно это будет, не уточняла. Забыла, может?

— Лал — и забыла? Черта с два. Перестраховщица она, вот что, — буркнул Сквало и на всякий случай вытащил пистолет из кобуры.

— Если бы мы хотели вас убить, то могли это сделать давным-давно. Так что вам повезло, — сообщил из темноты скрипучий голос, показавшийся смутно знакомым. 

— Блядь, — выругался Сквало, вскидывая пушку. Все остальные немедленно повыхватывали стволы и тоже заозирались по сторонам. 

— Выходите уже, мать вашу! — рявкнул Гокудера.

— Спокойно. Не стреляйте. Мы выходим, — сказал скрипучий голос, как показалось Сквало — с усмешкой, и из-за деревьев навстречу им вышла Гертруда Граддини. Собственной персоной. В камуфляжном комбинезоне, бронежилете, тяжелых ботинках с высокой шнуровкой и перчатках без пальцев, на поясе — две кобуры с пистолетами, за отворотом сапога нож, волосы заплетены в косу — амазонка престарелая, ни дать, ни взять. 

Сквало чертыхнулся и опустил пушку. Гокудера бросил на него быстрый взгляд и, помедлив, сделал то же самое. Леви, Луссурия и Ямамото последовали их примеру, и только Хибари остался в стойке с тонфами наготове. 

— Спокойно, мальчик. Мы вам не враги, — сказала Гертруда, глядя на него с непонятной улыбкой. Хибари прищурился, склонил голову набок, разглядывая ее, но в конце концов все-таки опустил оружие. Воинственно пялиться, впрочем не перестал, чем невольно вызвал у Сквало уважение.

Гертруда обернулась к лесу, махнула рукой и крикнула:

— Парни, хватит уже там изображать лесных духов, идите сюда. У нас работенка намечается. — Она демонстративно посмотрела на наручные часы. — Пока все идет по плану. Гвидиче отзвонился и подтвердил информацию. Конвой будет здесь ориентировочно через сорок минут. 

За ее спиной тем временем сгруппировались несколько подтянутых крепких молодчиков, причем, появились из лесополосы они совершенно бесшумно. Пару минут все внезапные союзники пристально разглядывали друг друга, и кажется, даже воздух наэлектризовался от витавшего в нем напряжения и тревоги. 

— Это мои внуки, — сказала Гертруда, неотрывно глядя на Сквало и безошибочно признав в нем главного. — Роман, Филипп и Марко, — продолжила она, поочередно указывая на каждого. — И мои сыновья: Касимиро и Лука. Они лучшие в нашей семье бойцы и стратеги. 

Сквало кивнул и шагнул вперед, протягивая ей руку.

— Спасибо, что помогаете Вонголе, — сказал он, аккуратно пожимая сухую морщинистую ладонь. Впрочем, насчет силы — физической и моральной, — скрывавшейся в этом теле, обманываться не приходилось. Порой Сквало думал, что Гертруда выглядела, как старая развалина, не из-за возраста, а исключительно потому, что сама того хотела.

Гокудера подошел к ним и, сунув пистолет в кобуру, тоже протянул ей руку.

— Извините меня, — искренне сказал он. — За дерзость и вообще. Мы рады, что вы нам помогаете. Сейчас каждый союзник важен.

Гертруда кивнула и вновь дружелюбно улыбнулась.

— Вы все еще слишком молоды, — сказала она с ноткой снисходительности в голосе. — Мы с Тимотео когда-то были хорошими приятелями. После его смерти я какое-то время присматривала за вами, мальчики, и за Цунаеши, вашим молодым боссом, но вы худо-бедно справлялись, так что я успокоилась и расслабилась. Как оказалось, рано. 

— Сейчас главное — выжить и выбраться из всего этого дерьма с минимальными потерями, — сказал Сквало, прерывая обмен светскими любезностями. Хватит. — Рассредоточиваемся по позициям, действуем по плану. И без самодеятельности.

***

Сквало привык ждать. На миссиях часто приходилось часами сидеть в засаде, не двигаясь и дыша через раз. Он привык. Но это не значило, что ждать он любил. Ожидание выматывает неизвестностью, и велик шанс перегореть, а если перегорел — считай, проиграл.

Так что когда в начале двенадцатого ночи прямую трассу в нескольких сотнях метров от места, где они укрылись, осветили фары конвойных автомобилей, он вздохнул с облегчением. Гокудера рядом с ним вытащил из кобуры пистолет и прошептал:

— Все получится.

Сквало перехватил его взгляд и коротко сжал его запястье. 

— Получится, — твердо сказал он и снял пушку с предохранителя. 

Все закончилось быстро — Сквало план дольше рассказывал. Лус и Леви в нужный момент выставили шипы. Сквало и Гокудера взяли на себя обе потерявшие управление машины сопровождения, четко и быстро положив всех, кто в них находился. Хибари секунда в секунду разнес из гранатомета лобовое стекло небольшого тюремного автобуса, оставив от кабины водителя только дымящийся металлический остов. Автобус немедленно повело, он втемяшился в дерево, но каким-то чудом остался на колесах. Задние двери распахнулись, из них выскочило несколько человек в форме и бронежилетах, с автоматами и приборами ночного видения, принялись палить в темноту, но Ямамото и люди Гертруды разобрались с ними быстро и практически без последствий, только Ямамото слегка зацепило рикошетом. 

Сквало подлетел к распахнутым задним дверям и заглянул внутрь.

— Вы вовремя. Я прямо заждался. 

Занзас поднялся с узкой скамьи, пригибаясь, чтобы не цеплять башкой потолок, прошел по салону и неловко — руки и ноги были стянуты цепью — спрыгнул на землю, испепеляюще зыркнув на Леви, когда тот, идиот, предложил ему опереться на руку. Окинул оценивающим взглядом учиненный разгром и, как выпущенный из клетки хищник, втянул носом воздух. Сквало пошарил по карманам убитых охранников, нашел ключи и расстегнул наручники.

Занзас разминал запястья, со странным выражением лица разглядывая его. Сквало сперва хотел заорать, какого хрена тот пялится, когда надо уносить ноги, но потом понял: Занзас не видел его с момента их последнего разговора в его кабинете в Варии. Вечность назад. И его новой модной шевелюры не видел тоже.

— Пиздецки странно выглядит. Я уже отвык от тебя такого, — наконец задумчиво сказал Занзас. Положил тяжелую горячую ладонь на затылок, взъерошил короткие волосы, посмотрел куда-то за спину Сквало и, усмехнувшись, убрал руку. — Я знал, что ты не подведешь.

— Никогда. — Сквало вздернул подбородок, игнорируя острое чувство дежа вю. Такое уже было: давно, но сейчас будто повторялось вновь. Не тот опыт, который хотелось бы пережить еще раз. 

— История повторяется, да? — Занзас цепко посмотрел на него. — Когда уже я буду спасать из тюряги тебя?

— Не дождешься, чертов босс, — ухмыльнулся Сквало. — Карма у тебя такая: встревать в переделки. А моя карма — тебя из них вытаскивать. Заебал ты меня, сил нет. 

Занзас — удивительное дело — ничего не это не ответил, усмехнулся только. Подозрительно, блядь, понимающе усмехнулся, и перевел взгляд на Гокудеру. Сквало тоже посмотрел на него. Тот курил, стоя около джипа Леви и не глядя в их сторону, но вид его говорил сам за себя: на скулах гуляли желваки, по лицу расползался румянец, и взгляд у него был… такой, что Сквало невольно дернулся, чтобы подойти, но сразу допер, что в их нынешней ситуации сопливые сцены явно не к месту. 

Гокудера ревновал, и ревновал жестко. Интересно, что бы сам Сквало сделал, если бы ему посчастливилось наблюдать подобную сцену между ним и Савадой?

Убил бы обоих, как пить дать, убил бы. 

— А ты молодец, — усмехнувшись, сказал Занзас, глядя на Гокудеру. — Не ожидал такой прыти от вонгольского отброса. Если когда-нибудь захочешь послать нахер Саваду, двери Варии для тебя всегда открыты. 

— Это вряд ли. — Гокудера затоптал окурок, вытащил из джипа небольшой металлический кофр и водрузил его на капот. Открыл кофр, сунул в зубы новую сигарету и вытащил две пушки. 

Занзас расправил плечи, размял шею и рванул на груди проклятую тюремную робу.

Гокудера шагнул вперед и молча протянул ему пистолеты. 

Занзас медленно улыбнулся и взял их, удерживая его взгляд Гокудеры. 

— Кобуры, форма, виски?

— Все там. — Сквало мотнул головой в сторону джипа.

— Кто в Варии?

— Маммон и Бел. Справятся.

— Какой план? 

— По дороге расскажу. 

— Я рад, что не ошибся на счет вас двоих. 

Занзас проверил обоймы, прицелился в темноту с двух рук и хозяйским взглядом оглядел всех. В его глазах плясало пламя, веселое, злое и разрушительное, и такое его настроение поневоле передавалось всем.

— Мы крутая команда, — вызывающе ухмыльнулся Гокудера, и Сквало испытал приступ странной гордости, как будто именно благодаря ему тот стал таким крутым. 

— Сейчас проверим. Погнали спасать мир, отбросы. — Занзас весело сверкнул зубами и широким шагом зашагал к машине. — Хотя, как по мне, так пусть бы он катился к черту.

***

До Приштины добрались к вечеру следующего дня. Несмотря на дополнительные топливные баки, пришлось два раза садиться на дозаправку. Как оказалось, Хибари Кея отлично управлялся не только со своими тонфами, но и со штурвалом, так что их, в отличие от вертолета, которым рулил Леви, почти не трясло.

База, которую наскоряк организовал ЦЕДЕФ на территории бывшего молочного завода в десяти километрах от Приштины, безусловно, отличалась от крутого американского штаба, но здесь было, где спрятать вертолеты, пожрать и сесть, чтобы обсудить дальнейшие действия. И на том спасибо. 

Импровизированный штаб организовали в одном из более-менее сохранившихся цехов. На стены, с которых осыпалась штукатурка, нацепили мощные светильники, внесли большой раскладной стол, расставили удобные стулья, натащили вполне сносной жратвы, даже кофемашину поставили, только что пледы всем не раздали для полного счастья. Все-таки Мирч очень любит комфорт.

Сквало пристально оглядел их маленькую армию. Кроме вонгольских и варийских офицеров и рядовых ее состав пополнили Гертруда Граддини с пятью бойцами и частично отряд «Аркобалено» в составе Колонелло, Лал и Реборна. Фонг и Скалл, спешно вылетевшие из Китая, вместе с Каваллоне и его людьми обретались в Вонголе, помогая оставшимся там Рехею, Ламбо и Хром. 

— Финальный инструктаж, дамы и господа. И начнем его мы с корректировки первоначального плана. Возникли новые обстоятельства, и игнорировать их мы не можем. — Лал раскрыла ноутбук и развернула его экраном к ним. — Как вам известно, «Мортал драйв» стартует ровно в полночь, но на месте мы должны быть как можно раньше. Согласно плану, мы должны были ликвидировать курьеров, занять их места, передвигаться до пункта передачи груза и там узнать координаты места назначения. Однако ситуация изменилась. Ждать нельзя. Необходимо максимально быстро узнать конечные координаты, даже если придется положить всех по дороге. — Лал нажала несколько кнопок на клавиатуре и развернула на весь экран видеофайл. — Не знаю, что на самом деле нужно этим ублюдкам и какие у них гребаные идеалы, но в данный момент они хотят денег. 

Она включила видео, и все сгрудились вокруг ноутбука, чтобы лучше видеть. 

— Десятый... — выдохнул Гокудера.

Оператор у ублюдков был, мягко сказать, не ахти. Но главное камера передать сумела: Саваду в невменяемом состоянии, кровище, синяках и порванных шмотках, хрипло дышащего и привязанного к стулу в каком-то сыром подвале. Очень штампованно, прямо фу. Сквало даже поморщился. Если бы его похитили и так примитивно пытали, он бы укокошил своих похитителей в первую очередь за примитивный подход и отсутствие чувства стиля. 

Следующий кадр оказался куда интереснее: вместо избитого и окровавленного Савады — небольшое полутемное помещение с единственным стулом посередине и высокая стройная блондинка в ярко-красном костюме-тройке с ногами от ушей и волосами длиннее, чем у Сквало… были. Выглядела она великолепно, как будто только что сошла с обложки первосортного глянца, правда, на вкус Сквало накрашена была ярковато, и очевидно чувствовала себя вполне в своей тарелке. Она уселась на стул, закинула ногу на ногу, обхватила пальцами колени и заговорила по-английски с едва уловимым акцентом, глядя прямо в камеру:

— Привет, мальчики. Или девочки у вас там тоже есть? Если есть, то респект вам за толерантность, меня вот, если честно, сексизм итальянских мужланов уже достал. Всем кишки бы повыпускала, девчонки, как вы здесь вообще живете? Вам там как, нормально, в мафии? Я слышала, раньше баба, хоть в лепешку разбейся, не могла дослужиться до босса, но сейчас-то времена изменились, верно, синьора Граддини? — Она посмотрела куда-то поверх объектива, кивнула, белозубо улыбнулась и вновь вперилась взглядом в камеру: — Вот, собственно, я и подумала, нахрена мне эта мафия, соберу свою команду и буду творить мир, добро и справедливость, как я их вижу. Пока, вроде, получается. — Она вновь улыбнулась, и Сквало вдруг совершенно отчетливо понял, что она сумасшедшая. Осознание этого пришло внезапно, но очень четко — стоило только вглядеться в ее глаза, прозрачные, синие, как лед, несомненно, красивые и столько же несомненно безумные. — Но перейдем к делу, не хочу тратить ваше время, его у вас немного. А у вашего драгоценного босса и того меньше. Я знаю, вы очень хотите его найти, но могу облегчить вам задачу, потому что очень сомневаюсь, что вы успеете. Посмотрим, кто из нас окажется быстрее? С детства люблю соревнования, особенно если в конце ждет хорошая награда. Объявляю аттракцион неслыханной щедрости! — Она раскинула руки в стороны, рассмеялась, вскочила со стула, обошла его и оперлась руками о спинку, отклячив зад. В другой ситуации Сквало бы даже полюбовался — сучка была хороша. Но не сейчас. — Всего-то пятьдесят миллионов евро и кое-какие необходимые мне документы из лаборатории Верде в обмен на жизнь вашего ненаглядного Савады Цунаеши. Я знаю, они у вас есть и даже знаю, где именно лежат. И код от сейфа я теперь тоже знаю. Вы все так боитесь боли. — Она усмехнулась и, осуждающе прицокнув, покачала головой. — Сегодня на рассвете я буду стоять у ворот вонгольского особняка, и если с моей головы упадет хоть один волос, — она продемонстрировала зажатую в ладони пластинку с красной кнопкой, — вжух — и нет босса. Это, конечно, муляж, — она ткнула пальцем в кнопку и брезгливо поморщилась, — настоящий взрыватель куда изящнее, но мне показалось, что будет забавно вам продемонстрировать наглядно, так сказать. Так вот, если вы будете паиньками, то я верну вам вашего Саваду в целости и сохранности — относительной, конечно, но вам и так сойдет. — Она торжествующе оскалилась и послала в камеру воздушный поцелуй. — Удачи. 

Видео оборвалось.

— Ей бы в актрисы. Такой талант пропадает. Ебаная королева драмы, — спустя несколько секунд тишины прокомментировал Занзас. 

— Она вообще не собирается его обменивать, — процедил Гокудера. 

— Несомненно, — заметил Сквало. — Не исключено, что она уже убила Саваду. Когда прислали видео?

— Двадцать минут назад, — ответил Хибари. — Думаю, она уверена в том, что мы еще в Италии. 

— Похоже на то. В любом случае мы не собираемся идти у стервы на поводу. — Хмуро молчавший до этого Колонелло решительно встал. — Если они хотят представления — мы им устроим. Выдвигаемся прямо сейчас. Стараемся по максимум избегать жертв, но если не получится, убираем всех, кто встанет у нас на пути. Каждый водитель берет трех пассажиров, остальные ждут отмашки здесь. Связь по рации. Гокудера координирует. 

Гокудера молча кивнул.

— На месте назначения действуем тремя отрядами, — добавила Лал. — Капитаны: Колонелло, Сквало и Хибари. Все в курсе, кто в каком отряде? 

Нестройный хор утвердительных ответов ее, похоже, удовлетворил.

— Оружие, аптечки и бронежилеты получите у Реборна. — Колонелло хлопнул ладонью по столу и, выдержав эффектную паузу, закончил: — И удачи нам всем.

***

Реборн, мудила, захапал ламборгини. Хибари бесцеремонно отодвинул Гокудеру от новенькой синей мазды и уселся в нее сам, патриот херов. Гокудера — пару секунд Сквало действительно ждал, что он покажет Хибари язык или динамитную шашку за шиворот засунет — махнув рукой, оседлал мицубиси «лансер» последней модели. Сквало оглядел оставшиеся тачки и скрепя сердце пошел к субару, оставив Лал «чарджер».

— Вы, блядь, баб как будто себе выбираете, да не на ночь, а на всю жизнь, — фыркнул Занзас, усаживаясь в черный форд. — Сквало, ладно эти: нарцисс, баба и молокососы, но ты-то должен помнить, что похуй, какая тачка, главное — кто за рулем. 

— Я помню, — буркнул Сквало, ревниво поглядывая на то, как Лал устраивается за рулем доджа. 

— Я все слышу, — подал голос из ламборгини Реборн. — И кто бы говорил о нарциссизме, но только не ты. 

— Говорю вам как баба: вы все меня заебали. Хорош препираться, время дорого. — Лал махнула ожидавшим в стороне «пассажирам», и те оперативно расселись по машинам. 

Леви, козлина, конечно, поперся к Занзасу, а Сквало-то надеялся на адекватного штурмана. 

— Все готовы? — прохрипела рация малоузнаваемым голосом Гокудеры. 

— Помогу тебе, пожалуй. — Гертруда необычайно изящно для ее возраста опустилась на пассажирское место рядом со Сквало и, подмигнув ему, начала копаться в навигаторе. Двое ее внуков совершенно бесшумно упали на заднее сиденье и застыли, глядя перед собой. Сквало ощутил острое желание потыкать их пальцем.

— Мы готовы, Хаято, — сказал он в рацию и вдруг понял, что впервые назвал Гокудеру по имени вне постели. Открытие века, прямо скажем.

Гокудера что-то неразборчиво хмыкнул в ответ, скомандовал:

— Выдвигаемся, — и первым рванул в раскрывшиеся ворота ангара.

***

— Ну вот, — сказал Занзас и перезарядил пистолеты. — Как-то так. Нормально размялись.

— Ты, может, и нормально, — проворчал Гокудера, поднимаясь на ноги и отряхивая колено. — А нам вот мало. После тебя не осталось нихрена. 

— Меч лучше, — вздохнул Ямамото, разглядывая модель SD так, будто видит впервые, хотя сам только что укокошил из нее не меньше дюжины человек. 

— Какой ты кровожадный, а с виду такой милый мальчик, — усмехнулась Гертруда, перевязывая руку одному из своих внуков — того зацепило шальной пулей. 

— Вы без пушек ни на что не способны, — презрительно фыркнул Хибари Кея, вытирая от крови тонфы. 

— Да, ты у нас тут самый крутой, — фыркнул Сквало, сунул пистолет в кобуру и оглядел место драки.

Вернее сказать — место побоища, которое сейчас представляла из себя стартовая площадка легендарной гонки на выживание «Мортал драйв». Забавно получилось: гонка еще не началась, а никто уже не выжил.

Их засекли еще на подходе — у ублюдков оказались отличные радары и информаторы. Так что вариант, который продумывали изначально, пришлось сразу отбросить и просто грохнуть всех — и курьеров, и зрителей, и сочувствующих, и мимо проходивших. 

Им повезло: в числе присутствующих оказались организаторы, за которыми, правда, пришлось побегать. Вернее, погонять, и Сквало от души обматерил и собственное неуместное благородство — надо было, мать его, все-таки брать додж и похуй, — и азарт Занзаса, дорвавшегося до бесплатного после сидения на жопе в камере, и неуемное желание Гокудеры что-то кому-то доказать. Чуть сами себя не угробили, пока выебывались друг перед другом на дороге. 

Впрочем, мудакам, которых они ловили, это помогло мало: не ушел никто. Занзас слегка перестарался и завалил двоих еще в процессе погони, однако, одного все-таки удалось достать. Догнал и вырубил его Гокудера, чем заслужил еще один одобрительный комментарий от Занзаса и подзатыльник — физический и моральный — от Сквало за то, что едва не пустил под откос гребаную тачку и себя вместе с ней. Трасса, на которой будущие наркокурьеры показывали свой водительский скилл, оказалась поистине адской: сплошной серпантин, обрывы и хуевое дорожное покрытие с ямами и колдобинами, напоровшись на которые можно было запросто улететь в пропасть. 

Мама всегда говорила Сквало, что мафия не доведет его до добра, но кто ж в тринадцать лет слушает, что говорит мама? 

— Грязно сработали, — недовольно высказался Реборн, обойдя заваленную трупами, как яблоками, территорию. В забрызганном кровью дорогущем белоснежном костюме в окружающей темноте, разгоняемой только светом автомобильных фар, он смотрелся почти инфернально. Нашел, что напялить, придурок конченый. Скорее всего, намеренно так вырядился, просто потому, что кровь на белом драматичнее смотрится. — Придется отправлять сюда команду зачистки, иначе могут возникнуть проблемы. 

— Проблемы? Из-за перестрелки вблизи албанской границы? — Ямамото, скептически вскинул бровь и убрал в кобуру пистолет. — Вряд ли копы сюда вообще сунутся. Или... 

— Вот именно — или, — отрезала Лал и, скрестив руки на груди, перекатилась с пятки на мысок. — Копы, может, и не сунутся. А вот шкиптаре, — она выплюнула это слово с презрением и ненавистью, — сунутся обязательно. И найдут здесь следы применения оружия нового поколения. А через пару лет такое же оружие появится у какой-нибудь Ндрангеты и понеслась. 

— Я пришлю сюда группу с базы в Приштине, им ближе всего. На месте сами справимся, — решил Колонелло и отошел в сторону, отдавая по рации короткие четкие команды. 

Занзас неторопливо снял форменный варийский китель, закинул его в форд и закатал до локтей рукава белой рубашки. Сквало только хмыкнул: босс терпеть не мог лично проводить допросы и намеренно оттягивал неприятный момент. В Варии выбиванием инфы обычно занимались Сквало и Бельфегор, но сейчас это право негласно принадлежало именно боссу. 

Занзас размял кисти рук и неторопливо подошел к пленнику. Того под скованные наручниками руки держали двое сыновей Гертруды, а под прицелом — Ямамото.

— Координаты точки сбора, — спокойно сказал Занзас, в упор глядя на ублюдка. Сквало представил себя на месте пленника, и удивился, как тот еще не обделался от страха. Занзас относился к удивительному типу людей, которые, говоря спокойно, внушают страх куда быстрее и надежнее чем когда орут благим матом. Страшнее только если босс улыбается — тогда лучше сразу бежать. 

Пленник вздернул подбородок и сжал губы в нитку. 

— Ладно, — покладисто согласился Занзас и нанес несколько ударов — не особо опасных, но крайне болезненных. Он знал, куда бить, чтобы разговорить любого.

— У меня мало времени, ублюдок. Координаты. Точки. Сбора, — раздельно повторил Занзас, стиснув рукой его горло. 

— Да… пошел ты, — выплюнул тот, задыхаясь.

Еще один удар — и внутри у него что-то хрустнуло. Он взвыл и повалился было на бок, но Касимиро и Лука держали крепко. 

— Я могу переломать тебе все кости и при этом ты останешься живым и в сознании, — скучающим тоном сообщил Занзас. — Для такого мудака в самый раз, но ты уверен, что все это дерьмо того стоит? 

Сквало криво ухмыльнулся. Можно вечно смотреть на огонь, воду и на то, как работает босс в полевых условиях. Занзас был спокоен, собран и невероятно, чудовищно убедителен. Даже не будучи в курсе его репутации, становилось ясно, что он не остановится ни перед чем, чтобы вытащить нужную информацию. 

— Если вы не заберете груз, наши поймут, что что-то случилось, — прохрипел пленник, корчась от боли. 

— Это уже не твоя проблема, — сказал Занзас и растянул губы в улыбке. — У меня заканчивается терпение, недоносок. Информацию. Быстро. 

Несколько секунд тот еще держался. Сквало подумал было, что на этот раз им попался крепкий орешек и успел пожалеть об отсутствии в команде Бела, но в этот момент мудак раскололся. 

— Теперь я понимаю, что ты имел в виду, когда говорил, что Занзас умеет добиваться своего, — проронил стоявший рядом со Сквало Гокудера. 

Сквало усмехнулся с видом «да, это наш босс, а чего добился твой?».

— Занзас не просто так босс Варии, — ответил он тихо. — Как думаешь, легко держать в узде толпу ебнутых отморозков, которых хлебом не корми — дай устроить разгром?

— У тебя ведь тоже получалось, — возразил Гокудера.

Сквало философски пожал плечами.

— Получалось, — согласился он. — Но мы все больше держались на том, что Занзас когда-нибудь вернется, и особо не лезли на рожон. Да и личный состав тогда поменьше был. 

О том, что в те адски трудные времени все зиждилось по большей части на его личной вере в возвращение Занзаса и желании сделать для этого все возможное и невозможное, он решил промолчать. Нефиг лишний раз нервировать нервных и злить обозленных. 

— До цели сто сорок восемь километров, — сказала Лал, махнув навигатором. — Если не будем тормозить, за час доберемся. 

— Поедешь с нами, — сказал Занзас, для верности тряхнув пленника за грудки. — Грузите его в форд, парни. По коням и погнали.

***

— Дедушка Фрейд по ним всем плачет, — прокомментировал Реборн, разглядывая скрывавшийся за высоким забором особняк в полевой бинокль. — Полный сад фаллических символов.

— И Савада в плену, как воплощение тайных грязных желаний хозяйки, — мрачно добавил Занзас. 

Они расположились на небольшом холме в нескольких сотнях метров от цели. Замок одиноко стоял посреди равнины, сделанной явно не силами природы и явно не так давно. В километре справа, слева и позади него начиналась густая лесополоса, а присутствия людей не ощущалось и в помине. Тяжелые металлические ворота были гостеприимно распахнуты, по периметру горели фонари, услужливо освещая и замок — готический, с высокими шпилями, трехэтажный, замшелый и очевидно очень древний, — и сад, расчерченный сеткой узких дорожек, и прилегающую территорию. Только огненной надписи в небесах «Добро пожаловать в Зомбилэнд» не хватало для полноты картины. 

При взгляде на все это великолепие у Сквало начало неприятно тянуть в животе. Он вовсе не был впечатлительным и отродясь не верил в сверхъестественное, но общее ощущение от открывшейся картины создавалось тревожное. 

— Это у вас каждая гонка в таких живописных местах заканчивается? — поинтересовался он у пленника, которого они притащили с собой и пристегнули наручниками к тачке.

— Это было пожелание спонсоров, — угрюмо ответил тот. 

— Кого конкретно? — спросил Занзас.

— «Скай Инкорпорейтед». Мы не могли отказать Вонголе в просьбе.

Сквало переглянулся с Занзасом, а потом с Гокудерой.

— Наебали вас, кретин, — сообщил ему Занзас прискорбную новость. — Вонгола отродясь в подобном дерьме не участвовала. И не будет. 

Пленник дернулся, глядя на него исподлобья.

— Я тебе не верю, — буркнул он.

— А это уже не важно, — фыркнул Занзас. — Что в замке? Охрана, камеры?

— Не знаю. Обеспечением безопасности занимался Мэтт, но вы его грохнули. Обычно ставим камеры, снайперов и автоматчиков, но это был спецзаказ, насколько знаю, спонсоры мутили что-то свое. Может и Мэтт не в курсе был, мы занимаемся этим только по просьбе заказчиков. 

— Камер нет, — сообщил Гокудера, отняв бинокль от лица. — Ну или я не заметил, что маловероятно. Снайперов тоже не видно. 

— Мы здесь уже полчаса торчим, и за это время датчики не зафиксировали никакого движения, — сказала Лал, копаясь в планшете. — Двери и окна закрыты, дронам внутрь не попасть, но пока все тихо.

— Не хотят выдавать себя, — сказал Сквало и поднялся. — Смотаюсь на разведку. 

— Я с тобой, — сказал Гокудера. — Не нравится мне все это. 

— А кому, блядь, это нравится? — хмыкнул Сквало. — Пошли. 

Четыреста метров по равнине под возможным прицелом они преодолели бегом — укрыться все равно было негде, а по быстро движущейся цели попасть не так-то легко — и прижались спинами к металлическим столбам справа и слева от ворот с пушками наизготовку. 

Вокруг по-прежнему стояла гробовая тишина.

Сквало стало не по себе. 

— Что дальше? — тяжело дыша, спросил Гокудера.

— Придется рискнуть и попробовать прорваться внутрь, — подумав, с неохотой решил Сквало. Вариантов все равно не было. — Я вперед, ты прикрываешь.

— С чего вдруг не наоборот? — заартачился Гокудера.

— Потому что я первый сказал, — заявил Сквало. 

Гокудера недовольно мотнул головой и опустился на одно колено, направив пистолет вперед и вверх. Сквало выдохнул и вышел из-за укрытия под свет фонарей. 

Ничего не произошло. Сквало двинулся было вперед, но резкий окрик заставил его остановиться с занесенной в воздухе ногой.

— Стой! — рявкнул Гокудера. — Назад!

Сквало медленно, будто стоя на минном поле, подался назад и аккуратно поставил ногу на землю. Под кроссовком хрустнула ветка, Сквало вопросительно посмотрел на Гокудеру, и тот, не поднимаясь, поманил его пальцем. 

— Смотри, — сказал он, вытащил из кармана фонарик и посветил на что-то у себя перед глазами. 

Сквало присел на корточки рядом с ним — и увидел. 

Тонкая, как волос, сетка лазера на высоте метра от земли соединяла два опорных воротных столба и уходила дальше, вдоль всего ограждения, опоясывая территорию по периметру. 

— Два варианта, — сказал Гокудера почему-то шепотом. — Это либо оружие, либо сигнализация. Либо сигнализация, которая активирует охранную систему. 

— Почерк, абсолютно не типичный для мафиозной банды, — сказал Сквало. — Как и все прочее. Слишком сложно и специфично. 

Они посмотрели друг на друга. 

— Реборн, — позвал Гокудера в рацию, сверля взглядом Сквало. — А что вообще известно об этой сучке Розано и ее команде? Они могут быть связаны со спецслужбами, скажем, в прошлом? 

— Я не исключаю такого варианта, — после нескольких секунд молчания ответил Реборн. — Нам не так уж много информации удалось собрать, и это, опять же, говорит в пользу того, что они умеют ее отлично прятать. Мы не знаем, чем занималась Розано в период между ее двадцатью одним и тридцатью девятью годами. В тридцать девять у нее уже была команда, с помощью которой она держала за яйца половину Восточной Европы, все эти Сербию, Черногорию, Боснию и даже часть Албании. Может, они и еще где-то засветились, времени, уж извини, маловато было, чтобы все пробить досконально. — Реборн что-то пробубнил в сторону. — Короче, вполне возможно, что в период, о котором мы ничего не знаем, Розано и ее люди набирались опыта и связей в госструктурах, но я не могу сказать даже, в каком государстве, не говоря уже о прочей конкретике. 

— Ясно, — сказал Гокудера, сунул рацию в карман и вновь посмотрел на Сквало. — Я пару раз участвовал в операциях ЦЕДЕФ. Им нужны были люди после того, как Лал свалила в Штаты. — Он пристально уставился на лазер, покусал губу и дернул щекой. — Если бы не Десятый, я бы точно к ним ушел, интересно у них там.

— И? — поторопил Сквало. — Ближе к делу, эту увлекательную историю я могу и потом послушать. 

— Короче, это все похоже на то, как работает ЦЕДЕФ, — ответил Гокудера. 

Сквало медленно повернулся к нему.

— Ты же не думаешь… — начал было он.

— Нет, я не думаю, — отрезал Гокудера. — Я о таком даже думать не хочу. В конце концов, ЦЕДЕФ — это разведка, в все разведки мира, так или иначе, работают по одной схеме. Я такое, — он кивнул на лазер, — видел однажды. Эта хрень активирует охранную систему и тянется до самого замка на заданной высоте от земли. Причем, если здесь птичка низко пролетит и заденет или суслик какой-нибудь проскочит, она не среагирует. В ней система распознавания на основе искусственного интеллекта, которая анализирует кучу параметров и включается только если периметр нарушил человек. А еще данные о нарушителях передаются на центральный сервер, который может находиться где угодно.

— Короче, если мы туда сунемся, нас накроет огнем, и ублюдки сразу узнают о том, что мы здесь, — резюмировал Сквало. — Круто. И как ее отключить?

— Хороший вопрос. — Гокудера почесал висок. — Пошли-ка посмотрим, что там дальше.

Вдвоем они быстро оббежали замок и остановились позади него. 

— Смотри. — Сквало махнул на заинтересовавший его участок. — Тут между стеной и забором метра полтора, можно залезть и перепрыгнуть вон на тот балкон. — Он посветил в указанном направлении. — Там окно разбить, найти панель управления и отключить к херам все. 

Гокудера нахмурился.

— Не факт, что у них в замке не установлены датчики движения, — сказал он. 

— Не факт, — согласился Сквало. — У тебя есть другие варианты?

Помедлив, Гокудера покачал головой.

— Нет. И кто полезет? Я пас, говорю сразу, у меня с балансом всегда проблемы были. Ты?

— Ну, с балансом у меня проблем нет, — усмехнулся Сквало. — Но с ЦЕДЕФ, в отличие от некоторых, я не работал. Так что обо всех этих шпионских хреновинах только смутное представление имею, могу долго провозиться с отключением. 

— Ясно. Значит, тяжелая артиллерия. — Гокудера достал рацию. — Облако, прием. Нужна твоя помощь.

***

— Проникнуть внутрь, найти панель управления и отключить ее, — повторил Хибари Кея, окинув оценивающим взглядом фронт работы.

— С отключением панели я помогу, — незнакомым вкрадчивым голосом прошелестела рация в его руках. — Главное — проанализируй наличие датчиков движения и сообщи мне, если найдешь. 

— Без тебя справлюсь, — заявил Хибари, высокомерно покосившись на рацию.

— Кея, ты всегда был крайне самоуверенным, но не думаю, что сейчас та ситуация, когда мы можем экспериментировать, — усмехнулась рация, на что Хибари только сверкнул глазами и поджал губы. 

Он скинул пиджак. отдал его Гокудере и подошел к ограждению. Сквало запоздало подумал, что то до кучи может быть под напряжением, но поздно: Хибари уже взялся за арматуру и, слава Мадонне, в конвульсиях пока не забился. 

— У вас полная Вонгола каких-то мутных типов, — прокомментировал Сквало, наблюдая, как Хибари, подпрыгнув — высоко, между прочим — подтянулся на руках и, легко балансируя на узкой металлической перекладине на самом верху, выпрямился в полный рост. Замер в стойке, неподвижно и сосредоточенно, даже с земли было видно, как напряглось его тело. Чуть присел, сгруппировался, оттолкнулся от перекладины и перемахнул через отделяющий его от стены замка промежуток, крутанув в воздухе впечатляющее сальто. Немного, правда, не рассчитал и уцепился за резное балконное ограждение одной рукой, но быстро подтянулся, перелез на балкон и, недолго думая, разбил локтем стекло двери.

Сквало замер, но нигде ничего не взвыло и не засверкало. Не исключено, конечно, что подобных спецэффектов вообще не предусматривалось, но он предпочел надеяться, что у них все получилось. 

— Я внутри, — сообщил по рации Хибари через несколько секунд после того, как скрылся за дверью. — Объектов для уничтожения не обнаружено. Иду вниз. 

— Обычно панели управления размещают около входной двери либо в цоколе, — подсказал Мукуро. 

— Я знаю, — отрезал Хибари и отключился.

— Хибари два года тренировался с ЦЕДЕФ, — пояснил Гокудера, когда Сквало скривился и закатил глаза. — Так что если он говорит, что знает, значит, действительно знает. Мукуро его больше подъебывает, они часто в паре работают на заданиях. Хибари крутой оперативник, а Мукуро на технологиях специализируется. Сила и мозги, короче.

— Прям как у нас с тобой, — заржал, не удержавшись, Сквало. 

Рация вновь ожила.

— Я нашел панель, — сообщил Хибари. 

В течение следующих нескольких минут они имели счастье наблюдать азартное переругивание двух отличных напарников, больше всего напоминающее флирт. Мукуро терпеливо объяснял Хибари, что и куда ткнуть, не забывая виртуозно подкалывать и завуалированно нахваливать, Хибари со вкусом огрызался и не менее завуалированно благодарил, а Сквало представлял, как сам стоял бы на его месте и нихрена не понимал. Нет, безусловно, если бы он пару лет потренировался с ЦЕДЕФ, то тоже стал бы спецом в разведке, но пока необходимости в этом не возникало. К тому же Сквало искренне считал, что в этой жизни каждый должен заниматься своим делом. В первую очередь — тем, что ему интересно. Шпионские штучки его никогда особо не увлекали. 

— Готово, — сообщил Хибари, и Гокудера, встрепенувшись, понесся назад. 

Сквало догнал его у самых ворот и обнаружил, что лазерная сетка действительно исчезла. 

— Ну что? — Гокудера с сомнением посмотрел на Сквало.

— Погнали, — решил тот, потому что, в самом деле, сколько можно уже ждать?

— Мы входим, — сообщил Гокудера по рации и рванул вперед. Ну да, конечно, там же где-то его ненаглядный Десятый загибается, пока они тут херней страдают. 

Хибари Кея с выражением абсолютного превосходства на безэмоциональной морде ждал их на ступеньках широкого крыльца. 

— Все в норме? — уточнил он, оглядев их так, будто видел впервые. 

— Да, — кивнул Сквало и вошел в распахнутые двери.

Внутри замок оказался именно таким, каким и должен был быть: громоздким, древним и ужасающе пыльным. В ослепительном свете фонарей слой пыли, лежавший повсюду, был особенно заметен. 

— Что тут у вас? — спросил Занзас, входя вслед за ними. 

— Нихрена, — злобно ответил Гокудера. — Здесь никого нет. 

— Твою мать. — Занзас скривился и махнул рукой остальным. — Пошли, нужно обыскать чертов дом.

***

Беглый осмотр не занял много времени.

Пробираясь по пыльным захламленным коридорам и комнатам левого крыла, Сквало никак не мог отделаться от ощущения, что вот сейчас, прямо сейчас отовсюду повыскакивают призраки и начнут греметь кандалами. А может, это сказывалось присутствие Гокудеры, который с горящими глазами открывал дверь за дверью — как будто ждал и надеялся на то, что эти самые призраки повыскакивают.

Но вместо призраков они обнаружили только несколько засевших в засаде человеческих скелетов, которые если и стали призраками, то очень давно и уже успели устать от своего бесплотного существования. Еще они обнаружили кучу пыли и пауков — и никого, хотя бы отдаленно напоминающего Саваду Цунаеши или его гребаный призрак. 

Сквало не был уверен, чему он обрадовался бы сильнее. 

— Ничего — сообщил Колонелло, когда спустя шестнадцать минут они собрались в холле первого этажа. Его отряд обследовал правое крыло.

— У нас тоже, — сказал Сквало. 

— Она нас обставила, — глухо обронил Гокудера и уставился в стену, стискивая пальцы на рукоятке S59.

По лестнице, ведущей в подвал, поднялся Хибари Кея. Непроницаемым взглядом оглядел собравшуюся в холле команду и сказал:

— Я нашел кое-что. 

Как будто в морду плюнул, честное слово.

«Кое-что» оказалось дверью. Когда Хибари дернул ручку, распахнув ее, и направил туда свет фонаря, оказалось, что вела она не куда-нибудь, а в полукруглое помещение, в дальней стене которого зияли три черных арочных провала. 

— Катакомбы, — не то восхищенно, не то саркастично протянул Реборн, как будто только и ждал чего-то подобного. — Какая прелесть, вашу мать. 

Они включили фонари и осветили все. Низкий сводчатый потолок нависал и давил, воздух был сырым и затхлым, откуда-то слышался звук капающей воды, и в целом впечатление создавалось… гнетущее.

Сквало осветил фонарем один из проемов и нахмурился. Он испытывал некоторое недоверие к бандитам, ведущим себя как поехавшие крышей фанаты старинных легенд. Это, конечно, было достаточно стильно, но нихуя не помогало найти гребаного Саваду, чтоб он провалился. 

— Разделимся и обследуем все, — решил Колонелло. — Если тоннели будут разветвляться, оставляйте пометки. Не исключено, что они тянутся на много километров, замок очень старый. Реборн, бери рядовых, закончите осмотр особняка. Гертруда, вы со своими людьми возьмите под контроль территорию. В случае малейшей опасности или подозрения на нее стреляйте на поражение.

Гертруда, кивнув, махнула своим и пошла наверх. Реборн, вопреки ожиданиям, не ставший возражать и выебываться, двинулся следом, за ним бодро потопали рядовые. На их лицах читалось явное облегчение, по всей видимости, потому, что их избавили от необходимости лезть под землю. Помещение мгновенно опустело, но дышать от этого легче не стало.

— Лал, ты со мной направо, — распорядился Колонелло. — Сквало, Гокудера и Занзас, на вас средний тоннель. Хибари, Ямамото, Леви, Лус, вы налево. Связь через каждые пятнадцать минут, точка сбора здесь. И, — он с сомнением оглядел не внушающие доверия стены и потолок, — думаю, нам лучше не стрелять.

***

Спустя восемнадцать минут не слишком быстрого пешего хода и один контрольный созвон тоннель расширился и пошел под уклон. Сквало удобнее перехватил нож, шагая вперед…

И уткнулся в стену.

— Тупик, — опустив нож, констатировал он.

— Ну-ка отойди, — потребовал Занзас и внимательно оглядел преграду. 

— Аркобалено, прием, — сказал Сквало в рацию. — У нас тупик, что у вас?

— Пока идем, прием, — отозвался Колонелло. — Возвращайтесь на точку сбора, ждите нас. Отбой.

Сквало сунул рацию в карман и отступил на несколько шагов, осветив стену. Та вглухую закрывала дальнейший путь — и при этом совершенно не вписывалась в окружающий вид. Сквало нахмурился, пытаясь понять, что не так.

Гокудера протиснулся мимо него и приложил руку к холодному камню. Отнял ее, посветил фонариком — на ладони остался белый след, как от свежей штукатурки. 

Гокудера посмотрел на Сквало.

Сквало посмотрел на него.

— Нахрена строить для личного пользования сеть катакомб и делать одну ветку тупиковой? — задумчиво спросил Занзас, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Вот и я о том же думаю, — сказал Гокудера.

Занзас обернулся и вскинул бровь.

— Таран мы, конечно, не взяли? — с сарказмом спросил он.

— Извини, босс, у нас тут типа двадцать первый век и стены сами рушатся, когда мы приходим, — в тон ему ответил Сквало. 

Занзас осмотрел стены и потолок.

— Тоннели старые, — покачал он головой. — Если здесь пальнуть, все нахрен обрушится нам же на головы. 

Сквало отдал Гокудере свой фонарь и сказал:

— Свалите от стены и посветите мне.

Занзас отступил на несколько шагов и направил свет фонаря на кирпичную кладку. Сквало скинул олимпийку — его форму мудила Леви не захватил, только о боссе позаботился, так что приходилось до сих пор ходить в левом барахле — и завязал на бедрах, чтобы не мешалась. Осмотрел и исследовал стену, водя пальцами правой руки по стыкам кирпичей. Нащупал небольшой зазор и сместился левее.

— Ладно, надеюсь, оттуда на нас не хлынет вода и не побегут мумии, — пробормотал он. Сжал протез в кулак и, примерившись, с размаха саданул по стене. 

По тоннелю прошла вибрация, что-то хрустнуло, и в кирпичной кладке образовалась солидная трещина.

Сквало поморщился от прострелившей предплечье отдачи — в отличие от механической кисти, остальная рука была живой и вполне себе все чувствовала. 

— Все нормально? — спросил Гокудера из-за спины. 

— Да, — сквозь зубы процедил Сквало и вновь вмазал по стене. Трещина стала больше, с потолка посыпалась пыль. — Проход недавно заложили, раствор еще не до конца застыл, иначе я бы себе руку расхуярил. Блядь, светите куда сказал!

После шестого или седьмого удара преграда наконец сдалась. Сквало выбил несколько кирпичей, втроем они разобрали половину стены и, протиснувшись в образовавшийся проем, Сквало понял, что все их мучения оказались вознаграждены.

— Твою ж мать, — с чувством сказал он, потому что а хули тут еще скажешь.

Открывшаяся им картина заслуживала почетного звания находки года. 

Стылый спертый воздух, пыль, кромешная тьма, разогнанная светом фонарей, низкий потолок, холодные столетние камни вокруг...

И Савада с кляпом во рту, прикованный за руку к стене.

В поясе смертника. 

— Десятый! — Гокудера ломанулся было к нему, но Савада предостерегающе мотнул головой и что-то промычал. 

— Надо будет сказать сучке спасибо перед тем, как укокошить. Век бы смотрел, — беззлобно буркнул Занзас, хмуро рассматривая Саваду. 

— Аркобалено, прием, — сказал Сквало в рацию. — Мы нашли его.

***

— Хреново дело, — заключил Колонелло, закончив осмотр Савады и прилагающегося к нему взрывоопасного добра. — Здесь система дистанционного управления. Рвануть может в любую минуту, но надеюсь, что до рассвета время у нас есть. Кто разбирается во взрывчатке?

— Я разбираюсь. — Гокудера шагнул вперед, снял пояс с кобурами, отдал его Сквало и начал расстегивать бронежилет.

— Нахрена? — спросил Сквало, глядя, как длинные пальцы расправляются с пряжками, клепками и замками, и гоня прочь отчаянную тревогу. 

— Неудобно в нем. Я уже как-то пробовал бомбу в броне обезвреживать. Херня полная, не повернуться, — ответил Гокудера и, перехватив его взгляд, криво улыбнулся. — А если рванет, он точно не поможет.

Секунду он смотрел на Сквало, и смотрел так, что от этого взгляда сердце сжалось и пропустило удар.

А потом отвернулся и кивнул Колонелло: готов. 

— Так. Гокудера остаётся со мной, остальные марш на выход! — приказал Колонелло. — Здесь взрывчатки хватит, чтобы поднять на воздух весь особняк. Лал, обеспечьте радиус в сто метров минимум от замка и ждите сигнала. 

Сквало, словно загипнотизированный, наблюдал, как Гокудера присаживается рядом с Савадой на корточки, внимательно разглядывая пояс со взрывчаткой, как Савада, обливаясь потом, что-то бормочет ему заплетающимся после долгого молчания языком, как Гокудера, стиснув его дрожащую руку в своей, отвечает, тихо и успокаивающе, как улыбается, как копается в чемоданчике с инструментами — и чувствовал, как накатывает острый, почти панический страх. 

Не за себя. За себя он никогда не боялся. 

Гокудера поднял на него взгляд — такой же жёсткий и сосредоточенный, как и всегда, когда напряженно думал и искал выход — и одними губами сказал: «уходи». Сквало не двинулся с места, и тогда Гокудера, чуть склонив голову набок, почти умоляюще добавил: «пожалуйста». 

Сквало сглотнул и крепче сжал рукоять пистолета. Свалить сейчас казалось не просто неправильным — почти преступным. Не то чтобы Сквало верил во все эти «долго и счастливо», куда там. Он и в любовь-то перестал верить так давно, что и не помнил уже, с какого момента. Нет уж, вся эта сопливая хрень не для них двоих. Просто оставлять Гокудеру разбираться с бомбой, а самому мучиться неизвестностью казалось гораздо худшим вариантом, чем рисковать жизнью, оставаясь здесь. Казалось, стоит им уйти, как все сразу пойдет наперекосяк. 

— На выход, парни, — скомандовала Лал. 

Сквало стиснул зубы, развернулся и, не оглядываясь., пошёл за ней следом. Он отлично знал разницу между обоснованным и безрассудным риском, и башка у него всегда была на месте, но как же, блядь, хотелось безрассудства. 

Глупо.

Но правильно.

Черт. 

Они связались с Реборном и Гертрудой, всей толпой вышли из замка, бегом преодолели нужное расстояние и остановились. Сквало с тревогой вглядывался в очертания особняка, в тусклом зареве начинающегося рассвета казавшиеся призрачными, и боялся моргать, каждую секунду ожидая взрыва. 

Спустя семнадцать показавшихся бесконечными минут, наконец, ожила рация. 

— Всё в норме, — сообщил Колонелло. — Возвращайтесь.

***

Сквало влетел в особняк первым. Ни Савады, ни Колонелло в поле зрения не наблюдалось. Гокудера в полном одиночестве с отсутствующим выражением лица курил на ступеньках лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж.

Сквало застыл, разглядывая его. Вид у Гокудеры был такой, будто гребаного Саваду ему предъявили в гробу в качестве покойника и попросили опознать тело: с лица отхлынула кровь, остро обозначились круги под глазами, черты лица заострились, между бровей и вокруг рта залегли глубокие морщины. 

Поколебавшись, Сквало поднялся по ступенькам и сел рядом с ним. Пальцы Гокудеры, державшие сигарету, мелко дрожали.

— Сука, — прошептал он. — Убью гадину. 

Он тяжело сглотнул и внезапно уткнулся лбом в плечо Сквало. Пару раз тяжело, со всхлипом, вздохнул и поднял на него совершенно измученный взгляд.

— Все получилось, — тупо сказал Сквало, не зная, что еще сказать. — У нас нахрен все получилось. Мы его спасли. Ты спас.

— Я знаю, — хрипло и тихо сказал Гокудера. — Но я боюсь даже представить, что ему здесь пришлось пережить.

Сквало тоже не хотел представлять. Из всех возможных вариантов плена этот был гораздо более хреновым, чем многие. Наблюдать, как тебя заживо замуровывают в холодном тоннеле, в кромешной тьме, без возможности позвать на помощь, каждую минуту ожидая взрыва — не всякому врагу пожелаешь такого исхода. После подобного можно и умом двинуться, никто не удивится.

Тем временем в замок подтянулись все остальные. Савада, прихрамывая, в сопровождении Колонелло поднялся по лестнице. Выглядел он сносно. Морда в кровоподтеках, нос явно сломан, левая рука повисла плетью, белая рубашка заскорузла от крови, но живой и, что самое главное, злой. 

Нервы у него, судя по всему, были железные.

— Десятый. Цуна. Ты как? — Гокудера подорвался, сбежал вниз по ступенькам, застыл рядом, с тревогой вглядываясь в его лицо, и Сквало испытал острый приступ чего-то, подозрительно похожего на ревность. Ну заебись, только этого дерьма ему не хватало для полного счастья на старости лет.

— Я в порядке, Хаято. — Савада цепко посмотрел на него и положил правую руку на плечо. — Все нормально, правда. Переодеться бы только. 

— И нос вправить, — хмыкнул Занзас. — Хотя, может и не надо, ты так хоть на человека похож стал. С рукой что? 

— Вывихнули, пока взрывчатку цепляли, — коротко ответил Савада и, поморщившись, дотронулся до плеча. — Я… дергался сильно, короче.

— Ясно. Сейчас только не дергайся.

С этими словами Занзас шагнул к нему, взялся одной рукой за ключицу, а второй за запястье и прежде, чем кто-то успел хоть слово вставить, резко дернул. 

Раздался хруст, Савада заорал, Сквало поморщился, а Гокудера зыркнул на Занзаса так бешено, что Сквало почти поверил — кинется.

— Вот и заебись, — удовлетворенно заметил Занзас, закончив беглый осмотр пострадавшей савадиной конечности. — Еще жалобы имеются?

— Я напишу претензию на вашу гребаную клинику. И на главного врача, — проворчал Савада, ощупывая плечо. Поводил им туда-сюда, сжал и разжал кулак пару раз, метнув в Занзаса злобный взгляд. 

— Претензии на главного врача — это туда, — сказал Занзас, указав на Сквало, и тот ухмыльнулся.

— Заканчивайте этот балаган, — рявкнул Реборн, выруливая из-под лестницы, где обнаружилась еще одна дверь. 

За спиной у него маячил Верде — потрепанный, обросший и похудевший ещё сильнее обычного, но куда более целый, чем многострадальный Савада. 

— Да ладно. — Савада даже в лице переменился, увидев Реборна, и Сквало подумал, что, возможно, тот тоже не особо рад видеть своего бывшего наставника. Не о таком единомышленнике он мечтал, но это лучше, чем ничего.

— Я тоже рад тебя видеть, никчемный Цуна, — фыркнул Реборн, с довольным видом оглядывая Саваду. — Свою благодарность за то, что, благодаря моим урокам ты до сих пор не сдох, можешь оставить при себе.

— Завязывай лучше, пока в морду не получил, — со смешком заметила Лал. — Я смотрю, количество желающих сделать это увеличивается прямо на глазах.

— Потому что он мудак, который не приносит в жизнь тех, с кем имеет дело, ничего, кроме кучи дерьма, — сказал Занзас, проходя мимо Реборна.

— Жаль, что это единственное, чему ты у меня научился, — парировал Реборн, которого, судя по виду, слова Занзаса не то что не задели, а даже будто порадовали.

Непробиваемый ублюдок.

Занзас остановился рядом с ним, почти касаясь плечом плеча, смерил долгим тяжелым взглядом, от которого даже Сквало стало не по себе, и, не сказав ни слова, пошел к лестнице. Уселся на ступеньки и вытянул ноги. Только бутылки и стакана не хватало.

— Итак, раз обмен любезностями закончен, предлагаю заняться делом, — резонно заметил Савада. — Здравствуй, Реборн, — церемонно добавил он, чуть склонив голову. — Не ожидал увидеть тебя, но рад, что ты помогаешь.

— Вонгола всегда будет едина, — ответил Реборн. — Как бы плохо мы друг к другу ни относились и ни хотели перегрызть глотки в мирное время, когда приходит общий враг, мы всегда действуем сообща. Я рад, что ты хотя бы это усвоил. 

— Меня сейчас стошнит, — не выдержал Сквало. — Продолжайте без меня, а я пойду убью кого-нибудь.

Но его порыв был пресечен на корню — огласившей весь холл протяжной трелью телефонного звонка. 

В полном молчании под напряжёнными взглядами Хибари Кея вытащил из кармана мобильник. Взглянул на экран, ткнул кнопку и сказал:

— Говори. 

— Кея, ты? У нас тут экстремальная ситуация, — сообщил по громкой связи экстремальный савадин идиот Рехей. — Пришли те люди, насчёт которых ты предупреждал. Деньги мы приготовили.

— Бел там? — спросил Сквало, мельком глянув в окно. 

Светало. Все вокруг стояли, боясь пошевелиться. 

— Да, капитан, мы приехали в Вонголу, как ты просил, — отозвался Бельфегор. — Босс с вами? 

— Босс с ними, Бел, — сказал Занзас, подходя ближе к Хибари, который все ещё держал телефон в руке. — Докладывай. 

— Маммон ведет переговоры. Тянет время, проще говоря, — деловито сказал Бельфегор. — У него отлично получается, но обстановка начинает накаляться. Наши гости ведут себя весьма невежливо. Требуют выкуп за Саваду и какие-то документы, угрожают все взорвать к хренам — если что, это цитата, вы знаете, я не ругаюсь. Босс, можно мне с ними разобраться или еще рано?

— Бел, шли их нахуй, — торжественно объявил Занзас. — И прострели колени, чтобы далеко не убежали. 

— Будет сделано, босс, — ответил тот.

Грянул выстрел, ещё один, и в этот момент в трубке раздался ужасающий грохот. Кто-то заорал, застрекотали автоматные очереди, и связь оборвалась.

Повисла тяжелая тишина. 

— Они взорвали особняк, — бесцветным голосом сказал Савада. 

— Думаю, они рассчитывали, что взорвут и тебя одновременно с ним, — сказал Занзас. — Мудаки любят символизм. 

— Это ты по своему опыту говоришь? — встрял Реборн, но Занзас одарил его таким красноречивым взглядом, что он махнул рукой и заткнулся. 

— Если здесь у нас все, — сказал Савада, взяв себя в руки, — то нужно срочно выдвигаться в Палермо. Будем надеяться, что там кто-то уцелел. 

— Я очень надеюсь, что выжили мудаки, которые замуровали тебя здесь. — Гокудера покрепче перехватил пистолет. — У меня к ним есть пара вопросов.

***

Обратный путь занял меньше времени — Базиль и Орегано организовали самолет, на котором они всей толпой добрались до Палермо и благополучно сели на частном аэродроме семьи Каваллоне. По дороге Занзасу отзвонился Бельфегор и сообщил, что у него есть три новости: две плохих и одна хорошая. К плохим новостям относилось, во-первых, то, что вонгольский особняк действительно взорвали и, во-вторых, то, что Анне Розано с двумя подельниками удалось уйти. Хорошая новость предназначалась только для ушей босса и капитана: двое ее приближенных валялись вырубленными в комнате для допросов в Варии, и Бельфегор настойчиво предлагал свои услуги в деле выбивания из них нужных данных. Занзас осадил его и приказал дожидаться отмашки. Верде молчал всю дорогу, упорно отказываясь отвечать на вопросы, и по прибытии они с рук на руки сдали его ищейкам ЦЕДЕФ. Пусть сами разбираются.

— Где босс? — спросил Сквало у встречавшего их у трапа Ромарио. 

— Еще вчера уехал в Вонголу. Звонил час назад, сказал, что все под контролем. Относительно, — ответил тот, косясь на Гертруду, Занзаса и Реборна попеременно. — Разношерстная у вас компания, синьор Сквало. 

— При спасении мира иначе не бывает, — с сарказмом ответил Сквало и зашагал к зданию аэродрома. 

В кармане затрезвонил телефон.

— Ты опять пропустил мои скачки, — укоризненно сказал Дино, когда Сквало взял трубку. 

— То есть, гонки по вертикали за международными преступниками тебя уже не развлекают? — ухмыльнулся Сквало и уселся в поджидавшую их у входа неприметную серую тойоту. Бельфегор, ошивающийся рядом с тачкой, пялился на босса, как Тарантино на красоты Кремля. 

— Вас ищут, — сказал Дино. Его голос больше не улыбался. — Ориентировки растыканы по всему Палермо, любая камера может вас засечь. В Варии светиться нельзя, как и в Вонголе. Сунетесь сюда — вас сразу примут. 

— Знаю. Тогда придется тебе помочь Маммону. — Сквало выдал четкие инструкции, с удовольствием поржал над Лусом и Леви, пока те, матерясь и подталкивая друг друга — места для них явно было маловато — устраиваются на заднем сиденье, и набрал один из одноразовых номеров Маммона. — Жди Каваллоне, берите все, что нужно, и выдвигайтесь в ЦЕДЕФ. И захвати мою форму. 

Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось помыться и переодеться в нормальные шмотки. Ладно, хотя бы переодеться. Помоется, когда они мир спасут, хотя напяливать чистое барахло на грязное тело — полное извращение. 

Сквало разобрал мобильник, вытащил симку и выбросил все в окно. 

— Слежка была? — спросил он у Бельфегора, наблюдая в зеркало заднего вида, как остальные рассаживаются по предусмотрительно подогнанным Ромарио микроавтобусам.

— Была, — кивнул тот и сунул руки в карманы, глядя в сторону. — Два раза машину менял, чтобы наверняка. Лузеры они, — презрительно добавил он.

— Нам повезло, что они лузеры, — отрезал Сквало. — Будь копы чуть умнее, и нам пришлось бы туго. Ладно, мы погнали. Ты знаешь, что делать. 

Бельфегор угукнул, отступил от машины и, насвистывая, направился к стоянке. 

Сквало завел мотор, выехал на дорогу и направил автомобиль в сторону центра. Хочешь что-то хорошо спрятать — спрячь это на самом видном месте. 

Высотка ЦЕДЕФ располагалась в двух шагах от парка развлечений «Wisser Toy». Первые ее этажи для отвода глаз занимали офисы мелких торговых компаний, зарегистрированных на подставных лиц, всегда вовремя плативших налоги, не имевших никаких проблем с законом и отмывавших для Вонголы часть грязной прибыли от торговли оружием и боеприпасами. 

— Двадцать третий этаж, — скомандовала Лал, когда они, весьма колоритной и многочисленной — даже с учетом того, что Гертруда со своими людьми отбыли домой, а рядовые отправились обратно в Варию — толпой через вход для персонала ввалились в здание и набились в два служебных лифта. 

Гокудеру прижало к Сквало спиной так, что тот вынужден был отступить к стене. Слава Мадонне, лифт оказался без зеркал, иначе все присутствующие имели бы уникальную возможность лицезреть раскрасневшееся и сконфуженное лицо Гокудеры, пока Сквало отрывался на все деньги, лапая его за зад и член. 

Отрывался он вплоть до двадцать второго этажа, а потом Гокудера, обернувшись, яростно и беззвучно прошипел ему: «хватит!», и двери лифта наконец открылись.

Сквало в приподнятом, совершенно не соответствующем ситуации настроении вывалился из лифта и бок о бок с кидающим на него ненавидящие и жадные взгляды Гокудерой зашагал вслед за Лал. 

В кармане у Луссурии звякнул мобильник. 

— Маммон и Каваллоне здесь, — сообщил он, ни к кому конкретно не обращаясь.

— Пусть поднимаются в большой конференц-зал. Если Маммон не забыл, где он находится, — после секундной заминки сказала Лал, а Сквало вспомнил, что после того, как Маммон, руководствуясь личными соображениями, взял да и свалил из отряда «Аркобалено», они долгое время не общались. По слухам, Лал до сих пор держала на него обиду, ну а Маммону было, конечно, похуй.

Никто ведь не в курсе, что этими самыми «личными соображениями» была настойчивая просьба Сквало и немалая сумма денег, которую ему пришлось отвалить, чтобы Маммон согласился помочь ему с освобождением Занзаса. Сквало, скрепя сердце, перевел бабло на оффшор, но впоследствии все вложения полностью окупились. Связи и мозги Маммона переоценить было сложно, а когда после всего он, не на шутку задружившийся в Бельфегором, изъявил желание остаться в Варии, Сквало поздравил себя с лучшим стратегическим приобретением за всю свою насыщенную капитанскую биографию.

Конференц-зал главного штаба ЦЕДЕФ действительно был в точности таким же, как и американский, разве что в два раза больше, так что жаловаться на память Сквало было рано. За огромным овальным гранитным столом, зарывшись в кучу бумаг и ноутбуки, сидели Орегано, Базиль, Фонг и Скалл — они тревожно кивнули в знак приветствия и вновь уткнулись в документы. 

Пока Сквало и остальные рассаживались, вошли Маммон и Дино.

И еще кое-кто. 

— Твою… мать, — пробормотал моментально переменившийся в лице Гокудера. 

Сквало откинулся на спинку кресла, рассматривая его отца. Да уж, Гокудере просто несказанно повезло с наследственностью — в том плане, что внешностью он пошел в мать. Томазо Эко — высокий, крепко сбитый, жилистый мужик с темными с проседью волосами и неожиданно светлыми пронзительными глазами — сел по другую сторону стола, напротив них, и уставился на Гокудеру. Он считался довольно авторитетным боссом, несмотря на то, что Семья его была небольшой — всего около трехсот человек личного состава, без учета курьеров и прочих «внештатных» работников, конечно. 

— Здравствуй, сын, — ровно сказал он, и Сквало невольно поразился тому, сколько эмоций заключалось в этих двух словах: и радость, и тревога, и холод, и надежда, и еще куча всего. Гокудера и сам умел говорить так же, парой слов обо всем сразу. Это умение пришло к нему с годами, будучи пацаном он наоборот слишком много трепался не по делу. Характером Гокудера, очевидно, тоже пошел в отца: непреклонность, воля и авторитет сквозили в каждом движении и взгляде Эко. 

Гокудера сжал губы в нитку, дернул щекой и отвернулся, уставившись на большой, во всю стену, плазменный экран. 

В дверях нарисовался Иемицу Савада. Быстро прошел к своему месту во главе стола, по пути пожимая руки и здороваясь со всеми. Приобнял за плечи сына, что-то шепнул ему на ухо, и Савада-младший разом помрачнел. Сквало удостоился легкого кивка, Занзас — пристального и откровенно неприязненного взгляда. Варию в ЦЕДЕФ не жаловали, но похоже, по такому случаю даже они решили засунуть в жопу свое особое мнение. 

Вот и славно. 

— Итак, господа и дамы, времени мало, — без предисловий начал Иемицу, сосредоточенно хмурясь. — Розано оказалась крепким орешком. Ее разыскиваем не только мы. Она вместе со своей командой проходит по базе Интерпола, но в наших интересах взять их первыми. В этом случае, думаю, нам удастся договориться с властями, — он бросил многозначительный взгляд на Занзаса, — обо всем.

— Когда поймаем, тогда и будем разговаривать. Меньше трепа, ближе к делу, — сказал Занзас. — Где они?

— По нашим данным, завтра вечером они планируют вылететь в ЮАР. Соглашения об экстрадиции у Италии с ЮАР нет, так что если Розано реализует свой план, вряд ли мы ее потом вообще достанем, — сообщил Иемицу. — Реквизиты рейса на экране. Мы должны успеть перехватить их раньше, опередив Интерпол, копов и нацбезопасность. В противном случае за вашу, — он посмотрел сперва на Занзаса, а потом на Сквало, — свободу я не ручаюсь. Копромата на вас успели собрать достаточно. 

И ни слова о Гокудере, который тоже засветился. Видимо, вонгольских отмазать было проще. Мудачье.

Сквало бросил быстрый взгляд на босса. У того на лице было написано все, что он думает об этом балагане, но и только. Гокудера рассеянно рассматривал горшки с цветами. Савада внимал отцу и усиленно хмурился. Все остальные изучали реквизиты рейса и вяло выдвигали гипотезы о том, что делать и кто виноват. 

— Повторюсь: времени мало, поэтому приступим к обсуждению плана. — Иемицу пощелкал пультом, обернувшись к экрану. — Пара слов о подельниках Розано: то, что удалось узнать...

***

Из кабинета они вышли спустя полтора часа. Башка у Сквало гудела так, будто он не пытался уложить в ней пиздеж Иемицу, а в колокол звонил. Головой. Дино просочился мимо, глянул на Сквало понимающие и тревожно, и, не сказав ни слова, устремился к лестнице.

— Сколько у нас времени? — вполголоса спросил Сквало у Занзаса, пока они шли к лифту.

— Понятия не имею, — сквозь зубы ответил тот, глядя прямо перед собой. — Я дал отмашку Бельфегору, он все подготовит в течение часа. И давай потом, здесь везде уши. 

Начало операции по захвату имени Иемицу Савады было назначено на три часа завтрашнего дня. И для Варии, в почти полном офицерском составе отметившейся сегодня в ЦЕДЕФ, это означало только одно: на то, чтобы спланировать и провернуть свою собственную спасательную операцию имени, мать их, Занзаса и Вонголы, у них осталось меньше суток. 

Сквало испытал болезненный укор совести, когда Гокудера вопросительно посмотрев на него, тормознул на лифтовой площадке. Он искренне надеялся, что Гокудера уже обнаружил в своем кармане записку с инструкциями (хотя, в их ситуации это была, скорее, просьба), или по крайней мере, обнаружит ее раньше, чем сделает собственные — неверные — выводы. Он на секунду задержался, глядя, как Гокудера входит в лифт вслед за Савадой и, увлекаемый Луссурией, шагнул в приветственно распахнувшиеся двери. Соседнего лифта. 

В полном молчании они доехали до первого этажа, в молчании же добрались до служебного выхода и уселись в машину. Сквало, глуша ярость, аккуратно вдавил педаль газа — сейчас их могло спасти только полное слияние с толпой. И только спустя пятьсот спасительных метров, дальше которых радары ЦЕДЕФ не могли засечь их разговор, Занзас, наконец, сказал:

— Если мы завтра войдем туда, назад вы выйдете уже без меня. И не факт, что вообще выйдете. 

— Иемицу — урод и мудак, — сказал Сквало, осторожно, по всем правилам выруливая на второстепенную дорогу. — Он спит и видит тебя за решеткой. Даже если тебя укокошат, это не доставит ему такого удовольствия, как если тебя упекут гнить в тюрьме на всю жизнь.

Занзас помолчал, барабаня пальцами по кожаной обивке двери.

— Кому из савадиных отбросов можно доверять? — спросил он и посмотрел на Сквало — да, именно с ним, с ебучим вызовом.

Сквало прожег его взглядом в ответ и вновь вперился в дорогу.

— Я доверяю Ямамото и Гокудере. И Каваллоне тоже доверяю, — наконец ответил он, намеренно поставив Ямамото на первое место. — Насчет остальных не знаю.

— Савада не пойдет против отца, — подал голос с заднего сиденья Луссурия. — А его люди не пойдут против босса. Особенно Гокудера. Он, конечно, милый мальчик и довольно жестокий, но когда речь заходит о Десятом, совершенно теряет голову, Ску, ты не ревнуешь?

— Заткнись, — процедил Сквало, сжимая руль и сквозь сгущавшиеся сумерки вглядываясь в пустую трассу. Они покинули пределы Палермо, и теперь двигались в сторону Багерии. 

Занзас усмехнулся.

— Лус прав, — сказал Маммон. — Единственный вариант — убедить Саваду. 

— Для того, чтобы его убедить, нужно, чтобы он нам доверял. — Занзас открыл окно, покопался в бардачке и вытащил оттуда пачку сигарет и красивую коллекционную зажигалку в виде пистолета с гербом Варии. Сквало удивленно нахмурился: курил босс редко и только тогда, когда его действительно брало за живое. 

Занзас прикурил, сунул пачку с зажигалкой обратно и выдохнул дым в окно. 

— А Савада нам не доверяет, — продолжил он. 

— Если кто и сможет его убедить, то только Гокудера, — безнадежно сказал Сквало, сворачивая на грунтовую дорогу. Через несколько минут он остановился перед тяжелыми чугунными воротами, до середины скрытыми высокой травой. Вышел из машины, огляделся и скомандовал:

— Выметайтесь.

Занзас, Маммон, Луссурия и Леви, прихвативший тяжелую дорожную сумку с необходимым барахлом, выбрались из машины. Сквало открыл ворота, загнал тачку в заросший травой двор, в глубине которого виднелось трехэтажное кирпичное здание с выбитыми стеклами, и присоединился к ним, на пару с Лусом прикрыв за собой тяжелые створки. 

Они перешли дорогу, пересекли освещенный фонарями подъездной путь и шагнули в распахнутые денно и нощно двери небольшой церквушки. 

— Святой отец, — почтительно сказал Леви, приветствуя вышедшего им навстречу священника. 

Остальные чуть склонили головы и, лишь слегка притормозив у алтаря, прошагали мимо осенившего их крестом настоятеля к незаметному для непосвященных боковому выходу. По лестнице из пяти ступенек спустились в небольшой круглый двор с клумбами и парой садовых деревьев, пересекли его и остановились у полусгнившего крыльца перед покосившейся деревянной дверью двухэтажного корпуса заброшенной психиатрической больницы. 

Сквало огляделся. Погоню они бы засекли. А вот всех остальных — не факт. По крайней мере, он на это надеялся, но с каждой секундой ожидания надежда таяла, как песок в часах. 

Когда от нее осталась лишь тоненькая, неуклонно сходящая на нет струйка, из-за угла здания, куда не доставал свет единственного фонаря, вышел Гокудера. Не мигая, уставился на Сквало, сунул в зубы сигарету, подкурил и выдохнул дым.

— Что здесь, нахрен, происходит, вашу мать?

***

— Вы ебнулись?

Это был первый вопрос, который задал Гокудера, и на его месте Сквало, пожалуй, тоже задал бы именно его. 

— Есть немного, — ответил Сквало. — Но, если хочешь, можем еще раз их допросить, только после Бела там уже особо нечего допрашивать.

Бельфегор, поигрывая окровавленными ножами, ухмыльнулся и коснулся лезвием горла одного из пленников. Тот слабо дернулся и затих. Под стулом, к которому он был привязан, растеклась лужа крови, в которой валялось несколько отрезанных пальцев, ушная раковина и остатки исполосованной футболки. Если бы Бела угораздило родиться в средние века, цены бы ему не было на поприще кровопускания. Тяжелый тошнотворный металлический запах пропитал помещение от пола до потолка, но они все уже, похоже, принюхались и особо не обращали на него внимания.

— Я их допросил по отдельности, и оба говорили одно и то же, — сказал Бельфегор, задумчиво выводя какой-то одному ему ведомый узор ножом на и без того развороченной груди уже трупа. Из нее торчало несколько острых обломков, призывно белеющих в тусклом свете лампочки под потолком, и Сквало в очередной раз задумался, не стоит ли сдать Бельфегора в психушку вместо того, чтобы позволять в ней хозяйничать. — Поверьте, они не лгали. 

Гокудера сглотнул, наблюдая за ним, и отвернулся. Пробормотал что-то типа «гребаный маньяк», но он мог бы сказать это и вслух — Бел подобные комментарии воспринимал, как комплименты. 

— Два варианта, — сказал Сквало и прислонился к стене, предварительно убедившись в отсутствии на ней кровавых брызг и потеков. Пачкать форму не хотелось, Сквало слишком долго ждал воссоединения с ней. Немного некомфортно было только от того, что узкие кожаные штаны и белоснежную рубашку пришлось натягивать на липкое от пота тело. — Первый: ты можешь поверить нам, убедить в этом своего босса и спасти Вонголу. Второй… — Он осекся, и Гокудера поднял голову. Их взгляды встретились, и Сквало закончил, отказываясь признаваться даже себе, насколько трудно оказалось протолкнуть через глотку эти слова: — Ты можешь сейчас уехать отсюда и забыть наш разговор.

Невысказанное «забыть меня и все, что между нами было» читалось между строк, но настолько явно, что понял, кажется, даже Бельфегор. Вон как ухмыльнулся, плотоядно покосившись на Гокудеру.

Он красивый, мой Гокудера Хаято, с каким-то безнадежным отчаянием подумал Сквало. И едва не залепил себе оплеуху за это дурацкое «мой». Никакой он не твой, идиот несчастный, свалит сейчас под крыло к ненаглядному своему боссу и пизда. 

Нахуй привязанности. Нахуй ебаться там же, где работаешь. Нахуй гребаную близость, бордели рулят, блядь. 

Гокудера, не отрывая от него взгляда, вытащил из кармана пачку, достал из нее сигарету, сунул пачку обратно, вытащил зажигалку, подкурился, сунул зажигалку обратно… Курил, в упор глядя на Сквало, хер его знает, о чем думал, но думал точно, вон как шестеренки в мозгу крутятся, даже по глазам видно. 

— Бельфегор, выйди, — внезапно сказал он.

Бел, судя по охуевшему взгляду, которым уставился на Сквало, нашел себе очередную жертву для кровавых экспериментов.

— Выйди, Бел, — сказал Сквало, и тот, фыркнув, повиновался.

Тяжелая деревянная дверь с ужасающим скрипом захлопнулась. 

Тут вообще все было очень старое, скрипучее, хрен его знает, почему Белу здесь так нравилось. Наверняка по ночам призраки невинно убиенным им жертв носились по коридорам, пугая друг друга и настоятеля церкви, скромного, по гроб жизни повязанного с мафией отца Антония. Хорошо, что двое ублюдочных приспешников Розано вовремя подвернулись, полгода теперь можно не париться, ломая голову, кого пустить в расход, чтобы Бельфегор на своих не кидался и себе не навредил. Самые тяжкие обострения у него случались осенью, и Сквало единственный не брезговал и не боялся заходить в это время к нему в комнату, чтобы принести воды, еды, книгу или просто побыть рядом. Бельфегор обычно сидел на полу, обхватив колени руками, жаловался на голоса в голове, плакал и просил вырубить его, чтобы не слушать, как они нашептывают убить себя. Шизофрения — не слишком приятная вещь, прямо скажем, а у него еще легкая форма. Убить кого-нибудь помогало, причем, чем более изощренно и долго Бел «работал», тем легче жилось потом. После особо удачных сессий он был почти нормальным, поэтому Сквало, на шее которого пожизненным бременем висело обеспечивать его расходным материалом, наладил прочные дружеские отношения с начальником неапольской тюрьмы для особо опасных преступников. Именно туда со всей страны отправляли самых изощренных серийных убийц и насильников детей и женщин, и чем больший послужной список был у «клиента», тем с большим наслаждением Бельфегор резал его на куски. Со временем он поднаторел в медицине и научился значительно продлевать жизнь своим жертвам, чтобы те по максимуму прочувствовали на себе все прелести творимых ими зверств. И да, Сквало обязательно приносил Бельфегору досье, которое тот изучал, как инструкцию, и после педантично претворял в жизнь. 

В промежутках между обострениями Бел пил таблетки и рисовал, но картины эти, искусные и страшные в своем неприкрытом безумии, кроме Маммона и Сквало, никто никогда не видел. И не увидит. Достаточно с мира и одного Зака Данна. 

Сквало, отвлекшийся на размышления о Бельфегоре, пропустил момент, когда Гокудера оказался рядом. Остановился в полушаге напротив, кусая губы, затянулся до фильтра, выдохнул дым в сторону. И взгляд у него был… странный. Как у самоубийцы-мазохиста, предвкушающего горячую воду в ванной и боль в предплечьях от вспоротых вен. 

И избавление от всех сомнений и демонов разом. Пожалуй, Бел тоже о таком мечтает. 

— Что ты хочешь от меня услышать? — тихо и обреченно спросил Гокудера. 

— Ты знаешь, — ответил Сквало, разглядывая его лицо. Возможно, так близко он его видит в последний раз. 

— Я уже нихрена не знаю, — пробормотал Гокудера, отводя взгляд. Затянулся — из фильтра выпал уголек. Гокудера скривился и стиснул окурок двумя пальцами, будто пытаясь стереть в порошок. 

— Я хоть раз дал тебе повод усомниться в себе? 

Если бы кто-то знал, как Сквало сейчас ненавидит себя за этот просящий тон, он с удовольствием убил бы ублюдка. Но никто не знал, и убивать Сквало было некого. И не просить он не мог — только сейчас, только балансируя на грани между абсолютной близостью и полным разрывом, он понял, как сильно вляпался. 

Сильно. Просто пиздец.

— Не дави на меня. Нет, ты не давал такого повода, но здесь решаешь не только ты, — хрипло сказал Гокудера. Выкинул истлевший окурок в лужу крови под стулом и поморщился, как от зубной боли. — Ты в курсе, что Бел ваш — псих конченый? По нему дурка плачет. Не боишься, что он когда-нибудь вас всех прирежет?

— Не боюсь, — сказал Сквало и погладил его по щеке. Сместил ладонь на шею, задержал там — и ведь ничего такого не имел в виду, не настаивал и, вопреки всему, не давил, но Гокудера сам подался вперед, приник к его губам своими, горячими, сухими, сладкими, и в перерывах между острыми, жадными, почти болезненными поцелуями, каждый из которых метил прямо в сердце, метил и, черт бы все побрал, попадал, проговорил:

— Я тебе доверяю.

***

— Бред. Полный бред, — сказал Савада, но в его тоне уверенности было не больше, чем в тоне врача, объявляющего диагноз родственникам смертельно больного и пытающегося дать им надежду на выздоровление.

— Не бред это, Савада, глаза разуй, — в своей неповторимой манере сказал Занзас. — Я не отрицаю, что ты на самом деле можешь быть прямым потомком Первого, в конце концов, с какого бы хера вы были так похожи внешне. Но настоящих документальных свидетельств этому нет. Твой отец и Девятый все сфабриковали, правда, сфабриковали так, что не подкопаешься, надо отдать им должное. 

— А ты-то откуда знаешь? — рявкнул Савада, сверкая глазами. 

Святой отец посмотрел на них неодобрительно. 

— Не ори, Савада, ты, блядь, в храме божьем, — фыркнул Сквало, сидящий вполоборота на ряду перед ними. Гокудера рядом с ним глянул на него исподлобья. Напомнить, что ли, как полчаса назад отсасывал ему, как в последний раз, попирая коленями посыпанную гравием дорожку и вжимая Сквало в заднюю стену этого самого божьего храма? Сквало получил массу новых удивительных впечатлений от орального секса с видом на церковь и психушку.

— Я нашел дневники Девятого, — ответил Занзас. — Уже потом, много позже, уж не знаю, на кой черт он их спрятал в Варии. Видимо, они с Иемицу думали, что я из тюрьмы уже не выйду и забили, а может, семейную реликвию жалко было уничтожать. Там так-то много чего интересного написано много о ком. Я от корки до корки все прочел, особо важные моменты наизусть выучил, уж поверь. Покажу потом, когда возможность появится, если хочешь. Он все подробно описал, как и то, почему мне боссом не быть. 

— Да, я помню, — кивнул Савада, глядя в узкую спинку перед собой. Почему, блядь, в католических церквях такие неудобные скамьи? Хотя, в православных вон их вообще нет. — И мой отец знает, что ты знаешь?

— Да. — Занзас посмотрел на Сквало. — Знает. И боится. Потому что если я вдруг сболтну, то и тебя, и его просто уничтожат. И никто не станет разбираться, законный ты наследник на деле или нет. Тебя грохнут, его грохнут, ЦЕДЕФ разгонят к херам, а Вонголу растащат на куски. Он в этом не заинтересован. Как не заинтересован сидеть на пороховой бочке под названием Вария. 

— Ты сам себе противоречишь, — сказал Савада, глядя на него в упор. — Утверждаешь, что моему отцу выгодно сохранить Вонголу целой и невредимой, и тут же говоришь о том, что он всех дезинформировал насчет завтрашней операции. 

— Я не утверждаю, что он сделал это намеренно, — процедил Занзас. Этот его тон Сквало отлично знал: босс переходит на него в тех редких случаях, когда его пытаются уличить во лжи, а он при этом не врет. — Его самого могли наебать, и наверняка наебали. Эта девка годами водила за нос Интерпол, и сейчас вот так легко слила инфу о своем побеге вплоть до номера рейса? Хуй поверю. 

— Вы забываете о главном, — перебил Сквало. — Что бы там ни говорил Иемицу, брать ее он не собирается. Даже если его инфа верна, что вряд ли, он протянет время, отдаст ее Интерполу и помашет ручкой нашему тюремному конвою. 

— Я в тюрьму не вернусь и тебе не позволю, — сказал Занзас твердо. — Но мне мало улыбается всю жизнь бегать от наказания за преступления, которые я не совершал. 

— Я образно, ты понял, — отмахнулся Сквало. 

— Что думаешь, Гокудера-кун? — помолчав, спросил Савада. 

Тот обернулся и долгим изучающим взглядом посмотрел на него.

— Я им верю, Десятый, — наконец сказал он. — Не знаю… Это все слишком сложно, чтобы быть схемой. Да и зачем? Какой у тебя мотив нас наебывать? — спросил он, обращаясь к Занзасу.

Тот закинул руки за голову, потянулся и пожал плечами.

— Вонгола? Она мне, по сути, уже нахер не нужна с такими-то заебами со всех сторон. Месть? Да идите вы нахуй, мстить вам еще, много чести. Личная неприязнь? — Он оценивающе осмотрел Саваду. — После того, как я тебя из-под земли достал, уже неактуально, по-моему. 

— Что тогда, Занзас, — внезапно усмехнувшись, спросил Савада. — Что тобой движет? Зачем ты мне помогаешь?

— Я не тебе помогаю, кретин, — фыркнул Занзас. — Я — Вонгола. И ты — Вонгола. Мы все. Это гораздо больше, чем личное. Рефлекс, если хочешь. Инстинкт даже: защищать Семью, что бы ни случилось. Даже если она послала тебя нахуй в свое время. 

— Но потом одумалась, — с улыбкой добавил Савада.

— Да хуй вас знает, что вы там думаете и каким местом, — легко отмахнулся Занзас. — Я знаю, что не прощу себе, если останусь в стороне. Вот это мной и движет. Я сам. То, что внутри меня, понимаешь, Савада? Это сильнее любых внешних обстоятельств, и ты как раз отлично понимаешь, о чем я, так что, блядь, давайте заканчивать демагогию и думать, как мы будем выпутываться из всего этого дерьма. 

— Эй, я еще не сказал да! — возмутился Савада.

— Ты целка, что ли, такими словами разбрасываться? — заржал Занзас. Святой отец вновь осуждающе посмотрел на них — и вновь промолчал. — По твоей роже все и так видно, так что кончай выебываться и пошли.

— Куда? 

— Пить кофе и планировать спасение ебаного мира.

***

— Как дела, отбросы?

— На позиции, босс.

— Готовы.

— Хм.

— Каваллоне?

— Мои на подходе, но топлива у нас в обрез. Тяните время, если что.

— Лучше бы все сделать вовремя. 

— Постараемся.

— Лус?

— У нас с милым все готово.

— Еще раз назовешь меня милым…

— Савада, этот ваш Хибари просто душка.

— Блядь, лучше бы я не спрашивал. Савада, как там твои?

— Ждем вертушку. Как только, так сразу. 

— Ясно. Гокудера? 

— У меня все готово, — ровно отозвался тот с небольшой заминкой. — Мало никому не покажется.

— Я надеюсь. Двадцатиминутная готовность, отбросы. Отбой. 

— Нам хватит, думаю, — шепнул Сквало, когда Гокудера выключил рацию и покрыл Занзаса трехэтажным матом — тот крайне не вовремя решил проверить связь. 

Сквало ухмыльнулся и крепче сжал пальцы на его члене. Прихватил губами мочку уха, облизал сережки, перекатывая на языке вкус металла и возбуждения, потер большим пальцем головку. Гокудера застонал и вцепился в его запястье, направляя движения так, как ему больше всего нравилось — грубо, резко, с оттяжкой, Сквало достаточно изучил это тело, чтобы безошибочно угадывать все его порывы. Пояс со взрывчаткой мешал просто адски, Сквало выворачивал кисть, рыча и матерясь, набедренные кобуры и опутавшие тело Гокудеры широкие ремни не давали стащить с него узкие штаны, а добраться до кожи и приласкать везде, куда дотягивались руки, хотелось до одурения. Гокудера откинул голову на его плечо, прогнулся в пояснице, уперся ладонью в крышу тачки в поисках дополнительной опоры, выдохнул: «Жестче, ну!» и дернул за отвороты рубашки. Кнопки вместо пуговиц — невероятно удобная вещь, особенно когда трахаешься на адреналине. 

— Отсосать бы тебе сейчас, — шепнул Сквало ему в ухо. — Хочешь кончить мне в рот, Хаято?

Гокудера дернулся, заехал локтем ему под ребра, едва не попал по клаксону и расставил ноги шире, насколько позволяла неудобная поза и габариты спортивной тачки. Пересаживаться на пассажирское было поздно, поэтому Сквало откинул спинку водительского сиденья, укладывая Гокудеру на себя, и начал дрочить ему левой рукой, целуя шею и оголенное плечо. Гокудера подставлялся, млея и приглушенно матерясь, подавался бедрами ему навстречу, выгибался, стонал, лез с поцелуями, терся всем телом, и охвативший его горячечный жар Сквало чувствовал даже через тонкую кожу форменных черных перчаток, которые просто не успел снять — крышу сорвало мгновенно, стоило ему увидеть Гокудеру в полном боевом облачении, увешанного взрывчаткой, браслетами, кулонами, серьгами и прочей дребеденью, как сам выразился — на удачу, да еще и с сигаретой в зубах.

— Это тоже на удачу? — Сквало широко лизнул его плечо и оттянул двумя пальцами узкий кожаный чокер, плотно обхвативший длинную шею под самым кадыком. 

— Для тебя, думал… тебе понравится, — задыхаясь, выпалил Гокудера и вывернул голову, ткнулся губами, напрашиваясь на поцелуй.

— Ты куда шел, на войну или на блядки? — Сквало поцеловал его и задвигал рукой быстрее, лаская кончиками пальцев нежную кожу под чокером. Чуть сдвинул цацку вниз, обхватил ладонью горло и надавил, слегка перекрывая дыхание. 

— А-ах.. одно другому… мать твою... не мешает… — Гокудеру затрясло, он беспорядочно зашарил по своему телу, и Сквало остро пожалел об отсутствии у него дополнительной пары рук — хотелось трогать его самому, везде, грудь, живот, бедра, перечитывать ребра, прижимать пальцами твердые горошины сосков, чувствовать, как ходуном ходят мышцы под гладкой светлой кожей. У Сквало стояло до боли, собственный каменный член упирался в задницу Гокудеры, и тот нарочно елозил по нему бедрами, мудак, хоть и знал, что с этим они разобраться уже не успеют. 

— Когда закончим со всем, — Сквало отпустил его горло, сжал в кулаке волосы и потянул за них, заставляя Гокудеру выгнуться над ним, практически встав на мостик, — привяжу тебя к кровати и буду трахать два дня, без остановки, сука, какого хрена ты меня так заводишь?

— Ты меня… сильнее, ненавижу, — выдохнул Гокудера и, сорвавшись на стон, откровенный, громкий и совершенно неуместный, учитывая, что в паре десятков метров от них дежурил на мотоцикле гребаный Хибари Кея, кончил, заливая спермой механическую руку Сквало в черной кожаной перчатке. 

— Дыши, Хаято, дыши, — шепнул Сквало и отпустил его волосы, позволяя горячему, желанному, опасному, учитывая, каким количеством взрывчатки оно было увешано, телу обрушиться на себя.

— Блядь. — Гокудера подтянул к себе его левую руку и провел по ней языком, слизывая сперму прямо с перчатки. 

— Нарываешься, — тихо и низко предупредил Сквало, наблюдая за ним. Гокудера вылизал все, вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и откинулся на его плечо, прикрыв глаза.

— Уже не успею. Ты охуенный, ты это знаешь? — спросил он с расслабленной улыбкой. 

— Конечно, знаю, — фыркнул Сквало. — А у тебя осталось ровно шесть минут, чтобы привести себя в порядок и добежать до байка, иначе все веселье пропустишь. 

— Твою мать! — Гокудера подорвался, долбанулся лбом о крашу феррари и под дьявольский смех Сквало, у которого все еще стояло так, что больно было думать, перекатился на пассажирское сиденье. Подтянул штаны, поправил кобуры и пояс и вывалился из машины. Спохватившись, сунулся обратно, быстро чмокнул Сквало в губы и помчался к своему мотоциклу, на бегу застегивая рубашку и подкуривая сигарету.

Сквало, все еще хохоча, поправил член в штанах и подумал, что за это развлечение Гокудера с ним не расплатится. Он много чего еще мог бы подумать, но в этот момент ожила рация.

— Вижу их, — сообщил Хибари Кея. 

— Каваллоне, долго еще там? — спросил Занзас.

— Минут десять. Забираем Цуну и остальных и к вам. 

— Принято. Готовность номер один, отбросы, — скомандовал Занзас. — Выставляйте шипы. 

Легкомысленное настроение как ветром сдуло. Сквало поднял сиденье, пристегнулся и завел мотор, напряженно вглядываясь в трассу позади. 

— Патронов мало, — сказал Ямамото, открывая дверь и плюхаясь на заднее сиденье. В его руках огромные Х27 смотрелись отлично, но меч пацану все равно шел больше. 

— Значит, не промахнись, — ответил Сквало. 

— Из него сложно промахнуться, — хищно улыбнулся Ямамото. 

Они спрятались на обочине, из-за высокой травы и кромешной предрассветной тьмы тачки не сразу можно было заметить, да это особой роли уже не играло: во время погони не спрячешься. 

И когда из-за поворота показались мчащиеся во весь опор три великолепных суперкара, Сквало с неожиданным для самого себя азартным, адреналиновым восторгом понял: охота началась. 

План был прост: окружить, не дать прорваться к порту, где их ждал корабль, и главное — захватить все цели живыми. Когда Савада заявил, что из всех советников доверяет только Реборну, Занзас чуть не прибил его на месте, но альтернативы не было. Реборн, как оказалось, пришел к тем же самым выводам насчет слов Иемицу, что и они, но даже не подозревал, что лучшие силы Вонголы и Варии развернут такую бурную деятельность прямо под чутким носом ЦЕДЕФ. И Реборн же заявил, что знает, как договориться с властями, но возможным такое соглашение станет лишь в том случае, если они сдадут Анну Розано и ее подельников с рук на руки агентам Интерпола, специально для этой цели по его наводке тайно прибывшим в Палермо. 

Сквало не знал, кому верить, но времени на раздумья у них не осталось.

В поле их вышло тринадцать — чертова дюжина, из которой один только Каваллоне не принадлежал напрямую к лагерю бунтовщиков. Роли свои все знали на отлично, но с учетом того, сколько переменных было в этом гребаном уравнении, весь их план мог в любой момент пойти по пизде. 

И, конечно, он пошел — в первые же секунды. 

Кадр номер один: Занзас на порше 911 GT9-R — это самое мощное, что удалось достать за те несколько часов, которые были в их распоряжении на подготовку — срывается с места и гонит вперед. Он сегодня в авангарде, как и положено боссу. 

Кадр номер два: Гокудера и Луссурия выставляют шипы и в темпе, достойном олимпийских чемпионов, несутся к своим брошенным на обочине байкам.

Кадр номер три: три тачки — проносятся мимо Сквало, и он, выруливая вслед за ними на «чарджере», думает о том, что у чертовых ублюдков есть не только деньги, но и чувство стиля. Шутка ли — Ликан Киберспорт, Маззанти Эвантра и Бугатти Шерон? Чистой воды эксклюзив, и зависть — самое уместное чувство, которое можно испытывать при взгляде на такие тачки. 

Кадр номер четыре: Сквало не верит своим глазам. Потому что у легендарного бугатти, помимо полной комплектации, обнаруживается весьма полезный апгрейд: из недр подвески выдвигается… больше всего это похоже на совок, да плевать, на что это похоже, главное, что эта хрень сметает к чертям с дороги шипы, открывая беглецам путь к свободе. 

Сквало хищно оскалился. Он ошибался. 

Охота началась сейчас. 

— Отбросы, планы слегка изменились. — Голос Занзаса в рации звучал спокойно. — Я отвлекаю, вы работаете по схеме. Если видите, что дело плохо — огонь на поражение. Каваллоне, прием?

— Мы в пути, — отрапортовал Дино. — Мне нужен более-менее ровный участок, иначе вертушке не повернуться. 

— Все слышали? Наша задача: не дать им прорваться к серпантину. Байкеры хреновы, ваш выход. 

— Прикрывайте, мы погнали! — крикнул Гокудера, и Сквало крепче стиснул руль. 

Ямамото, что-то весело проорав, полез в открытый люк. Над крышей машины Занзаса показалась голова Хром — как выяснилось, самой меткой среди вонгольской элиты была именно она. На на них двоих лежала, пожалуй, самая ответственная задача: сделать бронированные тачки с пуленепробиваемыми стеклами чуть менее бронированными и более пробиваемыми. Позади слышался стрекот вертолета: Каваллоне, Бельфегор и Маммон прикрывали их с воздуха, поскольку, если верить инфе, слитой бывшими подельниками Розано, а ныне хладными трупами, интересующие их суперкары были под завязку забиты оружием из давешнего вонгольского спецзаказа. 

Пять крутых тачек, три байка и вертолет — нормальное такое оснащение для финальной сцены голливудского боевика среднего пошиба. Хотел бы Сквало сейчас оказаться в боевике, но им такое счастье не светило. Закладывающий уши шум, опасность, ветер, смерть — все было реальным, настоящим, но таким же реальным и настоящим был еще не выветрившийся из салона запах секса и вкус губ Гокудеры на его губах. Пожалуй, это стоило того, чтобы рискнуть жизнью. 

На запредельной скорости они приближались к серпантину. Занзас вел машину зигзагом, навязывая всей процессии темп. Мотоциклисты поравнялись со своими целями, и Сквало закусил губу, наблюдая, как Гокудера отнимает руки от руля и копается в поясе со взрывчаткой — он никогда особо не доверял автопилоту. 

Над головой грянул выстрел и лобовое стекло его машины засыпало мелкой стеклянной крошкой. Сквало прищурился. Ямамото выстрелил снова, и заднее стекло маззанти разлетелось. Луссурия, карауливший цель, немедленно закинул внутрь дымовую бомбу из арсенала Гокудеры. Салон наполнился дымом, автомобиль повело в сторону, он съехал с дороги и на полном ходу врезался в одиноко стоящее дерево. 

— Один готов, — удовлетворенно сказала рация голосом Занзаса. 

Сквало проследил, как Луссурия съезжает с обочины, держа машину на прицеле, и сосредоточился на Гокудере. Хром уже раздолбала лобовое стекло бугатти, но в этот момент машина вильнула влево, сбивая мотоцикл, и Сквало, холодея, увидел, как Гокудера, лишенный опоры, хватается за крышу со стороны разбитого стекла. И наверняка режет себе пальцы осколками.

Чертова сука, за это она тоже ответит.

— Его надо вытаскивать! — рявкнул Сквало в рацию.

И понял, что, кроме него, вытаскивать Гокудеру было некому. 

Ямамото и Хром одновременно выстрелили в ликан, Хибари вбросил дымовую бомбу в проем, образовавшийся на месте лобового стекла, благополучно сопроводил сошедшую с дистанции тачку на обочину, и Сквало рванул вперед.

Тяжелое дыхание Гокудеры в рации подстегивало. Он все еще цеплялся за крышу, но суперменом вовсе не был, и сил у него вряд ли осталось много. Сквало открыл все окна и разблокировал двери. Ворвавшийся в салон воздух встрепал волосы и мгновенно охладил кожу. Сквало взял с переднего сиденья свой неизменный S59 и, выжимая из тачки последние лошадиные силы, все-таки догнал бугатти.

Его вела Анна. Сквало направил на нее пистолет и рявкнул:

— Останавливайся, сука! 

Она выставила в окно пушку и пальнула в ответ, не целясь. Пуля черкнула по лобовому, но Сквало даже не заметил. Занзас впереди неуклонно сбрасывал скорость, вынуждая их делать то же самое. Сквало подал тачку вправо, почти касаясь бугатти, и Ямамото полез в окно.

— Я его держу, — спустя несколько секунд крикнул он. Сквало вывернул руль влево, и Ямамото с Гокудерой ввалились в салон. И блядь, какое бы не место и не время сейчас ни было, но Сквало готов был порвать пацана, обхватившего Гокудеру поперек талии.

— Я закинул ей в салон две дымовых, — выдохнул Гокудера. — Какого хуя?!

Он сбросил скорость, отставая от бугатти, открыл рот, чтобы заорать, но не успел, потому что в этот момент Каваллоне, по его собственному меткому выражению, пошел на абордаж. 

Вертолет навис над ними низко, и из-за стрекота лопастей Сквало не слышал своих мыслей. Первый гарпун скользнул по бронированной крыше бугатти и безвольно повис на тросе, грозя расхуярить Сквало лобовое стекло и заодно все остальное — размера он оказался немаленького. Сквало свернул вправо, уходя от столкновения, и в этот момент впереди оглушающе заскрежетало. 

— Есть! — одновременно рявкнули с заднего сиденья Ямамото и Гокудера, и Сквало увидел, что второй гарпун пробил крышу бугатти насквозь. 

Ему казалось, что с момента начала погони прошли часы, хотя на деле не прошло и десяти минут. Впереди замаячил серпантин. Дорога в этом месте была извилистой и узкой, впереди слева уже маячила пропасть. Ямамото и Хром принялись стрелять по колесам бугатти, но машина и без того не могла тягаться с мощью тормозящего ее вертолета. 

— Догони ее, — прошипел Гокудера на ухо Сквало, обжигая горячим дыханием, и, стоило им поравняться с бугатти, закинул в ее салон две гранаты.

— Это что? — крикнул Сквало.

— Нервно-паралитический газ, — мстительно ответил Гокудера, и только сейчас Сквало увидел, что все его ладони исполосованы в мясо. 

Через пару минут все было кончено: бугатти колом стояла посреди дороги, а Анна Розано в отрубе лежала в кресле водителя.

***

— Пиздец, — с чувством сказал Гокудера, входя в распахнутые настежь ворота вонгольского особняка.

Вернее, того, что от него осталось. Верхний этаж и правое крыло разворотило взрывом, сад и подъездная территория были усыпаны обломками, и все вокруг было чудовищно закопченным и пыльным. 

Сквало и раньше-то не любил здесь бывать, а теперь так вообще сразу уйти захотелось. 

Лал с кривой усмешкой стояла на полуразвалившемся крыльце и смотрела на них.

— Сбылась мечта идиота, да, Занзас? — спросила она. — Утер ты нос Иемицу? Дальше что? Война с ЦЕДЕФ? 

— Никто ни с кем больше воевать не будет, женщина, — устало сказал Занзас, усаживаясь на ступеньку. — Реборн все-таки проболтался?

Сквало скрестил руки на груди и перекатился с пятки на мысок. Гокудера посмотрел на свои перебинтованные руки, а потом на него. Похоже, он в кои-то веки тоже хотел отсюда свалить. Савада с нечитаемым выражением лица осмотрел разруху и вошел в дверной проем — потому что дверей больше не было. 

Лал, помедлив, махнула рукой и уселась рядом с Занзасом. 

— Мы могли помочь, — с легким упреком сказала она. — Ты знаешь, мы с Иемицу никогда особо не ладили.

— Не в нем дело, — перебил Сквало. — Да и неважно уже, что да почему. Скажи лучше, как вы планируете замять вопрос с властями? 

— Не думала, что когда-нибудь это скажу, но Реборн все-таки гений. — Лал усмехнулась и покачала головой. — Понятия не имею, каким образом, но он договорился с Грассо о том, что мы представим все произошедшее как масштабную операцию итальянских властей и Интерпола по поимке террористической группировки Розано и засадим ее за решетку вместе со всеми приближенными. Они уже дают показания. Компромата на всех выше крыши, ублюдки оказались слишком самоуверенны, чтобы спрятать все как следует. Прокурор хотел мафию — он ее получил. Все даже круче вышло, так что он нам теперь обязан. Луче уже готовит доклад для самой грандиозной пресс-конференции в истории итальянских СМИ.

***

Пресс-конференция прошла на ура. Савада сиял еблом и фингалами, распинался про ум, честь и совесть, нахваливал полицию, сетовал на гребаных террористов и тонко намекал на предстоящие выборы. Прокурор сдержанно благодарил Саваду лично и всю его команду, еще более сдержанно завидовал их сплоченности и ораторствовал про впечатляющее неравнодушие, гражданский долг и активную жизненную позицию всех, кто на свою голову засветился в этом деле. Исполняющий обязанности мэра засланный хмырь из столицы восхищался мужеством и благородством, витийствовал о вечных ценностях и многообещающе подмигивал Саваде, когда тот прозрачно намекал на выборы. Гвидиче получил какую-то крутую медаль и поспешно ретировался.

К концу гребаной пресс-конференции Сквало был готов лично развязать Третью мировую, только бы все это дерьмо поскорее закончилось. И это учитывая, что наблюдал действо он через экран телевизора — еще только не хватало Варии отметиться на подобном сборище. Савада мужественно принял огонь на себя и даже Гокудеру заставил сидеть дома, чтобы лишний раз не торговать ебалом на камеру. 

— Савада приехал. — Занзас заглянул в столовую. — Пошли, есть новости.

— Теперь у меня при слове «новости» будет начинаться нервный тик, — проворчал Луссурия, поднимаясь из-за стола. 

Сквало подождал, пока остальные спешно допьют кофе, заглянув на кухню, распорядился о том, чтобы готовили обед, и вышел из столовой последним. 

Раздолбанный в хлам особняк Вонголы, в котором вовсю шли капитальные ремонтные работы, в качестве штаба подходил мало, поэтому всем заинтересованным и сочувствующим было любезно предложено проследовать в кабинет Занзаса в Варии, до которой ублюдки добраться не успели. 

— Кто бы знал, как меня сегодня достали официальные речи. Но никуда не денешься, да и произносить их в вашей компании куда приятнее. Во-первых, я хочу выразить огромную благодарность всем вам, господа. — Савада с важным видом поправил галстук. Выглядел он несравнимо лучше, чем пару дней назад, за исключением здоровенной гематомы вместо носа на полрожи. — Без вашей помощи мы бы не справились. Я понимаю, что все устали, да и дела не дремлют, поэтому не откладывая в долгий ящик, хочу сообщить вам важную новость. Вернее, — он покосился на Занзаса, который в позе Занзаса, то есть, со стаканом в руке и с ногами на столе сидел в своем кресле, — мы хотим. 

— Вы решили пожениться? — подал голос из толпы Луссурия. — Такая радость, босс!

Занзас — впервые на памяти Сквало — подавился бухлом. Закашлялся, грохнул стакан на стол и вперил в Луса уничтожающий взгляд.

— Мусор. Еще слово и... — Он снова закашлялся, и Сквало заботливо похлопал его кулаком по хребту. 

Савада прочистил горло.

— Хорошая шутка, — натянуто улыбнулся он. — Но нет. 

— Жаль, — искренне вздохнул Луссурия, и Сквало фыркнул, давя смех: выкрутасы Луса здорово разряжали до предела накаленную атмосферу. В этом кабинете еще никогда не толпилось столько разношерстного народа, а если учесть, что треть их них составляли приближенные Савады, треть — варийцы и еще треть — советники Семьи из ЦЕДЕФ, удивительно, как до сих пор не случилось никакого, даже самого завалящего смертоубийства. 

Гокудера, вытянувшийся по струнке на своем законном месте рядом с Савадой, кинул на Сквало быстрый взгляд. Судя по тщательно удерживаемому каменному выражению морды, он тоже едва сдерживался. По крайней мере, глаза его смеялись, и Сквало позволил себе короткую улыбку — поддержку и обещание. 

— Так вот, — вновь начал Савада. — Последние события показали, что Вонгола по-прежнему едина и никакие внешние угрозы нам не страшны.

— Цунаеши, когда ты уже перестанешь меня цитировать? — спросил восседающий на диване с видом и понтами арабского шейха Реборн. На нем вновь красовался белоснежный костюм, наверняка уже другой — вряд ли он озадачился бы отстирывать кровь с предыдущего, — и в целом вид мудак имел такой, будто купил билеты в первый ряд на представление цирка Дю Солей и планировал оторваться на все деньги. 

— Благодаря объединению наших сил мы смогли уничтожить опасного врага, — продолжал Савада, мужественно игноря Реборна, — а также приобрели новых союзников: семья Граддини после многих десятилетий нейтралитета решила присоединиться к Альянсу.

— Не уверен, что это такой уж плюс, — фыркнул Реборн.

— Да вашу мать, заткнетесь вы или нет? — рявкнул Занзас, потеряв терпение. — Дайте ему уже сказать и валите нахуй из моего дома всем блядским цирком, глаза бы мои вас не видели!

В воцарившейся тишине Сквало отчетливо слышал, как бьется в стекло, пытаясь вылететь, идиотская муха. 

— Спасибо, Занзас, — после паузы сказал Савада. — Это все прекрасно. Однако последние события показали и другое. Семья сильна единством. Когда мы разобщены — мы слабы. И порой для того, чтобы мобилизовать все силы, нужно слишком много времени. Из этого следует однозначный вывод о том, что нам необходимо чаще и продуктивнее работать вместе. Произошедшее заставило меня задуматься… о многом. Я прилагаю все усилия, чтобы соответствовать статусу босса сильнейшей Семьи Италии. И буду прилагать их в дальнейшем. Однако я понял, что пора что-то менять — для того, чтобы впредь избежать подобных… — он запнулся и, вздохнув, закончил: — кризисов. 

Он откашлялся и взял со стола стакан с водой. Воспользовавшись паузой, Сквало окинул всех быстрым взглядом. На лицах варийцев и вонгольцев читалось откровенное недоумение. И интерес. Савада, блядь, мастер интриги, значит, ни он, ни Гокудера никому не проболтались. 

— Как вам известно, — продолжил Савада, — я выдвигаю свою кандидатуру на пост мэра, и это, собственно, уже вопрос решенный. По предварительным данным за мою кандидатуру готовы отдать свои голоса шестьдесят шесть процентов избирателей — это реальные цифры, без подстраховки ЦЕДЕФ. Думаю, после сегодняшней пресс-конференции мой рейтинг доверия вырастет. Но, — он задумчиво пробежался пальцами по столешнице, — я не планирую на этом останавливаться. Чем сильнее будет наше политическое влияние, тем прочнее будут позиции Семьи. Пост мэра — это только начало. Неплохое, но и далеко не предел. Однако очевидно, что занимаясь политикой, я не смогу уделять делам Семьи столько времени, сколько необходимо. Вопрос не только в репутации — моей лично и моих приближенных, хотя это, безусловно, очень важно, и нам всем придется поработать над тем, чтобы никакой компрометирующей информации не просачивалось вовне. Вопрос еще и во времени, в моих физических возможностях, как ни крути, все мы — люди. 

Он замолчал и вновь схватился за стакан с водой. Все молчали в ожидании. Занзас меланхолично пил виски и смотрел в стену. Сквало, отлично понимая, куда движется савадин монолог, непроизвольно напрягся, оглядывая всех — не факт, что ни у кого не переклинит. Хотя, с таким предисловие уже и идиот понял бы, что к чему.

— В этой связи я хочу сообщить о некоторых значительных кадровых перестановках в высшем руководстве Семьи, — с торжественной мордой провозгласил Савада. — Я довольно долго занимался этим вопросом. Фактически, еще четыре года назад, когда я начал планировать свою политическую карьеру, я оценил свои силы и вплотную занялся проблемой будущего правопреемства. Я изучил множество бумаг и исторических документов, привлёк лучших специалистов к исследованию интересующего меня вопроса и получил официальные свидетельства и заключения. Я обсудил этот вопрос с советниками и ЦЕДЕФ, и получил подтверждение тому, что правила и традиции Альянса не запрещают, по крайней мере, напрямую, партнерского управления делами семей. И тогда я принял решение…

— Мы, — мрачно перебил Занзас. 

— Да. — Савада кинул на него испепеляющий взгляд. — Спасибо, Занзас. Именно так. Мы приняли. 

На памяти Сквало это был первый раз, когда Савада за десять минут так много раз поблагодарил Занзаса, а тот ни разу не послал его нахуй.

— Мы приняли решение, которое должно устроить всех. И решение это: партнерство боссов. Дуальное управление Вонголой. Право решающего голоса при возникновении спора остаётся за мной, но в остальном мой партнёр будет обладать таким же объёмом прав и обязательств, как и я сам. — Савада вздернул подбородок. Обвел твердым взглядом всех присутствующих, на мгновение задержав его на Гокудере и заговорил, тщательно подбирая слова: — Я не отрекаюсь от Вонголы и не снимаю с себя ответственности за дела Семьи, напротив: я действую исключительно в ее интересах. Думаю, вы все уже догадались, о ком идёт речь. Я должен быть уверен, что в мое отсутствие Вонгола в надежных руках. В руках человека, который, как и я, готов отдать за нее жизнь и свободу. В руках человека, который является прямым потомком Второго Вонголы, Рикардо, и таким образом станет боссом по всем правилам, в порядке прямого наследования. И этот человек — Занзас.

В кабинете повисло долгое и странное молчание. Странным оно было потому, что молчали все по разному: Занзас молчал задумчиво, крутя в руках стакан с остатками виски; Савада молчал торжественно и с видимым облегчением, как человек, сделавший трудную и долгую работу и заслуживший хороший отдых; Ямамото молчал потрясенно, глядя на Сквало круглыми глазами и как бы спрашивая: «ты знал?!»; сам Сквало молчал натянуто, потому что перед его мысленным взором одна за другой проносились картинки бедствий и разрушений, потенциально возможных как результат такого «партнерства», одна ярче другой; варийцы и свита Савады — кроме, естественно, Хибари Кеи, на лице которого не дрогнул ни один мускул, и которого, по мнению Сквало, вообще ничто не способно было сбить с толку — молчали ошарашенно, как и полагается молчать любому мало-мальски здравомыслящему человеку от таких новостей; советники молчали деликатно, как бы давая возможность всем осознать происходящее и сделать собственные выводы.

Тишину нарушили звуки аплодисментов. Реборн поднялся со своего места и, продолжая хлопать в ладоши, подошел к Саваде. Тот тонко улыбнулся и ещё сильнее выпрямился, хотя и так стоял, будто лом проглотил.

— Прекрасная речь! Почти как репетировали. — оценил Реборн и оглядел Саваду с ног до головы, будто видел впервые. После чего посмотрел на Занзаса и усмехнулся: — Не знаю, парни, как вы собираетесь все это расхлебывать, но уверен, будет интересно. Я услышал все, что хотел и, пожалуй, удаляюсь. Удачного _партнерства_.

Сквало многое бы отдал, чтобы удалиться вместе с ним, черт побери. 

— Чаоссу! — Сверкнув белоснежной улыбкой, Реборн шутливо отсалютовал Занзасу от шляпы и, насвистывая под нос какую-то веселенькую мелодию, удалился восвояси, многозначительно хлопнув дверью. 

Возможно, Сквало показалось, но обстановка в кабинете немного разрядилась. 

— Я так понимаю, моя очередь, — спустя какое-то время тягучей неопределённое тишины сказал Занзас, поднимаясь с места и ставя стакан на стол — как будто ставя точку во всей этой истории. — Я не буду ходить вокруг да около: для меня это решение ровным счетом ничего не меняет. Вария всегда помогала Вонголе, так будет и дальше. Никуда переезжать я не собираюсь, как не собираюсь менять что-либо в том укладе жизни, к которому привык. Мы, — он бросил взгляд на Саваду, — договорились о, кхм, распределении обязанностей, и я был бы рад, если бы это блядское распределение соблюдалось. Вонгола была и останется сильнейшей семьей Италии. И если понадобится, мы все должны костьми лечь, чтобы ни одной суке даже в голову не пришло перейти нам дорогу. Но я хочу, чтобы вы все знали: то, что я делаю сейчас — это гребаное одолжение. И ему, — небрежный кивок на Саваду, — пришлось меня поуговаривать, чтобы я согласился на этот гребаный балаган. А теперь, господа, — он допил виски и грохнул стакан о стену, — спектакль окончен. Всем спасибо за внимание и пошли вон. 

Варийцы, не понаслышке знакомые с тем, что обычно происходит после того, как босс начинает швыряться стаканами, свалили из кабинета первыми. Вонгольцы, помешкавшись, потопали за ними — кроме, разумеется, Гокудеры, который, как приклеенный, стоял около Савады и не двигался с места. Лал бросила на Занзаса укоризненный взгляд, кивнула Сквало и ушла, увлекая за собой остальных советников. Удивительно, но перечить Занзасу никто не решился, что уже само по себе было показательно.

Сквало немного расслабился, но окончательно его отпустило только через несколько минут, когда в кабинете, помимо него, остались трое: Занзас, Гокудера и Савада. 

Занзас неторопливо подошел к бару, достал бутылку, четыре стакана, поставил их на стол и налил. 

— Выпьем, отбросы, — сказал он. — У нас сегодня праздник, блядь. 

Савада тяжело опустился в кресло, взял стакан и залпом осушил его — по его виду можно было сказать, что он только что разгрузил пару-тройку вагонов. Занзас на это только фыркнул, но комментировать не стал, плеснул еще. Сквало пить не хотел, поэтому пригубил в знак уважения к стараниям босса в искусстве варийского гостеприимства и вернул стакан на стол. Гокудера, поколебавшись, поступил к столу, походя задев Сквало плечом. Они обменялись понимающими взглядами, Гокудера взял свой виски и упал на диван. Сквало, помедлив, уселся рядом с ним. 

Посидели. Помолчали. 

— А если не прокатит? — рассеянно спросил Занзас, разглядывая свой стакан на свет.

— С чего вдруг? — хмыкнул Савада, покачивая в руке стакан. — Там такие спецы поработали — комар носа не подточит. Даже в Библиотеке Конгресса архивные данные теперь есть. Альянс может отсосать, они никогда в жизни до правды не докопаются.

— Кто еще в курсе? — Занзас поднял голову и посмотрел на Гокудеру. 

— Кроме нас четверых? — Тот на мгновение задумался. — Юни и Кавахира — без них нифига не вышло бы, они лучшие европейские специалисты по генеалогии и наши друзья. К тому же, мы им заплатили столько, что они вообще могут больше не работать. Ну и Реборн, конечно, без его связей мы бы это не провернули.

— Вот ублюдок, и здесь мы ему должны остались. — Занзас только закатил глаза. — Секрет Полишинеля, блядь. Ну смотрите, если эти махинации с моей гребаной наследственностью когда-нибудь всплывут, я буду валить все на вас. 

Савада помолчал, задумчиво цедя виски и глядя в окно. 

— Я на самом деле считаю, что это наилучший выход из ситуации, — наконец сказал он. — Так или иначе, если с моими политическими планами все выгорит, я буду вынужден отойти от дел, чтобы не компрометировать себя и защищать наши интересы на другом уровне. Я не могу доверить Вонголу никому, кроме тебя. 

— Ой, блядь, вот давай только без дешевого пафоса, заебал, — поморщился Занзас. — Я этого дерьма за сегодня наслушался до жопы. 

— Мы нужны друг другу, как бы мы ни отказывались это признавать, — помедлив, вновь завел свою шарманку Савада. 

— Скорее уж мы нужны вам, — усмехнулся Занзас и сложил ноги на стол. Посмотрел на Сквало и сказал: — Вовремя ты волосы остриг, мусор. 

— Я отращу ещё, — отозвался он. — Привык к патлам, без них будто лысый. А вообще, во всем этом есть один крутой плюс. — Сквало широко ухмыльнулся, глядя на Гокудеру. — Теперь у нас будет отличный спец по компам.

***

Сквало любил сумерки. В сумерках все кажется невесомым, неважным. В сумерках открывается суть вещей. Тьма всегда была его любимой стороной, но не потому, что он не любил Свет. Для таких, как он, Свет — слишком абстрактное понятие, чтобы воспринимать его всерьез.

— Я войду? 

— Ты слишком часто задаёшь этот вопрос в последнее время, — усмехнулся Сквало. Встал с кровати, подошёл к застывшему на пороге Гокудере, взял его за руку и втянул в комнату. 

Дверь захлопнулась. 

Гокудера оторвал от неё взгляд и посмотрел на Сквало. В полутьме его лицо казалось моложе, и одновременно с этим — красивее. Хотя куда уж красивее. 

— Мы же победили, да? — почти шёпотом спросил он. 

Сквало его понимал: осознание того, что все закончилось, догнало только сейчас, спустя несколько дней после гребаной пресс-конференции. Не до конца еще верилось в то, что они пережили весь этот пиздец и выбрались из него живыми и невредимыми. 

— Победили. 

— Я с отцом поговорил, — невпопад сказал Гокудера. — Он просит дать ему шанс. 

— Ну дай, раз просит, — посоветовал Сквало и провел пальцами по его лицу. — Родителей не выбирают. 

— Детей тоже, — усмехнулся Гокудера. 

Было… странно. Они стояли рядом — два человека, которые друг другу не безразличны. Стояли, почти не касаясь друг друга, и не знали, что сказать.

Гокудера поднял руки и обхватил Сквало за шею. Потянулся, потерся губами о губы, и Сквало поддался — притиснул его к себе, прижал так, что, наверное, дышать было трудно, по-хозяйски положил ладонь на поясницу. Поцеловал сам — неспешно, сладко, растягивая удовольствие. Губы Гокудеры неуловимо горчили от табака и ментоловой жвачки, Сквало водил ладонью вверх-вниз по его спине, пересчитывая позвонки и будто узнавая его заново. 

— Что не так? — спросил Гокудера ему в губы. 

— Все… 

Сквало хотел сказать «в порядке», но какое там.

— Откровенность за откровенность, — усмехнулся он, отстраняясь, но не размыкая объятия. — Ладно?

— Ты о чем? — Гокудера нахмурился, и мать твою, кто бы знал, как Сквало тащился с этого выражения его лица. 

— О Десятом твоем, — проворчал он. 

— Ревнуешь, что ли? — после паузы наконец спросил Гокудера. А вот самодовольства в голосе могло бы быть и поменьше. 

— Иди нахуй, — спокойно отозвался Сквало.

— Точно ревнуешь, — заключил Гокудера и вдруг улыбнулся — во весь рот, с нескрываемой радостью и чертовым ехидством. — Ну теперь ты по крайней мере знаешь, что я чувствую, когда вижу, как ты прешься по Занзасу. 

— Насчет Занзаса мы с тобой уже все, блядь, выяснили, — напомнил Сквало. — Не съезжай с темы. Что у тебя к Саваде? 

Гокудера со вздохом закатил глаза и уткнулся лицом в его плечо. 

— А еще меня придурком называл. Сам-то как думаешь? — неразборчиво из-за поцелуев в шею спросил он.

— Непохоже, чтобы ты в него втрескался, — задумчиво сказал Сквало и склонил голову набок, подставляясь. — Или я ошибаюсь? У меня богатое воображение, так что лучше развей мои сомнения, пока я не придумал собственный более увлекательный сценарий.

— Мадонна… — Гокудера звонко чмокнул его в плечо — наверняка засос останется — и вскинулся, заглянув в глаза. — Нет, конечно. Это не любовь. Это... совсем другое. — Гокудера убрал его руки со своей талии, отвернулся, прошел к окну и распахнул его. Вытащил из заднего кармана джинсов сигареты, прикурил, выпустил в ночь облако дыма и спросил: — Помнишь, ты рассказывал про то, как сох по Занзасу? 

— Такое, блядь, забудешь, — проворчал Сквало. Подошел к нему, обнял со спины, уткнулся лицом в волосы. Гокудера положил прохладную ладонь на его руку и откинул голову на плечо, выдохнув дым в потолок.

— Так вот. Цуна — совсем другое, — медленно, будто подбирая слова, сказал он. — Это… ответственность. Опека даже. Братство. Да, именно так. Он мне как брат, мы действительно очень близки, для меня Вонгола — это он. Я всю жизнь проверяю себя на прочность, Сквало. Десятый — моя самая главная проверка. 

— Хочешь сказать, что привык быть одиночкой?

— Мне пришлось привыкнуть. Сперва было тяжело, а потом стало необходимостью. Десятый вытаскивает меня в мир других людей. Насильно, но он всегда безошибочно знает, когда мне это нужно. Когда я готов сорваться и просто разнести в клочья все, что создавал годами. Репутацию, свое имя, связи, все. Если бы не он, я давным-давно превратился бы в конченого социофоба. Я и так-то тот еще мизантроп. Мне нужно… — он потер лоб и пожал плечами, — нужен какой-то моральный ориентир, что ли. 

— Каждый сам себе моральный ориентир, Хаято. И силы человек должен искать в себе. У тебя дохера этих сил, и ты это знаешь. — Вопреки ожиданиям, Сквало начинал нравиться этот разговор: в сгущающейся тьме его комнаты в Варии, в паре шагов от разворошенной постели, у открытого окна в клубах сигаретного дыма, после с таким трудом выигранной битвы за свободу и жизнь — разговор о вечных ценностях, которые для него самого всегда заключались в куда более простых вещах. 

— Знаю. — Гокудера усмехнулся, повернул голову и нашел его губы. — Хочешь сказать, я расслабился?

— Ты заебался. — Сквало поцеловал его в висок. — У каждого человека есть предел прочности. Другой вопрос, что до него гораздо дальше, чем мы думаем. Обычно это выясняется, когда надо бороться за жизнь. 

— Я несколько лет жил на улице. — В голос Гокудеры звучала горечь. — Меня три раза ловили с целью продать в рабство, два раза чуть не изнасиловали, и я уже точно не помню сколько раз пытались убить. Мне кажется, я свой запас прочности еще тогда исчерпал. 

— Знаешь, а ведь это был твой выбор. Или я ошибаюсь? — Сквало развернул его за плечо к себе, вытащил из пальцев сигарету и выбросил ее в окно. 

— Я был ребенком, который узнал, что всю жизнь ему врали самые родные люди. — Гокудера смотрел на него, кусая губы. — Это была истерика. Псих. 

— В первый раз — возможно, — согласился Сквало и притянул его к себе. — Сколько раз тебя ловили и пытались вернуть домой?

— А. — Гокудера усмехнулся и обнял его в ответ. — Ты об этом. Да, наверное… Может быть, ты и прав. Я не хотел жить на улице, но еще больше я не хотел жить под одной крышей с этими людьми. 

— Это все было давно, — сказал Сквало, глядя ему в глаза. — Хорош уже рефлексировать. Если тебе нужен моральный ориентир, ищи его в себе. Ты не менее достойный пример для подражания, чем твой драгоценный Савада. Просто у него хватает пороху принимать себя таким, какой есть, а у тебя горе от ума. Все время стремишься быть лучше? Переплюнуть самого себя? Забей, Хаято. Сейчас, в этот момент ты — лучше, чем когда-либо был. Мне со стороны виднее, уж поверь. Есть, с чем сравнить. 

— Я всегда знал, что я для тебя особенный. — Гокудера лукаво улыбнулся. — А какой у тебя моральный ориентир, Сквало?

Вместо ответа Сквало подошел к столу и взял с него меч. Взмахнул им, рассекая воздух перед собой и ответил:

— У меня их нет. Аморальный я. — Он рассмеялся, легко и свободно. — Моральные ориентиры, ценности, принципы — похуй. Это все с годами меняется, иногда кардинально. Мозги, свой путь и уверенность в том, что делаешь — вот, что действительно имеет значение. Все остальное — хрень, шелуха, не стоит внимания вообще.

— И меч? 

— Меч — это путь. Это очень серьезно, не хрень какая-то. Кто-то считает, что это просто сила. Но мало кто думает, сколько воли за этим скрыто. Сколько вложено себя. Через что пришлось переступить и чем пожертвовать. Занзас знает. Понимает и принимает, поэтому я с ним. Я ведь тоже совсем недавно перестал себе доказывать, что стою дороже, чем думаю. А то, как идиот, шарахался по миру и мочил всех подряд мечников, даже если они в принципе в подметки мне не годятся. Нахрена, спрашивается? И дальше бы шарахался, если бы в один прекрасный момент не понял, что не надо никому ничего доказывать. Себе — в особенности. — Он положил меч обратно на стол и посмотрел на застывшего около окна Гокудеру. — Иди сюда.

Гокудера, как завороженный, приблизился к нему, и Сквало, поцеловав его, потянул за собой. Уронил на постель, навис на вытянутых руках, рассматривая его, запоминая таким — искренним, открывшимся ему, безусловно, безоговорочно желанным и нужным. 

Гокудера сглотнул, во все глаза глядя на него, положил ладонь ему на шею и притянул к себе.

— Я…

— Тихо! — приказал Сквало — возможно чуть более резко, чем требовалось, потому что знал, что придурок собирался сморозить и о чем потом, возможно, пожалеть. А возможно, и нет. Поживем-увидим. — Хватит на сегодня трепа. У меня есть идея получше.

***

— Да вы, блядь, достали!

Гокудера хлопнул дверью, отрезая путь к отступлению — как будто кто-то собирался отступать. Куда тут, блядь, отступишь, когда Вонгола полным составом оккупировала варийский особняк и чувствовала себя здесь как дома, хотя им этого никто не предлагал. Напротив: Лал приглашала Саваду на время ремонта обосноваться в ЦЕДЕФ, но тот отказался наотрез, аргументировав это тем, что здесь им, видите ли, к дому ближе, если вдруг что понадобится, и, блядь, привычней! 

«Привычней»? Что вообще?!

— Ты о чем? — спокойно спросил Сквало.

— Не надо вот только сейчас делать вид, что ты не понимаешь, о чем я. 

Гокудера пересек комнату и бесцеремонно выдрал у него из рук книгу, которую Сквало читал — между прочим, не что-то там, а «Молот ведьм», в их ситуации очень даже полезная книга: Савада вон со дня на день босса из кабинета выживет, Ямамото всерьёз вознамерился задолбать Сквало тренировками, а чертов Хибари задолбал со своими инспекциями винного погреба. И откуда только здоровья у него столько пить и не пьянеть вообще. Даже Занзас проникся к нему уважением, а Лус, по ходу, вообще влюбился. 

Во всей этой ситуации Сквало устраивало только постоянное присутствие Гокудеры, который, похоже, решил поселиться в его комнате, наплевав на то, что о них подумают все остальные. Впрочем, всем остальным, очевидно, тоже было плевать. 

— Понятия не имею, — честно сказал Сквало.

— Маммон охуел! — провозгласил Гокудера, бешено сверкая глазами. Завораживающее зрелище. 

Сквало устроился в кресле поудобнее и, глядя на него, приглашающе похлопал себя по коленям. 

Гокудера воинственно подбоченился. 

— Он выставил нам счет за пребывание в особняке! — рявкнул он. — На полном серьезе! За каждый гребаный день! Чуть ли не коммунальные платежи посчитал! Вы все тут ебнутые?!

Сквало откинул голову на спинку кресла и расхохотался.

— Знаешь, это бесполезно, — сквозь смех проговорил он. — На Маммона даже босс повлиять не может. 

— Дурдом, блядь, — прорычал Гокудера, упал к нему на колени и впился в губы поцелуем, злым и нервным, но все равно желанным и сладким. Сквало, все еще давясь смехом, ответил, и спустя несколько минут Гокудера не то чтобы совсем успокоился, скорее даже еще больше разнервничался, но уже по совершенно другой причине.

***

— А интересно здесь у вас. — Савада заинтригованно огляделся и посмотрел на Гокудеру. — Не волнуешься, Хаято?

— С чего бы? — фыркнул Гокудера. — То, что это моя первая легальная гонка, нихрена не меняет. И меня бесит, что здесь надо ехать по правилам. И по кругу, как идиоту. 

— Ничего, в воскресенье оторвешься, — ухмыльнулся Дино и ни с того, ни с сего ехидно добавил: — Бушующий Ураган.

— Что? — удивился Сквало, а Гокудера слегка покраснел и угрожающе посмотрел на Дино.

— Все, молчу. — Тот примирительно поднял руки, но дьявольски ухмыляться не перестал.

— Так, блядь. — Сквало оглядел их обоих. — Чего я не знаю? 

— Я… — начал было Гокудера, но его прервали.

— Я не понял. Где экшн? — требовательно вопросил Занзас, появляясь рядом с ними со стаканом в руках. Сквало предполагал, что в стакане был виски, ведь это, в самом деле, очень логично: Занзас и виски в любой ситуации, не хватало только кресла, но оно при всем желании на трибуны не поместилось бы.

Похоже, пришла пора Вонголе обзаводиться собственным треком. С креслом для Занзаса и троном, блядь, для новоиспеченного мэра Савады. 

Хибари помахал Гокудере с базы, и тот, обрадованно кивнув, намылился было по-быстрому свалить, но Сквало перехватил его за локоть. Вопросительно приподнял бровь, и Гокудера, пару секунд поколебавшись, сдался.

— Ладно, хрен с тобой. Дино, расскажешь ему, у меня тут типа дела.

Он скинул куртку и вручил её Сквало, оставшись в черной безрукавке. 

— Нихрена себе, — присвистнул Сквало, рассматривая его левую руку. 

Вернее, набитую на ней татуировку: лихо закрученный вихрь торнадо и хитровыебанную надпись на японском. Именно так: «Бушующий Ураган». И когда успел только, неужели за ту пару недель, пока Сквало мотался на миссию? Картинка была набита мастерски, красиво изгибалась по рельефу мышц и заходила на спину, но там ее закрывала майка, и Сквало пообещал себе сегодня же вечером изучить ее во всех подробностях. Гокудере очень шло. 

Тот ухмыльнулся и махнув им рукой, сбежал по ступенькам на трек, где его дожидались готовившие тачку к старту Хибари, Ямамото и Рехей. 

— Удачи, Гокудера-кун! — крикнул Савада и помахал ему вслед. Сквало почти растрогался. 

Гокудера лихо улыбнулся им в ответ и пошел к старту. 

Сквало проводил его взглядом. Гокудера шёл к своей машине, как победитель. По всем правилам это было верно: сперва соперников нужно одолеть психологически. Уверенностью, напором, силой, которая чувствуется в каждом движении. Гокудера вальяжно закурил, привалившись задницей к капоту тачки, подмигнул и зазывно улыбнулся полураздетым телкам, строившим ему глазки. На него косились с видимым интересом, и немудрено: он был новеньким, этакой тёмной лошадкой, от которой не знаешь, чего ждать. То ли свалится, задохнувшись, на первом кругу, то ли рванет вперёд, оставив соперников позади. 

— А он неплохо держится, — одобрительно сказал Дино. 

— Да. Он выиграет, — сказал Сквало. 

И сам удивился тому, как уверенно это прозвучало. А он ведь на самом деле ни секунды не сомневался в том, что Гокудера лучший. 

— Так что там за замута с татухой? — Сквало обличающе посмотрел на Дино. — Ты постарался?

— Хаято очень понравился его позывной, который вы использовали во время операции в Приштине. — Дино пожал плечами. — Я просто попросил своего мастера помочь с макетом и всем остальным. В качестве подарка на день рождения. 

Так. Сквало понял, что он, как обычно, о самых важных вещах узнает последним. 

— Через неделю он. — Дино хлопнул Сквало по плечу, развернулся и пошел к трибунам, бросив через плечо: — Отлично смотритесь вместе. 

А вот о его личной жизни, похоже, были осведомлены уже все вокруг. Сквало, на чем свет кляня сарафанное радио, поднялся по ступенькам и уселся рядом с Лусом, который с восторгом наблюдал за тем, что происходит на треке. 

Гокудера тем временем докурил и стоял, просто сунув руки в карманы. Вскинул голову, посмотрел на Сквало, и тот ободряюще кивнул. 

Гокудера кивнул в ответ, надел куртку и шлем, уселся в феррари и покатил к стартовой черте. 

Он пришел вторым, отстав от победителя на доли секунды, но трибуны встречали его таким ревом, что сомневаться в том, кто в ближайшее время окажется в фаворитах, не приходилось. 

— Ты их сделал, — сказал Сквало с таким удовлетворением, будто лично научил Гокудеру гонять и теперь пожинал заслуженную славу наставника. 

Гокудера независимо пожал плечами. 

— Почти. В следующий раз выиграю. 

И улыбнулся, глядя на Сквало. 

Похоже, их последний разговор по душам даром не прошел. 

— Поехали, — сказал Сквало совсем, как в тот раз, когда впервые предложил Гокудере погонять. Кажется, это было вечность назад, а на деле всего несколько месяцев прошло. 

— Куда? 

Сквало ухмыльнулся. 

— Жрать хочу. Проголодался, пока тебя ждал. Тут ресторанчик недалеко есть, Леви говорил, там делают какую-то шаурму. Хрен его знает, что это, но мне хочется. А тебе?

ЭПИЛОГ

_Год или около того спустя._  
Если бы Сквало знал, что в Штатах летом бывает так же адски жарко, как на Сицилии, то сказал бы, что слишком стар для этого дерьма, и сидел бы дома.

— Готово, — объявил Гокудера, плюхаясь на пассажирское сиденье. — Полный бак. И если ты не будешь тормозить, то мы доберемся до Рино засветло. 

— Я в отпуске и никуда не тороплюсь. И я люблю ночную дорогу, — проворчал Сквало, выруливая с территории заправки на пустую трассу. По обе стороны от дороги тянулись пустые поля с одиноко торчащими то тут, то там деревцами. Просто охуительная картина. Он больше никогда в жизни не позволит Гокудере планировать совместный отдых. 

— Если хочешь, я могу сейчас сесть за руль, а ночью меня сменишь? Быстрее доберемся до места, — предложил Гокудера, чуть ли не подпрыгивая от нетерпения.

Сквало скептически покосился на него.

— Идея с путешествием была твоей, поэтому мы будем, блядь, путешествовать, а не нестись по трассе, как ошпаренные, — отрезал он. — Так что заткнись и наслаждайся видом. 

— Да ладно тебе, — не обидевшись, отмахнулся Гокудера. — Еще скажи, что это была хреновая идея.

Сквало в ответ неопределенно хмыкнул.

— То есть, это я три дня безвылазно тусил на пляже в Малибу с доской в зубах, пока ты со скуки подыхал? — наседал Гокудера. — И это ты весь на солнце обгорел, пока дожидался, когда я выползу из океана сам или меня акула в зубах притащит?

— Все. Хватит. Я понял. — Сквало со вздохом закатил глаза. — Ладно, это была не такая уж херовая идея, но какой черт тебя понес в эту дыру, я понять не могу! Лучше бы в Вегас зарулили.

— Так давай зарулим. Потом. Блядь, Сквало, ты нихрена не понимаешь! — Гокудера от полноты чувств взмахнул руками, едва не заехав Сквало по морде. — Я всю жизнь об этом мечтал! Это же Зона 51, побывать в Америке и не побывать там — да ну нахер!

— Я не собираюсь шарахаться за тобой по гребаной пустыне в поисках, блядь, зеленых человечков! 

— Да никто не просит тебя там шарахаться. В машине подождешь.

— Черта с два, — отрезал Сквало. — Два часа тебе на экскурсию, и потом мы едем в Вегас.

— Двенадцат часов.

— Три. И это мое окончательное решение.

— Ты, я смотрю, уже перед Вегасом тренируешься торговаться, — ехидно заметил Гокудера. — Смотри, все наши бабки там не проиграй, мне не очень хочется звонить Цуне и просить, чтобы выслал еще. 

— Главное — случайно там не пожениться, — в тон ему ответил Сквало, и они оба расхохотались.

Через пару часов они решили остановиться и перекусить. Гокудера забрался на капот мазерати и сел, привалившись к Сквало спиной.

— А может, все-таки, сбежим? — со смехом спросил он и ткнул Сквало локтем в бок. — Нас еще в Нью-Йорке недопитый виски дожидается. 

— Если тебе не хватает погонь, убийств и прочего дерьмового экшна, то в этом случае босс их нам точно организует, — умиротворенно отозвался Сквало и прикрыл глаза. — А когда догонит, оторвет головы обоим. 

— Я, может быть, всегда мечтал о романтике, — заявил Гокудера, жуя сендвич.

Сквало обернулся, смерил его скептическим взглядом и вновь привалился спиной к спине.

— Иди-ка ты в жопу со всей своей романтикой, понял? —посоветовал он.

— С удовольствием, — фыркнул Гокудера. — Давай только хоть до какого-нибудь мотеля доберемся, заебался в тачке трахаться. 

— Не ты один.

— А я тебе сразу сказал — бери внедорожник, но тебе же захотелось повыебываться.

— В этих колесах я уверен, а в только что купленных — нет. Ну и к тому же, — теперь пришла очередь Сквало тыкать его локтем в бок, — вдруг тебе захочется погонять, а подходящей колымаги под рукой не окажется. 

— Не исключено. Я тут подумал. — Гокудера перехватил его руку, сжал в своей и повернулся. Сквало тоже повернулся, вопросительно уставившись на него. В глазах Гокудеры горел знакомый азартный огонек, что само по себе в ста процентах случаев из ста являлось предвестником отличной заварушки. — Я слышал, самые жесткие уличные гонки в Детройте. 

— Проверим, — в тон ему сказал Сквало.

Гокудера, рассмеявшись, ткнулся губами в его губы, сгреб в кулак отросшие волосы.

— Я знал, что ты меня поддержишь, — ухмыльнулся он. 

— А у меня разве есть выбор? — притворно удивился Сквало, чувствуя… что-то, чему пока не придумал названия, но что в последнее время чувствовал все чаще и, чего греха таить — кайфуя от этого. В этом ощущении смешивалось все, что он любил — свобода, сила, дорога, пьянящий ветер приключений, и приходило оно только в присутствии Гокудеры. 

— Выбор есть всегда, — ухмыльнулся Гокудера. — Все зависит от того, чего ты хочешь.

— Меня устраивает то, что у меня есть, — серьезно сказал Сквало .

— Меня тоже, — так же серьезно отозвался Гокудера. 

— Поехали?

— Поехали.

В конце концов, это лето только начиналось.


End file.
